Finding Home
by punklau
Summary: After imprisonment, a divorce and complete separation, it has been five years since AJ and Punk last saw one another. Will AJ ever understand Punk's reasons for his actions and wishes? Will Punk be able to move on with his life, knowing it isn't the way it used to be before? Can they accept their separation or will everything they've been through not allow them to?
1. Where We Are Now

**Where We Are Now**

* * *

"Have you packed your bookbag?" AJ asked, walking into her daughter's room at bed time, watching as Jessica was already making her way into bed, moving some of her stuffed animals out of the way to give herself the space to actually lie down.

"I think so." Jessica shrugged as AJ walked over to her bookbag at the bottom of the bed, lifting it up and unzipping it.

"I don't think this looks very packed." AJ admitted, looking inside the bag as Jessica lay down under the covers, hugging into her favourite bear.

"Must have forgot to." Jessica nodded, "I'll do it in the morning." She said.

"That's when we end up late." AJ said.

"That's ok." Jessica nodded tiredly as AJ smiled.

"Are you tired, baby?" AJ asked, sitting the bag down and walking over to her bed, crouching down and cupping her cheek softly.

"Yeah, I am." Jessica said, "I was running a lot today." She sighed dramatically.

"I know, but you were so good." AJ nodded, "You got third place." She said, "That's amazing."

"I wanted first." Jessica said.

"We all want first, baby." AJ said, "But you were so good." She nodded, referring to the track competition Jessica had competed in through school. AJ thought it was important that she was involved with things, the way her parents never encouraged her to do so, and it turned out Jessica enjoyed track.

"Are you picking me up at school tomorrow?" Jessica asked her mother.

"No, baby. Jamie is. Mommy has gotta work." AJ nodded.

"Oh." Jessica said, "Will he take me to his work like he always does? Everyone looks at me." Jessica said, "I only like the nice desk lady, her name is Joan and she's nice to me." She nodded.

"Yeah, Joan is sweet." AJ nodded, "No, I don't think Jamie will take you there tomorrow." AJ said as Jessica nodded. AJ could see how exhausted her baby girl was, and so said her goodnights, gave her a kiss and left the room, closing the door over half way and heading downstairs.

It hadn't been easy raising Jessica but at the same time, it was the one thing that had kept her going all of this time. For the first two years it was just her on her own with her. Birthdays and Christmas' she just woke up to her. She didn't have anyone beside her when she saw Jessica take her first steps or say her first words, and that wasn't how it was supposed to be.

Meeting Jamie had certainly taken the pressure off of the single mom ideology but in a way, she still felt very single in parenting as Jamie was also a very dedicated worker, and not to mention Jessica didn't call him dad. AJ believed that she knew fine well he wasn't her dad.

Some days were incredibly tough. She saw so much of Phil in Jessica, especially with her attitude, and it hurt her, despite her feelings about everything, that Jessica hadn't been afforded to know her father, and how great he was.

"Have you still been taking her into the station when I told you not to?" AJ asked, walking into the living room where Jamie, her boyfriend for three years was sat looking through some paper work. He was on the force too and very dedicated to his job. To some people it looked like a reflection of Punk that she was trying to fill, but the truth was, she knew deep down, no one would replace Punk.

"What?" Jamie looked up from the papers as AJ sat down on the couch, tucking her legs underneath her.

"Jess. Are you taking her into the station still? Even when I told you not to?" AJ asked, "You know they all stare at her in there like she's a zoo animal." AJ shook her head.

"Sometimes I've had to stop by for a couple of things. She loves Joan, she just sits out the front with her." Jamie shrugged, "No one stares."

"They do. I've seen it with my own eyes." AJ said as Jamie just shook his head, "She doesn't like when they stare at her. You know how she gets." AJ said.

"Yeah." Jamie nodded, "I'm sorry. I… I won't take her. Sometimes I need to go though, I can't help it." Jamie said.

"I know." AJ nodded, "Just try not make it a habit. I think it scares her to be honest." AJ admitted as Jamie nodded, "She's exhausted. She had her little track competition tonight." She said as Jamie nodded, looking back at his papers. Although he was great with Jessica, it was very clear that he didn't bond with her all that well. He did the school runs, the homework, put her to sleep, bathed her and cooked dinner, but there was never a real bond there that AJ could ever see.

"How'd she do?" Jamie asked her.

"She got third place." AJ said, "Out of ten other girls."

"Oh, good for her." Jamie raised his eyebrows, "Did she get a medal or something?" He asked her.

"Yeah, she did, hung it up on her bed." AJ said as Jamie nodded, "So you know… Phil is getting out in a few days." AJ nodded, wondering if he knew, which she assumed he would as the news had probably spread around the station for sure.

"Yeah, I do." Jamie nodded, "You going to see him?" He asked, writing down notes, not really focusing completely on the conversation as he usually didn't. But it was things like that, that AJ didn't bother or care to notice about. Although the relationship was good, and they were very compatible, it seemed very easy and casual, and had done for the three years they'd been together. She didn't really have much to give, but Jamie brought out a very small part of her happiness that was still there, and she thanked him for that.

"No, Dean is picking him up and he's probably gonna stay with him." AJ said, "I uh… I'm not sure what I'm doing." AJ admitted, "I didn't think he'd be out this soon."

"Yeah, well that's half his time, right?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, it is." AJ nodded.

"So unless he was playing up, he was always gonna get out now." Jamie nodded, "I assume he'll wanna see Jess." Jamie said.

"Yeah, I assume." AJ nodded, "But I don't know. I don't know what he's thinking, what he wants." AJ shrugged, "The last thing I want is to confuse Jess or… scare her."

"Yeah, she's not great with strangers." Jamie pointed out as AJ nodded.

"She's really not." AJ agreed.

Although she had a lot of anger and bitterness towards her ex and the way things were handled when he was imprisoned, she still very much cared about him, not that she let onto it, especially not to Jamie.

She had shut herself off from feeling things again, just like she did when Sofia died. It was easier to shut everyone out because it meant she didn't have to feel upset or get hurt again. She didn't open up. She kept her feelings and emotions close to the vest and refused to let anyone know the real her again.

"Look, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I get it. You have a kid with this guy. So I know that you're gonna have to see him at some point, and that's fine. As long as he knows where he stands then… whatever." Jamie nodded, "Jess deserves to know her dad." He nodded as AJ looked at him.

He was a smart and reasonable man who was very kind and patient, it was what she liked about him. They had their arguments of course, but he was very good to her. She wasn't looking for anyone. He was a one night stand which carried onto into a two night stand, which carried onto her convincing herself to go on a date, and here they were, three years down the line.

"Maybe he's lost the right to see her." AJ shook her head and shrugged, "He's the one who… who told me to go away."

"I know, and that was shitty of him but… maybe he… did it to help you. I'm sure he didn't want you hanging around a prison for five years." Jamie said, "I don't know him, from what I hear in the station he was… really respected, a good guy who… drew a bad straw… but I'm sure that something can be worked out where he can see Jess and we can still live our life." Jamie shrugged as AJ nodded.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, even though she wasn't sure that would work. She still couldn't believe he was actually getting out after all of this time.

"You ready for more court tomorrow?" Jamie asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be." AJ nodded, "You'll pick Jess up and do dinner, right? I could be later tomorrow." She said.

"Yeah, no problem." Jamie nodded.

"Thank you." AJ smiled, shuffling over to him and kissing his cheek as he smiled and turned around, pressing a kiss on her lips, kissing her softly as she kissed back, circling her arms around his neck and climbing on top of him.

She tried so hard not to remind herself constantly that what she had with Jamie was nothing compared to the love she had with Phil.

* * *

"Ok, Brooks. Yard time, let's go." A prison warden opened up a cell door as Punk sat up from his bottom bunk, walking on out of the cell and heading down the corridor, "You're on PI later tonight, kitchen probably." The warden yelled down to Punk.

"Right on." Punk called back, walking down the stairs and heading for the door out to the yard.

He walked on out into the yard, which was the small amount of time where he felt like he was still a human being. When he felt the sun, or in the winter, the colder air.

He walked over to his usual spot, collapsing down on the bench as Matthew sat across from him resting his head on his hand.

"I've been watching that new guy get beat up for the past ten minutes." Matthew said as Punk turned around and looked over to the crowd gathered, grabbing the playing cards and shuffling them.

"Everyone is a new guy at some point." Punk shook his head, "You on PI tonight?" He asked.

"No, I was last night." Matthew said. They were both in different cell blocks and carrying out different sentences, but at times like these, or times in the food hall, they had managed to become very close, closer than they ever expected to be, and they had each other's backs, that was for sure.

"I am tonight." Punk said, dealing the cards out, "Probably my last one too before I get out." He nodded thankfully.

"Don't rub it in." Matthew shook his head, snatching his cards and looking at them, "You gonna go to AJ?"

"Don't think that would be smart." Punk said.

"Oh, yeah. You divorced her after two months of marriage and told her to go away." Matthew nodded.

"You know why." Punk spat, "I wasn't ruining her life just because mines was." He shook his head, "That wouldn't have been fair."

He was a lot thinner and paler. His body feeling like it had gone through multiple car crashes over the years due to the strains of an everyday prisoner. He kept himself together the best he could, but at times, it was devastating to think about everything he had lost, everything he pushed away.

"Did Dom send you another picture?" Matthew asked as Punk nodded, tilting to the side and pulling out the collection of pictures in the pocket of his grey sweats. They were all of Jessica.

"Here." Punk slid across the latest picture, turning it around as Matthew looked at it and smiled.

"She gets cuter every time." Matthew nodded, "AJ still not know he sends you them?"

"No. she'd probably kill him." Punk said. He didn't ask for anything from anyone in his life anymore, but he couldn't face the fact that he didn't even know what his daughter looked like, and so he had contacted AJ's brother to send him a picture of her every now and then, he started to just send him a picture of every birthday that Jessica had.

"At least you don't have to wait for the sixth birthday one. You can see her in person for that." Matthew said as Punk nodded. He still couldn't believe he was getting out after all of this time. It didn't feel real. He wasn't quite sure what to do really do and where he would be able to go. Sadly, prison had become his way of life and going back into freedom almost seemed foreign. He had reasons for his actions. He only ever wanted his family to be happy. What he done, did not mean he didn't love them just the same.

* * *

 **A/N: Lots to happen and clear up! Hope you guys will enjoy! Let me know what you think.**


	2. Moved On

**Moved On**

* * *

" _I can… I can get you a lawyer." AJ nodded, sitting down across from Punk in the kitchen one morning. He was sat feeding Jessica. She could tell he was barely sleeping, she was barely sleeping too. Things just seemed to be so uncertain and unsettled._

 _They knew as much as Matthew had been transferred and was being held in custody. Punk assumed he had just told the truth like he had, and wondered how they could possibly drag him down into it all, but AJ knew the court a lot better than him, she knew that things could take a turn for the worst at any point._

" _I might not even need a lawyer." Punk shrugged hopefully._

" _Phil." AJ said, "This is going to court. It might not be for a few months and you might not be held until then but… this thing is going to court and you are a part of it. You need to be prepared." She told. After the shock of it all, all she wanted was for him to be prepared as he could._

 _They knew he would attend court and they knew that he was being looked at as actually participating in the murder, but with a good lawyer AJ was convinced things could be ok._

" _Who is the lawyer?" Punk asked, continuing to feed Jessica._

" _I met her in law school. She's ruthless. Doesn't give anyone a chance to breathe." AJ nodded, "I'd help you myself but I don't think that's… the right call." She said as Punk nodded, "I'll give her a call. She'd be happy to come out and talk things through, get the story straight and get prepared."_

" _Ian said I could… do time for this." Punk said, looking up at her as AJ looked across at him, "I… I didn't think it was as serious as it is." He admitted truthfully._

" _It can't be that bad if they've let you go. I mean you weren't physically there so… how can they think you had anything to do with it?" AJ said, "If you have a good lawyer and you're prepared in court, then it'll be ok." AJ nodded._

" _It's all a mess." Punk shook his head, looking down at Jessica and sighing. He already felt like he'd let her down and she wasn't even a month old yet. Everything felt like it was crumbling around him, and the seriousness of everything was starting to get more real. He didn't want to put his family through this, through the worry of it all._

" _We have to just be positive." AJ nodded, "Look at the bright side. You're not guilty of anything. Yes, you didn't come forward when you knew about a murder and yes, it's a little more significant because you're a cop, but you did not kill anyone or provoke anyone to kill someone." AJ said, "That is what the court will be interested in." She said as Punk just nodded, "I'm gonna phone Ritchie, the lawyer, see if she can come out soon." She nodded, leaving the table and walking off out of the kitchen whilst Punk sat feeding Jessica, trying to hold onto his family super close, starting to realise the possibilities of what could actually happen to him._

* * *

"Poor showing, April. You've certainly lost your… fire." Dana smiled, appearing behind AJ who was outside of the courthouse going through her purse to look for her phone.

"Get out of my sight." AJ hissed, straightening up and looking at Dana. This was the woman who ruined everything. AJ knew that she was just reporting what she heard, but she couldn't stand the smug look on her face every time she saw her. It was like she was proud of destroying her family.

"Maybe it's time you hang up the idea of working in law enforcement like your ex-husband." Dana nodded, "You're not very good at it anymore."

"That's why I still consistently beat you and win every single case?" AJ asked her, "Really?"

"You get lucky, that's all." Dana shrugged, "I hear he's getting out." She said as AJ bent back down, continuing to look through her purse, "Must be an exciting time."

"Is there something I can help you with?" AJ looked up at her, "If not, please go away. I don't even wanna see your face." She shook her head, remembering what this woman testified to against her ex-husband, remembering how she made it seem like Punk and Matthew were conspiring. She didn't forgive and she didn't forget.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on the win. I'm sure you'll go home and celebrate." Dana nodded.

"Why'd you do it?" AJ stood back up, asking desperately, "Why'd you make it out like he was part of it when he wasn't. You know he wasn't." AJ said, "Why do that to me? Act like my friend and then… just do that?"

"Because unlike you, I see what's wrong with the world, and then you defend them." Dana said, "He withheld information which makes him guilty in my eyes, why wouldn't he just come forward?" Dana laughed a little.

"He had nothing to do with it." AJ shook her head, "And you know it." She shook her head, finally finding her phone.

"Well, the court didn't think so." Dana said, "Maybe you should have represented him, but if one of the toughest lawyers around couldn't help him, that must have meant he was guilty of something." Dana nodded as AJ shook her head.

"Leave me alone." AJ shook her head, walking away down the next few steps and heading for her car. She'd lost a lot of spark in her job, she agreed with Dana, she still had passion to help people but sometimes she couldn't find that part inside her, that fiery part that wouldn't take no for an answer.

* * *

AJ drove home and parked outside the house. Every night coming home, she found herself just sitting in her car for a few minutes. Just thinking about things.

She truly did believe she had moved on. It had took her a while to do so, but after so many years, she believed her life had moved on from what it was before, but that didn't mean she didn't know how much she still loved her ex husband, even if she hadn't saw him in almost five years.

To have planned so much with him, to have hoped to raise their daughter together and create more memories, it was tough to adapt to a new life without him. One which he himself had forced her into. Her loyalty and dedication was always with him, and so when he decided to cut contact off from her and divorce her, she wasn't really sure what she could do. It hurt. And she'd turned that hurt into shutting people out again, and not trusting anyone but herself.

She got out of the car and into the house, walking in the door and dumping her things down at the bottom of the stairs, walking through to the kitchen where Jessica was sitting having dinner and Jamie was sat across from her doing work. The room was dead silent.

"Hey." AJ announced.

"Oh, hi mommy." Jessica smiled, extra glad to see her mom.

"Hey, baby. How are you?" AJ smiled, walking over and giving her a kiss on the head.

"I'm good I'm having pasta." Jessica said, "And I did all my homework earlier." She smiled proudly.

"You're on a roll tonight." AJ nodded, looking on at Jamie, "Hey." She directed at him as he finally looked up.

"Oh, hey." Jamie smiled to her, "How are you?" He asked her.

"I'm good. I won my case." She nodded.

"I am not surprised at that at all." Jamie said as AJ smiled over to him.

"Can I go watch TV?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, baby. On you go." AJ nodded as Jessica jumped down from the table and left the kitchen, "She been ok?" AJ asked him, taking Jessica's plate away and wandering over to the sink.

"Yeah, she's always fine." Jamie nodded, looking over at her as she stood by the sink. He stood up, abandoning his work and making his way over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind as she smiled, "We should celebrate your win tonight." He whispered as AJ laughed a little and nodded.

"Should we?" AJ asked him.

"Yeah." Jamie nodded, kissing her neck as AJ smiled, "You look good in that dress." He whispered as AJ smiled.

"I have to take Jess for a bath." AJ said as Jamie backed off and put his hands up.

"Alright, later then." He said as AJ smiled and nodded.

"Ok." AJ nodded, leaving the kitchen and heading into the living room to take Jessica for a bath.

The sex in their relationship was never a problem, in fact, she used it to deal with a lot of the stuff going on in her head, because she didn't have to think about it. At first, she found it difficult to let anyone touch her. She still felt like her loyalty was with Punk, but slowly she realised he wasn't in her life anymore, and if she wanted to move on, letting another man touch her in their relationship was part of moving on. She chose not to compare for her own sake.

"Ok, come on, let's get you in the bath. You can come down and watch the TV after." AJ told Jessica who nodded and got off the couch, running ahead to go upstairs.

She wasn't a difficult child to raise at all, and everything in her life always came back to her. Jessica came first and always had done, and always would. Everything she done, the choices she made, it was to benefit her. She still wanted her daughter to have a family, even if she didn't have her father around. She still wanted stability for her and a good home, and she was proud of herself that she'd managed to give her that.

"How was school? Did you tell your friends you got third place at your competition?" AJ asked whilst running the bath as Jessica sat on the closed toilet waiting for the tub to fill, watching her mother put some bubbles in it just how she liked it.

"Yeah, I did and they said that was cool. I told my teacher too and she said I must have been fast." Jessica said.

"You were." AJ nodded, "Did you eat all your lunch?" She asked her.

"Yeah, well…" Jessica changed her tone as AJ turned to her, "Most of it." She said quietly, "I gave my apple to someone else." She said.

"Well I don't buy apples for other people, I buy them for you to eat." AJ said, stopping the water and walking over to her.

"I don't really like apples." Jessica told her honestly. Although in her own comfort she was very outgoing, AJ knew her daughter was very sensitive and shy. Sometimes she even thought she was scared in case AJ would shout at her.

"That's ok." AJ smiled, cupping her cheek, "How about tomorrow we go grocery shopping together? And you can pick things you wanna eat?" AJ asked her as Jessica smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah let's do that." Jessica smiled.

"Ok." AJ nodded, "Let's get you in the bath." She said, helping Jessica out of her clothes and into the bath.

Although she wasn't single, she still felt very single in her parenting life. She almost preferred it that way as she didn't think she could bare for Jamie to be that fill in dad for Jessica. She really didn't think she could hear her call him dad. It just didn't seem right.

She still wasn't sure what she was supposed to do about her ex getting out of prison. Her life was stable, she had routine, she had her family, one which Punk clearly wanted her to move on and have. She was a living a life where… Phil no longer fitted into a part of it.


	3. Take Me Home

**Take Me Home**

* * *

Dean rested against the hood of his car with his arms folded one morning the next week. He wasn't quite sure what he expected to see come out of the prison doors. He kept hearing AJ's last words to him, that they might not even recognise who was coming out of these prison doors, and that had stuck with him all week because he knew it was possibility.

He didn't have any worries that Punk wasn't a strong enough individual, physically and mentally, to handle himself in prison, but for anyone, being separated from family, from freedom, from the things he loved, it couldn't have been easy in any way shape or form.

He didn't take offence when Punk had wrote to him and asked him not to visit, because he could understand why he did it. When he found out he had wrote to AJ the same later, and then turned her away at the prisons visiting time, he wasn't surprised either. Five years was a long time to wait for someone, and even then, his initial sentence was ten. He didn't blame Punk for wanting his loved ones to move on and live their life.

He waited around, kicking the loose stones that were on the road, until he finally saw Punk walk out of the doors. He was the wearing the same thing he was sentenced in and Dean could see just how much weight he'd lost. His white shirt was practically floating around him.

He couldn't believe he was finally seeing his best friend after all this time, and watched as Punk crossed the road, carrying a bag with his things in it, approaching the car as Dean stood up straight and unfolded his arms.

"I was scared you wouldn't show." Punk croaked, approaching Dean closer.

"I think I've waited long enough to see your ugly face." Dean shook his head, not being able to help get emotional, "Come here." He swallowed the lump in his throat, pulling Punk into him as Punk wrapped his arms around him, tightly embracing each other for a long time before either were ready to let go.

Punk couldn't believe the day had finally come where he was out of prison and actually back into the real world. He couldn't believe he was hugging his best friend after all this time. The feeling was unreal.

"I've missed you." Punk muffled into Dean's shoulder as Dean nodded.

"I missed you." Dean nodded, "Are you alright?" He pulled back, composing himself as Punk tried to also, "You good?" He looked him up and down as Punk nodded, "You need a few cheeseburgers I think." He said as Punk laughed and nodded.

"I need more than a few." Punk said. He didn't look ill by any means, but he certainly was thinner and paler than before. Besides from the odd chest infection he got from the different jobs he worked in PI, he was in good health, which was a far cry from where he was when he was just sentenced, "You been taking care of my liver?" Punk asked him as they got into the car.

"Yeah. Not had a drink since the surgery." Dean nodded to him, "How about you? Did the hernia return?" He asked.

"No, it stayed away." Punk nodded, "I was afraid it would pop back out if I got beat up but… it's been fine." He said as Dean nodded, starting the car up, "I can't believe I'm out, Dean." He shook his head and looked out the window of the car, putting it down so he could feel the fresh air.

"Dude, I can't either." Dean told him honestly, "I mean I know you were always eligible for parole in half your sentence but… I don't know, I didn't think it'd be so quick." Dean shook his head.

"Nah, I knew. Prison is overcrowded as it is, they wanna get as many people out for the next turnover." Punk nodded, "I was in a cell with four guys last year which… was built for two." He shook his head, "It was crazy." He shook his head.

"I'm sure you got plenty of things to tell us." Dean smiled.

"I'm not sure you'd wanna hear them." Punk laughed a little, turning on the radio, switching the stations until he found a song he at least recognised, "We only got the radio in the yard and it was the same shitty station every single fucking day." Punk shook his head, "With the same shitty songs."

Dean watched him back and forth whilst keeping his eyes on the road. He knew it would have been a big shock for Punk to get out of prison after so many years of being locked up, but he wasn't prepared to see just how out of touch with things Punk really was. He'd practically been dead for five years it felt like.

"So we got you set up at our place in the spare room. We were gonna get take out tonight but Lia wanted to cook for you, said you probably hadn't had a good meal in… in-"

"Five years?" Punk finished for him as Dean nodded, "It's just for tonight, maybe tomorrow night, until I can figure out some money and find my feet."

"Hey, no." Dean shook his head, "You just take your time, it's no problem. There's no rush." He said as Punk nodded.

"Thanks." Punk said, turning his head, looking out the window at all the different sights that he used to see every day and not think twice about, and now he wished he never took being out in the open, being a free man, for granted.

* * *

They arrived at Dean and Lia's house. Dean didn't bother to bring up anything about AJ or Jessica to him. He believed that was between Punk and AJ. He didn't want to involve himself. He just wanted to bring his best friend home and be thankful he was finally out after so long.

"Eva must be like… eighteen now?" Punk teased, following Dean to the front door as he chuckled.

"Nineteen." Dean teased as Punk just smiled, following him into the house and closing the door behind him.

Things like him noticing they had redecorated their house was just small reminders that he hadn't been around, he wasn't part of their lives and he didn't really know what had been going on with them, just like none of them knew what he'd gone through.

"I think… someone wants to see you in there." Dean nodded to him as Punk walked into the living room. Amongst everyone in the room, the first person he noticed was his little sister of course, standing with her hand over her mouth, tears already in her eyes.

He sat his bag down and walked over to her as she threw herself into him and cried.

"Hey." Punk laughed a little with teary eyes as Cami hugged him tightly. It wasn't until he'd gone to prison that she realised just how much her brother did for her, how much he helped her with. She'd missed him terribly.

"Hi." Cami cried, smiling up at him, "How are you?" She shook her head, ignoring the fact that when she hugged him, he felt very boney.

"I'm alright." Punk smiled to her with assurance, "How are you? Staying out of trouble?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I have." Cami smiled, wiping her tears and clasping her hands in front of her mouth. No one could comprehend the fact he was actually here after all this time. After they all had to somehow move on with their lives, without him in it.

Punk turned to Lia who was also standing with tears in her eyes, "Hey." Punk nodded to her softly as Lia smiled, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're back." Lia sighed with relief. She knew the type of man Punk was. He was selfless, loyal and sweet. She knew if it wasn't for those traits he worse so boldly, Dean probably would have died when he was in hospital all those years back. She knew he didn't deserve the sentence he got. He should have been given the same treatment which Dean got, but somehow he was dragged into it and brought down, as if he was the murderer himself.

"I'm glad I'm back too." Punk nodded to her, "Thank you for… putting me up. I won't bother you for long, I promise." He told her.

"Stay as long as you need." Lia assured him as Punk smiled, turning to Seth who was beside Cami.

"Hey, man." Punk nodded to Seth, giving him a tight embrace, "Being good to my sister?" He asked him.

"Every day." Seth nodded as Cami smiled, "It's good to see you." Seth said as Punk nodded.

"You too." Punk nodded. He wasn't the least bit surprised to not see his ex-wife in the room. He knew she was hurt when he made the decision to cut off contact with her, and then divorce her. He had his reasons and he was sure she would have had something to say about them, but he done what he did for them, not in spite of them.

"Ok, why don't you go change and get a shower if you want." Dean nodded to Punk.

"I don't smell that bad, do I?" Punk teased as Dean laughed. It was nice to see that even though none of them knew what he'd been through and where his head was it, that it was still the same Phil they remembered, an incredibly strong Phil, maybe even stronger than before, "I don't got any other clothes." Punk told Dean quietly in private as Dean looked at him and nodded.

"Just help yourself to my dresser." Dean assured him as Punk nodded.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Lia said as Punk nodded, taking his bag and heading upstairs to go take a shower.

* * *

Later that night after Punk took a long shower and had dinner, which he could barely eat due not having a big appetite, Cami and Seth went home, leaving Punk sitting with Dean and Lia.

The day had been a complete whirlwind from start to finish. He still couldn't believe he was really out of prison after getting so used to the way of life behind bars. Simple things like taking a warm shower by himself, not in a large bathroom with other showers around, with cold water and barely any soap. Or things like feeling normal clothing against his skin, not sweats or sweatshirts. It had all been a lot. Seeing his little sister again, his friends, his family, he was running on pure disbelief.

"As soon as I get a job I'll… I'll give you some money for staying here-"

"Phil." Lia warned him, "Don't. You're family. You stay here for free, as long as you need to." Lia nodded, "Don't rush out trying to get a job. Give yourself a few days to… to adjust. I'm sure it's been a lot for you today."

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Yeah, I can't believe I'm out." He admitted, "Hey, where are you even working now?" He asked Dean. Both of them had been pretty much fired from the force and could no longer work as a police officer, especially not Punk after serving time in prison. Given they were both two men who loved working as cops, who worked hard to get to where they were, it was very hard to sink in.

"I work at the fitness centre." Dean said, "I kinda got it through Lia's job. I guess we have… fitness background from the academy. It's pretty cool actually." Dean nodded, "Get to help a lot of people with addictions and problems." Dean said as Punk nodded.

"I wouldn't even know where to look." Punk shook his head, "Has Ian ever contacted you?"

"Yeah, he's still in touch, and if it means anything, he asked about you a lot… obviously I… I didn't have anything to say because we weren't in contact." Dean said, "I think he's just as upset as we were, taking us from the force." Dean nodded, "But I guess he had every right to do it."

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"Maybe I could get you along with me at the centre for a few shifts, just to get you out, on your feet." Dean said.

"I don't look like the image of fitness." Punk chuckled a little.

"You'll get there. You don't actually look as bad as I thought you would." Dean admitted.

"Oh, thanks." Punk laughed.

"Well, for being in prison for five years." Dean shrugged, "You look not bad." He said.

"Phil, I assume you have a probation officer?" Lia asked.

"Yeah, I'm meeting with him tomorrow. He'll probably be on my case to get a job anyway so… maybe I could just tag along with you, only if there's work that needs done." Punk said, "If not I can, find some place elsewhere. I don't like… be the concessions guy at the cinema or something." He shrugged as Dean smiled.

"Free concessions for life. Doesn't sound bad." Dean shrugged as Punk just smiled and nodded, "You look tired." Dean said, noticing how exhausted he seemed to look. They understood it was a big day for him for sure.

"I am." Punk nodded, "I'll probably turn in soon. I just wanna thank you both for letting me in. I never… cut off contact with anyone because I just… didn't wanna talk to you or socialise with you anymore." He made clear, "I just wanted everyone to go live their lives. Don't bother about me." He shook his head.

"I know why you did it." Dean nodded, "You don't need to explain." He said as Punk nodded, looking up as Dean and Lia were both looking at him.

"You guys wanna ask if I'm gonna see AJ?" Punk said, knowing exactly what was going through their mind.

'Well… I think you should know about… some stuff." Lia nodded, turning to Dean who nodded.

"What stuff?" Punk asked.

"Well… AJ is… she's with someone else now." Dean said, "She's happy." He said as Punk looked across at him, "And I… I'm being honest with you here, I don't think… I don't think she's gonna wanna see you." Dean nodded as Punk looked across at him, swallowing the lump in his throat and running his hand through his hair, looking down as his head spun. He wasn't sure what parts were hurting him the most, the fact she was with someone else or the fact that it appeared, she didn't want to see him. But then again… how could he have expected her to be waiting around for him when that's exactly what he encouraged her not to do?


	4. Got You

**Got You**

* * *

"Morning. You're up early." Lia smiled, walking into the kitchen the next morning where Punk was already up, drinking a bottle of water, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, my body clock is programmed into getting up at… 7am every morning." Punk said as Lia nodded, switching the kettle on to make herself coffee, "Hey, I hope that you guys didn't keep Eva away because I'm here." He said as Lia turned around to him.

"She always stays with my mom on a Friday night." Lia assured him, "I pick her up after work so… you'll see her then." Lia smiled as Punk nodded and looked across at him, "How'd you sleep?"

"Ok, I guess." Punk said, "It was kinda weird actually. Waking up and… not feeling cramped, having a mattress that didn't feel like a brick." He shook his head as Lia took her coffee over to the table and sat down across from him.

"You're not selling me on this prison thing." Lia teased as Punk smiled, looking down, "Thinking about AJ?" She asked as Punk looked up.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I'm not… I'm not angry or upset that she's moved on. I guess it-it's what I wanted for her. It's why I divorced her and cut contact off." He said as Lia nodded, "But I don't know, I guess it kinda stings to know for sure." He said as Lia nodded, "I take it… I take it Jessica calls him dad." Punk said as Lia shook her head.

"No, she doesn't." Lia shook her head, "She calls him Jamie. That's his name. He is a cop. Pretty dedicated to his work." She said as Punk nodded, "And he's good to AJ. He's a good person. She… As you could imagine, was pretty broken and he… he was there." Lia nodded as Punk ran his hand through his hair, "I can't speak for AJ. I mean, at one point you're gonna need to talk, not for the both of you but for Jess." Lia nodded.

"AJ doesn't wanna see me." Punk shrugged, "Which means… she probably won't want me anywhere near Jessica." Punk said.

"C'mon. You and I know she's not that cruel." Lia said, "She wouldn't take that away from you."

"Yeah? Seems like she hates my guts." Punk shook his head.

"It's probably easier to hate you than… crumble and fall apart." Lia said.

"How has she been?" Punk sighed, "Her health? Has she been ok?" He asked.

"First year wasn't great. She had a couple of run ins with the social. It's a long story that I'm sure you'll find out about." Lia said, "But she got good, started putting all her focus on… being there for Jess, being a mom, working, and things just got better." Lia said, "She doesn't open up anymore the way she used to. I've never heard her talk about you since you went to prison." Lia admitted.

"She's still working as a defence attorney?" Punk asked.

"Yeah. Not as aggressive as before. She tends to take the lighter cases now so they don't take up too much time." Lia said as Punk nodded, "Whether you think she wants to speak to you or not, you both have a child together, that means unfortunately, there's not really a choice. I mean… I assume you want to see Jess?"

"Of course I do." Punk said immediately, "It's all I care about."

"Then you gotta talk to who's been raising her for five years." Lia nodded as Punk sighed, running his hand through his hair, "Have you… saw Jess?"

"Yeah. I got AJ's brother to send me pictures of her every so often. I couldn't… I couldn't not know what my daughter even looks like." Punk shook his head, "He would just send the pictures, no letter or words. Every picture, she'd grown so much more." He said, "I should have… I should have been there for her, for AJ."

"You can't say that. You can't say what you should have or could have done. Don't torture yourself. Focus on the now. I'm not saying things will be the way they were when you first left but… you can still live your life, be a dad and get a job." Lia nodded.

"I know." Punk said "Is she happy?" Punk asked, looking across at her.

"From what I know and can see, yeah." Lia said as Punk nodded.

"I mean… I feel like an idiot for feeling shit about it cause… I pushed her away and divorced her so… what did I expect?" He shrugged. He didn't quite comprehend when he had made the decision to cut off contact with AJ, how it would actually feel eventually getting out and seeing her living her life with another man, a life where he had no place in anymore.

"You did what you thought was best for her and Jess." Lia said, "No one blames you for that." She nodded, "You're out now. You don't have to… sit in wonder and wait for each day to pass by. You're here now and you can… you can try and build a life back up for yourself." She nodded.

"Yeah." Punk said, running his hand through his hair, "I should probably give it a few days before I approach her." Punk shrugged, "Does she know I'm out? I wrote to her, just to let her know but obviously I didn't get anything back."

"Yeah, she knows. Dean spoke to her." Lia said, "Give yourself time to adjust, you've just been out a day, I mean all of this has got to be overwhelming and I'm sure it'll be even more overwhelming seeing Jess and seeing AJ." Lia nodded, "So… give it a few days." She said as Punk nodded.

"I never meant to hurt her. It's killing me to know I did." Punk shook his head. He knew what he did, pushing her away was going to hurt her, and finding out that she'd moved on, and probably fell out of love with him completely, had really hurt him.

"It was out of your control." Lia said, "You did it to benefit her, so she could have a life that didn't revolve around prison visits and waiting for you to get out." She said, "I understand why you did it."

"She doesn't." Punk said.

"She will one day." Lia nodded, "Just take it easy. One day at a time." She said as Punk nodded.

* * *

" _What are you doing up?" AJ asked, walking into Jessica's nursery through the night. She was now two months old and thriving like she should have been. There had been a court hearing for both Punk and Matthew earlier on in the day, to set bail. Matthew unfortunately was not granted bail, Punk was, whilst Dean had been completely dropped of the charges as there was no audible or physical evidence that proved he knew about the murder._

 _It was all becoming very real how serious it was. Whilst Dean was dropped of the charges, he and Punk had both been 'relieved' of their duties as police officers, and were very clearly told they would never work for law enforcement again. Not to mention, Punk was still dealing with the severe pains he was getting in his abdomen, which no one but Dean knew about._

" _Couldn't sleep." Punk shook his head, looking down at Jessica in her crib as she lay fast asleep._

" _Why are you in here?" AJ asked him quietly, placing her hands on his arms as she crept behind him, kissing his arm as she looked down at Jessica._

" _She calms me down." Punk nodded as AJ looked up at him, "World could be falling apart and as long as I had her, it'd be fine." He said, turning around, "And you."_

" _We're here." AJ nodded, hugging into him._

 _It was a scary time, no one could deny it. Although AJ had managed to get Punk an extremely gifted lawyer to defend him in court, she knew the DA and the games they played, how they were turning everything around to make it seem like Punk had actually conspired in the murder._

" _I'm glad Dean didn't get dragged into it." Punk nodded._

" _You shouldn't be dragged into it either." AJ sighed, "The murder is on trial. You… You had nothing to do with the murder." She said._

" _They think I did." Punk shrugged. It was starting to sink in what kind of consequences he was actually facing through all of this. Going to prison being the scariest of course. He'd already lost his job, and it felt like everything was falling apart._

" _We have two more months until the official trial. I know court. The murder is gonna be the main focus, Matthew is plead guilty, he's gonna tell the truth that you weren't there which makes it impossible for them to turn it around, right?" AJ shook head._

" _I don't know." Punk said, "I really don't know what to expect." Punk turned to her._

" _We'll get through it." AJ nodded, trying to be strong, they were both trying to be strong and think positively, but it was extremely hard when they could both see how much danger Punk was really in, "Come back to bed." AJ said, taking his hands in hers as Punk nodded, following her out of the nursery and back into their bedroom._

" _I'm sorry about all of this." Punk shook his head, "I… I don't want you to worry." He said as AJ shook her head._

" _None of this is your fault." AJ said, "We just need to stay positive. Enjoy time with Jessica. Take our mind off of it all and make sure you're prepared for court. There isn't anything else we can do." She said as he nodded, "I'm always gonna be by your side. Throughout all of this." She said as he nodded._

" _I love you." Punk said, looking down at her as she looked up. Throughout all of this she had been his rock. Knowing he had her, and their daughter, was what kept him going. It was a terrifying position to be in. To not know what was going to be done, if he was going to be let off, fined, or the worst scenario, imprisoned, for something he just didn't have anything to do with. It was terrifying him._

" _I love you." AJ nodded, reaching up and pressing her lips against his softly, feeling him deepen the kiss, picking her up and laying her down on the bed._

 _It didn't take long before clothes were off and he was on top inside her. It was important and necessary they were there for each other and held each other close. Punk was worried about the outcome of everything, and he just wanted to hold his family as close as he possibly could._

" _Fuck, baby." AJ moaned, rolling her head back, feeling him thrust into her deep, hitting off her g-spot whilst she tangled her hand down, massaging her clit. It was the best way to forget about everything and hold one another closer, to lose themselves in each other completely, "You're gonna make me cum." AJ bit her lip as Punk looked down at her, smiling to himself as he leaned down and kissed her neck, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as she raked her nails down his back as she came. The thought of not having his love, having the closeness they had, was terrifying her._

" _Fuck, April." Punk moaned, thrusting inside of her whilst she stayed tense from her own orgasm, her eyes closed and her head rolled back, lifting it up just in time as she watched him reach his release, "Fuck." Punk groaned out, spilling himself inside of her, resting his head on her shoulder as she turned his face around._

" _I love when you cum inside me." AJ whispered, kissing the side of his mouth as he still spilled himself inside her, grunting in her ear as she kept her arms around him._

 _He eventually pulled out and collapsed beside her as she turned her head and smiled at him._

" _What?" Punk smiled._

" _Nothing. I just love you." AJ shook her head, shuffling towards him and curling her naked body into his. At scary times like this, he still made her feel safe and like things would be ok._

" _I love you." Punk nodded, his brain starting to do overtime. He'd always knew he would ask AJ to marry him, but now felt like the best time to assure that he had her back, and that no matter what happened, he could still give her all he knew, all he had, "Marry me." He whispered as AJ looked up at him sharply._

" _What?" AJ shook her head._

" _I… I would have wanted to do this a little better, and with a ring." He shook his head, "But… I just want you to know I got you. I always will." He nodded, "And I always knew I wanted to marry you."_

" _Yes." AJ smiled. She didn't even need to think about it, "I'll marry you." She smiled, reaching up and kissing him passionately as he pulled her on top of him, running his fingers through her hair. They were keeping each other steady through everything._


	5. Changed

**Changed**

* * *

"Jessica."

"Jessica."

"Excuse me, Miss Brooks." Jessica's new track coach put her hands on her hips as Jessica eventually turned around, sitting on the field trying to tie her laces, "Oh, now you hear me?"

"People call me Jess." Jessica shook her head. No one called her Jessica. Not even her mother anymore. Everyone called her Jess.

"Oh, well… I just have it down as Jessica." The coach smiled as Jessica stood up, dusting her little self-off as she approached her coach, "I've heard good things about you." She nodded as Jessica smiled.

"Yeah, like what?" Jessica smiled to herself.

"Third place out of ten girls, and you're one of the youngest. You're quick." The coach nodded. The team wasn't serious. It was just a little club for girls aged 5-10. It happened twice a week and Jessica had only first started going because of a friend from school, but it turned out, she enjoyed it a lot.

"Should have got first." Jessica shrugged.

"Well we must not be too hard on ourselves." The coach nodded as Jessica just shrugged, "Ok, let's get started on some conditions. We've only got an hour." She nodded.

Meanwhile, just by the bleachers, blocked from anyone seeing him, Punk stood watching. He had his hood up but no one could see him anyone, but he could see Jessica. He watched her every movement. She was filled with so much energy and light.

He stood and watched in awe of her as she ran up and down, enjoying herself and playing with her friends. He couldn't believe he was really seeing her in living colour. All he'd had were pictures to go by. He only got to spend four months with her. He missed out on watching her grow into the little girl she was today, and that destroyed him completely.

He found himself laughing to himself every time he watched her trip over, because unlike some other girls who were crying, Jessica just laughed at herself and got back up to try it again. He knew that was the type of behaviour AJ would have made sure she followed.

Speaking of AJ, she looked just like her and wondered what sort of personality she had. From what he could see she was fun and outgoing, but he couldn't really tell. She was still that little angel he remembered holding the day she was born. Her smile was so bright. Her dark hair was in adorable braids that swished around every time she ran, and despite being the shortest there, she was giving everyone a run for their money, literally.

"Hey, you're cheating." Jessica noticed, standing up from her position on the field and walking over to another girl whom she believed was over the line.

Punk folded his arms and watched, close enough to listen to what was going on, smiling to himself as he watched Jessica put her hands on her hips.

"No I'm not." The girl shook her head.

"Yes you are. Your foot is over. See." Jessica crouched down and pointed at the girls foot which was a tiny bit over the line, "You need to move it back." Jessica demanded, trying to shove the girl back.

"Ok ok girls." The coach laughed a little as she made her way over.

Meanwhile Punk smiled to himself, leaning against the post at the end of the bleachers, looking on as he watched Jessica try to shove the girl back, laughing to himself as he recalled a conversation with AJ about how violent she was as a child, and how it may have carried over onto Jessica.

"Ok, Jessica. Go back to your starting line." She said.

"You should call me Jess." Jessica shook her head, walking off back to her starting line as Punk watched her with a smile.

It was bitter sweet. Seeing her was putting a huge smile on his face, but it also made him realise how much of a stranger he was to her and how little he knew about his own daughter, but he couldn't stay away. He'd gave it a few days and just couldn't keep away.

* * *

"Baby, the coach said you were trying to start a fight." AJ said, having picked Jessica up from the club, walking her out to the car, holding her bag which had her water and running sneakers in them in one hand and her little hand with the other.

"Mommy she was trying to cheat and I said no you have to be back behind the line, because that's not fair." Jessica shook her head as AJ looked down at her.

"I know but… you didn't have to start a fight with anyone." AJ laughed a little.

"I didn't. I just tried to help her move back." Jessica said innocently. She was very good at making sure everyone knew that she wasn't ever in the wrong, "Mommy, are you mad at me?" Jessica wondered, looking up at her mom.

"No, I'm not mad, baby." AJ shook her head, opening up the back car door, lifting her into her car seat, "I just don't want you to be lifting your hands to anyone." She nodded. She always treated motherhood very serious and wanted her baby girl to be raised in a way which she never was. She was always told to embrace violence and embrace the chaos around her, but she didn't want that for Jessica.

"I didn't lift my hands I just… I just showed her where she should have been. She shouldn't have been cheating in the first place." Jessica grumbled whilst AJ strapped her in, "Where's my apple?"

"You told me you didn't like apples." AJ shook her head, "I didn't bring you one." She said.

"Oh, no. But I'm hungry." Jessica sighed worriedly.

"I need to go by the store on the way home anyway so you can pick something, ok?" AJ said.

"Ok." Jessica nodded, "I can do it, I'll do it." She waved her mother's hands away. She was taking too long and Jessica wanted to clip her seat belt on herself.

"Ok." AJ smiled, brushing her hand over her braids, "Your water is in your bag if you want a drink." She told her, closing the back door over, getting ready to get into the driver's seat when she heard a voice that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"April." Punk said, standing with his hands in his pockets, his hood up, looking over at AJ who had frozen. He wasn't sure how to come in contact with her after a few days of waiting. He certainly didn't want to call her, and he couldn't exactly show up at her house as he realised that she had a boyfriend who probably wouldn't have been happy with him showing up, so when Dean told him when Jessica attended her track club, he thought it was a good time.

AJ slowly turned around. She'd thought about this day over and over again. Seeing him again. Seeing the man she used to love. The man who she still, deep down, loved very much. The man who had pushed her away.

"W-What… What are you doing here?" AJ shook her head, walking forward to shield Jessica from inside the car, which Punk noticed immediately and gulped.

"I uh… I didn't know how else to… to approach you." Punk admitted.

"You thought now would be a good time?" AJ asked him, staring at his face closely. It was the same Phil she knew and remembered. The same Phil she had loved dearly. The same Phil she was loyal and dedicated to. Yet, all she could think about was how he pushed her away, how he turned her away at visits, sent her a divorce after only being married for two months. There were so man emotions, so many feelings, and she wasn't prepared to see him again, she knew that much.

"I just wanted to… let you know I'm out now." Punk nodded, "And I uh… If it's not trouble, I'd really like to see Jessica." Punk said as AJ felt goose bumps travel up her arms. No one called their daughter Jessica, she didn't even do it anymore, but she recalled him being so adamant that he would only ever call her Jessica.

"She doesn't know who you are." AJ said, folding her arms.

"I gathered." Punk nodded, looking across at her. She was still the most beautiful woman in the world to him. She always would be. He'd missed her smile, even though he couldn't see it right now. He'd missed her playful side, her warm hugs, coffee with her in the morning, her assurance, her kisses… he'd missed his life with her and it broke him in two that he no longer had any life with her. All they shared was a child.

"I… I can't just send her off with you." AJ shook her head, "She wouldn't go on her own. She doesn't like strangers." AJ said. Even though it sounded it, she didn't mean it to be nasty, she was really just telling him how Jessica felt about new people, and the truth was, he was a stranger.

"Then come supervise me." Punk threw his hands up in the air, "I don't care. I just wanna see her and… and build a relationship with her." He nodded.

She expected this because she knew he was a good man and despite him pushing them away, she knew better than anyone how much he loved his daughter. It also broke her in two that Jessica didn't even know who he was.

"Why should I even let you near her?" AJ shook her head as Punk stared at her angrily, "You pushed us away. You made yourself very clear when you divorced me and told me you didn't want anything to do with me anymore. That's not doing what's best for me, that's being cruel, and treating me like I was nothing, treating Jess like she was nothing."

"Jessica." Punk said loudly, "Means everything to me. And so…" He bit his tongue, but then shook his head, "And so did you." He nodded, she still did, "I pushed you away because I couldn't have you wait on me for five years. I didn't want Jessica around me in prison, I didn't want you to see me in prison." He said, "You needed to move on and live your life."

"So… you decided what was best for me?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, in that moment, I did." Punk nodded. He knew she'd come for him, he knew her well enough to know that she was sharp to shut someone down if she believed they had wronged her, and he knew she had every right to feel hurt and betrayed, but that did not mean she could take away his right to see his own daughter. He now understood what Lia meant by her saying AJ had become colder again, and refused to let anyone in. He could already see that.

"Well how dare you." AJ shook her head, "I didn't care that you were in prison for… five to ten years. I would have waited, and I would have made it work. Jess would know who you are, we'd still be in contact, we could have wrote to each other, visited, call, there were ways to make it work and you just… gave up."

"I didn't give up." Punk shook his head, "I was realistic and I put you before myself."

"Really?" AJ said sarcastically.

"Yeah, really." Punk batted back. He was starting to get glimmers of her attitude which she had before they got together, the same cold woman who really wouldn't let anyone in. It was like she had returned and taken over his AJ. But he knew his AJ was still in there, she was just hurting, "You have every right to be hurt. But I didn't do it because I didn't love you or I… I just gave up, I did it because I wanted you to move on and have a life without waiting around on me or visiting me a damn prison." Punk said, "Is that so wrong of me? To want happiness for you?" He asked as AJ folded her arms.

She knew their first meeting wouldn't have went down smoothly. There was so much tension between them, as they hadn't spoken since he last shut her out. She had questions and so did he, but it was like they felt unentitled to ask them because of their separation.

"I need to go." AJ said, starting to hear Jessica knocking on the car window, no doubt to tell her mother to hurry up.

"So what? You're not gonna let me see her?" Punk shook his head, "I know you're not that cruel." He said.

"I'll call Dean. I assume that's where you're living?" She said.

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"I'll call him about it, and talk to Jess." AJ said, "But I have to go." She told him, turning around and getting in the car, slamming the door shut and taking a deep breath, closing her eyes. Her heart felt like it was going to race out of her mouth. There was so much they had to say to each other, and seeing him made her feel weak, and she already felt the desire to fall apart in his arms the way she only ever allowed herself to do with him, but she wasn't that person anymore. And she wasn't his.

Punk watched as she pulled out of the car space and drove off, sighing to himself. He was so worried about what prison would do to him, how it would change him, that he hadn't quite thought about how it had changed the mother of his baby.


	6. Not The Same

**Not The Same**

* * *

"She said she was gonna call you." Punk said, sitting at Dean's kitchen table across from Eva who was colouring in a picture. Punk was passing her the pencils of which colours he thought she should use, whilst Dean was cooking dinner.

"Why me?" Dean asked.

"Well she knows I don't have a phone and that I'm staying here with you." Punk shrugged, "She's mad at me." Punk nodded. He'd had a lot of time to reflect since getting home. He couldn't ignore how hurt and broken AJ looked, and that broke his heart to see her that way.

"Yeah." Dean agreed, "Did you talk long?" He asked.

"Not really. She had Jessica in the car so… I guess that was her easy escape to leave." Punk nodded, "I saw her at her track practise. I can't believe I… I saw my daughter." He shook his head as Dean turned to him, "She's just like AJ."

"Yeah, acts like her too." Dean said.

"AJ said she's not good with strangers or new people. I thought she was just taking a dig at me but… maybe she isn't." He shrugged.

"She's shy." Dean nodded, "Not with her family and people she sees every day but… with new people she does get weird." He said.

"Great." Punk nodded, "How the hell do I make her comfortable with me? And AJ said that she wouldn't come see me alone which means… she'll probably be there, watching it all, burning me with her eyes." He shook his head.

"Look." Dean said, turning the pots down and turning around, "You two are gonna need to forget about your own problems, and think about Jess." Dean said, "AJ's gonna need to drop her anger towards you, and you're gonna need to understand she's hurting, and put your differences aside for that little girl, so she can have a mom and dad who… who can be in the same room as each other." Dean nodded as Punk sighed to himself and nodded, running his hand through his hair.

"I just want AJ to understand why I did it, though. I still love her, Dean. Of course I do. I never stopped loving her and I think she thinks I did." Punk shook his head, "Everything I did, the decisions I made, I did it because I love her." Punk said, "And she doesn't see that."

"No, she just sees a man who divorced her and told her to leave him alone." Dean said.

"I had to be blunt in the letter." Punk said, "I didn't mean it to be cruel."

"I know you didn't. But she does. And I think secretly, it's much easier for her to be mad at you than give in and admit that she's missed you, because I know she has. She can have a boyfriend all she likes, and go to work, and live her life, but I know she's missed you."

"Does she love this guy?" Punk asked curiously, "I mean, it can't be that serious if Jessica doesn't call him dad."

"I think… she does love him." Dean nodded, being honest, "He's the guy who was there for her when… when-"

"I wasn't." Punk finished and nodded, "Yeah, I get it."

"Jess just doesn't call him dad because… well I think she knows he isn't her dad, and AJ never encouraged her to call him dad."

"Why wouldn't she tell Jessica about me?" Punk asked, "It's not like I died, she knew I was getting out at one point."

"I don't know. Cami had a lot of fights with AJ about it. Cami wanted to tell Jessica about you but AJ didn't. She said it'd just confuse her which I understood." Dean nodded, "Look, it's an unsettled situation right now. I'm sure you're feeling a lot of things, so is AJ, but the most important thing you can do right now is focus on Jess, build a relationship with her. That'd be my priority if I was in your shoes."

"It is. Of course it's my number one priority." Punk nodded, "I just wish my ex-wife didn't hate me. I didn't think she'd hate me this much." He admitted truthfully.

"I don't think it's hate. I think there's a lot of hurt there that she's just not dealing with. She believes that you just pushed her away and forgot about her. That's gotta hurt. And I'm sure she's missed you."

"When did she meet Jamie?" Punk wondered. He was well and truly jealous of this man whom he hadn't even met or seen in his entire life, because whilst he'd been in prison, this man was taking care of his family, sleeping with the mother of his baby, being there for his daughter in ways he couldn't, and that devastated him.

"Uh… Jess was about two." Dean nodded, "AJ was working again, she had to talk to him about a case and I guess things just spiralled from there. He did lift her spirits. I was worried about her for a long time. She just… worked and worked and worked, I mean I barely saw her. Jamie helped her… enjoy her life a little more I guess." Dean said as Punk nodded, "They went to Puerto Rico for Jess's fifth birthday. He… met her parents." Dean said as Punk looked across at him. Dean knew that was something that Punk hadn't even done.

"He must be special." Punk raised his eyebrows, "Did Jess like it?"

"AJ said she got a little fed up." Dean nodded, "And she was working a lot but… yeah I think they had a good time."

"She never took me to visit her fucking parents." Punk shook his head, "Jamie must have been more suitable." He nodded.

"Don't be petty." Dean said, "It's not gonna get you anywhere." He reminded him as Punk just scoffed.

"Can you pass me the green?" Eva asked Punk.

"Which green?" Punk asked her, "I think the light would be better for that tree, and the dark for this one in the back." He pointed whilst Dean looked over and smiled.

"Yeah, ok. The light one first then." Eva said as Punk handed her over the light green.

Dean could see Punk would have no trouble in being a dad to his own daughter, he had always been great with Jess before he went to prison, even if it was just for a few months, but it was up to Jess now whether or not she let him in.

"Hey, I asked my boss about you coming into the fitness centre to help out a few times a week and he was super cool with it." Dean said as Punk nodded, "So I can take you in tomorrow with me, show you around." Dean said.

"Yeah, thanks. I need to tell my probation officer so he backs off and stops annoying me about getting a job." He shook his head as Dean smiled, "When do you reckon AJ will call you?" He asked.

"I have no idea." Dean shook his head, "I guess she'll need to… talk to Jess about it, figure out the best to go around it." He nodded.

"I never thought it would be this way. I knew she'd be mad, I had a hunch that maybe she'd be with someone else but… I didn't think she'd literally hate me to the point of… not wanting Jess around me."

"She said that?" Dean asked.

"Well she said why should she bother letting me see her? Basically the same thing." Punk shook his head.

"She just saw you for the first time in five years. She's hurt. And she's not herself. She hasn't been since you left. I'm not saying she's became this evil person but… she's a lot like the girl we knew before you dated her. Quiet, fierce, kinda scary." Dean admitted, "And she's put everything into her daughter. She's extremely protective of her."

"Yeah, I know. She stood in front of the car so Jessica couldn't see me." Punk shook his head.

"She's a good mom. Very good." Dean said as Punk nodded, "You just gotta be patient, focus everything on Jess." He said as Punk nodded and sighed.

* * *

"Do you have any homework?" AJ asked, walking in the door, holding some grocery bags whilst Jessica walked ahead with her bag and a snack bar which she'd picked from the store on their way home. AJ had pretty much went around the store in a daze, not believing that she'd just come face to face with her ex.

"Uh… maybe." Jessica shrugged.

"Ok, go upstairs and get out of your running shorts. I'll be up soon to help." She told her, "And then we can do your homework together."

"Ok." Jessica hummed, heading upstairs with her bag whilst AJ walked on down to the kitchen where Jamie was in.

"Hey. You're later." Jamie noticed, "Oh, you went to the store." He saw the bags.

"Yeah, I had to get a couple of things." AJ nodded, sitting the bags up on the counter, "I uh… I also ran into Phil." AJ shook her head.

"As in… your ex-husband?" Jamie looked at her.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "When I was leaving the field with Jess. He just came out of nowhere." AJ shook her head, "He wants to see Jess."

"Do you want him to see Jess?" Jamie asked, "I mean… I don't think he's in a position to be giving out demands." He shook his head.

"I couldn't take that away from him." AJ shook her head, "I-I said I'd call Dean. I'll need to talk to Jess, explain to her about it." She nodded.

"How'd he look?" Jamie asked her.

"He was… ok, little pale and thinner but… no drastic changes." AJ said.

"Well he can't just be showing up randomly." Jamie shook his head, "And if you're uncomfortable or you don't wanna be around him then… then I'll let him know-"

"No, no…" AJ shook her head, "No, it's fine. It's just a shock to see him again, that's all." AJ nodded, "I can't take Jess's chance to… to know her dad and have a relationship with. I wouldn't do that to her… or him." AJ nodded, "I'm gonna have to… go with Jess, cause you know what she's like, she won't go away with a stranger on her own."

"Yeah." Jamie nodded, "Well you don't have to say anything to him if you don't want to." Jamie shrugged. He didn't have any bitterness towards Phil, he didn't know the man, but he did know that AJ had been hurt by him, and that annoyed him. He also knew that as a police officer, Phil had pretty much done the worst thing, and that made him view him in a different light.

"I know." AJ said, "It's just… it's just weird seeing him again." AJ shook her head. Her mind was spinning after seeing him, "I can't believe he's actually done his time."

"He'll be on probation so… you'll probably have to see him during the day, and he'll be expected to get a job pretty quickly."

"Yeah well he's living with Dean just now. He… He gave all his money to me." AJ said, feeling a little guilty, "When we got divorced."

"Hey, you don't owe him anything. He gave it to you because you had a child to raise, his child." Jamie said, "You were entitled to that money."

"Not all of it." AJ shook her head, "He probably doesn't have anything."

"He'll have a job." Jamie nodded as AJ ran her hand through her hair, "I know it's bringing it all back, him being out, and I know that you two are always gonna be bound because of Jess, but… nothing has to change in your life just because he's here again, you don't have to feel inclined to give him anything. You didn't push him away, he pushed you away." Jamie said.

"I know." AJ nodded, "I'm not… I'm not gonna stress over it." AJ nodded to herself.

"You don't need the stress." Jamie agreed, "It'll be fine." He nodded to her, leaning down and pressing a kiss on her lips as she smiled, watching him leave the kitchen as her smile faded and she leaned against the counter.

So many thoughts were going through her mind. Seeing Phil again, she was reminded by how much love she had for him, how much she really had missed him, but that was in disguise of all the pain he had caused her, and the tension they now had between them. She had her life. He'd made it very clear that he wanted her to move on and she had. It was just hard for him to be finally out, and still realise that he had no place in her life anymore.


	7. Sister Date

**Sister Date**

* * *

"Can I have… the cheeseburger but… don't put any of the salad crap on it." Cami laughed to herself as the waiter raised his eyebrows, "Can I also have another soda please." She smiled, handing her menu over to the waiter.

"I'll have the same." Punk said, "With the salad crap though." He said, extending his menu back to the waiter too.

"Ok, two cheeseburgers. One with the salad crap and one without." The waiter said as Punk chuckled and nodded, "And another soda." He said.

"Thank you." Cami smiled as the waiter disappeared, turning her attention to her brother. Instead of inviting him around to her apartment, she thought it'd be nice to take him out. They went to a local diner on the corner of the street they grew up in, "I thought you'd be ordering more than a cheeseburger." Cami said.

"No, I've not had much of an appetite." Punk said.

"It's showing." Cami let him know honestly as Punk nodded, "You saw AJ then?" She asked as Punk nodded.

"Yeah briefly." Punk said, "I'm still waiting on her calling Dean to let me know when I can see Jessica." He shook his head, "She hates me, Cami." Punk nodded.

"She doesn't hate you." Cami tutted, "She's just hurt." She nodded as Punk just sighed, "You think it's… it's over with you two?" She wondered.

"She's got a boyfriend." Punk made a face, "And even if she didn't, I don't think she'd want me in her life." He nodded.

"I've met her boyfriend. He's kinda annoying." Cami said.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Punk said.

"No, I'm serious. And he's like a work horse. Even worse than you were. Like he's barely even there." Cami shrugged, "It's not about him, though… you have a kid with AJ, that's always gonna keep you in each other's lives." Cami said.

"Yeah and now we're gonna be that cliché separated couple who share their kid over weekdays and weekends." Punk rolled his eyes, "It was the last thing I thought would happen to us." He admitted.

"Well I don't think you expected to spend five years in prison." Cami said, "Which… not that you have to talk to me about it but… I'm sure it wasn't a fun time." She said, "Was it scary?" She asked him as Punk chuckled a little.

"At first." Punk nodded, "I saw a lot of stupid shit in there, you know? Drugs, deaths-"

"Deaths?" Cami raised a brow.

"Oh, yeah." Punk nodded, "Watched a man bleed out to death in the yard." Punk said as Cami looked at him, "But what was scary was… I was starting to get used to it. It wasn't phasing me like it was at the beginning. It just… became my life." Punk shook his head.

"Did you get beat up?" Cami asked. She wasn't subtle and she wasn't afraid to ask him things that other people probably were.

"At the start. Nothing personal. I think everyone gets beat up at the start somehow. I got a lot of slack for being a cop too but… it phased out and I just… I became like everyone else." He shrugged, "I had Matthew to keep me company. He was in a different cell block but for eating, yard time, PI, I saw him a lot." Punk nodded, "He just felt guilty the entire time for me being in there with him."

"He should have." Cami spat, "It's all his fault."

"It's not. Look, I'm not talking about getting sentenced, what I could have done, what I should have done, we're past that. I wanna focus on the now, getting my life back, getting to know my daughter." He said as Cami nodded.

"She's amazing." Cami nodded with a smile, "I mean she's a lot like AJ but… she's kinda like you too. She's so fucking funny. Like she just hits out with things and I'm hysterical." She said as Punk smiled, "She stays with me every Saturday night." Cami smiled.

"So you kept in touch with AJ?" Punk assumed.

"Yeah, well… kinda, we fought a lot because of… certain indifferences." Cami said, "But I'm super dedicated to being fun aunt Cami." She nodded.

"Yeah, I had a hunch." Punk smiled, "I just can't believe I was seeing her the other day for the first time. It was at her track thing. And she's good. She's real good." Punk nodded, "I just couldn't believe after all this time she's grown up, I just remember her as a baby and now she's… she's her own little person." He shook his head.

"You can make up for the lost times, Phil." Cami nodded, "AJ wouldn't keep her from you, she's not cruel like that." Cami said, "In fact, I know AJ wants you to be in Jess's life. She wants her to have a dad and I think we all know you're a good one. It's not like you've been in and out of jail multiple times and you're on drugs or anything." Cami said as Punk looked across at her.

"To segway into that." Punk said, "How have you been doing? In drug terms?" He asked her.

"Uh… good. I've been clean for… four years now. Which is actually the longest ever." Cami nodded, "I was pretty bad for the first year you were gone. Seth helped me a lot. AJ did too but… well… I guess you'll find out eventually..." Cami began as Punk looked across at her. A lot of his time had been spent just catching up on everything. He'd really missed so much in all aspects of his life.

"I was staying with AJ for a while because I got evicted and me and Seth had a fight. I was super bad, high all the time, I was drinking again." Cami said, "AJ let me in and I thought it was a good opportunity for me to get sober. Being around the baby made me try to be sober." She said, "But I was still a drug addict, and I… please don't yell at me-"

"You brought drugs into the house?" Punk nodded, "I know where it's going."

"Yeah." Cami sighed, "And AJ had some guy out fixing the gas, something was wrong with it… he saw the drugs and he reported it. So… the social got involved and… they were trying to justify taking Jess away but… you know AJ, she's smart and doesn't give in."

"I assume this caused a fight between you both?" Punk nodded.

"Yeah, she… threw me out." Cami nodded, "I really started getting my act together then, because I knew what happened was wrong and it was because of me. Fast forward a few months after I got my apartment back, Seth was in contact again and AJ was letting me see Jess more." She said, "I've been clean ever since."

"Good." Punk nodded, "I'm glad you've been off it a while." He said. It hurt him that he couldn't have been there for his sister at a rough time, but seeing how well she was doing, in a happy relationship, with a bond with Jess, a job and most importantly being clean for so long, it was wonderful.

"We fought a lot about other things, though. We still do. Personally I thought she should have told Jess about you. I mean, she always knew you were getting out at one point." Cami said, "We've had fights about Jamie too."

"What about Jamie?" Punk asked.

"Well, he's a nice guy, don't get me wrong but… he's very dismissive of Jess."

"What do you mean?" Punk raised a brow.

"Hey, no… nothing bad." Cami made clear before she thought Punk's blood vessels were all going to explode, "It's not anything to worry about. He just… well for one he's never there, and little things like he sometimes forgets to pick her up from things, he yells at AJ in front of her, not all the time but… you know, sometimes." Cami said.

"Fucking idiot." Punk shook his head.

"But hey I'm not saying he's a bad guy. He's always sweet to me and he is good with AJ. He did help her a lot, and she does seem… happy with him." Cami nodded, "But… I also fight with her about you… I told her that when you got out she'd wanna get back together with you and she just loses it. We've had a few real heated fights like… almost turned physical." Cami nodded, "But she knows I mean well and I know she's hurting so… I just try and tell her what no one else does."

"Yeah well you're good at that." Punk said, "But I don't think she wants anything to do with me, Cam." Punk said.

"Yeah, she's trained herself to think that but… I mean c'mon, she still loves you, it's very obvious."

"Is it?" Punk shook his head.

"Yeah. She's just hurt that you pushed her away and she's using that to pretend she's over you. I have a brain for these things." She tapped her temple.

"Too bad you don't have a brain for anything else." Punk said as Cami gasped.

"I've not missed your insults, that's for sure." Cami said as Punk smiled.

"I just gotta focus on Jessica. And somehow I need to accept that… AJ has moved on, and that's what I wanted for her so I really don't have a right to be mad about it." Punk sighed, "But I'm not missing any more of my daughter's life." He shook his head.

"You have every right to see her." Cami nodded, "She's… she's real shy, you know." Cami informed him.

"Dean told me." Punk sighed, running his hand through his hair, "I just gotta… be patient with her, she's just a little girl. Let her trust me, let her come around." He nodded.

"I just… it feels wrong, you and AJ not being together. Her being with someone else." Cami sighed as Punk nodded, looking down.

"I gotta respect that she has a life without me now, and… like you said, focus everything on Jessica. Doesn't mean I still don't… love her. I do. I'm always gonna love her. Part of me divorcing her and cutting contact with her was because I love her and I wanted her to be happy. There was no way she was gonna be happy and live her life properly if she was constantly visiting me in prison."

"I tried to tell her that but she's… she's loyal and she's dedicated and she wanted to be there for you throughout the full thing, the full five years." Cami said.

"That's no way to live." Punk said.

"She also thinks that you just asked her to marry you so you could make it easier to give her your money." Cami said, "Which at first, I kinda thought too-"

"I wanted to marry her, yes, part of it was to insure that she got the money I had but… I also wanted to marry her, regardless of everything that was going on." He said, "It kills me that she doesn't believe that." He said, "Our whole… relationship is just destroyed. And I don't… I don't think it's gonna repair. I mean, I had my hopes and dreams in prison but… now I'm out, now I see what's going on and I know how she feels… I don't think there is a me and her anymore." He said, being honest with himself as Cami sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Phil." Cami sighed, "It should never have been this way. I know what you two had. I know you loved her, and I know she loved you… but I guess like you said, she has moved on… all you can do is be there for Jess, build your life back up."

"It's not gonna be the same without AJ." Punk said, "I mean… how do I do it, Cam? How do I get used to picking up my daughter from her house and seeing AJ with another guy?" He sighed, "I know… I know this was what I pushed her into, I pushed her away and she moved on but… maybe I didn't realise how hard it would be." He sighed.

"It was gonna be hard regardless." Cami said, "It's still fresh for you and AJ. Maybe after it cools down and you're getting settled, you and her can have a talk, a civil talk. For Jess's sake." She said as Punk nodded.

"I'm not gonna force anything. I just wanna see my daughter and be a dad to her." Punk nodded as Cami smiled.

"And you will." Cami nodded to him, "You will."


	8. Set Date

**Set Date**

* * *

"AJ called me." Dean said as Punk got in from being out with Cami, his face lighting up as he looked over at Dean and Lia in the kitchen.

"What'd she say?" Punk asked.

"She said if… if you're free, tomorrow afternoon she can take Jess to the park and if you wanna… be there to see her, you can." Dean smiled happy for his friend that he was getting the very rightfully deserved chance to see his daughter, "I told her you'd obviously be there but I'd check with you and text her back."

"Of course." Punk nodded, "Yes, I'll be there." Punk said, "Tell her yeah." Punk said as Dean and Lia smiled, "I can't believe I'm gonna talk to her and… and see her." Punk put his hand on his chest as Lia smiled.

"You deserve to see her." Lia smiled, "How did it go with Cami?" She asked.

"Yeah it was good. I guess she just filled me in on a lot and… told me about what's been going on with her." Punk said, "She always told me about the incident with the social." He nodded.

"Yeah, that was pretty scary." Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

" _What? You want your sippy cup?" AJ asked, sitting at the kitchen table with Jessica in her high chair at dinner, wondering why she was getting agitated and starting to cry, passing her the sippy cup as she took it from her and immediately began drinking as AJ chuckled._

 _Watching her develop into more than just a newborn baby was the best feeling in the world, but she just wished she wasn't so alone throughout the entire thing. She didn't think things would ever be this way. She thought her and Punk would raise their baby together, and watch her grow, create special memories together, but he was slowly becoming a memory to her._

" _You thirsty, baby?" AJ laughed a little, watching Jessica put her sippy cup down and gasp with satisfaction, "You thirsty, huh?" AJ smiled, stroking her cheek softly as Jessica giggled, causing AJ to smile. Jessica was the one who had kept her going and moving forward. She put her everything into raising her and being a good mom. She was all she really had. She didn't wat to let her down._

 _She was continuing to feed her when there was a knock at the door. She got up from the chair, wiping Jessica's mouth before disappearing down the hall and to the front door._

 _She opened it up and saw a woman and a man standing, both in suits, both staring at her strangely._

" _Can I help you?" AJ shook her head with a smile._

" _Miss, we have a warrant to search your house after reports of possession of drugs." The woman said as AJ chuckled._

" _Well… I don't know who reported that but… come in, knock yourself out, I don't do drugs." She made clear, letting them into the house openly, having nothing to hide, nothing of hers of course._

 _She walked them into the living room where they began tearing things apart, looking under frames, behind cabinets, under the couch, until they pulled the cushions off of the couch and saw a dirty needle with other drugs squashed in at the back._

 _AJ quickly put one and one together and realised that Cami had been sleeping on the couch for the past few weeks._

" _No… that's not… that's not mine." AJ made clear as the woman turned around to her._

" _Then why is it in your house?" The woman asked._

" _I… I don't know… it's not mine." AJ shook her head. She didn't want to drop Cami's name and she couldn't think of something smart to say, so all she could do was say it wasn't hers._

" _Miss, we have reason to believe that your one year old daughter isn't safe here and have right to take her into social care with the following of a hearing in front of a panel."_

" _Excuse me." AJ laughed, "I… Those drugs are not mine." AJ spat, "I don't know how they got there but I am not on drugs. I've never done a drug in my life." She spat, "Come take me for a blood test and you'll see. I promise you." AJ spat._

" _Where is the child?" The man asked as AJ looked up at him and shook her head, rushing past them both and into the hallway, closing the kitchen door over and standing in front of it as the man and woman walked out. AJ knew that they had the right to do this if they had good enough reasons, and she knew situations like this normally happened quick, but she was not going to step aside and let her baby be taken from her._

" _I promise I'm not on drugs. Those are not mine." AJ cried and shook her head, "They're not."_

" _Please step aside." The man nodded calmly as AJ placed her hand on her forehead, stepping to the side eventually as the man walked into the kitchen, heading over towards Jessica and picking her up from her high chair as AJ cried._

" _Please." AJ shook her head, "She's safe here." AJ cried, "Please." She said, stroking her daughter's cheek as Jessica looked around with confusion in the man's arms, "Please don't take her away from me." She begged with fear._

" _We'll be in touch." The woman nodded._

" _You don't even have things for her. You're just gonna take her?" AJ cried._

" _She'll have plenty of things." The woman nodded, "We'll be in touch after a full assessment is completed." She said as AJ shook her head, following them out to the door as she watched Jessica look around._

" _Please, please just let her stay." AJ shook her head, watching as the man walked off to the car with Jessica, as did the woman, leaving AJ crying at the door, placing her hand over her mouth._

"Yeah, AJ really gave it to the social." Lia nodded, "She had to… appear in front of a panel and everything." She shook her head, "It was ridiculous." She said as Punk shook his head.

"I guess I'll be filled in on a lot that I've missed." He raised his eyebrows, taking a seat at the table.

"Hey, just focus on Jess and seeing her tomorrow, and try not… have too much expectations. It's probably gonna start off slow." Dean told him as Punk nodded.

"I just wanna see her and let her know I'm here." Punk sighed, "I've waited long enough." He nodded.

* * *

"Ok, let's get your pj's on." AJ smiled, crouched down in Jessica's room, helping her into her pyjamas after taking her for a bath, getting her ready for bed.

"These ones are my favourite." Jessica nodded, getting into her pj's and looking at them, "Are they your favourite?" She asked her curiously.

"Yeah, they are." AJ smiled, "I like the colours and you know I love rainbows." She nodded as Jessica smiled to herself.

"I know. You always take a picture if you see one." Jessica smiled.

"I know. They make me smile." AJ nodded, "Ok, into bed." She said, pulling back the covers on her bed as Jessica climbed in, moving all her stuffed teddy bears out the way, lying down whilst AJ pulled the covers over her and crouched down.

"What we doing tomorrow?" Jessica asked her mother as AJ crouched down by her bed, tucking Jessica's hair behind her ear as she looked at her.

"Well, here's the thing, baby." AJ nodded, "I thought we could go to the park." She said.

"Oh, yeah." Jessica nodded, "I like the park." She smiled happily.

"I know and… well you know how in families there's… there can be a mommy and a daddy, right?" She asked her as Jessica nodded, "And I know you know Jamie isn't your daddy." She said as Jessica nodded, "But… what if I said you could meet your daddy at the park tomorrow?" She asked her as Jessica looked at her silently, "You don't have to say anything to him, you don't have to spend a lot of time there, but… it'd be kinda nice to meet him, right?" AJ asked, having no clue how to even say this to her five year old daughter.

"Do you know him?" Jessica wondered.

"Yeah, I do." AJ nodded.

"Well is he nice?" Jessica asked her mother, whom she trusted.

"Yeah." AJ swallowed the lump in her throat, "He's super nice. And he loves you so much." She nodded, cupping her cheek.

"But we've never met." Jessica shook her head.

"You did when you were a little baby." AJ nodded, "And he really loved you. He still does." AJ said. She could have her opinions about Punk and how everything had played out, but she for sure knew that he absolutely loved Jessica with all his heart, "He's sweet and he's funny. I bet he'll make you laugh." She smiled as Jessica nodded.

"Ok, well if you say he's nice then we should meet him." Jessica nodded, "How do you know he's my daddy? What if someone else is my daddy?" She asked childishly as AJ laughed a little.

"He's your daddy, I promise." AJ smiled, "I would know." She nodded, "So you'll be ok? I know you don't really like strangers, I don't either but… he doesn't have to be a stranger, if you don't want him to be." She nodded.

"Well I'll need to meet him first." Jessica said sophisticatedly, "Is he like me? Will we get along?" She wondered.

"I think so." AJ nodded, surprised at how well Jessica was taking this, "You guys are pretty alike." She said.

"Well then maybe we'll get along." Jessica nodded.

"Maybe." AJ smiled, cupping her cheek softly and leaning forward, kissing her head, "I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Jessica nodded as AJ smiled.

"Sweet dreams." AJ whispered, standing up straight, walking out of the room and closing the door over behind her. She thought the conversation would have gone a lot worse. She wasn't sure if Jessica would even want to meet this new man who was supposedly her dad. She was still so young to even understand what was going on, but it looked like she was trusting her mother and going along with it. She was beginning to wonder who would be more nervous, her or Jessica.

She headed downstairs where Jamie was in the living room.

"Did you tell her?" Jamie asked as AJ nodded, walking into the room, collapsing down on the couch beside him.

"Yeah, she took it… really well." AJ nodded, "I guess she's still so young, probably doesn't know what's really going on." AJ nodded, "I'm gonna leave it up to her, if she only wants to say hi to him and then go play then… that's gonna be it, I'm not forcing her."

"No, you shouldn't." Jamie said, "And remember you don't have to say anything to him. I mean, if it avoids you both fighting." He nodded.

"I don't even think… there's anything to fight about anymore. I'm just over it." She nodded, even though deep down she knew that wasn't true, "I wanted to be there for him, he didn't let me, he wanted me to move on so I did… there's nothing for us to discuss besides if it's to do with Jess now." AJ nodded to herself.

"It's what you want." Jamie reminded her as she smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for being so good these past few days." AJ nodded, "It's been strange, knowing he's back now." She nodded, shuffling closer to him.

"I would never push you away. I'm here for you." Jamie smiled to her as she nodded, leaning up and pressing her lips against his softly, cupping his cheek.

"I love you." AJ smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: My eye: twitching. Thanks for the reviews!**


	9. Main Focus

**Main Focus**

* * *

"Careful." AJ said, helping Jessica out of the car as they arrived at the park the next day. AJ's heart was thumping since she got up and she knew Jessica probably wasn't this nervous, "You ok?" AJ asked her once closing the door over and locking the car, taking her hand as Jessica nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jessica told her, skipping beside her as they headed along the side walk to get to the park, "What does this man look like?" She asked curiously.

"He's got dark hair, little bit of a beard, normal height, thin." AJ listed easy traits that would stand out for Jessica.

"Will you point him out to me because I don't know what he looks like." Jessica shrugged as AJ nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll tell you." AJ assured her, turning into the park as AJ began to scan around to see where Punk was, eventually spotting him sitting at a bench, "Ok, he's sitting at the bench, with the grey hoodie and the cubs hat." AJ said.

"Hey, that's like my cubs hat." Jessica exclaimed, "So he likes the cubs." She smirked as AJ laughed a little.

"Loves them." AJ corrected, "And he'll love that you love them too." She smiled as Jessica just nodded as they approached the park gate, eventually catching Punk's eyes as he immediately stood up from the bench and kept his eyes on Jessica.

She didn't think this day would ever come where she would see Punk with Jessica. It was something she'd longed for, for so long, something she dreamt about, because despite her own feelings and everything between her and Punk, she knew fine well he was a good dad and he loved his daughter.

"He looks kinda scary." Jessica whispered to AJ the closer she got to Punk.

Meanwhile Punk, who had arrived an hour early, for what reason he didn't know, was standing watching as AJ and Jessica got closer and closer. He couldn't believe he was finally going to talk to his daughter and actually be able to introduce himself.

She was the most adorable little thing in the world, skipping by AJ holding her hand. She wore some faded jeans and a thrasher t-shirt which made him chuckle to himself. Her hair was dark and bushy around her face, not like the braids he'd saw her in the other day, and she watched her little eyes lock with his, and he completely melted.

He then looked up at AJ, who he of course thought looked as gorgeous as ever. She hadn't aged a second. She was still that beautiful, strong and fierce woman he loved, maybe a little too fierce.

He watched as they got closer and closer until they were right in front of him and he was staring down at Jessica who kept a tight grip on AJ's hand.

"Hey." AJ nodded to Punk briefly as he nodded back, looking down at Jessica who stood looking up at him.

"Uh… hi." Punk smiled, crouching down in front of her, taking his cubs hat off respectively and sitting it on the bench beside him as Jessica scanned him, taking a good look at him up and down, "I uh… I brought you a present." Punk shook his head, almost forgetting whilst AJ raised her eyebrows and Jessica looked on curiously as he took the bag from beside the bench, "You can take it." He extended the bag to her as Jessica looked up at her mother.

"Go on." AJ smiled as Jessica turned back to Punk, taking the bag from him and sitting it down in front of her, digging into it as she pulled out a two figure pack pony action figures which Dean had helped him with, considering he sadly didn't know what kind of toys his own daughter liked playing with.

"I don't have these." Jessica whispered with a smile, "Mommy, look." She showed AJ who smiled and nodded.

"What do you say?" AJ reminded her.

"Thank you." Jessica turned back to Punk, "How did you know these are my favourite? And I don't have these ones." She made sure he knew as Punk smiled. Her smile was infectious and all he wanted to do was make her smile.

"I uh… I had a hunch." Punk smiled, "They're kinda cool. I like their hair." He said.

"I brush all their hair. I have one that has different colours of hair." Jessica told him.

"Oh, that's cool." Punk nodded, "I'll need to see that one." He said as Jessica nodded, putting her figures back in the bag where she noticed there was some candy too.

"You got my favourite candy too?" Jessica asked him, amazed that a man who she never knew, knew what she liked.

"Yeah, it all came in a package." Punk waved his hand as AJ smiled to herself. She didn't doubt he would be charming and win over Jessica, but she was even surprised at how calm Jessica was.

"Thanks. That was kind." Jessica nodded to him, "I didn't get you a present." She sighed dramatically as Punk just smiled.

"Hey, that's ok. You didn't have to." Punk smiled to her.

"Yeah but now I feel bad." Jessica admitted, turning to her mother who ran her hand through the back of her hair, "Mommy says you're my daddy." She looked at Punk who stayed crouched down to her level, looking into her huge brown eyes, "I got friends who got daddy's but I thought I just didn't have one." She admitted.

"No, you got one." Punk nodded, "And hey, I'm real sorry that I couldn't be here until now but I promise I'm gonna stick around and if you want, if you're ok with it and your mom is ok with it, I'd like to see you a lot more."

"Do I get a present every time you see me?" Jessica grinned.

"Jessica." AJ nudged Jessica who just looked down as Punk smiled.

"Hey, maybe. I mean I gotta make up for all the birthdays and Christmas presents I've missed." He nodded.

"I was just kidding." Jessica shook her head, realising it was bad mannered of her to say that, reminded by her mother of course, "Can I go play?" She turned to her mother as AJ looked at Punk who nodded.

"Yeah, baby, on you go." AJ smiled, "I'll be right here." She told her as Jessica nodded, running away over to the parks attractions whilst Punk stood back up straight, looking over as Jessica and back to AJ who looked across at him.

"We can stand here in silence or we can at least have a conversation about the weather." Punk said to her as AJ folded her arms, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"How'd you know… the ponies? How'd you know she likes them?" AJ shook her head.

"Dean helped me out." Punk nodded.

"You didn't have to get her anything." AJ made clear.

"I wanted to." Punk said, sitting down on the bench whilst AJ stood and watched him, "You can sit down, I don't bite." He pointed across to him as AJ looked at him, turning back to Jessica and nodding, sitting down at the picnic bench across from him, "Thank you for letting me see her."

"Did you really think I wouldn't?" AJ wondered.

"Well I don't know where your head is at." Punk said, "You have every right to be pissed off, AJ. I get how it looks. Me not wanting your comfort or help, pushing you away, being separated the way we were… Maybe I should have let you be there for me but I didn't want you hanging around prison for five years. I didn't want my daughter to see me in prison." Punk made clear, "And you deserved better than that." He nodded as AJ looked across at him.

"Are you ok?" AJ asked quietly, looking up at him as she played with her hands. Calming down from everything, putting everything aside, she did care about him, he was the father of her baby, and she wanted to know if he was at least healthy, physically and mentally.

"I'm ok." Punk nodded, "I have a job, so I'm working on trying to get a place of my own." He said.

"You're moving fast." AJ said.

"I wanna get some sort of life back." Punk nodded to her, "So I can be there for Jessica." He said, "That's my main focus." He said as AJ nodded. She was reminded by how much of a determined person he was. She was sure prison had taught him a lot, and she was scared it would have changed him, but she could see clear as day that he was still the same person he'd always been.

"She's not normally that good with meeting new people." AJ admitted, "I think she likes you." She nodded as Punk smiled, glad to hear that as Punk looked over at Jessica who was swinging from the monkey bars.

"She got muscles." Punk nodded as AJ smiled, "We don't have to be best friends or anything." He said as AJ looked across at him, "But I do wanna see my daughter, as much as you get to see her. I'm not gonna intrude on your life. I know you've moved on and… if you're happy then I'm-I'm happy for you." He said, "But we're gonna be in each other's lives, we could at least… put everything side for Jessica's sake." He said as AJ nodded.

"I am happy." AJ told him as he nodded and looked down, "Maybe things would be different if you let me be there for you or… maybe they would have fallen apart regardless. I'm still not sure why you did it, but maybe from where I stand, I'll never understand. I wasn't the one in prison, I didn't feel what you were feeling then. A part of me… still blames myself for dragging you into this in the first place, for asking you to lie on behalf of Matthew-"

"It's not your fault. Don't… Please don't ever think that." Punk nodded, "I don't wanna look back on prison. Not to go into all the detail, but it wasn't a fun time." He made clear, "I wanna just focus on now, on Jessica." He said as AJ nodded.

"And I appreciate that." AJ smiled. She did appreciate his dedication towards Jessica. She didn't expect anything less from him.

"You're happy with this guy? James?" Punk said deliberately, knowing fine well his name was Jamie.

"Jamie?" AJ corrected, "Yeah, we're happy." AJ nodded, yet everything in her brain told her she wasn't completely happy, not the way she was with Punk, the way she remembered and dreamed about. But so much time had been lost that… they still felt so distant from each other, so separated and out of each other's lives.

"Good." Punk nodded, it taking all the strength in him to keep it together whilst thinking about AJ, being possibly happier with another man, than she ever was with him.

"So, Jess is a busy lady, you should know." AJ smiled, looking over at Jessica, "She has track twice a week, stays with Cami every Saturday night, has swimming lessons on a Sunday." She said as Punk raised his eyebrows, "I know, she has more of a social life than me." AJ smiled. It felt bizarre to sit and talk to him about their own daughter, something she'd wished for, for so long, always feeling incredibly single and isolated in her parenting.

"Just… whenever she is free, whenever she can fit me in." He teased as AJ smiled "I just wanna build a relationship with her, have her trust me, be a dad to her." Punk said as AJ smiled and nodded.

"We can arrange something. She… she already seems comfortable around you. I can tell." AJ nodded as Punk smiled. It was all he cared about. If it meant that he and AJ had to act like civil friends then that's what had to happen. It appeared that too much time had been lost, AJ had moved on, and Punk was so used to a lonely life. It was impossible to consider that there would ever be an 'us' for them again.

* * *

AJ and Punk sat small talking for a little while longer until AJ decided it was time to get Jessica home. She called her over and she came running along.

"A plus for the t-shirt by the way." Punk told AJ, standing up from the bench.

"I let her pick her clothes." AJ told him as Punk laughed even more and nodded.

"Are we going, mommy?" Jessica asked her.

"Yeah, baby. We gotta go home and get dinner." AJ said as Jessica nodded.

"Oh, ok." Jessica said, "Am I seeing daddy again?" She asked her mother as Punk smiled. He knew it could have gone worse. Jessica seemed keen to know him and that meant everything to him.

"Yeah, baby. In a few days." AJ nodded, "Don't forget your present." She pointed.

"Oh, yeah." Jessica nodded, picking the bag up as Punk smiled.

Although he didn't have much conversation with Jessica, it was only the first day and being in her presence was enough at this point, but the small conversation they did have at the beginning was very promising.

"I'll see you in a few days, kid." Punk nodded, "Thanks for coming to see me." He smiled to her, crouching down as Jessica just nodded, sitting her bag down and walking over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a hug as Punk gulped with emotion, hugging her back as AJ swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I like your hat." Jessica whispered to him, backing out of the hug as Punk smiled. Getting to hug her was the icing on the cake.

"C'mon then." AJ nodded to Jessica, taking her hand, "I'll arrange through Dean again, until you get a phone." AJ said.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Ok." He said as AJ nodded.

"I'll see you later." AJ said, turning around and heading out of the park with Jessica who turned back and waved to Punk dramatically as Punk smiled and waved back. Everything he was doing right now was for that sweet little girl. She was his main focus. She was his only focus.


	10. Sisters

**Sisters**

* * *

"Thanks for the help with the present. She loved it." Punk told Dean, still running on a high from seeing Jessica earlier on in the day. It had gave him hope that he really could be her dad, and make up for the lost times. He'd had horrible thoughts about coming out and not being able to see Jessica or be there for her. He was scared in case it was too late for him but today gave him a lot of hope and promise, and more than anything, it gave him motivation to get himself a life suitable where he could be a good dad.

"I thought she would." Dean nodded, putting the grocery items away after coming home from the store. Lia was upstairs getting Eva ready for bed, "So it went well?"

"Yeah, it did." Punk ran his hand through his hair and smiled to himself, "She gave me a hug at the end… told me she liked my hat." He chuckled to himself.

"Oh, yeah. She's cubs daft." Dean nodded as Punk smiled.

"I mean we didn't talk that much, just a little at the start and end but… I was preparing for her to… hide behind AJ or… not speak a word to me but… she was cool, and surprisingly enough, so was AJ." Punk said, "I mean… I'm obviously never gonna be ok with knowing that she's happy with someone else. It's killing me but… if she's happy then I'm happy for her. I mean this was essentially what I wanted for her, to move on and not wait around on me." He said, "If we can just… put everything aside, be friends, I'll be happy." He sighed to himself.

"I know it sucks, man." Dean turned around, "I know you love her and you want her back, obviously you do, and I guess you didn't realise how tough it'd be to see her moved on with a new guy and a new life with someone else… but you're doing everything right, putting everything into Jess." He said as Punk nodded.

"I can't really doing anything about it." Punk said, "She's with this guy and I've got five years of catching up on everyone's life to do, on my own life." He nodded.

"You'll get there." Dean nodded, "I'm proud of you." He said as Punk nodded, "And you know that if you ever wanna talk to me about prison, about anything that happened, about your time there… you can talk to me, I'll be there to listen." He said as Punk smiled.

"Thank you but… I don't really wanna talk about any of that… to anyone." He said.

"As long as you're keeping yourself healthy up here." Dean tapped the temple of his head, "It's good to talk about things. I'm sure you saw a lot of crazy, stupid shit in there, the last thing I want is you bottling it all up." He said.

"No, I know." Punk nodded, "But I'm good. I'm alright." He assured Dean, "AJ is gonna contact you again, let me know when I can see Jessica again. Until I get a phone." Punk said as Dean nodded.

"Ok, I'll keep my phone on me." Dean nodded.

"And hey, as soon as I gather enough money, I'm gonna get my own place, my own apartment." Punk said.

"What'd I tell you? There's no rush on anything. You're no trouble staying here." Dean made clear as Punk just smiled and nodded.

"I appreciate it." He said. He did feel lucky to have a good support system, even if it wasn't from the woman he loved anymore, he still had friends and family who loved him and were happy to help him, and that meant a lot.

* * *

"Hey, girl." Cami smiled as she swung the door open to where AJ was standing with Jessica, dropping her off for the night to stay.

"Hey, Cami." Jessica smiled, running into the apartment with her book bag whilst AJ followed behind.

"Hello." Cami nodded to AJ who nodded back and closed the door over behind her.

"Cami, guess what?" Jessica said, dumping her bag down by the couch as Cami looked over.

"What?" Cami asked.

"I met my daddy today. Did you know I had a daddy?" Jessica asked her as Cami turned to AJ who just nodded.

"Oh my Gosh, no I did not, you're so lucky. I'm jealous." Cami crouched down and smiled, "What's he like? Is he cool?"

"Yeah, kinda." Jessica nodded, "He bought me a present and candy. I brought the candy so we can share it. It's in my bag." She told her aunt, "He had a cubs hat on too. It's like my one." She said as Cami tried to keep up with her excitement, having waited so long to hear that Jessica had finally met her father after all this time, and seeing how excited she was about it was even better.

"He sounds so cool." Cami shook her head with amazement.

"Yeah." Jessica agreed, "I'm seeing him again. Mommy says in a few days." She said.

"And you wanna see him again?" Cami asked her.

"Yeah, I like him." Jessica nodded, "And not just because he got me a present." She clarified sophisticatedly as Cami laughed and nodded.

"Of course." Cami smiled, "Hey, why don't you take your candy and go put it in the kitchen? We can have it later after dinner." She said, "And you can check it out the other candy I got for us." She said as Jessica nodded, heading over and taking the candy out of her bag, running through to the kitchen whilst Cami stood back up and looked on at AJ.

"Not too much candy, yeah?" AJ said as Cami nodded.

"She always falls asleep after dinner anyway." Cami said, "She's excited. He must have put in a good shift." She nodded.

"Yeah well I never doubted he wouldn't win her over. I didn't think it'd be this quick but… nevertheless." AJ nodded.

"Bet it's annoying." Cami folded her arms.

"What is?" AJ asked her.

"Now he's back… you're gonna fall back in love with him and realise that… Jamie was just a void you had to fill for a little while." Cami shrugged, her honesty the reason she got into the trouble she'd been in, in the past.

"That's not what Jamie is." AJ shook her head, "Phil and I are over… we agreed today that… that we just put it all aside, and focus on Jess, doing what's right for her." AJ nodded, "I'm not in love with him anymore, Cami. He's been gone for five years, he pushed me away-"

"Oh, AJ… He didn't push you away. Have you… have you considered what they maybe did to him in there? Have you thought about what he's been through? Or have you thought about your feelings the entire time? He's hurting too. At least… at least all this time you had a home, and your daughter, and your life… he didn't, and he didn't want you to see him like that. That's why he told you to stay away." Cami said.

"Don't start with me, Cami." AJ placed her hand on her forehead, "There's not a single day that went by where I didn't think about him in there… his health and well-being. But I could have been there to help him through it, to guide him." She said.

"You're gonna forgive him one day." Cami shrugged, "You're just as stubborn is him, so I know it won't be today or tomorrow, but you will forgive him, and you will want him back-"

"I don't. I really don't." AJ sighed, "My life is simple now, it's easy going, I'm happy, I have routine, my daughter is happy… it wasn't like that with Phil-"

"Yeah, because you and Phil were tested with a lot, and guess what? You always stuck by each other. I mean Jamie is barely even there. Seth tells me that he just works, he's always at the station… does he even take you out?" Cami said.

"You're so annoying." AJ rolled her eyes. Their relationship had turned into that of a sister relationship which included more fighting than anything else. Cami just couldn't bite her tongue. She knew AJ still loved Punk, it was very obvious.

"Because I'm telling the truth?" Cami laughed a little, "You can go on living in your fantasy of a perfect life, nice picket white fence, sunshine and rainbows… but Phil is here now, and you're gonna have to see him a lot more, and that's gonna cause a problem… in my opinion." Cami shrugged.

"Nobody asked for your opinion." AJ arched a brow as Cami folded her arms, "It's none of your business. I have my life, Phil has his, we're gonna be civil for Jess, and arrange when he can see her, and that's it. I love Jamie. He was there for me when Phil pushed me away. Yeah, that's right, pushed me away. Because he did. He married me and divorced me within two months, he wanted me out of his life-"

"He didn't have a life anymore!" Cami yelled, "Stop pretending you're so cold and shallow when I know you're not." She spat as AJ turned around where Jessica was standing by the kitchen door looking at them both with confusion.

"Why is everybody yelling?" Jessica rolled her eyes and wandered over to them both.

"We're just kidding, baby." AJ smiled, crouching down to her, "I… will see you in the morning when I come pick you up, ok?" She nodded.

"Ok." Jessica nodded.

"You have lots of fun with Cami and be a good girl for her." AJ nodded, placing her hands on Jessica's little hips as the five year old nodded.

"She's always good." Cami smiled.

"Give me a hug." AJ said as Jessica gave her a tight hug, "I love you." She said, kissing her cheek loudly as Jessica giggled.

"I love you." Jessica replied, "What are you doing tonight then?" She wondered, "Will you be all lonely without me?" She teased cutely as Cami smiled. She did find it very odd how Jessica dismissed everything about Jamie, it was like he didn't really exist in her world.

"Me and Jamie will probably get some pizza and watch some movies, nothing exciting." AJ smiled.

"I'll say." Cami scoffed as AJ looked up at her and glared as Cami made a face back childishly.

"Well have fun." Jessica told her as AJ smiled, standing up straight and looking across at Cami whilst Jessica headed over into the living room area.

"Call me if you need anything." AJ nodded.

"I will." Cami said, "I don't say all these things to annoy you, AJ. I say them because no one else wants to, because it's the truth, and you deserve the truth, I know it hasn't been easy for you either, but maybe that's something you and Phil could bond over."

"Me and Phil are over." AJ made clear, "There's nothing left to say about it." She said, "I'll be around in the morning to pick her up." She nodded, heading off and walking out of the apartment door as Cami sighed and shook her head.

She walked back into the living room where Jessica was sitting watching TV, "You picking what to watch whilst I order pizza?" Cami asked her.

"Yeah, I will." Cami nodded, "Hey, where is Seth, Cami?" She wondered.

"He's working late tonight, sweetheart." Cami nodded. Some nights Seth joined in on the movie and pizza fun, as he and Cami did live together, "Pepperoni, extra cheese?" Cami picked up the phone.

"Yes please." Jessica nodded as Cami smiled over to her, watching her as she flicked through the TV channels. The best thing was seeing her knowledgeable about Punk and actually being excited to meet him.


	11. Hidden

**Hidden**

* * *

"How was she with him?" Jamie asked, later that night after getting home from work, joining AJ in the living room and sitting down beside her on the couch.

"She was… surprisingly really good." AJ nodded, "I thought she'd be terrified of him or… she wouldn't wanna talk to him but… she did, it wasn't a lot obviously but… it was good." AJ smiled to him.

"Good." Jamie nodded, "Despite what I feel about him, and what he did, he deserves to see his kid." He said as AJ smiled and nodded. She had to keep Jamie in the dark in regards to everything to do with Punk's actions which wound up putting him in prison. She had to play dumb and pretend she had no idea about any of it, when really, she was the one who had asked Punk to not take action against Matthew, which lived with every day. Jamie couldn't find out, because she wasn't sure what he would do. He was a very proud police officer.

"How was work?" AJ asked him, playing with the back of his hair on the back of his head.

"It was ok." Jamie said, "Lot of paper work today, that's why I was later." He assured her.

"You say that every night." AJ smiled to him.

"It's so easy to get caught up. You should know that." Jamie said as AJ nodded.

"I understand." She smiled.

"So… when is Phil gonna see Jess again?" Jamie asked her.

"I was thinking after her track practise on Tuesday I'd take her to see him. If it suits him." AJ said, "I guess I'll go along until… until Jess is ok to go on her own with him, which might take a little while but… I don't mind. We agreed that we just put everything aside, we forget it, for Jess." AJ nodded.

"Well that's good. There's no point in fighting anyway, right? You've got your life, he's gonna have his. It's not like you're the first parents to split up and still have to raise a kid." Jamie shrugged as AJ nodded.

"I know. I guess it's gonna be hard for me cause… well as time goes on Jess is gonna stay with him probably a few nights out of every week… I'm gonna miss her." She frowned to herself sadly.

"Hey, that might take a while." Jamie said, "I know you said Jess got on well with him but you know what she's like, she's not gonna be staying over with him in a week's time. She's sensitive like that." He shrugged as AJ looked at him.

"Nothing wrong with that." AJ made clear.

"Of course not." Jamie nodded, "And hey, you've been the one raising her, he can't just demand when he gets to see her, that's not how it works." He shook his head, "And look at the bright side, if that does start happening, you and I… we could have more time to ourselves." He smiled to her as she nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, that does sound nice." She smiled.

"We could even go on vacation on our own." He wrapped his arm around her as AJ laughed a little.

"I'd never go on vacation without Jess." AJ told him.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind. We hardly ever get any us time. Maybe Phil being here is a good thing. Good for our relationship." Jamie smiled.

"Yeah, maybe." AJ smiled, looking up at him, pressing her lips against his and cupping his cheek as he brought her on top of him to further their kiss.

* * *

"Are you sure you're finished? You only had one slice." Cami said as Jessica nodded, rubbing her little tummy.

"I'm full." Jessica sighed as Cami smiled and nodded.

"Ok, I'll leave the rest out in the kitchen for Seth when he gets in." She said, picking up the pizza box and closing it over, taking it out into the kitchen and sitting it over. She then walked back into the living room where she saw Jessica pulling the blanket over her, "Are you sleepy now?" She laughed a little.

"Pizza makes me sleepy." Jessica yawned, fixing her bear beside her as Cami smiled and sat back down beside her, pulling some of the blanket over herself.

"It makes me sleepy too." Cami nodded. She loved being an aunt to Jessica. After losing her brother for five years, she felt closer to him through Jessica and being there for her. Things started off rocky and she wasn't even sure if AJ would let her see Jessica again after what almost happened, but they made up and she got better. She also believed part of spending time with Jessica, helped her deal with the fact that she was a mom, she thought about her son every day, who would be six. She'd had absolutely no contact and no update on him, and that's the way her and Seth wanted it, but every day she thought about him, every single day.

"Cami." Jessica said.

"What?" Cami said.

"Will you meet my daddy?" Jessica wondered as Cami smiled.

"I've already met him." Cami told her as Jessica gasped and looked up at her, "So your daddy is my big brother." She said, "He took care of me when I was your age and even smaller." She nodded.

"He did?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah." Cami nodded, "He just had to go away for a little while and that meant… not being able to see you, but he wanted to." She assured her.

"Oh." Jessica nodded, "But I still don't really know him." She sighed and looked down, "Mommy says never trust strangers but she said I can trust him." She shrugged, a little confused, as it would be for any five year old.

"You can trust him, baby." Cami said, "He just wants to be your dad."

"Don't mommy's and daddy's live together?" Jessica asked.

"Some do, yeah." Cami nodded, "Not all. Mine didn't. In fact, I didn't even have a daddy, so you are so so lucky." She said as Jessica nodded.

"Yeah." Jessica nodded to herself, "I did like him and he knew what ponies I didn't have, how would he know that? That's cool." She said as Jessica smiled.

"He's smart." Cami said, "He gets the best presents for people." She nodded, "I remember when I was… eight I think, I really wanted this dolls house for my birthday, but… none were available in the stores here, the nearest one was six hours away in the car." She said.

"Oh, did you not get your dolls house?" Jessica frowned.

"No, I did." Cami nodded, "Your dad drove all the way there to pick it up for me. I was the happiest." She smiled.

"That was a nice thing to do." Jessica nodded. She had been raised to condemn kindness and mind her manners and she really did most, if not all of the time.

"Yeah." Cami smiled, "I know you don't like… strangers but… I promise you, sweetheart, your dad wouldn't hurt you or upset you ever." She nodded, "We're so lucky to have him back." She said, playing with Jessica's hair.

"I'll see him again when mommy takes me." Jessica said as Cami smiled and nodded.

"Ok. What other movie do you wanna watch?" She asked as Jessica grabbed the remote and began flicking through their options.

"Maybe you should pick because I might fall asleep." She admitted tiredly, passing the remote to Cami who just smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Ok, I have circled all of these apartment listings in this paper so don't go throwing it out." Punk told Dean and Lia the next morning at the breakfast table, sitting across from Eva, "And you shouldn't draw on it either." He told her as Eva just made a face.

"Any decent ones?" Dean wandered over, taking the paper from him, "Oh, that one is just down the street." He noticed.

"Yeah, they're all pretty local which is good." Punk nodded.

"Phil, I really hope you aren't rushing to get out of here because you feel bad." Lia said.

"No, I just gotta get out on my own. I've got a job now, as weird as it is-"

"Weird?" Dean put his hands on his hips, "How is it weird?"

"I feel like I'm in a music video the entire time." Punk shook his head, "And look at me, I'm the palest, skinniest fat guy you've ever saw and I'm trying to work in fitness?" He chuckled.

"How can you be skinny and fat?" Eva looked across at him.

"Because you can." Punk shrugged.

"Hey, if it's not your cup of tea then stick at it for some money and look elsewhere." Dean nodded, "It's just something to get you on your feet, right?"

"Yeah, and hey, I appreciate the support and you getting me the job, but I just feel like an idiot when I'm there." He shook his head, "And I got to be careful I don't give myself another hernia. I don't wanna feel that pain ever again."

"Where would you work then?" Lia asked curiously.

"I don't know." Punk shook his head, "I've never had to think about… other jobs, it was always just the force." He sighed to himself, "You think if I pleaded with Ian he'd let me back in?"

"Don't you think I tried that?" Dean laughed.

"I don't know… I'll have a look around I guess." He nodded, "I got enough to make a first rent payment anyway so that's all I care about right now." He shook his head whilst Dean brought out his phone which had just vibrated.

"Oh, it's AJ." He said as Punk looked up, "She wants to know if you're free to see Jess Tuesday night after her track practise?" He asked.

"Yes I'm free. Tell her yes." Punk nodded, "Ask her for a time and place, I'll be there." He told him as Dean nodded, "I'm gonna go get ready." He told them, leaving the kitchen to get ready for work. He'd been picking up shifts anywhere he could with Dean.

"He's crazy." Eva shook her head as Dean laughed and nodded.

"He is." Dean said as Lia looked across at Dean and nodded him over across from Eva, "What?" Dean shook his head.

"I'd just like to point out that… he's moving way too fast in my opinion." Lia said, "And I'm worried about him."

"He's doing good?" Dean said with confusion.

"He's been in prison for five years. I'm sorry, but he needs to talk about it, he's just jumping straight back into all of this stuff, and I'm scared in case it's gonna hit him at one point." Lia said.

"He's just motivated to get things sorted and see Jess." Dean said, "He's always been this way."

"I know but think about what he's been through. He's been locked up in a prison cell, probably an overcrowded one, he's saw people die, get beaten up… maybe he even got beat up." Lia said, "That's a lot of psychological scarring for someone to bottle up."

"Look, I know as someone who is… practically a therapist and councillor, that you'd be worried, but I've known Phil my entire life, this is how he always is. He puts his mind to something and he works hard on it. If that's his way of coping, then that's what we gotta let him do." Dean nodded.

"I saw him come out the shower last night." Lia said as Dean raised his eyebrows, "It wasn't deliberate and he had a towel around his waist." She made clear, "His back is… a mess, and he's got a white scar from his neck all the way down to his shoulder." She said as Dean folded his arms, "All of that, built up with the fact he has to now watch the woman he loves live a life without him, with someone else… I don't want him to snap."

"If I bring it up he'll shut me down. He doesn't wanna think about prison, Lia." Dean shrugged, "And I don't think I would either. He's focusing positively on Jess, getting his own place, building his own life for himself. I'd rather that than have him come out and be a mess."

"Yeah well he's good at putting a front on, that's all I'm saying." Lia said, "Talk to him about it… I'm not saying you need to demand him to tell you every detail, but… just slip it into conversation." She said as Dean nodded, knowing she was right. It was very easy to forget what Punk had been through in the past five years, being in such an isolated and no doubt toxic environment.

"Yeah, ok." Dean nodded.

"Ok." Lia smiled, giving him a kiss, "I love you. And I'm gonna late for work." She said as he nodded, watching her grab her purse and rush out of the kitchen.


	12. Second Meet Up

**Second Meet Up**

* * *

"Why aren't we meeting him at the park?" Jessica asked with confusion as AJ helped her down out of the car. Tuesday had very quickly come around and after AJ picked Jessica up from her track practise, she was meeting Punk at a coffee shop.

"It's too late to go to the park. It's getting dark out." AJ told her.

"But there's street lights." Jessica put her hands up.

"You can get a hot chocolate in here. We'll go to the park another time." AJ nodded to her as Jessica just shrugged and sighed, "How can you have the energy to go to the park after spending an hour running?" She shook her head, amazed at how someone so little had so much energy.

"Mommy, I had two Capri-Suns today, that's why I have energy." Jessica told her, holding her mother's hand whilst AJ closed the car door over, "Hey, why are you bringing my bag in?" She wondered.

"In case you wanna do your homework." AJ said.

"Oh." Jessica nodded, "Do you think he'll have another present for me?" Jessica looked up at her mother as they approached the coffee shop.

"Jessica." AJ shook her head.

"Cami said he gives really good presents." Jessica told her as AJ opened up the door to the pretty much empty coffee shop beside a man in the corner with his laptop and an elderly lady sat reading a book.

She looked over and saw Punk sitting at the corner table, looking like he was setting up a new phone, "There he is." Jessica whispered to AJ.

"I know." AJ laughed, "Go on." She smiled as Jessica skipped her way over to the table whilst AJ followed. It was nice to see Jessica excited to see Punk again. She and Punk of course had their differences but she always wanted to see her daughter happy with him, and vice versa.

"Hello." Jessica exclaimed as Punk jumped a little and looked up, not even noticing them come in.

"Oh, hi." Punk smiled, noticing her in her running shorts and a hoodie that was way too big for her, "Did you run here?" Punk teased.

"No, we drove. Mommy drove." Jessica told him, climbing onto the chair across from him as AJ approached the table.

"Hey." AJ nodded to him.

"Hi." Punk nodded to her briefly, watching her sit down beside Jessica, "Got you the usual." He said to AJ, "And someone told me you like hot chocolate so." He nodded to Jessica.

"You know too much about me." Jessica concluded as Punk laughed and nodded.

"I uh… I don't drink coffee anymore." AJ shook her head as Punk looked at her.

"Right." Punk nodded slowly, "I can get you a soda or something-"

"I have a water in my bag, it's ok." AJ nodded to him.

"Mommy doesn't drink coffee anymore because she says it makes her worry." Jessica spilled as AJ rolled her eyes.

"And I… am gonna stop telling you secrets." AJ shook her head, "Be careful with that, it'll be warm." She nodded as Jessica lifted up the small hot chocolate.

"Makes you worry?" Punk shook his head.

"Yeah just… trying to stay away from caffeine." AJ nodded to him as Punk just nodded. He was constantly reminded, even just by little things, that he had missed out on a lot of not only his daughter's life, but also his ex, "New phone?" She smiled.

"Oh, yeah. I'm trying to… set it up." He nodded, "The girl at the shop offered to do it but I thought it'd be simple enough… I was possibly wrong." He nodded.

"Do you want me to take a look?" She asked him. She tended to be a lot better than him with gadgets and appliances. Probably because she had a lot more patience.

"Go on then." Punk nodded to her, turning to Jessica who had cream on her top lip, causing him to smile, "You might wanna…" He wiped his own lip to show Jessica.

"Oh." Jessica realised, wiping her mouth, "What are you having?" She knelt up on her chair, curiously looking over into his mug, "Is that coffee?"

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"Is that your favourite?" Jessica asked him.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Punk said, "Were you at your track practise?" He asked her whilst AJ fiddled around with the new phone, letting Punk and Jessica talk.

"Yeah, I was." Jessica nodded, sitting back down flat on her bottom, swinging her legs back and forth, "This is my hoodie for my club." She explained to him.

"It's… a little big." Punk said, turning to AJ who just eyed him and then turned back to the phone.

"They had no extra smalls left." Jessica shrugged, "I like it. Do you like it? It has my name on the back." She said, shuffling around so he could see.

"Your name isn't Jess." Punk said.

"It's more expensive for more letters." AJ added in, "And… no one calls her Jessica." She cared to tell him, having noticed that he adamantly continued to call her Jessica. It wasn't an issue, but he really was the only one who called her it.

"I call her Jessica." Punk nodded to AJ.

"What's your name?" Jessica asked Punk.

"Phil." Punk said, "Well my name is Phillip but… Phil is fine… you don't need to worry about that, though-"

"I'm gonna call you Phillip." Jessica grinned.

"You're gonna call him daddy." AJ told Jessica who just scoffed and turned back to her hot chocolate, "Do you want your homework out?" AJ asked her.

"Yeah, I guess." Jessica nodded, sliding her drink to the side whilst AJ passed her bookbag to her.

"What homework you got?" Punk asked her. There was obviously more talking involved since Jessica was sat permanently at the table, and it wasn't as terrifying or awkward as he thought. She was pretty chilled out and easy-going.

"Uh… I don't know." Jessica said, "Maybe I have math stuff." She shrugged, throwing her pencil case out on the table with some books as AJ looked over, spotting Jessica's lunch still in her bag.

"Jessica." AJ said as Jessica turned to her, "Is that your lunch in there?" She asked as Punk looked on.

"I wasn't hungry today." Jessica explained quietly.

"Baby, that's your full lunch. Why aren't you eating?" AJ shook her head.

"I just wasn't hungry." Jessica shrugged, quickly zipping up her bag, as if it wouldn't exist if her mother could no longer see it, dropping her bag at her feet and turning back to her homework.

"We went to the store and you picked things you wanted." AJ said.

"I did eat my banana." She told her, "And I had a lot of dinner." She explained to her mother whilst Punk watched the conversation play out, "I have math homework and I need to concentrate." She told her mother so she would stop getting on at her as AJ just shook her head.

"Can I take a look?" Punk asked her as Jessica nodded, sliding her notebook over to him as he looked at the very simple sums on the page, "These are hard." Punk scratched his head as AJ smiled to herself, "Man, you're gonna need to do them, I got nothing." Punk said, sliding the book bag as Jessica smiled.

"Here you go." AJ nodded, putting the phone together and turning it on, "And I… put my number in too." She told him, sliding it over to him.

"Oh, thanks." Punk raised his eyebrows, taking the phone from her.

"Cami told me that you were looking at apartments around here." AJ said.

"Yeah, I uh… I actually got one. Just a few blocks down." He nodded.

"Oh, really?" AJ raised her eyebrows, "You're… you're moving fast." She nodded.

"I gotta put my mind to it." He nodded, "I'm gonna look for another job too." He told her.

"Fitness centre not working out for you?" She asked him.

"No, it's not that. I just… I like the work and the people there are great but…it's just not me. I don't know, maybe I'll never get used to… not being a cop." He shook his head as Jessica gasped and looked up at him.

"You were a mister police man too?" Jessica asked him, "That's what Jamie is." She nodded.

"Mhm." Punk said, "Yeah, I was. Not anymore though." Punk said as Jessica frowned and turned back to her book.

"I don't like the police house." She said whilst filling in the homework questions.

"The police house?" Punk shook his head.

"The station." AJ translated for him as Punk nodded slowly.

"Why not?" Punk asked.

"Everyone looks at me." Jessica said as Punk turned to AJ who just shook her head, "I always think I've spilled something on my t-shirt." She admitted cutely as Punk smiled, "It's rude to stare. I only like Joan."

"Joan still works there?" Punk turned to AJ who nodded, "Hey, kid don't pay attention to those people." He shook his head.

"I don't." Jessica said, "But I still don't like it." She shook her head, "And Jamie always takes me even when I ask him not to." She said as Punk narrowed his brows and turned to AJ.

"Why is he taking her there?" Punk shook his head quietly to AJ.

"Sometimes he has to swing by." AJ said, "And if he has no one else to watch her, he… he can't do anything about it." AJ nodded, "He doesn't do it often." She said as Punk just looked at Jessica and sighed. He obviously knew the reason why they stared at Jessica so much, and it annoyed him that the things he had done, was affecting her life.

"You been working lately?" Punk asked her.

"Off and on. I try and take the little cases, so I can still be there for Jess." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"Doesn't sound like the April I know." He admitted bluntly as AJ looked across at him.

"Yeah well-being a single parent you have to start changing your ways a little." AJ said bitterly as Punk stared at her.

"You're not single." Punk said as AJ stayed quiet.

"Well I was, and I had to change things so I could be there." AJ said as Punk just put his hands up and nodded.

"I'm just saying… I know you loved your job, maybe now I'm here you could get back into it more, take on the bigger cases again." He shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe." AJ said as Punk looked on at Jessica.

"Do you get a lot of homework?" Punk asked her.

"Some. Not a lot." Jessica shrugged.

"What's your favourite subject? Do you like this math stuff?" He asked her.

"No, not really. I like reading time." She explained, "We get to choose a book and sit on the bean bags and read. We only do that on Thursdays and Fridays though." She said.

"So you like reading?" Punk nodded.

"Yeah, as long as I'm not too tired. Then I get mommy to read to me." She said as Punk nodded.

"When are you moving into your apartment then?" AJ asked him curiously.

"In a couple of days." Punk nodded, "And then… I'm gonna look into other jobs. I'm trying to figure out if there's anything close to a cop I can do which… doesn't require me not having a criminal record." He said.

"Good luck with that." AJ said as Punk nodded, not very hopeful about it either, "I uh… I wanted to say that if you need help with money. I'm aware that you had a lot and… gave it all to me through the divorce so… I feel like it's still your money-"

"It's yours. For you and Jessica." Punk nodded, "I'm fine." He assured her as AJ just nodded.

"Well I'm just saying… if you need any help with anything." AJ made clear.

"Well thanks but… I've got an income so I'm good for now." He nodded as AJ watched him turn back to watch Jessica, smiling at her as she continued to do her homework.

"How is your health?" AJ asked him as Punk turned back to her, "Staying clear of hernia's?" She asked him.

"Trying to." Punk nodded, "My health is fine." He nodded to her, "How is yours?" He asked her as she nodded.

"I'm fine." She nodded briefly as he just smiled back, "I guess we'll just keep doing this until… until Jess is fine to go on her own with you, which don't be bummed out if it… if it takes a little while."

"Hey, as long as I get to see her, I don't care who else has to come along." Punk made clear as AJ smiled and nodded.

"Well I'm glad you've got a place of your own and you're working on the job thing… I don't imagine it's been easy getting out of prison." She said.

"No, it wasn't." Punk assured her, "But I'm not taking things for granted anymore." He said. She could definitely see he was a lot more humble and appreciative, not that he wasn't before. She assumed that being in prison with little to no life anymore had really made him appreciate life on a whole new level, and in a way it made her sad that he'd had to go through this journey.

"I'm finished." Jessica exclaimed, quickly packing up her notebooks and tossing everything back in her bookbag.

"Hey, why don't you and daddy go pick a cake to have before we go?" AJ said, taking her wallet out and extending some money to Jessica who took it and nodded.

"Come on then." Jessica nodded to Punk, getting off her chair as AJ smiled, watching as Punk stood up and walked around the table, she then smiled as Jessica took his hand and lead him down to the counter. She knew that would mean the world to him.

* * *

Punk and Jessica shared a muffin and they stayed a little while longer until leaving the coffee shop which Punk walked them to the car, getting another hug goodbye from Jessica before AJ helped her in and shut the door over.

"So I guess I'll text you on your phone then." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so." Punk said, "Whenever you're free again, or I guess whenever Jessica is free. I know she's a busy woman." He teased as AJ smiled and nodded, "I'm doing ok, right?" He asked her as AJ looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean?" AJ asked.

"Well… I never really was a dad, I was with her for a few months and she was a baby then… I don't know what I'm doing here… you clearly do, I just wanna make sure I'm doing and saying the right things, I wouldn't be offended if you said I wasn't-"

"Phil, you're doing fine." AJ shook her head, her heart breaking that he had really just asked her that, "You do not need me to judge you on that. Jessica… she finds it hard meeting new people and you've came into her life and you… you make her comfortable. You're doing everything right." AJ assured him as Punk nodded.

"I don't wanna let her down, you know." Punk shook his head.

"You won't." AJ shook her head, "You're doing great." She said, "Not just with Jessica but with everything. I just… hope you don't overdo it, I'm sure all of this is super overwhelming, there's no rush." She reminded him as he nodded, "And just because we're not together, it doesn't mean you can't talk to me." She made clear. Although they had disagreements on things and they were very much separated, she would never turn him away if he needed someone to talk to.

"Yeah, I know." Punk said, "But I'm fine." He smiled to her, "Thank you for letting me see her."

"You don't have to thank me for that." AJ shook her head, "I'll give you a text, maybe we'll go to the park again next time, she likes that." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." He said, "Get home safe." He told her as she smiled and nodded.

"You too." She said, getting into her to drive off one way as he headed down the street the other.


	13. Differences

**Differences**

* * *

"This is actually a really cool apartment, Phil." Cami nodded, visiting her brother throughout the week in his new apartment which he was trying to get into place. He'd officially moved from Dean and Lia's spare bedroom and was extremely glad to say he had his own place, as was his probation officer of course.

"It's ok, right?" Punk shrugged. It was a basic two bedroom with everything he needed.

"It's great." Cami nodded.

"I'm gonna wait a little while before I decorate Jessica's room. I might get her to help me so it's her room, you know? Make it a little more exciting for her. I doubt she'll be coming to stay any time soon, though." He said.

"Hey, you never know. She likes seeing you." Cami smiled, "How is the job hunting going?" She asked him, making their way through to the kitchen as she switched on the kettle to make them both coffee.

"Not bad. I've applied for a few things. Also been rejected from… a lot." Punk laughed to himself, "Do you know that six out of ten employers immediately just toss applications from ex-prisoners in the trash?" Punk asked her, sitting down at the kitchen table, "I mean… according to my probation officer anyway."

"You gotta be given a chance." Cami shook her head, "What did you apply for?" She wondered, making the coffee and bringing it over to the table.

"A few local jobs here and there, and then I got brave and went for a dispatch operator. I also applied for some jobs at the academy but I don't think they can accept them. I mean I get it, why I'm not allowed to work with law enforcement, I fucking broke the law… but… I don't know else I'm good at, and I'm not doing a job that's gonna make me miserable."

"Well maybe they can squeeze you in somewhere that isn't completely… law enforced based." She shrugged, "I mean, I'm sure your experience and your qualifications would count for something."

"Being in prison for five years would also count for something." Punk nodded to her.

"You'll find something." Cami nodded, "Dean was the same for months. He didn't know what he wanted to do, and then he really gravitated to the fitness centre, helping people like him get healthy, and he's good at it. You'll find that too." She assured him as he nodded, "When are you seeing Jess again?"

"AJ text me last night. She's got a birthday party tomorrow, swimming lessons the next day, and then her track practise so… she invited me a long to the practise thing." Punk shrugged, "The kid has a good social life." Punk nodded.

"She does." Cami smiled, "How are you finding it?"

"With Jessica?" Punk asked as she nodded, "It's cool, I mean we're not joined at the hip or anything but… she talks to me, I talk to her, she's still kinda quiet but I know she'll get more comfortable with me as time goes on. I just gotta be patient." He nodded.

"Yeah." Cami said, "Take it from me, you're knocking all of this out of the park." She nodded to him as Punk just smiled, "But I hope… you aren't busying yourself with this, moving in, finding a new job, seeing Jess… because you're trying to hide what you've been through."

"I'm gonna stop you right there." Punk sighed, "I've had this talk with Dean, I've had it with Lia, I'm not hiding anything from anyone. Do I wanna sit around the camp fire and tell everyone about all the shit that happened in prison? No, I don't." He made clear, "What do you want me to say, Cam? Yeah, I got beat up a couple of times, yeah, I saw stupid shit every day, yeah, I had to eat at the same tables as rapists and murderers, yeah… all of that was a thing but what I'm trying to do now is get past that." He made clear as Cami looked across at him, "And I can't get past that, when people want me to think about it and talk about it-"

"I just don't want you bottling things up, Phil." Cami said, "Obviously I don't want you to think back to it, I know you won't want to, I'm just concerned."

"Well I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine. If I am feeling shit or it's consuming me, I will talk to someone, you, Dean, anyone… but my mind is focused on building my life back together, that's it." He said as Cami nodded.

"And I'm super proud of you for that." Cami said, "Just know I'm here for you if you need to talk."

"I know you are." Punk smiled, "I appreciate it. But trust me, I'm doing ok." He nodded.

* * *

"Jamie, is my mommy picking me up today or are you?" Jessica asked, sitting in the back seat of Jamie's car as he took her to school. Jessica waited for an answer, looking on at Jamie in the driver's seat, "Jamie?" Jessica said again.

"What is it?" Jamie asked her, putting his phone down from texting, whilst driving.

"You shouldn't do that when you're driving." Jessica told him.

"It was just a few seconds." Jamie replied, "What were you saying to me?"

"Is my mommy picking me up or are you?" Jessica asked him.

"Your mommy is picking you up." Jamie said, picking his phone back up as Jessica watched him, getting nervous as she watched him text whilst driving. Although she was a very confident girl in the things she knew and enjoyed, she got a lot of nerves and anxiety, taken respectfully from her mother.

"Is mommy working?" Jessica asked Jamie.

"Yeah she is." Jamie nodded, putting his phone down, "But she'll be home in time to pick you up. And she wants me to remind you that you should try and eat all of your lunch today." He said, looking on at her through the rear view mirror as she rolled her eyes.

"Ok." Jessica nodded as Jamie pulled up and parked outside the school, getting out of the car as Jessica got out and grabbed her book bag, putting it through her arms and on her back as she joined Jamie around the side walk.

Being a little girl, only five years old, sometimes looking before crossing the road was something she still forgot to do, especially with the excitement of going to school to see her friends and wanting desperately to reach across.

Luckily enough, Jamie watched her as she began to step out whilst two cars were coming from both directions. He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back just in time as Jessica looked up at him.

"Don't be so careless." Jamie batted worriedly, "You didn't even look before you crossed there." He said as Jessica looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." Jessica said worriedly.

"Take my hand." Jamie said as Jessica took his hand and looked down as they eventually crossed the road, "Ok, here we are." He said, looking down at Jessica who let go of his hand and fixed her bookbag straps, "You have a good day, ok?" He nodded to her as she just nodded, "I'll see you later on when I get home from work." He crouched down, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye." Jessica exclaimed, running off into the school gates, running down to the front door where she always stopped to turn back and wave to her mother a second time, but when she paused to wave back to Jamie, he'd already walked off and left in his car.

* * *

"Any luck with your client?" Jamie asked AJ later that night in the kitchen, cooking dinner whilst Jessica was in the living room watching TV.

"Well he's out of custody. He's a repeat offender so… there's a limited amount of things I can do." She shook her head, "But I'm meeting him tomorrow to go over what happened. It could be ideal to get him a plea deal but… even better if I could go down community service route." She nodded.

"Well you work your magic and you work it good." Jamie smiled, kissing her cheek as AJ smiled to herself.

"Did you get Jess off to school ok this morning? She was quiet when I picked her up. Not like her." AJ admitted.

"Yeah, she was fine." Jamie nodded, "I had a busy day today. We finally got those kids doing the spray painting." He said as AJ chuckled a little and nodded.

"I doubt they'll get sent to death row." She shook her head.

"Hey, what they've did is pretty serious." Jamie said in a serious tone as AJ looked up at him and smiled.

"I know, I'm just teasing." AJ shrugged as Jamie nodded. Sometimes, still to the day, she still mistook Jamie's personality and humour for Phil's, and found herself joking and teasing in the same ways they used to do, but then realising that Jamie wasn't like Phil at all. He took his job a lot more seriously, but AJ secretly thought that's why he never got the praise or promotions that Punk ever did, "What's gonna happen to them then?" AJ asked, draining the pasta at the sink.

"Well they'll be charged for breach of the peace." Jamie said, "And then we had a drug raid in the apartments across from that bar that has the really cheap alcohol, that everyone always goes to." He rolled his eyes.

"I lived in those apartments." AJ remembered, "When I first moved here with my family." She nodded, "There was drug raids every week it felt like." She shook her head.

"Yeah, they're not getting any better." Jamie agreed, "When are you next seeing Phil?" He asked her.

"I'm picking him up tomorrow, we're gonna take Jess to her practise together since she's got other stuff going on this week." AJ nodded.

"What do you two even talk about then?" Jamie laughed a little.

"Nothing really just… small talk." AJ shrugged, "Mostly about Jess too." She nodded, "He's got his apartment now so I don't know if Jess would be comfortable… maybe going over for dinner one night."

"No way. She's only saw him a few times and you think she'll go over for dinner on her own?" Jamie laughed, "I reckon it'll take about a year for that." He joked as AJ looked at him and sighed a little.

"Don't say that." She said, "She's really coming around to him." AJ said. Just because she was happy with someone else didn't mean she wasn't happy to see Phil getting along with Jessica, and it appeared Jamie wanted to tease at the fact things weren't going as quickly as she thought.

"Yeah but she ain't gonna go for dinner to his place on her own. She still gets weirded out going over to Dean's place for a few hours and he's been there her entire life." Jamie said.

"I know, but she really trusts Phil, I don't know why." AJ shook her head.

"Are you sure you aren't just telling yourself that?" Jamie asked.

"No, I can see it with my own eyes." AJ batted back, "I'm not gonna force her into it but maybe I'll talk to her and see if she'd be ok with it, if she's not then… I'll just keep meeting him with her." She said as Jamie nodded.

"Hey, you do what's best for you, and what's best for Jess." Jamie nodded, leaning down and giving her a kiss as AJ smiled and nodded.

"Can you go get Jess, dinner is nearly ready." She said as he nodded and left the kitchen to go get Jessica for dinner.


	14. Fight

**Fight**

* * *

"She's real good." Punk nodded, sitting on the bleachers with AJ whilst Jessica was taking part in her track practise. AJ normally just dropped her off and came back for her, but since Punk was coming along, she thought she would just stay for the hour.

"She is." AJ smiled, looking out as she watched Jessica do her sprints, "She's won a few medals." She nodded.

"Yeah, she told me in the car on the way here." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"She tells everyone." AJ nodded, "I just think it's important she involves herself with things. I never got encouraged to do any sports or activities when I was young from my parents. I want her to have a lot more confidence than I did." She said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah." Punk said, "Well she's confident with this, for sure." He nodded, watching Jessica, feeling blessed to be able to watch her and be here for her during her practise, "She'd make a hell of a cop." He said as AJ laughed a little.

"Do not give her those ideas." AJ smiled to him as he just shrugged, "I don't wanna be surrounded by cops my entire life." She said as he smiled and nodded, "You really missing it, huh?" She asked him as he nodded.

"Just don't know what to do with myself." He admitted truthfully, "It's all I knew."

"You'll find something else." AJ assured him, "Think about all the good you did as a cop, you still have those memories." She said as he nodded, "Have you spoke to Ian since you got out?" She asked him.

"No, I haven't." Punk shook his head, "I don't plan on going anywhere near the station so… unless he comes to see me, I doubt we'll speak again." He said, "I just don't know how they can justify it, you know?" He said, "I mean, yeah I get it, I withheld information, I did wrong there but… I didn't kill anyone, I know everything thinks I did, or that I was part of it." He said, "But I didn't." He turned to her.

"I know you didn't." AJ nodded, looking into his eyes. Sometimes, it stung and hurt to think about everything they'd lost, to think about them getting divorced, Punk wishing for no contact from her, but then she thought about what he'd really gone through and all she wanted to do was hug him and tell him it'd be ok, like she used to do. Everything still felt very confusing with him being back. But she was convinced she could live her life without him by her side. She had Jamie. She was happy with Jamie.

"Cami and Dean are getting on at me for not talking about prison." Punk nodded, looking over at Jessica setting up some cones. Although things still felt a little awkward, he didn't feel strange talking to AJ after all this time, because he knew she was there to listen, regardless of her feelings.

"What do you mean?" AJ asked him.

"Well… I think they… think I'm gonna have like a mental breakdown or something if I don't sit down and reflect about all the stupid shit that happened in prison. And hey, maybe that does happen to some people. But what works for me is moving forward and focusing on other things." He said as she nodded.

"They're just concerned." AJ said.

"I know." Punk nodded, "And I appreciate the concern and the support, but I don't wanna think about prison… at all." He made clear as AJ nodded.

"Then let me ask one quick question… how is Matthew?" AJ asked him as he nodded.

"He's ok. Holding up for sure." Punk nodded, "I'd see him most days through eating or PI or yard time." Punk said, "We got on actually which is pretty funny I guess." He said, "He felt guilty at first, for me being in there but I told him to just forget about it. What happened, happened. We just had to deal with it." He said as AJ nodded.

"Dominic really misses him." She sighed as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, his letter would always come in with my pictures, they'd be like… three pages." Punk chuckled as AJ looked at him.

"Your pictures?" AJ asked him as Punk turned to her, suddenly realising the slip up he'd made, gulping as AJ's eyes got narrower and narrower, "What pictures?" AJ shook her head.

"I got Dominic to send me pictures of… of Jessica, so I could see her, what she looked like." Punk said as AJ turned away from him and looked down, shaking her head and looking up to mentally tell herself not to irrationally scream, "He never wrote to me, not a word. It was just pictures. I couldn't… not see what my daughter looked like, April." Punk said.

"And what about me?" AJ turned back to him, "Not to be jealous or anything but… didn't you want pictures of me? Any update on my life? How I was doing?" She asked him as Punk ran his hand through his hair, "Or did you just not give a shit." She hissed, standing up.

"April." Punk shook his head, watching AJ walk down the few steps from the bleachers as he followed her down.

"Look, I love that you wanna be there for Jess and you wanted to see her, I get it's different, you wanted to see her grow up, see what she looked like." AJ said, whilst walking quickly down the field as Punk followed beside, "But really?" She paused and turned to him, "You didn't wanna know if I was ok?"

"Of course I did but… I knew you'd be fine. You're the toughest person I know. I wasn't getting pictures just to make myself feel better, I was getting them to see what my daughter even looked like. You got to watch her grow up right in front of your eyes. I have about six pictures that I had to watch her grow up in. That's why I have them." Punk said as AJ looked up at him, "And I asked Dominic because I didn't want to disturb you." He said, "Don't get pissed me with this."

"I'm allowed to be pissed." AJ put her hands on her hips.

"No, because you're slipping up, April." Punk nodded as AJ screwed her eyes up, "If you were happy and content with life, the way you tell me you are, you wouldn't be wasting your energy with me. You'd give me small talk, tell me how good the weather is… but you would not care about me-"

"You're my daughter's father. Why wouldn't I care? We were married. Not for long, I guess. But still." AJ said, "Just because I'm happy with someone else doesn't mean that I don't care about you." She said as he looked down at her and stayed silent, "We promised we wouldn't do this."

"You started it." Punk said childishly.

"And let's just end it here." AJ drew a line with her hand.

"Fine." Punk shrugged as they stood awkwardly in silence for a few minutes.

"Since you're in your new apartment." AJ said, breaking the awkwardness as Punk turned to her, "I was gonna ask Jess if… if she maybe wants to go to yours for dinner one night, I'd drop her off, pick her up." AJ shrugged as Punk nodded.

"As long as she's ok with it." Punk nodded, "I don't want her to be there and be uncomfortable. She's only saw me a few times."

"I know. But I think she trusts you." AJ told him without looking him in the eye as Punk just nodded, "To be honest, it'd give me and Jamie some alone time." She said as Punk turned to her and smiled to himself.

"I know what you're doing. It's not cute." Punk shook his head.

"What am I doing?" AJ turned to him.

"You're rubbing it in my face." Punk laughed, "And guess what? I don't really care." He said, even though that would be a lie to say. He felt like they were just stepping on each other's toes now like children squabbling, to see who could get the last dig.

"I was just saying the truth. We rarely get alone time." AJ shook her head, "Can I get my nose back?" She laughed a little.

"No." Punk said childishly, folding his arms as he looked on at Jessica taking a water break, sitting down by her bag and drinking from her water bottle as he sighed to himself, "I don't want her growing up around this. This very situation. Where we can't stand to be in the same room. I don't want that for her." He sighed as AJ turned to him.

"I don't either." AJ nodded.

"It's went well the past while. Are you… I don't know, are you having an off day?" He wondered.

"No, I'm ok. I'm sorry. I just… well this is just not how I ever expected things to be. I'm devastated that our daughter is gonna grow up with separated parents. That sucks. And I'm still trying to cope with all the time you were gone, I'm sure you are too." AJ said, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Punk shook his head, "It's gonna take a while to get used to I guess." Punk said as she just nodded, stepping an inch away from him and taking a deep breath. Too much had happened, too much time had been lost for them.

* * *

Once Jessica finished up with her practise, AJ and Punk headed back to the car where Jessica spoke to them about her practise, telling them things that happened, as if they weren't there watching it all.

AJ drove Punk home and as he got out of the car, Jessica piped up from the back.

"Can you come in and give me a hug before you go to your home, please?" Jessica asked him as Punk laughed a little.

"Of course I can." Punk smiled, getting out of the car, opening up the back door, leaning in to give her a hug, which was becoming quite a familiar feeling, a great feeling that he never wanted to lose.

"Will you come watch me again?" Jessica asked him sweetly.

"Hey, I'll be there." Punk assured her, "I'll see you again soon, ok? Be good for your mommy." He told her.

"I'm always good for mommy." Jessica smiled as Punk nodded.

"Mhm." Punk smiled.

"Wait." Jessica said, before he got the chance to leave, taking her seat belt off and leaning over for her bookbag.

"What are you doing, baby?" AJ turned around to look in the back as Punk stood watching her.

"I made you this." Jessica said, taking out a homemade card, "I made it in school." She said as Punk's throat tightened as he saw the glittery, painted card filled with stickers and scribbles, "It's a thank you card for my present." She told him as AJ smiled, "And look… look inside it." She told Punk, handing him the card as Punk looked inside, "It says to daddy love Jessica because that's what you call me." She pointed as Punk smiled, it taking everything for him not to just collapse in a pile of tears. Things like this. Sweet things like this was what he'd dreamed about.

"This is the best thing anyone has ever given me." Punk told her as Jessica smiled.

"Will you sit it up in your house?" Jessica asked.

"I will. Front and centre so everyone can see it." Punk smiled to her as Jessica nodded. She didn't really know what it was about him that made her trust him so much and so quickly. Was it his soft and gentle voice? Was it the fact he knew the right things to say and ask her? Was it the fact he paid her attention and was interested in her? She wasn't sure, but what she did know, was that she really enjoyed seeing him.

"When do I see you again?" Jessica asked him.

"In a few days." Punk said, "We'll go to the park again after you get done with school." He said as Jessica nodded, "You gotta get home and get ready for bed now, it's getting late." He said, "But thank you for this." He nodded to the card, "I love it."

"Good." Jessica smiled.

"Ok." Punk nodded, really wishing she didn't have to go, "I'll see you later, AJ." Punk looked on at AJ through the car.

"I'll see you." AJ nodded to him as he eventually shut the car door over and headed back into his apartment.

He walked into the apartment, walking over to the mantel which had a few ornaments sitting on it, tossing them over on the couch and sitting the card in the centre as he smiled to himself.


	15. Life After You

**Life After You**

* * *

A few weeks had gone by where AJ and Punk continued to meet at different places in order for Punk to see Jessica. AJ and Punk kept the conversation small after their last fight they had. AJ convinced herself every day that life with Punk just wouldn't ever be the same again, even if she was single. Too much had happened, for both of them, and it was easier to co-parent apart. That didn't mean however, that she wasn't thinking about him all the time, and that she didn't miss him, because when she was with him and Jessica, part of her felt complete in a way.

Punk had settled into his apartment pretty well and was balancing his life between seeing Jessica and starting his new job which he had managed to secure despite him still being convinced of the legitimise of it. He had been taken on back at the academy to teach seminars for the young boys and girls who had just come in. He knew he probably shouldn't have had the job, but he managed to talk his way into it during the interview, and was pretty happy with working there. It meant he could tell the kids there how not to fuck up their career in law enforcement.

It was still very hard and overwhelming, even after being out of prison for a few weeks. Seeing AJ and how she was living a life so very comfortably without him was incredibly sad on his part, and knowing he'd hurt her into that life was even worse, but he had to carry on, and trust her when she said she was happy and content with her life now. All he cared about was Jessica and being there for her.

"You want me to check your homework?" AJ asked, sitting at the kitchen table one night with Jessica after dinner. Jessica had been finishing homework whilst AJ herself was doing some work for her case across from her. Jamie was in and out of the living room on phone calls.

"Uh… yeah." Jessica nodded, having finished the homework a while ago, moved onto drawing pictures with the pieces of paper lying around.

"You're getting quicker and quicker every night." AJ smiled to her, checking over the spelling she had done, "You're way too clever." AJ shook her head, not finding a mistake.

"Am I?" Jessica smiled.

"You are." AJ laughed, "It's perfect." She nodded, extending her notebook back to her, "Why don't you put all your things back in your bag so it's ready for the morning then." AJ told her.

"Yeah, I'll do that." Jessica nodded, standing down and bringing her bookbag over to put her things back in it whilst Jamie walked into the kitchen on his phone.

"Yeah, I got the contacts right here." Jamie spoke on the phone, walking over to the table as AJ looked up, watching as he picked the pieces of paper up which had been drawn all over at the hands of Jessica who obviously didn't know, "I…" Jamie took a deep breath, "I'll need to call you back." He spoke, hanging up and tossing his phone down, "What the hell? Why did you draw on these, Jess?" Jamie turned to Jessica who looked on at her drawings, scared to look up at him, "Look at me… why did you do that? These are important-"

"Jamie." AJ scolded, "It was an accident, calm down." AJ shook her head. No one got away with shouting or looking down at her daughter. No one.

"These were really important." Jamie hissed, "Now I'm gonna need to go back to the station for another copy." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry." Jessica frowned sadly.

"Baby, it's ok." AJ assured her immediately, "It was only a little accident. It happens." AJ nodded softly as Jessica sat back up on the chair and placed her head in her hands, "It's not a big deal." She looked up at Jamie who just nodded, turning to Jessica who was sitting sadly.

"It's fine." Jamie nodded, "But I gotta go to the station and get more copies. I shouldn't be long." He nodded, leaning forward and kissing AJ on the lips, turning and kissing Jessica on the cheek before leaving.

"I didn't mean to do that." Jessica told her mother.

"Oh, baby I know." AJ frowned, "It was an accident. Jamie understands. He just gets all worried that's all. He's not mad at you." She shook her head as Jessica just nodded and looked across at her, "Hey, I was gonna ask you this, if you're not ready or you don't want to then… that's cool but… what if this time when you see daddy this week… if you went to his place for dinner?" She asked her as Jessica's face lit up.

"All three of us?" Jessica smiled excitedly.

"Well… what if it was just you and daddy." AJ said as Jessica's smile frowned a little. She trusted her father and was getting along with him so well, but she wasn't really sure if she was up to staying on her own with him for a few hours. It was all still very new.

"Uh… I don't know if I wanna have dinner there." Jessica shook her head as AJ nodded.

"Ok, baby. That's fine. It's what you want and when you're ready." AJ assured her.

"But can't you come for dinner with me?" Jessica asked.

"I'm not so sure, baby." AJ shook her head. She knew it would be hard for Jessica to understand that it wasn't really ideal for her and Punk to be constantly together all the time. She was still just five years old and really had no clue about what was really going on with her parents.

"Well I'll just wait then." Jessica shook her head, "Will that hurt his feelings? Because I don't want that." Jessica shook her head.

"No, of course not. He'll be fine." AJ promised, "We'll meet at the park like we planned tomorrow." AJ nodded.

"Ok." Jessica nodded, "I'm gonna draw Jamie a picture to say sorry for ruining his things." She sighed. She had taken much more pleasure in drawing her father pictures. Probably because he appreciated it more.

"That's sweet, baby." AJ smiled.

* * *

Later that night after Jessica was in bed, AJ was sitting on the couch with Jamie watching some TV and she had to bring up the incident, "Hey, please don't get at Jess like that… you know how she gets and it was an accident. She didn't know." AJ said. She'd always defend her daughter over everything and anything.

"I know, I didn't mean to get mad. I apologised to her when I put her to bed and she gave me a sweet drawing." He nodded, "I just panicked a little."

"I know but… please don't shout at her." AJ said seriously as Jamie nodded, "I uh… I asked her about going for dinner at Phil's place but she shut it down. The only way she's going is if I go but… I don't think me and Phil can make it through a dinner." She shook her head, "So I'm just gonna wait until she's ready. He'll understand that." AJ nodded.

"Yeah, you don't wanna force her and then she gets spooked and doesn't wanna see him at all. There's no rush on things." Jamie nodded, "Things seem to be going well with them both." He nodded. He wasn't bitter or an angry person, not unless work was involved. He got a little short tempered and had little to no patience, but he would never intentionally hurt AJ or Jessica. He didn't wish any ill will to Phil, and wished the best for him and Jessica's relationship.

"Yeah, they are. I'm super glad." AJ nodded, "He's doing well for himself." AJ nodded, "He managed to get a job at the academy, which is… bizarre." She said.

"I thought he couldn't work there?" Jamie shook his head.

"Well technically it's not really anything to do with policing. He's holding seminars for the new kids. He seems to enjoy it which is nice. I guess it's the closest thing he'll get." AJ said, "He probably talked his way into it. He's good at that." She remembered.

"Shouldn't be allowed anywhere near it in my opinion." Jamie shook her head, "He's a convicted felon. He should be working at a grocery store or something."

"He was a very good officer." AJ said, "Don't shrink him." She told him. Just like when she dated Phil, she wasn't afraid of saying things to her significant other, and it wasn't any different with Jamie. And she still felt very protective over Punk, and she knew it was because she still cared, which was hard to face.

"I'm not." Jamie insisted, "But at the end of the day, he broke law-"

"He was just dragged into it." AJ sighed, "It's not like he's back at the station, he's just teaching some kids how to… hold a gun or something." She shook her head as Jamie just nodded.

"Hey, well I was thinking maybe if Jess was up to it, she could stay with Phil for the night but if not she can always go to Cami… I was gonna suggest we go away for a night." He said, "Feels like we can never just shut off and have some adult time without… work or… kids or your ex in the back of my mind."

"Why is Phil at the back of your mind?" AJ smiled a little.

"I don't know, I guess…. It's just weird, I mean you have a child with this guy, I know that still calls for something." Jamie nodded, "And I know, I believe that you're through with him but it just makes me wonder, you know?" He said as AJ looked up at him.

"That sounds like a really nice idea." AJ smirked, "You're right, we do need some us time." She nodded, cupping his cheek, "I'll speak to Cami, it shouldn't be a problem." She shook her head.

"Good." Jamie smiled, leaning down and kissing her softly, "I can't wait already." He smirked as AJ nodded. For them, their life carried on like it had done for the past three years. Her life that she'd created for herself after being divorced and pushed away from the man she loved dearly.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep letting me know what you think. It's not gonna be an easy ride for AJ and Punk. I hope you're all enjoying.**


	16. Last Wave

**Last Wave**

* * *

"She seems quiet today. Is there something wrong with her?" Punk asked, sitting down at the picnic bench with AJ once meeting her and Jessica at the park. He spoke to Jessica for a little bit before she went off and played, and he noticed she just seemed quiet.

"She's fine." AJ nodded, "Well, I don't think she's very happy that she has to stay with Cami Friday night and Saturday night since me and Jamie are going away for the weekend." She said as Punk just nodded slowly.

"Maybe soon enough she could stay with me." Punk nodded hopefully, looking over at Jessica playing around in the park.

"About that." AJ said, "I… I asked her if she'd maybe wanna come to you for dinner one night, on her own but… she wasn't really for having it yet, she still wanted me there." AJ nodded, not wanting to hurt his feelings but of course being honest with him.

"That's ok." Punk put his hand up, "I'm not expecting her to be jumping into my arms without a care in the world. I'm happy with how things are going, even if it is just… an hour, a few days every week." Punk assured her, "And it's up to Jess when she's ready." He said as AJ just nodded and smiled, "So how come she's not thrilled about getting rid of you for a couple of nights?" He said.

"She's just… I don't know, it's always just been me and her, from day one." AJ nodded, "And I guess she just isn't comfortable with me being away from her." She shrugged.

"So she's a mommy's girl?" Punk said as AJ smiled, "I could already see that." He nodded, "Well if she's staying with Cami I might hang out there for a little while so I can see her for longer." He said, "If that's ok?"

"Of course it is." AJ nodded, "It's just two nights."

"Well I hope you have a nice time." Punk said kindly as she smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." AJ nodded, "How has the new job been going?" She asked him. She was still invested in his life and of course his health and well-being.

"It's good, yeah." Punk nodded, "It's what I know. I keep my head to the ground, and it's actually kinda fun, takes me back." He said as AJ smiled.

"I admire you for sticking to your roots, and doing what you love, even if it's not to the extent it was before." AJ nodded. She admired him for his dedication and for always going by his motto of doing what he loved and not backing down. She definitely saw that trait in Jessica for sure.

"I know what being miserable feels like. I wanna do something fun, something I enjoy." Punk said, "Why wouldn't I?" He shrugged as AJ nodded, "So are you guys celebrating something or-"

"No, no… just a break." AJ nodded, "It's rare when Jamie can find time off, and me, so we're gonna make the most of it." She said as Punk nodded, "And I know Cami loves having Jess over."

"Yeah, she does." Punk nodded, "Hey, listen… I didn't wanna ask her just in case… I don't know, maybe it's a trigger I don't wanna pull but… has she ever had any contact with her son?" He asked her.

"No." AJ shook her head, "None. And that's the way she likes it. She told me if she found out anything, she'd wanna find out more, and then more, and then she'd wanna see him." AJ said, "Which is understandable." She said as Punk nodded.

"I just didn't wanna ask her about it, you know?" He said as AJ nodded.

"She struggled a lot the first year you were gone. Drugs, alcohol, I know you know the story of… Jess almost getting taken from me… well she did, but… officially." AJ said, "I think with you going to prison and then everything with the baby, it just caught up to her." She said, "And maybe it's not my place to say, but I know she won't tell you-"

"Tell me what?" Punk shook his head.

"It was your mom who was helping her get the drugs at first. She was paying dealers off for her. Seth had to practically chase her out of town." AJ shook her head as Punk ran his hand over his hair.

"Good old mom." Punk shook his head as AJ nodded, "I can't say I'm not surprised though." Punk shook his head, "What even happened when Jess got taken from you? I mean… didn't they figure quickly that you weren't on drugs?"

"They did but then I was being evaluated because there was still drug possession in my house." AJ shrugged, "I had to appear in front of a panel of old white men and explain to them how I was fit enough to look after my daughter." AJ shook her head, "Of course they threw in that you were in prison, that I was bipolar, that I had drugs in my house… I-I really thought they were gonna take her from me… for good." AJ shook her head, not wanting to think back to that scary time, "But I composed myself, I told them everything they needed to know. I was evaluated at home, in my work place, and I was… proven fit to look after Jess." AJ nodded, "And that was it."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Punk shook his head.

"No, it wasn't your fault." AJ said, "And I don't even blame Cami. I wasn't paying enough attention to her. She needed help." She nodded, "And she got it. Seth really helped her out, she took it day by day." She said as Punk nodded, "And now she's been clean for four years."

"She's looking healthy." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"Speaking of…" AJ said, "Did you have any problems with the hernia in prison?" She asked him.

"A little." Punk nodded. Prior to him going to prison, with all the pain he was feeling after the surgery he had with Dean, he was told he had a hernia just a week into his prison sentence. He was taken out of prison for surgery and put back in almost straight away, "It's hard to really take care of yourself after surgery when you're getting beat on from all directions." He laughed as AJ looked across at him.

"You were beaten?" AJ shook her head.

"Everyone is in the beginning." Punk shrugged, "Things faded out, I guess." Punk nodded, "I saw a lot of stupid shit in there. Things I can't… I can't unsee sometimes." He nodded as AJ sighed. Her heart hurt every time she remembered that he wasn't just gone from her, he was put in such a dangerous and toxic environment.

"Like what?" AJ asked him nervously as Punk looked across at her.

"Guys killing themselves. Guards being attacked. Rape. Fights. Riots." Punk said, "You name it. I saw it." He nodded, "And the worst part is, you just gotta… turn a blind eye to it." He said, "You gotta get used to it which is fucking ridiculous." He sighed as AJ looked across at him.

She always worried about him, of course she did, but she was terrified that he was really living in this nightmare for five years.

"That's awful." AJ shook her head.

"It's why I didn't want you around me. I had nothing good going on. I was miserable. I didn't want you to see me like that and I sure as hell didn't want Jessica to grow up and think of me as her… imprisoned dad who looks like he's dying every time he sees her." He said as AJ sighed.

Of course she understood parts of reasonings for pushing her away and divorcing her, but there was still a part of her which wondered why he just couldn't let her be there for him.

"Please don't bottle it all up." AJ shook her head, "I know you say you're fine and I believe you, I know you got thick skin, but… if you've saw all those things, if you've suffered from anything… you have to talk to someone about it." AJ nodded, "For your own health. Trust me. I know what good it does when you talk about your feelings."

"April, I'm alright." Punk nodded, "Of course it's on my mind and it gives me nightmares, but I'm fine. Nothing traumatic happened to me personally. I just saw a lot of stuff." He nodded, "I'm just happy to be out and… see my daughter and get my life in order." He said as AJ smiled and nodded.

"I heard you have to take your driving test again." She smiled as he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and they've made that shit ten times harder than what it used to be." Punk shook his head, "I feel like I have no idea what I'm doing in the car." He laughed to himself.

"It'll come back. It's like riding a bike." AJ shrugged, "Once you get going you'll be fine."

"Yeah. I've recently been able to enjoy public transport though which is a hoot." He said sarcastically as AJ smiled.

"That's a nightmare in itself." AJ shook her head as Punk nodded in agreement, "Do you still see a probation officer?"

"Hell yeah, I still have a curfew." Punk smirked, "I see him for a year."

"That's a long time." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"He's alright. Doesn't take much of my time up. I think he's surprised that I've gotten a job and a place to stay." He said.

"You didn't waste time to be fair." AJ nodded, "Not a lot of people would have your mindset after what you've been through." She said as Punk nodded.

"I just wanna have my life. I know it's not gonna be how it was when I left, obviously." He looked at her, "But… I gotta build on something, you know?"

"Yeah. You're doing good." AJ nodded as he smiled.

* * *

They spoke for a little while more before AJ called Jessica over to start heading home.

"When will I see you again then?" Jessica asked as she always did when leaving Punk, adjusting her cap on her head as Punk crouched down to her.

"Well, I hear you're going to Cami's on Friday night, and… I might just be too." He nodded.

"Oh, I love Cami's." Jessica nodded, "You're Cami's big brother." She remembered.

"Yeah, that's right. So I'll see you then. Maybe we can have some pizza and watch some movies, huh?" He asked her.

"Yeah, that's what me and Cami always do." Jessica smiled, "Mommy and Jamie are going away at the weekend so I'm staying with Cami." She informed him as Punk nodded.

"You'll have lots of fun with Cami." Punk nodded, "You won't even notice your mom is gone." He said.

"Oh, no. I love my mommy." Jessica shook her head as AJ smiled down at her.

"I know." Punk smiled, "But you'll still have lots of fun." Punk nodded.

"Yeah, we will." Jessica agreed, "You should bring your cap too so we can match." Jessica said, noticing he wasn't wearing the cubs hat he always did, the one which she was also sporting.

"I know I had to put in the wash. I'll bring it on Friday." Punk assured her.

"Good." Jessica nodded, walking into him and giving him a hug, which was Punk's favourite part of seeing her, hugging her back tightly and kissing her head as AJ smiled. She couldn't deny it being the sweetest sight ever, something she'd dreamed about over the course of the past few years.

"I'll see you later, ok?" Punk nodded to her after she wiggled out of the hug. He could have hugged her for longer.

"I'll see you later." Jessica repeated, taking her mom's hand as AJ and Punk nodded to one another.

Punk waited as he watched Jessica and AJ walk out of the park, waiting for Jessica to give him one last wave which she turned around and did, with the biggest smile on her face.

"Mommy, daddy always waits to wave back like you do." Jessica smiled happily as AJ walked with her to the car.

"He does?" AJ played along.

"Yeah." Jessica smiled, "And Jamie never does. When I turn around and wave back to Jamie when he drops me at school, he's always gone." She shrugged as AJ looked down at her and frowned.

She was aware that Jamie wasn't hands on with Jessica. He never was. But she wasn't sure she really wanted him to be. He'd been good to them both though of course and always put their feelings before his, despite the occasional time where he'd lose his cool, but it upset her to see Jessica so upset that he didn't wave back to her.

"Oh, baby. I'll talk to him and tell him he just has to wave back. It's like a rule." AJ said, helping her up into the car. A rule which Punk hadn't had to be told about. He just wanted to make sure he got every glimpse of Jessica until she was out of sight.

"It is like a rule." Jessica agreed as AJ helped strap her in.

"I'll tell him." AJ assured her, "Time to get you home for a bath and some dinner." She said, kissing her daughter's head as Jessica smiled. AJ closed the car door over and got into the driver's seat where she eventually drove off back home.


	17. On The Job

**On The Job**

* * *

"Ok, here's a scenario for you." Punk said, turning around to the board behind him and grabbing a pen whilst around twenty young boys and girls sat in single seats behind single tables watching him.

"You get a call to a house because a neighbour complained about the level of noise." He said, drawing a picture of a basic house on the board, "Excuse my drawings." He said as a few of them chuckled, "With these types of calls, only two officers will go." He turned around to inform them as some of them took notes, not all but a few.

"You get to the house. What's the first thing you're gonna do?" Punk asked, turning around and looking at them.

"Knock on the door?" A boy shrugged.

"Right." Punk nodded, "Cause it's common sense." Punk said, "It's not like you gotta start breaking down doors and windows. Just a simple knock." He shrugged, "Then what? Say the guy or girl, doesn't answer the door, what you gonna do?"

"Look for any opened windows?" A different boy stated.

"Before that. Something real simple." Punk said.

"Try the door and see if it's opened." A girl said.

"Exactly. You'd be surprised the amount of people's houses you can just walk into." Punk nodded, "So you and your partner walk into this house. There's a radio playing real loud. What do you wanna do first?" Punk asked them, sitting on the edge of the front table.

"You wanna turn the music off." A boy shouted out.

"Yeah, cause you wanna hear what's going on, if there's movement upstairs or whatever." Punk nodded, "What would you do before that, though?"

"Split up." A girl said, "Depending on how the house is set up." She said.

"Right." Punk nodded, "Speeds things up." He said, "So you have partner A and partner B." He said, drawing on the board little stick men with police hats which got another chuckle, "Partner A goes to the kitchen to turn the radio off, partner B goes to the living room and dining area to check around, this is what happens, listen closely." He nodded to them, "Partner A goes into the corner of the kitchen to turn off the loud radio, then turns around to see his or her partner on the floor with a suspect holding a knife. You realise your partner has been stabbed and over the loud music you couldn't hear it." He said, turning around as he watched all of them look at him, their brains trying to work out what the hell they'd do next, "I'm gonna throw another curveball at you, the man with the knife isn't moving and your partner is on the ground possibly bleeding to death, then you hear a baby crying upstairs with more movement." He said, drawing out the scenario before throwing the pen down, "And that… that is how fast things can go. One minute you're turning off the radio, then you turn around to your partner been stabbed, a man pointing a knife at you and another possible suspect upstairs with a child." Punk said, walking around the desk and taking a seat on the edge, "Well?" He looked at all their puzzled faces.

"They should have stuck together to turn the music off." A boy said.

"Should have isn't used. There's a lot of things you're gonna come across with this job, and the last thing you're gonna say is I should have done this." Punk said, "So you have to think fast. What is your first concern in this situation right now?" He asked them.

"Your partner?" Someone called out.

"You'd think it would be but no… if you're face to face with a man holding a knife at you, your first aim is to get that knife from him and get him detained and arrested. That's why you go through training circuits, I know they aren't all that fun, but they'll help you for situations like that." He nodded, "What do you wanna try and do to get the knife away from this guy? Before using violence?"

"Talk to him." A girl said, looking across at Punk, "Talk to him like he's a human being."

"Exactly that." Punk nodded, "Talk in a clam voice, ask him to put the knife down." He said, "And if he doesn't that's when you use what you learn here, physically, to get him down." He said, "So once you get him down, then what?"

"The baby." Someone said as Punk nodded.

"No." Punk said.

"You call for back up and an ambulance on your way to checking on the baby." The same girl said as Punk looked over at her and nodded.

"Exactly that." Punk nodded, "Call for back up and an ambulance as you're heading upstairs." He said, "When you get upstairs, what do you do?" He asked them.

"Check the baby's room."

"Yeah, but what if-"

"Phil." One of Punk's bosses knocked on the door and stuck his head in, "Someone out here wants to talk to you." He said.

"Who?" Punk shook his head.

"Ian." The man said as Punk raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"Ok." Punk turned back to the boys and girls, "Think about what you do when you walk into that baby's room where you spot a second suspect, holding a gun." He told them, "Be smart about it, don't be stupid. Stupid gets you killed." Punk told them as he walked out of the room and around the corner where he saw Ian standing, whom he hadn't spoken to since before he was imprisoned.

"Phil." Ian nodded, it feeling so strange to see him again after all of this time, "A long time no see." He said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Punk nodded.

"I just wanted to come see how you're doing. Just because you don't work for me anymore doesn't mean I don't care. You weren't just an employee but you were a friend." Ian said, "And what happened was all very unfortunate." He nodded, "I just wanna make sure you're doing good."

"Yeah, I'm alright." Punk nodded, "I'm just trying to get my life back in order."

"Good mindset." Ian said, "I'm glad you're working here. You've got the brain for it. Those kids are lucky in there."

"Yeah. I couldn't stay away from it. Technically I'm not sure I should really have this job but… I talked my way into it so… I don't regret it." He shrugged as Ian nodded.

"And how is things with Jess and AJ? I know she's with someone but… how is it going?" Ian asked.

"It's good. I'm seeing Jess a lot every week, taking it slow of course but… things are going well. Me and AJ are just civil. She's got her life, I have mine, that's the way it is." Punk shrugged briefly as Ian nodded.

"She's not the same April I know." Ian told him honestly, "She's not very approachable anymore. Keeps her head down. Doesn't say much."

"Yeah, I've heard that from a lot of people." Punk said, "And I can only assume it's my fault, I pushed her away, I divorced her, I encouraged her to move on with someone else but… I didn't tell her to shut herself off from the world."

"I don't think you had to tell her for her to do that." Ian said, "Well if you guys can co-exist together but live separately, more power to you both." Ian nodded, "I really have you missed you out on the field. There's been no one like you… or Dean." He said, "It upsets me sometimes."

"Well if it makes you feel better I am training these children to be the next me and Dean for you." Punk shrugged as Ian smiled.

"I'm glad you're still around. I can't imagine what you've been through. You should put all of it into something positive like this. You're damn good at it. These kids will learn a lot from you."

"Yeah, they seem to be picking up on things." Punk nodded, "I uh… I assume Jamie works for you?" He asked, not being able to help it.

"He does." Ian said, "Good worker. Dedicated. A lot like you actually. AJ must have a type." He shrugged, "He's a good guy, Phil. I'd be the first to warn you if he wasn't. I'd be the first to warn April." He said.

"I don't doubt he's not a good guy. I think part of me wants him to be, for April. She deserves good after everything." Punk nodded.

"And so do you." Ian reminded him, "It's a fresh start, right?"

"Exactly." Punk nodded, "I have no desire to fuck my life up again, trust me." He laughed to himself, "I've bagged myself a job I like, I got a place of my own, I'm seeing Jessica a ton and she actually likes seeing me." Punk said, "It really couldn't have gone better." He nodded.

"I'm happy for you. I'm glad you can experience being a dad now." He patted him on the shoulder as Punk just smiled, "I'll let you get back to the children in there." He nodded.

"Yeah, we're playing the scenario game." Punk nodded, "It's all bringing me back to being a kid and coming here. It's kinda nice." He said as Ian smiled.

"Good. Enjoy it." Ian told him, "It's good to see you." He nodded sincerely as Punk smiled and watched him walk off.

He knew things got hazy between him and Ian towards the end. He figured Ian was just disappointed in him for the choices he had made, but the more he spoke to him, the more he realised that he didn't want to lose him on the field, him or Dean.

He walked back into the room where the kids were all sitting, and by kids he meant they were all aged between 18 and 21, but to him, they were kids, which also made it apparent he was getting older.

"Ok, anyone else dead yet?" Punk asked them, "Who's got a smart answer for me?" He asked.

"Jeanette, why don't you give your answer? You've answered everything today, might as well go for a home run?" Mark, a boy sat over in the corner with his friends said over to one of the girls. To Punk, it just looked like high school, and he remembered it being this way when he was in the academy, there was a lot of teasing and tormenting but that was something that came with the job.

Punk folded his arms and sat on the edge of the desk as he looked over at Jeanette, who he was pretty sure was the smartest in the class for sure, and the last thing he wanted was for her confidence to be knocked because of that.

"Go on." Punk nodded to her.

"Well it depends on who you're dealing with. Every suspect you come across is going to be different." She shrugged, "One could be super angry and wanna shoot you right away, one could just be holding the gun to intimidate. Once you figure it out then you would make your move. I would try and talk to him, if he didn't comply and put the gun down then I'd move in front of the baby so nothing bad happened there." She said as Punk nodded, "And then try and get him on the ground, get the gun out of sight… wait for the back-up to arrive." She nodded.

"You're spot on." Punk nodded, "And the most important part you said was at the start. Not all people you come across will react the same and that's what you have to be ready for." He nodded, "You might come across someone who is trigger happy, you'll have to dodge bullets and find a way around that, or like Jeanette said, the gun could be there for intimidation. No one is gonna act the same." He said, "Well done." He nodded to Jeanette as she just smiled.

"Yeah, well done." Mark scoffed as Punk looked over.

"I didn't see you answering any questions today." Punk stood up and folded his arms, "Are you just digesting it and taking it all in or are you just too dumb to answer?" Punk asked as Mark's face faded, "Jeanette is gonna be out there right away kicking ass and what are you gonna be doing? Sitting filing reports, photocopying and complaining that a female is out there before you are." He said, "But guess what? She'll be out there, because she's better than you, and that's what it comes down to." He nodded as they all looked at him.

They all knew him to be very blunt, he was like the friendly, crazy and terrifying teacher, and they for sure knew they would learn a lot from him. That's what made things so fun for Punk.

"Mark here just cost you all a weekend of sitting in and preparing for a little quiz on Monday. I'm not telling you what it's on because I hate you all." Punk smiled as everyone groaned and started throwing things at Mark, "Whoever gets the lowest score has to one hundred push ups in front of the class." He told them, "Now get out of here and give me peace." He said.

He was pretty sure he probably needed some sort of training course qualification to teach the written and impractical side of things in the academy, but he talked a good talk and his experience counted for something.

"Thank you." Jeanette nodded to him on her way by.

"Feel free to smack him on the head in training." Punk nodded as she smiled and left the class type room. It was important for him to make sure he was putting time and effort into something he was enjoying.


	18. Little By Little

**Little By Little**

* * *

"Go answer, see who it is." Cami nodded, sitting on the floor in front of the couch with Jessica. They had been playing a board game but Cami had a feeling the pizza man for the night had arrived.

Jessica, already in her pyjamas, ran off to the front door, reaching up and pulling the handle down as she saw her father standing with a pizza box and a pizza cap on which he'd bought from a dollar store on the way there.

"Oh, are you our pizza man tonight?" Jessica wondered with confusion.

"Yeah and guess what?" Punk asked her.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"This is a free pizza." He nodded, "Only if you let me in so I can have a slice, though." He said as Jessica giggled and nodded.

"Cami we got a free pizza!" Jessica called as Punk chuckled, walking on into the living room, following Jessica where he saw Cami sitting down on the floor, "Daddy is the pizza man tonight and we got the pizza for free… if we let him in." She explained as Cami smiled and nodded.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm ok with him staying if we get free pizza." Cami said as Jessica nodded.

"He can stay even if it's not free." She nodded to her father as Punk smiled to him.

"Ok, here. Dig in." Punk said, sitting the pizza down as they all took a slice whilst he took his hoodie off, "What you guys playing?" He asked.

"We're playing monopoly." Jessica told him, sitting on her knees at the coffee table as she dug into the pizza.

"Who's got the most money so far?" Punk asked them.

"I do." Jessica grinned as Punk nodded.

"Well, be careful, she's a sore loser." He pointed to Cami.

"No, I am a very graceful loser." Cami defended as Punk just scoffed, taking a slice of pizza.

"Yeah, right." Punk nodded, "How was school today?" Punk asked Jessica as Cami smiled. She too had waited so long to see Jessica finally meet Punk and she was so glad it was working out well for them. She knew how kind and loving her brother was first hand, and Jessica deserved that in her life.

"It was fine." Jessica nodded, "I got no homework for the weekend." She smiled to him.

"Hey, that's a win win." Punk nodded, "What about track, did you have that today?" He asked her.

"No, yesterday." Jessica told him. She was very comfortable talking to him now, even from their first few meetings. She chatted to him just like she would to her mother or her aunt.

"How'd it go?" Punk asked her, "When is your next competition?"

"In a few weeks but I'm always the youngest and the smallest there." She sighed.

"And what about it?" Cami piped in as Jessica turned to her, "That means you can prove everyone wrong. You got third place last time, that was amazing." She said.

"I wanted first." Jessica said childishly.

"Hey, any place is good enough, taking part makes you a winner." Punk nodded, "I'm sure you'll be amazing."

"Will you come see me?" Jessica asked him.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything." Punk said as she smiled happily.

* * *

They enjoyed pizza, Punk joined in on the monopoly fun and also watched a movie before Punk noticed Jessica had fallen asleep beside him. She'd spent the full night sitting with him, talking with him, laughing with him, and he felt so blessed to be able to be there with her. Not very long ago he was sat in a overcrowded cell with absolutely no reason to live, and he realised now that this was his reason.

"Why are you looking at me?" Cami laughed after Punk turned to her, "She's your daughter, you put her to bed." She shrugged as Punk just nodded and stood up.

"Do I lift her or wake her up?" Punk asked her.

"Lift her. She won't do your back in." Cami laughed a little.

"Shut up." Punk shook his head, scooping up Jessica into his arms and walking out of the sitting area into the spare bedroom. He placed her into the already pulled back bed and pulled the covers over her, smiling as she stayed fast asleep.

"Phil." Cami said from the door as Punk turned around, "She'll go nuts if she wakes up without him." She said, throwing him the bear that Jessica loved as Punk just nodded, watching Cami walk away from the room.

Punk tucked the bear in beside Jessica whilst she slept and crouched down at the bed, tucking her hair behind her ear and smiling. Even though it got to him that he'd missed out on watching her grow, watching her first steps and words, watching her first everything more or less, he couldn't have been anymore thankful to be here now with her, and to be able to be her dad finally. It meant everything to him.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Punk whispered, leaning forward and kissing her head softly before switching the light off and leaving the room, walking back into the sitting area where Cami was sitting on the couch with the blanket, "Why is Seth not home yet?" Punk asked her, collapsing down beside her and pulling some of the blanket over him, "Don't hog it." He warned her as she tried to pull it back.

"He works late through the weekend." Cami told him, "Is that the first time you've put her to bed?" She wondered.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I just can't wait until she starts staying with me, you know?" Punk said, "I mean I love meeting her with AJ, but it's weird, it's getting kinda awkward. I mean right now I'm thinking about her getting boned by her boyfriend-"

"Why are you thinking about that?" Cami made a face.

"I don't know." Punk groaned, placing his hand on his forehead, "We used to do that shit. Not bone." He said immediately, "Well we did but… we used to go away for the weekend to escape work." He said, "I miss her. I'd be a fucking idiot and a liar to say I didn't." Punk said.

"Here's a secret. She misses you too." Cami nodded, "But for some weird reason she… seems to be fine with Jamie, and I don't know maybe it's to spite you for pushing her away or maybe she just cares about him and you've been gone too long and those feelings are dead." She said bluntly as Punk stared at her, "My point is, you're no mind reader, and me and you both know AJ wouldn't admit her feelings to anyone, especially not now. She's a closed book." She shook her head.

"It's just hard to get used to. I'll get used to it eventually. But… just knowing she's out there and she's happy with someone else, she's got a life, a home with someone else. Fucking sucks." He nodded truthfully.

"I know." Cami nodded, "But you've got a lot of good going for you right now. I mean your job… that's fucking amazing." She said, "Maybe kinda illegal but… amazing none the less."

"Yeah, I enjoy it. It's kinda fun." He nodded, "All the kids are super smart and I just wanna teach them how to be good cops." He said.

"So do you just teach them tips and tricks or-"

"Kinda." Punk nodded, "Big part of being a cop is that you have awareness of what's right and wrong. Scenarios are a big part in the academy. You gotta be faced with challenges and know what to do with them so that's where I operate. They go through physical seminars too, circuit training, gun training, first aid, all that shit." He waved his hand as Cami nodded.

"Do they call you Mister Brooks?" Cami teased and nudged him.

"No." Punk scoffed, "They call me Phil. There's a few in the class that are super bright, probably better than half the cops on the force right now." Punk shook his head, "This one girl, Jeanette, she's so fucking quick to figure things out. Sometimes we play games, like murder mystery shit." He said as Cami laughed, "And she always fucking wins it's embarrassing for me." He shook his head, "And she's eighteen."

"She's getting taught well then." Cami said, "I'm glad you have that to focus on, as well as Jess."

"Yeah, it's good. It's challenging for me. Making these kids be the best they can be." He nodded.

"I bet the girls love you." Cami chuckled to herself.

"Really? I look like a skinny, pale corpse." Punk laughed.

"You're not too bad." Cami said, "Would you ever… put yourself back out there?" She asked him as he laughed.

"No." Punk scoffed, "I have no fucking interest in women." He shook his head tiredly as Cami looked at him, "I just wanna be there for Jessica. Me. No other distractions. And I wanna focus on my job. Be who I was before all of this happened." He said as Cami nodded.

"Prison has oddly made you smarter, if that's possible." Cami shook her head, "How'd that happen?" She asked.

"I don't know I just… I guess I have a sense of worth I didn't have before. Seeing all those people in there, meeting people who were on their fifth sentence, watching them come and go… it showed me exactly who I can't turn out to be." He said, "I know it's too late for me and April, and I'm happy she's found someone that loves her, because it's what she deserves. But it's not too late for me and Jessica to have a relationship, and for me to be there for her when she needs me." He said as Cami smiled.

"How'd you grow up so responsible?" Cami huffed, "Mom was useless. Both our dads split and were… no good junkies. How did you rise above that?" She shook her head.

"I don't know." Punk shook his head, "To me it was just, an even bigger reason to not turn out like that." He said, "But who the hell am I to judge? I met a lot of good people in prison who were there for drugs." He said, "Good people."

"I'm sure you met a lot of bad too." Cami said.

"Well yeah, most of the people in there are bad." Punk said, "They keep the sex offenders in a different part of the prison, because apparently even murderers have standards." He said.

"I'd send them all to death row." Cami shivered.

"Well I mean they would have all ended up dead." Punk nodded, "That's probably why they keep them separate."

"What about the rapists?" Cami asked.

"Some got mixed in, some didn't." Punk shrugged, "I don't know how it works to be honest." Punk said, "Whenever we knew of a rapist a message would get passed around the food hall to warn us about pictures. It was a fucked up place." He sighed, realising he was thinking about it as he was talking, and realising this was exactly what he wanted to avoid, but in a way, it felt good to talk to Cami about it.

"They would steal pictures?" Cami asked him, very subtly trying to get him to talk.

"Yeah, some of the really evil ones. Like the ones who kill for fun or the rapists who think they haven't done anything wrong." Punk shook his head, "I always carried my pictures on me to be sure."

"That's disgusting." Cami shook her head as Punk nodded, "Who did you share a cell with?" She asked.

"A lot of people. The longest cell mate I had was Jim. He was 50 and convicted for armed robbery. We got on. He was kinda funny. It was so weird because… I would normally be the one arresting these people but I was in with them so I felt… I don't know, it was strange." He shook his head, "Jim got released and then I had three cell mates move in with me. Prison hit a boom."

"Three?" Cami shook her head.

"Yeah, that's when the riots happened, and… heard of people getting raped and beaten up… it wasn't good." He said, "Lucky I had some decent guys, we made the most of it. There was Mario, Terry and Will." He remembered, "All just normal family guys." Punk shrugged.

"At least you had that." Cami sighed as Punk nodded and then shook his head.

"Ok, stop making me talk about it." He rolled his shoulders back, trying to loosen up, "I don't wanna talk about it or think about it." He said as Cami nodded slowly.

"Ok." Cami nodded, "Pick a movie. Maybe if you're nice, you can stay on the couch and be here for breakfast in the morning." She said as Punk smiled.

"Yeah, I wanna see her when she wakes up." Punk nodded. He didn't get the chance to see Jessica before bed or when she woke up, so he was taking full advantage of this whilst he had it, "Now stop hogging the damn blanket." He tugged at the blanket as Cami rolled her eyes and nudged him.


	19. Weekend Off

**Weekend Off**

* * *

Punk woke up the next morning to the feeling of small hands touching his face, bringing his ear back as he opened one eye and saw Jessica leaning over him.

"Uh… what are you doing?" Punk wondered as Jessica jumped and stepped back a little.

"Sorry." Jessica said, "I didn't mean to wake you." She said politely as she placed her hands behind her back and watched him as he sat up and rubbed his face tiredly.

"It's fine." Punk assured her, "What were you looking at anyway?" He asked, rubbing behind his ear to see if there was something there when he noticed that it was his tattoo she was most likely looking at.

"Just your tattoo." Jessica told him, "I like the colours." She said, sitting down beside him to get a better look as Punk pulled his ear forward so she could see properly.

"You know who else has that tattoo?" Punk asked her.

"Who?" Jessica shook her head.

"Cami." Punk said, "We got them together." He said.

"Oh, that's cool." Jessica said, "Should I get one too?" She wondered as Punk chuckled.

"Not right now, kid." Punk smiled, "Maybe when you're older." He nodded, "Is Cami still sleeping?" He asked her.

"I think she's in the shower." Jessica said, "Did you sleep over last night?"

"I did. I must have… fallen asleep on the couch." He nodded, looking around the living room, not really sure what to do. Although him and Jessica got on great, he'd never really looked after her in a sense. He always just saw her for a couple of hours at the park or a soft play area, with AJ of course. He hadn't ever cooked for her, put her to bed, helped her at bath time, he was still new to all of that stuff, "So… you eat breakfast?" Punk asked her, rolling his eyes at himself for asking such a stupid thing.

"I do eat breakfast." Jessica nodded, "Do you?" She wondered, confused with the question.

"Yeah, I do. It's the most important meal of the day." Punk said, "Shall we go see what Cami has to offer?" He asked her.

"Yeah!" Jessica exclaimed, jumping off the couch and heading off into the kitchen as Punk followed her.

"What do you normally like?" Punk asked her.

"Just cereal or toast. Sometimes mommy makes pancakes, sometimes she doesn't." Jessica said, "I like anything."

"Really? Cause mommy told me you were a fussy eater." Punk raised a brow.

"No, not with breakfast I'm not." Jessica said confidently.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "I'm gonna lift you…" He picked her up and sat her up on the kitchen counter, "Up here." He told her as she smiled.

"Why?" Jessica giggled.

"So you can see in the cupboards better." Punk told her, "Ok… what does Cami have in here?" Punk hummed to himself, "We got some chocolate spread. I bet kids like that, right?"

"I don't." Jessica shook her head.

"Ok… peanut butter?" He asked her.

"No, not that." Jessica made a disgusted face.

"Oatmeal?" Punk asked her.

"No… no, that scares me." She shook her head.

"It scares you?" Punk laughed.

"Yeah, it's all lumpy and no… I don't like it." Jessica shook her head.

"Bacon?" Punk asked her.

"I don't really like that either." Jessica shook her head.

"I thought you weren't a fussy breakfast person?" Punk arched a brow.

"Well I'm not but… I don't like all those things you just said." She clasped her hands together sophisticatedly as Punk just nodded. She looked so adorable with her bed hair in her blue pyjamas which had unicorns on them.

"How about you tell me what you want then?" Punk asked her, "That would be easier."

"What cereal does Cami have?" Jessica asked him.

"Let me see." Punk said, opening up a cupboard door, "Ok." He crouched down, "She has cinnamon toast crunch, cap n' crunch, lucky charms-"

"Lucky charms." Jessica nodded, "I have them at home." She told him.

"Ok, lucky charms it is." Punk said, pulling the box out.

"Do you have a favourite cereal?" Jessica asked him, watching him bring a bowl out for her and shake some cereal into it.

"You know I don't really eat cereal." Punk said truthfully, "But if I had to pick it'd probably be these too." He nodded to her.

"They're the best." Jessica nodded.

"Yeah, they're good." Punk nodded, putting the box back and walking over to the fridge to grab the milk, sitting it on the table, "Ok, I'll let you do the milk cause I don't know how much you want." He said, lifting her down from the kitchen counter as she walked over to the table and sat down.

"Oh, look." Cami said, "You guys are always sorting breakfast, this is rare." She smiled.

"Daddy likes lucky charms like me." Jessica told Cami whilst carefully pouring some milk into her cereal, "We should all have a bowl." She suggested as Punk smiled to Cami.

"We should." Cami agreed, "Go on, get two more bowls out, dad." Cami smiled to Punk who just nodded.

"Seth already away? I didn't hear him go out." Punk said, getting more bowls out and putting some cereal in them for him and Cami.

"Yeah, he's been working such aggressive shifts these past few weeks. I want him to talk to Ian about it but he's too nice." Cami groaned, "So I said I would speak to him but he won't let me."

"Cami you'd end up getting him fired let's face it." Punk laughed, "Do you want a drink?" Punk asked Jessica who was eating her cereal.

"Orange juice please." Jessica nodded.

"I second that." Cami said as Punk nodded, "He's been working six days a week sometimes." Cami shook her head, "And he works almost every weekend which is my days off so… it sucks, we barely see each other." She shook her head.

"He'll need to talk to Ian then. Ian won't have a problem giving him lesser shifts, he's not a bad guy to talk to." Punk nodded, "I spoke to him earlier in the week actually."

"Oh, really?" Cami said.

"Yeah, he swung by the academy and he was just saying he was glad to see me back and glad to see me still operating in this field of work." Punk nodded, "I'm glad he did come by." He said.

"Yeah, that was nice." Cami smiled, "He has been good with Seth, letting him take vacations, more than he's allowed." She said.

"Yeah, he's easy to work with. I never thought I'd say I missed working with him but… I do." Punk nodded as Cami frowned.

"You're really liking this new gig though, right? It's different but not too different." Cami said.

"Yeah, it's a challenge and I like challenges. Keeps me focused." Punk nodded.

"Where do you work?" Jessica asked him, picking up on little bits of the conversation.

"I uh… I train police officers." Punk explained, "I help them become police officers."

"Woah." Jessica gasped, "So did you help train Jamie?" She wondered. She had no concept of where Punk had been for the past five years and Punk was thankful for that of course.

"No… before I was a cop… just like Jamie." Punk nodded quietly, "But now I'm training them instead." Punk explained.

"Oh." Jessica nodded, holding the O for a long time, "That's cool." She said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, it is." Punk smiled.

"So what are we doing today then?" Jessica asked them.

"Well I thought that we show your daddy our favourite spot at the lake, and we can feed the birds and have a picnic?" Cami suggested. She was a good aunt and she took Jessica out a lot when she babysat her.

"Oh, yeah we need to show him." Jessica nodded.

"I'm looking forward to this." Punk nodded. He couldn't think of anything better to do than spend the day with two of the most important girls in his life.

* * *

"How was the spa?" Jamie asked as AJ walked into their hotel room after spending the morning in the spa. Over the years she'd really tried to encourage the act of self-care. She needed to or else she knew she would just neglect herself. She enjoyed going away with Jamie for the weekend where she could have a break from being a busy working mom. It was healthy for any parent.

"It was so good." AJ nodded, placing her bag down, "I really needed it and I didn't think I did." She admitted.

"You deserve it." Jamie smiled, wrapping his arms around her, giving her a kiss hello as AJ smiled, "I booked us dinner for tonight at that restaurant you love." He told her as she smiled.

"I can't wait." AJ smiled, "Although I am missing Jess." She admitted. Of course she missed her baby girl anywhere she went without her. When she returned to work after having Jessica, after Punk had gone to prison, she could barely last an hour there without phoning to check up on things.

"Yeah, me too." Jamie nodded briefly, "She love staying with Cami, though. As much as I… don't trust the girl."

"Hey, Cami is a good person-"

"Have you saw her criminal record?" Jamie chuckled.

"She's like my sister. Please don't be disrespectful." AJ told him as Jamie put his hand up and nodded.

"I'm sorry. I know. I know she's been through a lot but… I just worry, that's all. Especially when she almost got Jess taken from you when she was a baby. That must have been terrifying." Jamie shook his head.

"We worked through it. I forgave her. She was just in a bad place after Phil went to prison. We all were. She loves Jess and she loves looking after her. And plus, I think Phil was gonna stay at her place and be there to hang out with them, so it'll be nice for Jess to see him for more than just a few hours." AJ shrugged.

"Yeah." Jamie agreed, "At least it gives you a break. Wonder mom needs some time to destress." He nodded as she smiled.

"You think I'm wonder mom?" AJ laughed.

"Hey, you're the best mom I know." Jamie nodded as AJ smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you for taking me away. It's been kinda hard these past few weeks. Seeing Phil out again, swept off my feet with work, trying to do everything at once." She took a deep breath as Jamie nodded, "I needed this, so thank you."

"You deserve it." Jamie smiled to her, "I'd take you away every weekend if I could. This is how you should be treated." He told her as AJ smiled, leaning up and pressing a kiss on his lips. She did feel lucky to have him in her life these past few years.

* * *

"Ok, here." Cami said, pulling out the loaf of bread from the grocery bag to give to Jessica later on in the day as they'd found their spot on the grass down by the lake near them where a lot of birds and geese gathered, "Do half and then come get some lunch." Cami told her as Jessica nodded, taking the bread and running a little down the grass to feed the birds.

"She loves her aunt Cami." Punk nodded, drinking a coffee they'd got on the way there.

"Yeah." Cami smiled, looking over as Jessica broke up the bread and threw it down for the birds to come get it, "I love spending time with her and then I felt like I owe to you. You looked after me growing up and you never really had to, so… you not being here, I just wanted to be there for Jess." She said as Punk smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." Punk nodded as she smiled, "I asked AJ but… I mean I don't know how close you two really are anymore, but do you ever… have you heard anything about your son?" He asked her as Cami looked at him and shook her head.

"No." Cami shook her head, "And I don't want to." She whispered, "For me to live my life and move on, I can't think about him, both me and Seth agreed that, I know he's out there with his own family who love him." She nodded, "That's enough for me."

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "You think maybe… a part of you likes taking care of Jessica because of that?" He asked her.

"Maybe." Cami nodded, "But I mean… I don't think I'm ready for a baby now, never mind back then when I was… I didn't know if I was coming or going then." She said, "So… I don't regret anything." She said as Punk nodded.

"Good. You're doing good, Cam." Punk nodded to her, "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." Cami smiled, turning around to Jessica, "She loves feeding them." She shook her head as Punk smiled over, "You know soon enough she's gonna be staying with you on her own and coming for dinner, you'll be doing the school run, it's gonna happen." Cami nodded to him, "She loves being around you. It's very clear."

"Yeah, I just want to be there for her. It's not too late. She won't have to grow up and… think of me as her deadbeat dad. I can still be there for her." Punk nodded, "And I'm gonna be. I'm not gonna be weekend dad either." He made clear, "I wanna see her as much as AJ gets to."

"And so you should." Cami nodded, "Might let her get back into working bigger cases even." Cami shrugged.

"Yeah maybe." Punk nodded.

"You thinking about her?" Cami asked her.

"A little." Punk nodded, "I just wish it wasn't this way, you know?" He sighed, "But I don't regret what I did, pushing her away. I did it for her." He said, "She couldn't live her life for five years seeing me through fifteen minute visitation sessions. That's no way to live. She deserved more than that and so did Jessica." Punk nodded, "And I'm happy that she's found someone. I know AJ wouldn't be with anyone unless she really did like them so… she must really love him." Punk nodded, which was a hard pill to swallow. Very hard.

"It'll get easier with time." Cami said, "You still just gotta take each day as it comes. You're still very new to all of this and you're not that long out of prison." She reminded him, "Things will get there eventually." She smiled as he nodded.

"I fed them half." Jessica told them as she walked back over to them sitting on the grass, handing back the bread to Cami and sitting down beside Punk on her knees.

"Ok, let's get lunch out then." Cami smiled as she started to unpack the picnic they'd brought with them as Punk smiled. He did have to take into consideration that he was doing pretty well for himself so far, and he wasn't going to give up on his daughter. She was everything.


	20. Let Down

**Let Down**

* * *

"Mommy I had the best time with Cami and daddy." Jessica told her mother who had picked her up and was on the way home from Cami's place, "We went and fed the ducks and we played monopoly and had pizza. It was the best." Jessica said, continuing to tell her mother how much fun she had.

"Wow, baby." AJ smiled, "You sound like you had a lot of fun." AJ nodded.

"I did." Jessica nodded, "And I think I can hang out with daddy on my own now." She told her honestly as AJ raised her eyebrows, keeping her eyes on the road as she drove home.

"Really?" AJ questioned.

"Yeah, he stayed with us all weekend and he put me to bed." Jessica said, "And he said that in his home, I'll have my own room and that I can help him decorate it the way I want it." Jessica said with excitement as AJ smiled. There was no better thing in the world than seeing her daughter happy and excited.

"Woah, that's cool. How are you gonna decorate it then?" AJ asked her. She was surprised Jessica had suggested seeing Punk on her own so quickly but was happy that she already had a good trust and bond with her father.

"I don't know. I think I want lots of unicorns and rainbows everywhere." Jessica told her, "But I don't know what colours. I'll have to think about it." She said cutely as AJ smiled.

"I'm sure daddy will help you decide." AJ said, "So you're ok to go see him on your own for a few hours now?" AJ asked her.

"Yeah, I think so." Jessica nodded.

"There's no rush remember." AJ reminded her, "It's ok if you still want me to come along. It's when you're ready." She said.

"I know but you were gone all weekend and I was ok." Jessica shrugged, "He makes me laugh." She said as AJ smiled to herself and nodded.

"Well hey, I'll call him and ask him when he's free and you can go visit him for a few hours, maybe even have dinner at his place?" AJ suggested.

"Yeah, that's what he said too." Jessica nodded, "Yeah. You should call him." Jessica nodded as AJ smiled.

She was happy her daughter had a wonderful weekend but a part of her was a little jealous that she couldn't be a part of all the fun. In an ideal, dream world, she longed to be able to have these memories with Punk with Jessica. She longed for them to still be in a loving relationship where they could raise their daughter together. But that just wasn't the case anymore. It hadn't been for so long.

* * *

"Surprise surprise." Punk stood in front of the kids in the academy, "The person who scored the lowest… was Mark." He smiled over to the eighteen year old who rolled his eyes tiredly, "Too much partying and not enough studying this weekend, boy. Come up here and do one hundred push ups." He wiggled his finger forward as Mark got up from his desk and walked on down.

"Is this necessary?" Mark asked, "We go to circuit next, I'm gonna be exhausted." He groaned.

"Maybe you'll take this seriously then. One hundred. Go." He nodded whilst handing out everyone else's papers, watching Mark get down and start doing push ups quickly, "The quicker you go doesn't mean the faster it'll be over. No one heard the tortoise and the hare story?" He asked as they all grumbled tiredly. Half of them were keeping their heads up by their hands, the other half looked like they were just running on caffeine, "You lot are a joke." He scoffed, walking back to the front of the room.

"Do I have to keep doing this?" Mark groaned.

"You're on ten, ninety more to go." Punk nodded, folding his arms and sitting on the edge of his desk as he watched Mark continue to do push ups.

He waited until he got to fifty before adding in another hurdle, "Jeanette." Punk said as Jeanette looked up, "Come here." He nodded as Jeanette stood up and walked over to him, "Sit on him." He pointed to Mark.

"What?!" Mark shrieked.

"Go on." Punk nodded to Jeanette.

"Ok." Jeanette shrugged, walking around and planking herself on Mark who groaned, trying his best to keep his push ups up as Punk watched and chuckled.

"This is what happens when you don't take this shit seriously." Punk nodded to them all, "I'm pretty clear about that, right?" He asked as they all nodded.

They watched Mark finish the rest of his push ups and drag himself back to his seat before Punk moved on with the seminar, "Ok, today we're talking victims." Punk said, "Now you'll probably go through a lot of this with the psychologists in the academy. As you know, you'll all be mentally evaluated. I mean a lot of this work is in your brain." He said, "Part of being a cop is talking to victims or a victim's family." Punk explained, "It can be a difficult thing." He nodded.

"What's the worst victim you've had to talk to?" Someone asked as Punk folded his arms.

"Uh…" Punk tried to think, "I mean… whenever a kid is involved, it's pretty bad." Punk nodded, "Talking to a victim of rape… sexual abuse… it's hard." Punk nodded, "I don't think I've a specific example." He said, "So let's talk about the victim. What's the first thing you want to do for them?" He asked as hands shot up, "You." He pointed.

"Make them feel safe." The girl answered as Punk nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "You wanna make them feel safe first and foremost. Most likely what they've been through has scared them, they're probably in shock, so you have to make sure they know they're safe." He said.

"Hey, Phil." A man opened up the door which was his boss, Bruno, who ran the itinerary for the academy and the students there, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked as Punk nodded.

"Think about it." Punk told the students, walking out of the room, "What's up?" Punk asked.

"Nothing serious." Bruno assured him, "We've lost our assistant couch in the circuit field, he got a promotion elsewhere and I'm having trouble finding someone else to fill in. Everyone here only operates in their own lane but… you have experience with everything." Bruno said as Punk raised a brow.

"I'm not exactly in shape, Bruno." Punk chuckled.

"You don't have to be. It's not gonna be for long, just until I can find someone. I know you're doing good with these seminars, but you'd be helping me out." Bruno said.

"Am I even allowed to do that?" Punk shook his head.

"If I say so, yeah." Bruno said, "You're not a bad guy, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. And those kids are getting super sharp ever since you came in." He nodded, "They could use you on the physical side of things too." He nodded, "It's just temporary."

"Hey, if you need me, man. Of course. I'll just need a crash course on what I'm doing and then I can do it." Punk nodded.

"Just yell at them and make sure they aren't slacking basically. Not much has changed from when you were here as a student." Bruno said as Punk just nodded, "Thank you. It means a lot."

"It's fine." Punk waved his hand.

"Ok, get back in there." Bruno nodded.

* * *

"She really wants to see me on her own?" Punk asked, later that night, having met with AJ in the park so he could see Jessica.

"Yeah, that's what she said. She had a lot of fun this weekend with you and Cami." AJ nodded, "So I said I'd talk to you and see when it suited you." She said as Punk smiled to himself. He couldn't believe Jessica really wanted to come by to his place on her own, it meant she really did trust him and that meant the world.

"Well I'm free every night apart from Thursday and Friday. I'm doing extra work at the academy." He told her.

"More seminars?" AJ asked.

"No, I'm helping out with the circuits." Punk said, "Bruno asked me. It's just temporary until he can find someone." He nodded.

"More money, right?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, obviously." Punk nodded.

"Good. Hey, it's nice of him to think of you to ask." AJ said.

"Yeah, well he said I'm the only one there with experience of it so…" He shrugged, "What about Wednesday night?" He asked her, "I can pick her up from school and she can stay for dinner?" Punk shrugged.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "That should be fine." She smiled, "It's gonna be weird… not having her at dinner during the week." She shook her head as he smiled.

"I promise I'll return her." Punk smiled to her as she nodded, "How was your weekend off?" He asked her, even though he really didn't want to know about what she got up to with her boyfriend on their romantic weekend away, in fact, he wished he didn't even ask, but he just wanted to be polite.

"It was nice." AJ nodded, "We've been before." She said, "I was glad to find out Jess was having a good time with you guys. I always hate leaving her but knowing she was ok and she had fun makes it easier." AJ said.

"Yeah, she was fine." Punk smiled, "Feel free to go away every weekend, I mean that in the nicest way possible." He said as she smiled.

"I know it sucks that… we can't be a family together and give her that perfect home we wanted to, we planned to." She said, "But as long as we're on good terms, and she sees us both, it doesn't have to be such a big deal." She nodded.

"Yeah." Punk agreed, "But I'm not being a weekend dad, I wanna see her just as much as you do."

"No, I know." AJ agreed, "That wouldn't be fair." She said, "It's still one step at a time." She nodded, "I mean after Wednesday she might wanna… stay overnight, I don't know. She seems to trust you pretty easily." She nodded, "It's shocked me."

"Did you doubt me, April?" Punk teased as AJ smiled.

"No. She's just… really shy and sensitive." AJ shrugged, "It took her a long, long time to come around to Jamie. And here you are, you show up and you're her new best friend." She shook her head, "Take it as a huge compliment." She nodded to him as he smiled.

She knew fine well why Jessica got on so well with Punk. It was because he was a damn good dad. He knew what to say, he was gentle and steady, he was sweet and charming, he made her comfortable, made her laugh and smile. He knew exactly how to be around her and they just had a connection, which she didn't doubt they'd have.

She was excited for things to start progressing.

* * *

Wednesday came around and AJ had just finished wrapping up in court when she got out and saw she had missed nine missed calls from Punk. She immediately panicked and stopped outside her parked car in the street, quickly clicking on to listen to the voice message that Punk had left her.

"Hey, April. It's me. I know you're working and I hate to do this but I'm not gonna be able to pick Jessica up today. Bruno asked me to cover a shift in circuit today and I… I didn't wanna let him down, you know?" He said, "Tell Jessica I'm really sorry, I hate to do this but I know we can reschedule something. I'm sorry it's last minute." He said, hanging up as AJ took her phone from her ear and shook her head.

She threw her phone in her purse and her purse into the car, most of the things in it falling out as she threw it in with force and slammed her door shut. Luckily enough, she was out just in time to go pick up Jessica from school, but boy was she mad.

She drove to the school and parked outside, closing the car door and walking into the yard to wait on Jessica coming out. She'd been so excited to get picked up by Punk and go to his place for dinner, and AJ knew she'd be devastated to know that the plans for that had been cancelled.

She watched as Jessica got out of school, running out, looking around, obviously looking for her father when she spotted her mother standing and frowned with confusion.

"Mommy, what are you doing here?" Jessica shook her head as AJ crouched down to her and helped her take her bookbag off.

"Daddy couldn't make it today." AJ said as Jessica looked at her, "Something came up and he… I had to come instead, ok?" AJ said, cupping her cheek as Jessica frowned.

"Oh." Jessica nodded, "Did he not want to pick me up?" She wondered.

"No, of course not. He just couldn't make it." AJ said, deeply disappointed in Punk for cancelling so last minute and choosing work over this, which surprised her to say the least. She hated to see how upset Jessica seemed by it, "We can reschedule with him, ok?" AJ nodded.

"Ok." Jessica nodded sadly as AJ sighed. She wasn't happy about this and certainly didn't want to see her daughter so disappointed and upset. She refused to have Punk let her down like this.

"I'll take you for dinner, baby. You decide where you wanna go." AJ nodded, standing up straight and taking her hand, walking her out of the school as Jessica just stayed silent and held her mother's hand tightly.


	21. Fight Gone Wrong

**Fight Gone Wrong**

* * *

"He didn't pick her up?" Jamie shook his head, getting home from work later that night where AJ had told him about what happened earlier on in the day when she had to pick Jessica up from school.

"He said he got asked to work and he didn't want to let anyone down but… I thought maybe letting his daughter down would be a little more worrying for him." She sighed, standing in the kitchen as Jamie shook his head.

"What an ass." Jamie shook his head, "You know, I was starting to almost respect him for… you know, stepping up, being a man, doing his best with very little, being there for Jess but…" Jamie scoffed, "I had a feeling this would happen."

"I didn't." AJ said, "I mean I know his job means a lot to him and he's trying to keep a clean reputation and do his best but… I thought this meant everything to him, Jess coming to see him on her own." AJ shrugged, "But maybe I was wrong." She shrugged.

"Well think about it, he's not lived a life where people depend on him for five years. He probably doesn't think about how shitty it would feel for Jess, who was pretty damn excited to go see him." Jamie said, "Was she upset?"

"Yeah, she was crying in the car." AJ sighed, "I can't tell him that, though." She shook her head.

"Why not? I would." Jamie said.

"Look, he's in a difficult place. Don't worry, I'll be going in on him and telling him how shitty it was for him to do that but… he's still just a few weeks out of prison, you know?" AJ said.

"Well he shouldn't be making promises he can't keep." Jamie shook his head, "How is Jess? Is she ok now?" Jamie asked her.

"She was upset for a while. She just thinks he didn't wanna see her." AJ sighed. It'd been a difficult day seeing how upset her daughter was and how let down she felt, "I took her out for a burger on the way back from school. She didn't eat much. Then we came home and she done some homework. I took her for a bath and she didn't say much. She's in bed now." AJ nodded, "It's just so hard seeing her upset and I don't think Phil would have meant to make her feel this way."

"Well no, I don't think he would have meant for it but… he could use his brain and try and figure that it would crush her for him to just cancel so last minute, and for work of all things." Jamie said, "It's ridiculous."

"I'm scared in case she won't wanna see him now. Or she won't wanna be with him herself." AJ sighed.

"Well that's on him, AJ." Jamie said, "Don't be so soft on him. Yeah, I get it. The guy is doing his best, he's been through a tough time but so have you." Jamie nodded, "If he couldn't commit to definitely being there for Jess then he shouldn't have got her hopes up. And that's just it." Jamie shrugged as AJ nodded.

"I know that." AJ said, "I left a heated text with him and I'm seeing him tomorrow… on my own." AJ nodded, "I don't want Jess around any of the arguing, if there is any, and like you said, I don't know if she'll wanna come." She shrugged.

"She's too young for this." Jamie said, "To be hurt and upset over this." Jamie shook his head, "He needs to dedicate time to her and if he can't do that then he should stick to seeing her with you for an hour every few nights." Jamie nodded.

"I'll see what he has to say." AJ said, "I'll try and keep my cool with him."

* * *

"She was crying!" AJ yelled, standing in Punk's apartment with him in the kitchen. She barely got a foot in the door before things escalated and they were both yelling.

"She was crying?" Punk shook his head.

"Yeah, she was." AJ said, "And I still did my best to defend you because I don't want her thinking badly of you already." She said, "But what the hell, Phil? Don't-Don't give me this bullshit act that you're only focus is Jess and being there for her when… when you chose a work job over her. She was devastated the full day. She thinks you just didn't wanna see her or spend time with her." AJ explained as Punk swallowed the lump in his throat. Knowing he'd made his daughter cry was the ultimate stab in the heart. He'd felt lighter pain in prison, and that was saying a whole lot.

"Look, my probation officer tracks how often I work and how many hours, and my boss also needed me, I didn't want to let him down-"

"And what about letting your daughter down?" AJ asked, "She was so excited to get picked up and go have dinner with you. She was so excited." AJ shook her head, "And you let her down, and I'm sorry but that's not gonna happen again. You're not gonna make her feel like she's nothing-"

"April, c'mon… you know I didn't mean that. I'm angry with myself that I couldn't cancel sooner. It wasn't like I just didn't show up. I told you and I'm sure it's a valid reason."

"No, it's not." AJ shook her head, "If you can't fully commit yourself to Jessica, if you can't promise her things, then don't make the promise." AJ said, "Don't feed her all this bullshit and then make it crumble in front of her. She's five years old." AJ said.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok? I am sorry." Punk said, "I didn't do it because I just couldn't be bothered picking her up. I was working. That's a big deal for me. It came up and I didn't want to say no. I thought that if I text you quick enough that you and Jessica would understand and we could reschedule for a day that I'm off, maybe at the weekend or something." He shrugged.

"You'll be lucky if she still wants to come see you." AJ said, "I spent half an hour in the back seat of my car, hugging her as she cried outside of a stupid burger place, and what sucked was… I knew exactly how she felt because I know what it feels like to be neglected by you-"

"Hold on a second." Punk put his hand up, "I didn't neglect Jessica. Something came up and I apologise for that and I'll make it up to Jessica as best I can, if she lets me." Punk nodded, "I did not neglect you either. I… I wanted better for you. Why are you punishing me for that?" Punk shook his head.

"Because I just wanted to see you." AJ shrugged, "I just wanted to see you." She repeated, "For two years, I spent night after night on my own, sometimes I would bring Jess in beside me just so I didn't feel completely alone. I missed you. I wanted you beside me. I wanted you to hold me and tell me everything was ok, the way you used to-"

"Yeah and I couldn't do that so that's why I wanted you to move on." Punk said.

"I would have waited." AJ shrugged, "It would have been easy. I only wanted you. And then maybe when you got out, we could have been a family." AJ nodded, "But you didn't think about the future, you thought about you and what worked best for you in that moment."

"I was thinking about you." Punk screwed his face up, "Everything I did, I done it for you-"

"Oh, please." AJ rolled her eyes.

"The reason I was in prison in the first place was because of you, April!" Punk yelled, "So don't stand there and make out like I was selfish I just thought of myself, because you were always my one priority in everything and you know what… maybe that was my downfall." He nodded.

"So it's my fault? All of it?" She smiled.

"No, I'm not saying that." Punk rolled his eyes, "Look, you've made your point. I get it. It's killing me that I've hurt Jessica but I promise I will make it up to her."

"Do not promise me or her anything." AJ warned him, "She doesn't deserve this. She's a five year old."

"I didn't do it on purpose, April." Punk said, "And now you're just using this to divert another argument about me in prison." He said.

"Yeah, because I'm still mad." AJ shrugged, "What was it? Did you fall out of love with me? Did you resent me and hate me? Because I don't know which part of you thought that pushing me away, risking your relationship with me and your daughter, was part of a good idea?"

"Because I wanted better for you." Punk said, "I wanted better for you than you visiting me every day. I saw those guys who had visits from their wife and kids every day, they were more miserable than I was because they were getting a taste of what life was like before, and so were there families, and then just like that, after the visit, it was back to being miserable again. I refused to watch you go through that." Punk said, "Why won't you believe me that I did it for the right reasons?"

"Because I loved you with all my heart and you just cut ties with me and that was it." AJ said, "Like I didn't matter, ever."

"Well you know that's not true. You're not dumb. You meant everything to me. That's what made it so hard." Punk said, "You weren't the one who was getting beat on. You didn't have to see people die in front of you. I… I was in hell in that place. And yeah, you might have been alone and upset but guess what? You had Jessica, and you had a soft, warm bed to sleep on every night, and a home, your friends and family, your job… you had that to pass time. I had absolutely nothing!" He said as AJ gulped and looked at him, "And I didn't want you to see me in that environment." He swallowed to clear his dry throat.

"I could have helped you." AJ whispered, "I could have helped you through it. Me and you, we've got through a lot. I could have been there for you and eventually when you got out, we could have been a family."

"Sounds to me like you want that more than you want a family with Jamie." Punk noted.

"Jamie has nothing to do with this." AJ shook her head.

"He's your boyfriend, has been for three years, he has a lot to do with this. I'm not mad that you're with him. Am I jealous? Hell yeah, of course I am." He laughed, "I still love you, I still wanna be with you, I still dream about us… together." He nodded, "But for me to move on, realistically, I have to accept that you love someone else, and I'm happy for you."

"You're happy for me?" AJ asked him.

"I'm happy for you. It's what I wanted for you, right? You deserved better than waiting around on me." Punk said, "I know I've messed up with Jessica and it makes me feel sick knowing I've upset her, but I promise… yes, I promise, I will make it up to her somehow." He nodded.

"What if I didn't want to wait?" AJ asked, "What if you asked me what I wanted?" She asked him, "Huh? Instead of just deciding everything for me like everyone else in my life does." She said, stepping closer to him as he saw her getting angrier, "Why didn't you talk to me? Instead of sending me a cheap letter and telling me you wanted nothing to do with me?" AJ asked as he ran his hand through his hair and shook his head, "Why?" She asked him desperately.

"I've told you. You're just playing the hate game because you don't want to admit that you're still in love with me." Punk nodded.

"Get over yourself." AJ spat, "I'm not in love with you. I love Jamie." She said, "I'm not playing any hate game. I do hate you." She hissed, "I hate everything that you pissed away because you thought you knew what was best for everyone without even… consulting me about it!" She yelled, "You broke my heart but I am not letting you do the same with Jess." She shook her head.

"I broke your heart? Ok, maybe I did, but I did it to benefit you. But you know what… maybe it was the wrong thing to do because now you're just that cold, catty, wants to fight with everyone AJ that I remember before we dated. Yeah… I remember her. She wasn't that nice to people because she was insecure and had no idea who the hell AJ even was." He said, feeling a whistling slap hit him across the face.

He placed his hand on his cheek and looked down at her, their bodies almost touching as she stared up at him, hurt because of the things he said, not just because he said it, but because they were very much true and he still was the only person in the world who absolutely knew her.

She looked up at him, her heart racing, blood pumping, placing her hands on his cheeks as she leaned up and pressed her lips against his. She couldn't hold back. She felt heated and vulnerable and all she'd ever wanted was to do this since the second their lips last touched five years ago.

Punk immediately backed away, not wanting to meddle with someone who was in a relationship, "Woah." Punk put his hands up and looked at her.

"I didn't… sorry, I wasn't-" She turned to walk away when Punk grabbed her by the hand, pulling her back in and pressing his lips back against hers, deepening the kiss to cancel out all the horrible anger and tension they were feeling, even though they knew this would only create more problems.


	22. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

* * *

"No… no we're not doing this." AJ shook her head, pulling away after some time kissing him. It felt so good and right but everything about doing it was so wrong. She wasn't going to cheat on her boyfriend. She wasn't going to be that person.

Punk looked at her, running his hand through his hair after getting carried away. He couldn't help himself. Kissing her again was heavenly. He'd missed holding her close so intimately, and hadn't she told him no, he would have carried on, because his mind was only on her.

"No, you're right." Punk nodded, coming to his senses. He knew it would have been wrong to go any further, especially when she was in a relationship with someone she clearly cared about.

"That was just… in the moment." AJ shook her head. Both being angry and upset, she just wanted to kiss him to make it all stop, to have him the way she loved and remembered. Nothing had changed about him. His kiss was still breath-taking. The way he pulled her tight to his body and laced his fingers through her hair.

"Right." Punk nodded, "No one… no one has to know about that." Punk shrugged, "It was just… heat of the moment, didn't mean anything." He nodded, saying what she wanted to hear. It meant everything to him.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "We… We just need to stop doing this." AJ shook her head.

"Doing what?" Punk asked.

"Seeing each other." AJ nodded as Punk screwed his eyes up.

"Well we're gonna see each other, April." Punk laughed a little.

"Not like this. We can't argue anymore and I don't think me and you being friends is actually gonna work out." She said. And she knew it was because them being friends only reminded her that they weren't more than friends, and part of her was devastated by that because of course she still carried a lot of feelings for him that she refused to admit.

"Jessica deserves us being on good terms." Punk shook his head.

"We'll be civil but… once she starts… seeing you on her own… me and you… we don't have to cross paths." She nodded.

"You're just saying this because we kissed. It was a kiss. We-We've went through a lot. It's not the end of the world." Punk shrugged. He didn't want her to freak out and avoid him forever now just because of heat of the moment kiss they shared, which was the best thing ever in both their respective opinions.

"I know. I know it was just a kiss but I'm not that girl." AJ said, "And I am horrified that I just did that." She shook her head as Punk sighed.

"It's not like I'm a random stranger. We've got a past. A pretty intense one. I'm not gonna say anything to anyone. I know it was just… in the moment." He nodded to her as she folded her arms and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I should go." AJ nodded to him, "I-I'll talk to Jess and I'll text you." She said as Punk nodded, watching her turn away and walk out of the kitchen to leave the apartment, sighing to himself as he realised this moving on thing was proving to be a lot difficult than he thought.

* * *

"Hi, baby. How was school?" AJ asked, getting home where Jessica was sitting up at the kitchen table doing homework whilst Jamie was in the living room doing work. He done a lot of work from home but AJ and Jessica were used to it.

"School was fine." Jessica told her, "Where were you?" She wondered.

"I was talking to daddy." AJ told her.

"Oh." Jessica nodded.

"Baby, he's real sorry he couldn't pick you up yesterday. Something came up at his work and he really wanted to be with you instead but he didn't have a choice. It's like when mommy has to stay late at work and Jamie comes to get you instead." AJ explained, "It happens." She nodded, sitting down at the table across from her.

"I just thought he didn't want to see me." Jessica shrugged.

"No, of course not. He was so excited to see you and he was really upset he couldn't." AJ nodded.

"Oh." Jessica nodded, feeling a little better that her father was also upset like her, "Was he upset like me?" She asked.

"Yeah, he was." AJ nodded, "And he said he's gonna make it up to you." She said, "If you wanna see him, of course."

"Yeah, I wanna see him." Jessica nodded, "But I don't want him to cancel again." She sighed worriedly.

"No, he won't. I promise." AJ nodded, "You still wanna go to his place for dinner?" She asked her.

"Yeah." Jessica said.

"Ok, I'll text him and see if he can do Friday after you finish school, ok?" AJ asked as Jessica nodded, "Ok." AJ smiled, standing up and pressing a kiss on Jessica's head as the five year old smiled, "I'll start dinner soon." She told her.

"Ok, I'm not that hungry just now." Jessica told her, concentrating on her homework as AJ smiled and nodded.

"Ok you tell me when you get hungry." AJ said as Jessica nodded.

AJ then made her way into the living room where Jamie was sitting at the couch with some files sitting on the table.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Jamie asked, "Did you put him in his place?" He asked her as AJ sat down across from him and folded her arms.

"Yeah, well we talked." AJ nodded, "I uh… I don't think me and him being friends is even gonna work at this point. It's just too much." She shook her head, "I think we just have to be civil for Jess and that's it." AJ nodded, "She seems a bit better today so I'm gonna rearrange for her to see him Friday."

"Yeah, she was a lot better when I picked her up." Jamie nodded, "As long as he knows he can't mess her around. She's five years old. I get it, he's doing his best, he's under a lot of pressure, he's not used to it, but he can't let her down."

"I told him all of that." AJ nodded, "We got pretty heated so it was best I just left." AJ said, "He was upset with himself so… you know, I don't think it was intentional or planned. His probation officer is on at him for how much work he's doing and he didn't want to let his boss down so… I mean I get it, I just wish it didn't upset Jess so much." AJ said, "But whatever, clean slate, he'll pick her up Friday and he'll drop her off later on." She shrugged as Jamie nodded, "What are you working on?" She asked him, sitting up.

"Bank heist happened a couple of days ago." Jamie told her, "This guy has already been arrested before for robbery… his lawyer got him off, though." He eyed her as AJ looked at him, "His lawyer being you of course." He said as AJ reached forward to look at some of the paper, "I mean this is why your job sucks because you put these guys back out there and this is what happens." He shook his head.

"My job is to prove he didn't do it. So he obviously didn't." AJ shrugged, "It's a system. If there was no me, putting criminals to prison wouldn't work." AJ told him as he just grumbled, "I'm not in the mood to have a work fight." She told him.

"I'm not starting anything, I'm just saying you make my job a lot harder and I know a lot of the other guys and girls in the station feel the same."

"I don't care about what they think in there." AJ shook her head as Jamie just nodded, "I'm gonna go for a shower. If Jess gets hungry can you start dinner?" She asked him.

"Well I'm kinda busy." Jamie pointed to all of the files on the coffee table.

"Right, fine. I'll do it when I get out the shower." AJ shook her head. Part of her felt off balance after coming back from Punks, like everything was spinning and she couldn't stay still. The kiss was everything she had dreamed about and it was still in her head, right at this very moment as she looked on at her boyfriend.

"No, you… you take your time." Jamie nodded, standing up and walking over to her before she left the living room, wrapping an arm around her waist, "Take your time and I'll sort Jess." He said as AJ smiled, "I just wish I could join you in the shower." He admitted truthfully as she smiled.

"Maybe Friday night." AJ smiled to him, leaning up and kissing his cheek before leaving the living room and heading upstairs.

* * *

"These pyjamas are my favourite." Jessica told her mother, later that night in her bedroom where her mother was helping her get ready for bed after her bath, "Do you like these pyjamas, mommy?" Jessica asked after her mother didn't reply, it appeared she was on a different planet.

"Huh?" AJ shook her head, crouched down as she was helping Jessica into her pyjama t-shirt, "The pyjamas? Yeah, I love these ones." AJ nodded as Jessica smiled to herself.

"Are you ok, mommy?" Jessica asked. She was five, but she could see when someone wasn't acting themselves, especially her mother.

"I'm fine, baby." AJ smiled, cupping her daughter's cheek, "I promise." She said, leaning forward and kissing her nose as Jessica giggled, "C'mon, let's get you into bed." She nodded as Jessica turned around and climbed into her bed, moving all her stuffed animals out of the way so she could get fully in.

"Was daddy really upset like me?" Jessica asked her as AJ pulled the covers over her.

"Yeah, he was. He really didn't want to upset you and he was so desperate to pick you up and take you to his place." AJ nodded, "He said he'll make it up to you." She said, crouching down by her bed, stroking her cheek softly.

"I still like him." Jessica whispered as AJ smiled and nodded.

"He didn't mean to hurt you." AJ said, because she knew he didn't, he never would, that was one thing in the world she was so sure of.

"I forgive him." Jessica smiled, "Will he pick me up from school on Friday?" She asked.

"Yeah, he will, and then he'll drop you off here later on." AJ nodded.

"What if he doesn't pick me up again?" Jessica asked worriedly.

"He will." AJ nodded, "He's got a day off on Friday now so he won't be anywhere." She said as Jessica nodded, "He said you can tell him how you want your room decorated and you can pick things out. That'll be cool, right?" She said, brushing Jessica's hair from her face.

"Yeah, what should I pick? I think I want lots of rainbows and unicorns." Jessica nodded, "But not too many." She gasped as AJ smiled.

"You'll have to think about it hard." AJ nodded, "Not right now, though. You need sleep." She said as Jessica just nodded, "Goodnight, princess. I love you." She said, kissing Jessica's head softly before leaving the room and closing the door over, heading downstairs to be with Jamie whilst all she thought about was Punk and that kiss.


	23. On Their Own

**On Their Own**

* * *

Punk stood outside Jessica's school for the first time in his life, watching as all the kids came running out, terrifying him a little at how hyper and crazy they all were, thanking his lucky stars that he spotted Jessica come out calmly, trying her best to untangle her bookbag straps.

He watched her stop, getting agitated as she put her bookbag down and straightened up the straps. He smiled watching her as she fixed the straps and carried on, looking around for him and suddenly spotting him with excitement.

"Daddy!" Jessica exclaimed as Punk smiled, watching her run towards him as he smiled. He was just as excited as she was, and he was glad she wasn't upset anymore.

"Hey." Punk smiled, crouching down as she ran up to him.

"Hi." Jessica smiled, "This is my school." She told him as Punk nodded, looking around.

"I see." Punk nodded, "So this is where the teach the ABC's?" He asked her.

"Who?" Jessica tilted her head.

"Nothing." Punk waved his hand, "You ready to go then?" Punk asked her as she nodded, taking her bookbag off and pushing it into his legs for him to take it.

"Mommy always carries it so you should too." She said as Punk chuckled a little and nodded.

"Alright, you're the boss." Punk nodded, taking her bookbag, "You like unicorns, huh?" He said, noticing she had a unicorn bookbag and a unicorn lunch box. He also knew she had a unicorn pencil case from seeing it previously.

"Yeah, they're my favourite animals." Jessica nodded, taking his hand as he smiled and walked out of the yard, "What's your favourite animal?"

"I don't know, maybe a dragon." He nodded to her.

"Uh, daddy they're not real." Jessica looked up at him worriedly as Punk looked back.

"Yes and unicorns are." Punk nodded to her sarcastically, knowing she wouldn't sense the tone of course.

"Where is your car then?" Jessica asked, realising they were walking for longer than usual once they got out of the school, "Mommy normally packs around here."

"Uh… I don't have a car." Punk said, "Not yet. I have to… do my test again and then get a car." Punk nodded to her.

"A test? But why?" Jessica asked him with confusion.

"Just… gotta do it." Punk nodded, "So we have to walk to my apartment."

"I hate walking." Jessica sighed as Punk looked down at her and nodded.

"Yeah, ok." Punk nodded, "You can get on my shoulders if you want." He said as Jessica raised a brow.

"How do I get all the way up there?" She paused, looking up at him.

"Here." Punk said, lifting her up and onto his shoulders, it wasn't like she weighed him down.

"Woah." Jessica said, grabbing onto his forehead to secure herself, "It's like a whole new world up here." She said, "I wanna be tall like this." She shook her head.

"Well you'll probably be short like your mom so." Punk shrugged, "Not that there's anything wrong with that." He said, beginning to walk down the street whilst Jessica held onto his face and looked around from the new dimension she was seeing.

"I like being little, mommy says that little people have more superpowers." Jessica told him.

"Of course she would." Punk nodded.

* * *

Punk walked home with Jessica on his shoulders all the way there, only putting her down when he got outside his apartment door.

"Is this your home?" Jessica asked him as he got his keys out.

"Yeah, it is." Punk smiled just as he heard singing coming up the apartment stairs, feeling Jessica stand against his leg, "Hey, Jules! Shut it." Punk shook his head as he saw his drunk across the landing apartment neighbour reach the top of the stairs.

"Oh, hey." Jules smiled, "Is this your kid?" Jules pointed to Jessica.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "It's 3pm, what the hell are you doing?" He shook his head, opening up the door to the apartment.

"Live it a little, Phillip." Jules waved his hand, "Nice to meet you, madam." He extended his hand down to Jessica who very slowly lifted her hand and shook the man. Punk knew he was harmless of course.

"Yeah, alright. Go sleep it off." Punk waved him away, "C'mon, Jessica." Punk nodded, walking on into his apartment as Jessica followed, shutting the door behind them.

"He was a weird man." Jessica told him.

"Yeah, he is." Punk agreed with her.

"Oh, it's nice in here." Jessica smiled, walking off into the apartment as Punk smiled watching her, putting his keys and her bookbag down as she wandered off into the living room.

"You like it?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah, I do." Jessica nodded, "It's like Cami's." She said, "Where will my room be?" She asked him.

"Ah, this way." Punk nodded, walking out of the living room as she followed him across the hall and into the spare bedroom, "Obviously I'm gonna redecorate it all." He said, "With whatever you like." He said.

"I've had a think about it." Jessica nodded to him, "I'm thinking unicorns." She said.

"Shocking." Punk smiled.

"So what are you making me for dinner?" Jessica asked him, leaving the room and walking across into the kitchen as Punk followed her.

"Well, I know you like pizza, so I thought we could make our own." He said as Jessica gasped.

"How do we do that?" Jessica shook her head, sitting down at the kitchen table in the centre of the kitchen.

"Well we have the dough, the sauce, the cheese." Punk nodded as he took everything out of the cupboards and fridge, "We just do it ourselves."

"I've never done that before." Jessica shook her head.

"Your mom never done it with you?" Punk shook his head, "We did it all the time. In fact, it was your mom who showed me how to do it and make it really good." He said, figuring that was probably the reason why AJ hadn't done it with Jessica.

"No, we always get pizza from the pizza man." Jessica shrugged.

"Ok, well there's a first for everyone, right?" Punk said, "Ok, roll your sleeves up and bring the chair over for you to stand on." He nodded as Jessica got off the chair and rolled up her hoodies sleeves, joining Punk at the counter, kneeling up on the chair to boost her height.

"So can I make a mini pizza?" She asked him curiously.

"Yeah, you make whatever pizza you want to." Punk nodded as Jessica smiled. She never had this much fun having dinner at her own house.

* * *

They both made the pizzas after Jessica making sure hers was perfect and whilst Punk cleared up the mess, Jessica brought out her homework to do whilst the pizza was cooking.

"What homework you doing?" Punk asked, drying his hands on a kitchen towel and walking over to the table, taking a seat across from her.

"Spelling." Jessica rolled her eyes.

"You don't like spelling?" Punk asked her.

"No, it's boring." Jessica sighed.

"Well what do you want to do when you grow up?" Punk asked.

"I want to be like mommy." Jessica told him as Punk looked across at her.

"What does mommy do?" Punk played dumb.

"Mommy helps the people who no one else wants to help. That's what she says." Jessica said as she continued to do her spelling homework.

"So that's what you want to do then?" Punk asked as Jessica nodded, "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" He wondered.

"You're talking to me already." Jessica looked at him with confusion.

"Right." Punk nodded, "Well, what I want to say is… sorry for not being able to make it on Wednesday. I heard I uh… I upset you, and I'm really really sorry about that. I was super upset too." He nodded.

"Yeah, mommy said. Were you crying like I was?" Jessica wondered as Punk gulped. She was really making it difficult for him.

"I was, yeah." Punk nodded, "I was super upset and mad that I couldn't be there like I promised, so… to make it up to you I thought maybe… if you'd like… we could go to the movies tomorrow, your choice in movie of course." He put his hands up as Jessica smiled.

"Oh, I love the movies." Jessica nodded.

"Yeah?" Punk smiled.

"Yeah. I'll come." Jessica said, "It's ok, daddy. We all make mistakes." She shrugged as Punk smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, we do." Punk smiled, "You gotta think about what movie you wanna see, right?" He said as she nodded, "And of course the most important question to ask… what kind of popcorn do you like?"

"Sweet obviously." Jessica shook her head.

"You were raised right." Punk nodded, "Ok, these pizzas are almost ready." He turned around, looking in the oven.

* * *

Punk and Jessica had their pizza and then watched some TV before Punk figured it was late enough and that he had to drop Jessica back home. He was happy with how things had gone considering it was the first time they'd been completely alone just the two of them, and he was excited for their movie date.

He walked her home later on, keeping her on the inside of the side walk, holding her hand tightly as she strolled beside him looking around. Sometimes he looked at her and just felt himself melt inside. She was the sweetest, most adorable little thing ever.

"This is my house here." Jessica told him as Punk smiled and nodded. It upset him however that Jessica didn't have any idea how much her parents once loved each other, and that she was made from love in a loving home where they had plans to raise her as a family.

"I see." Punk nodded, walking in the gate and down the path, "So I guess I'll see you for our movie date then?' He asked her, knocking on the door as Jessica nodded.

"Yeah. I'm excited." Jessica grinned.

"Yeah, me too." Punk nodded, watching as the door opened where he first got a viewing of Jamie for the very first time. He was pretty much what he expected, and it was almost like looking in the mirror in certain aspects which made him laugh on the inside.

"Oh, hey." Jamie straightened up as Punk looked at him, "Phil, right?" He extended his hand.

"Yeah. Jamie?" Punk questioned, shaking his hand.

"Yeah." Jamie nodded, "April is at the store." He said as Punk nodded.

"Jamie this is my daddy." Jessica told him as Jamie nodded.

"I know." Jamie smiled to her, "You have fun?"

"Yeah, I did and we're going for a movie date tomorrow too." Jessica told him.

"Tomorrow?" Jamie asked, looking up at Punk who nodded, "Uh… we're going out of town to see my parents for the day. Jessica is coming with us. It's been planned for weeks now." Jamie said as Punk nodded slowly and Jessica frowned a little without anyone noticing.

"Oh, right." Punk nodded, "That's fine. I can… we can rearrange." Punk told Jessica, "Some other day we'll go next week." He said.

"Ok." Jessica said.

"It'll give you more time to think about what you wanna see." He said as Jessica nodded, "I'll see you in a few days then, ok?" Punk said, crouching down and giving her a hug as Jessica hugged him tightly.

"Thanks for the pizza." Jessica smiled as Punk nodded, watching her rush on into the house past Jamie as he stood back up straight.

"Was she ok?" Jamie asked him.

"Yeah, fine." Punk nodded, "Tell April I'll text her or whatever about seeing her." Punk said, trying to walk away.

"Hey, Phil." Jamie said as Punk turned around, "I know it's uh… it's not really your fault but… AJ is getting really stressed out. I don't know if it's because she's around you more, or if it's… taking Jess back and forth, but… I'm not happy with how her health is being affected." He said in a serious tone as Punk immediately felt him already looking down on him.

"None of that's my problem." Punk shrugged.

"Really?" Jamie laughed, "That's your response?"

"It's between the both of you. I'm just here to see my daughter." Punk put his hands up, "I want nothing to do with it." He said honestly as Jamie just nodded.

"Well I'm just letting you know. My priority is her and I don't want to see her waste anymore tears over you." He made clear as Punk just nodded.

"I don't either." Punk shrugged, "I gotta go." He said. He knew he had to leave before anything escalated, because he didn't want to regret saying anything. He knew Jamie would be a jerk to him, it was only natural, but the fact he was acting like he knew AJ better than him was almost laughable.


	24. A Concern

**A Concern**

* * *

"Hey, are you alright?" Jamie asked, walking over to AJ who was standing in the garden of Jamie's parents' house. She'd been quiet for the most part, but she always was when coming to his parents' house. They were extremely judgemental people who she felt looked down on her and Jessica, yet they always tried to act so sweet and pure when they saw her.

"Yeah, fine." AJ smiled. Jessica was playing with some of Jamie's nieces and nephews.

"You've been quiet all day." Jamie said, "Something wrong?" He asked her.

"No, nothing." AJ shook her head with a smile, "Well, I… I feel bad for Jess. I-I don't think she wanted to come here today." She admitted, "Maybe we should have just left her to go with Phil." She shrugged.

"No, my parents love seeing her, you know that." Jamie said, "Look, she's having a blast." He smiled over where Jessica was having fun running around with the other kids as AJ smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose." AJ nodded.

"Well hey, I spoke to Phil when he dropped Jess off yesterday, I made him aware of how this is all getting to you, and your health." Jamie said.

"What? Why would you say that to him? It's not his fault." AJ shook her head.

"Well it kinda is, he's the one disrupting our lives here." Jamie said, "And his response was pretty telling. He said it wasn't his problem." He shook his head.

"Well it's not." AJ shrugged, "It's not his problem. It's none of his business. If I have a bad week, a bad day, it's nothing to do with him and he's certainly not to blame either." AJ said as Jamie looked at her.

"Well I find it all very ironic that when he shows up and you both start seeing one another more, you start feeling shit. You've been so quiet recently." Jamie said.

"I'm just trying to get used to my ex-husband being out of prison, Jamie. That's it. I'll get over it. I just need a bit of space." She shook her head, "The last thing I need is you blaming Phil. It's nothing to do with him." She made clear, even though the situation was putting her down, but not in a way he thought. She was still thinking about their kiss to be totally honest.

"Alright, calm down." Jamie said, "I'm just trying to be here for you." He said.

"And I know that." AJ nodded, "But… I have bad days anyway, regardless of Phil being here or not. And I just need a bit of space." She shrugged, "To be honest, I didn't really wanna come here today, but I know how little you see your parents and I know it's been planned for weeks now." She said.

"Maybe if you actually spoke to people, you'd feel a little less out of place and a little better." Jamie told her, "This is why my mom thinks you're rude." He said truthfully as AJ rolled her eyes.

"Your mom thinks everyone is rude. But you. And your entire family hate me because I'm a defence attorney." She said.

"No, my family really like you. Trust me." Jamie nodded, "Walk around, talk to my sister, they wanna get to know you for more than just five minutes." He told her as AJ sighed. She knew if this was Punk, he wouldn't have been forcing her to go talk to people if she wasn't comfortable. To be honest, he wouldn't have even made her go in the first place. But she knew she had to stop making comparisons. She loved Jamie and she knew he just wanted her to get to know his family and vice versa.

* * *

They stayed for a BBQ and AJ did bring herself out of her closed doors and spoke to Jamie's sister and some other family relatives. They were sweet people of course. Maybe even too sweet.

"I can get these, I don't mind." AJ said, standing at the kitchen sink doing the dishes. She really just wanted to do them to get away from everyone. Everyone was beginning to leave, but she knew Jamie was always the last to leave as these gatherings.

"Oh, no. Don't be ridiculous." Jamie's mother, Pamela waved her hand, "We can do them together." She smiled as AJ just nodded, starting to wash the dishes whilst Pamela dried them, "April, we don't see enough of you and Jamie." She told her.

"I know." AJ nodded, "Our jobs are so crazy, it's impossible to get time off sometimes." AJ said as she nodded.

"And I know recently you're been dealing with… an ex-husband?" She said as AJ nodded, "I've been there, sweetie. It's tough for a while but, as time goes by, you realise why they've became your ex." She nodded.

"It's just still a shock to have him out, you know?" AJ said.

"Well no, I don't know. I couldn't imagine the father of… of any of my children going to prison. I mean I don't think I would let him near them again." Pamela said, "But that's of course, my opinion." She said, "It just must be difficult for you."

"He's a good father." AJ nodded, not that she had to prove anything to this woman, "He's doing really good. He wants to be there for her and I'm not taking that away from him." She made clear as Pamela nodded.

"The more power to you." Pamela smiled, "But I would be as far away as possible from him if I were you. I mean… do you even know him anymore? You haven't saw him in five years. Five years which he spent with… with criminals, just like him-"

"Phil isn't a criminal." AJ shook her head, "Yes, he did something wrong but he didn't deserve what he got."

"Well… you are a defence attorney. You all have… a mind of your own." Pamela rolled her eyes with disrespect as AJ looked at her.

"I uh… I don't think it's your business actually." AJ nodded quietly, "It's between me and my ex-husband." She said.

"Of course." Pamela nodded, "I'm just saying." She smiled, "How do you know he hasn't become something else? And you're gonna trust your daughter with him? How would you feel if something terrible happened-"

"He'd never hurt Jessica." AJ said, "I appreciate that maybe this is you being concerned, but I know my ex. He's not hurtful or violent or a criminal like you think-"

"He is." Pamela said, "Anyone in prison is a criminal. The evidence was there." She shrugged, "I just think maybe you and Jamie would be so much better off without… having to go back and forth with this… person."

"He is Jessica's father." AJ said, pausing and looking at her, "She wants to see her father and he wants to see her. It's none of your business." AJ made clear in a louder tone.

"You're right." Pamela nodded, "I'm sorry. I just… I know my son cares about you and when exes get involved then it becomes hard-"

"He's not involved. He simply sees Jessica. That's it." AJ made clear as Pamela nodded. She couldn't help wish she was with Punk right now, sharing another kiss, instead of being interrogated by this entitled woman.

"Pamela." Jamie's father, Shane walked into the kitchen, "Go say goodbye to our other guests, I'll help April." He told her as Pamela nodded, passing him the kitchen towel whilst AJ kept her focus on washing the dishes.

She knew his father was also a police officer, retired now of course, and she knew how he felt about her being a defence attorney.

"She's just worried because… well we know Jamie really cares for you." Shane told her.

"I'd never hurt him." AJ made clear, "My ex-husband is… he's not a bad person and he's not back to… mess things up for me. He just wants to see his daughter and he's allowed to." AJ said, "That's it."

"We're just worried about little Jessica. She's became like a granddaughter to us." Shane nodded, "You might think you know someone but… prison can change a person. Very much. You know, you work in law enforcement, the wrong side of it of course." He sniggered, "But you know what I mean."

"He's not like that. You don't know him. I honestly… I don't know why I should have to talk about this. Jamie wouldn't be ok with this. I respect you're achievements in the police force, and I respect that you always want to do the right thing but… he shouldn't be the conversation topic." She shook her head.

"Of course not." Shane said, "It's just us being concerned, that's all." He assured her.

"Well I appreciate the concern." AJ nodded with a small smile, "Thank you for having us over. I know we don't get to see a lot of each other and Jamie hates it but… I guess you can sympathise with the hours and the work of being a cop." She said.

"Yeah, of course." Shane nodded, "You're always welcomed here." He said, placing his hand on her lower back as AJ nodded, suddenly gulping, standing with shock as she felt his hand go further down, groping her defiantly as AJ turned to him.

"Please take your hand off of me." AJ warned, abandoning the dishes as she took a step back as the older man just put his hands up innocently like there was absolutely nothing wrong with what he had just done.

"What?" Shane laughed, "I'm just playing." He acted casually as AJ shook her head and walked off, feeling like she was going to throw up, wishing she had broken his hand in half, but for some reason, she felt like she couldn't speak or get any words or actions out. She'd never been groped or harassed in that way before and she really wasn't sure how to even handle the situation other than demand to Jamie that they left immediately. She'd had enough.

"Can we please go now?" AJ asked Jamie who was speaking with his sister who left immediately, "I'd like to go." She nodded.

"My mom wanted us to stay a little longer, since everyone else has gone now." Jamie shrugged, "Jess is still outside having fun in the garden."

"Well then I'm leaving with her. You can stay." AJ shrugged.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jamie shook his head, "It's not even 6pm."

"I don't care. I want to go home." AJ said, feeling like a child begging her parent to leave the party. She felt like a victim in the house and she desperately needed out, "You stay. I'm gonna go with Jess." She said as Jamie just shook his head, watching her whiz by him after taking the car keys, heading out to get Jessica and leave out the back without anyone else noticing.

"Did April just leave?" Pamela shook her head.

"Yeah." Jamie shook his head.

"Without saying goodbye?" His mother questioned with folded arms.

"Yeah, she… I don't know." Jamie shook his head with confusion.

"I don't know how you put up with her." Pamela said, "I mean on top of the whole, defence attorney thing, the bipolar disorder must be a nightmare." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, ok mom. That's enough." Jamie warned, "Give her a break."

"They're all the same. I can't tell you how many Hispanics your father would arrest on a daily basis when you were a little boy. It's very fitting that she likes to help those who have been arrested and set them back into the world." Pamela shook her head, "Isn't that right, Shane?"

"What?" Shane asked, walking into the living room without a care in the world.

"People like April, the arrests you'd make-"

"That's enough." Jamie warned, "Stop it." He said angrily.

* * *

AJ drove home which took around an hour. The entire time all she could think about was Jamie's father with his hand on her. How she felt instantly weak and below him just by him doing that. She couldn't stay in that house any longer. She always knew they were pretentious and judgemental but she didn't think something like that would happen.

She had to tell Jessica that she wasn't feeling well, and thankfully, Jessica had fallen asleep in the car ride home, tired from all the running around she'd done.

AJ drove in pure shock, her hands gripping the steering wheel, in her head constant replays of that man placing his hand on her, breathing down her neck like he had some sort of power over her. It terrified her and she'd never felt so scared.

She drove not home, but to Phil's apartment, parking outside and pausing in the car as she looked up at the building. She saw his light was on and sighed. The idea of running up the stairs and into his arms was something she felt like she couldn't resist, but something kept her back.

She leaned her head back on the head rest and placed her hand on her forehead as she began to cry quietly whilst Jessica stayed fast asleep in the back seat.

She sat in the car crying outside his apartment for half an hour. Asking herself why things had to be this way, why was it all getting so much for her, why was she confused and conflicted, until she got herself together and drove away to go home.


	25. Reaction

**Reaction**

* * *

"So… it went well for you and Jess then?" Dean asked Punk who had joined the Ambrose household for dinner.

"It did." Punk nodded, "Yeah, she was super fine. She picked out some stuff for her room so I'll probably start that. We made pizza. Helped her with her homework. And I… I tried to pitch an apology date with her, to the movies but, I was informed by Jamie that they were going out of town to see his parents." Punk shrugged, "So I guess I'll need to make it another day."

"Oh, yeah. They do that every now and then. His dad is a cop too. One of them racists ones though, which made us good ones look bad." Dean told him as Punk nodded slowly, "Was that the first time you and Jamie met?" He asked, clearing dinner away. Lia and Eva had escaped into the living room.

"Yeah, it was." Punk nodded, "Obviously I'm not gonna like the guy." Punk laughed to himself, "He's living with my daughter and the girl I'm still in love with." Punk shrugged, "But he was immediately looking down on me and I'm not about that bullshit. He was trying to make me feel guilty for AJ feeling like shit and I told him I wasn't my problem because… it isn't. I'm here for Jessica and that's it. That's what AJ wants too." Punk said, "That's not too harsh, is it?"

"No, you've got a point." Dean said, "He's probably just trying to act the big man, thinking he's got the one up on you." He said, "Best just to walk away."

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "But I mean… I do feel kinda bad that this shit is affecting AJ." Punk sighed. He hadn't told anyone about the kiss. He promised AJ he wouldn't.

"You know she sometimes has hard days." Dean said as Punk nodded, "And obviously he's gonna wanna make you feel bad, like you're the one who has done something wrong here when really… AJ just needs time to get used to you being out." He shrugged as Punk nodded.

"How did they even get together? I thought AJ would stay clear of cops. I thought I was just like… a one off thing." He shrugged.

"I'm not really sure how they got together. I think he saw her around the station. You know April, it probably started as something meaningless and then… maybe she actually liked him, well obviously she did." Dean nodded, "So when are you taking Jess to the movies then?"

"Sometime this week, preferably my day off so nothing comes up. I've been covering seminars and the circuits, it's fun but… it's a lot." Punk nodded, "I've text AJ but she's not got back to me." He shrugged.

"You're liking this job, huh?" Dean smiled.

"Yeah. I really am. It's the closest I feel to being a cop, you know? And what better than to teach things I learned to other people, and also teach them what not to do... aka withhold information and get caught up in a murder, going to prison for five years and losing everything." Punk smiled sarcastically as Dean laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, you should probably make things clear to them about that." Dean nodded, "I'm happy that you're doing good, and your boss clearly values you."

"Yeah, Bruno. He's like Ian. Chilled out. Doesn't really care what I did, as long as I show up and I'm doing my job." He shrugged, "And it's not bad pay either." Punk nodded.

"Well good. I bet it's a weight off your shoulders more than anything." Dean said as Punk nodded, "I know it's shitty and everything with AJ, I know you probably feel guilty and confused, but you're doing everything right." Dean assured him.

"I mean I don't wanna upset her or put her in uncomfortable situations. I didn't think I did that to her and it sucks because… we used to be great together, it felt right and she just doesn't seem happy to me." He sighed.

"And that's for her to come to terms with." Dean nodded, "You keep doing you, being there for Jess, working, and no one can get mad." He said as Punk nodded.

"Are you two finished gossiping in here?" Lia asked, walking into the kitchen, "Eva wants you to put her to bed tonight." She told Dean who nodded.

"Duty calls." Dean nodded to Punk, giving Lia a kiss as he made his way out of the kitchen. Punk felt immediate jealous of Dean and Lia, and how their home felt like a home, and they had each other, and they could raise their family with each other. He felt left out on that.

"Thanks for having me over." Punk nodded to Lia who smiled.

"You're welcome any time." Lia smiled, "Things will get better, you know. I mean when you think about it… you're doing amazing for just being out of prison for a few months. You've got a place to live, a job, you're getting on good with Jess." Lia said, "Most people don't have that when they come out because… they lose themselves. You're a strong person. Strong minded." She nodded to him.

"I didn't see it as a choice. I needed to get all those things. I had to prove to myself that I can still have a life, even after not having one for five years." He said as Lia nodded.

"Have you still not spoken to anyone about prison yet?" Lia asked him quietly as Punk sighed.

"No and I don't plan to. I… I guess I spoke with Cami briefly but… but I don't wanna think about it." Punk said, "Nothing traumatic happened. Yeah, I got a few beatings, but so does everyone at first. I was put in a place full of criminals. I wasn't expecting hugs and kisses." Punk said, "But I'm fine now."

"Phil, I saw those scars on your back. Whether you think it's traumatic or not… you still went through a terrible time and bottling it in isn't good. I work with people who have been through situations like yours and they always feel a lot better once they talk." Lia said.

"Well I just work differently. I'm perfectly fine forgetting all about the past five years of my life. I can just block it out. Easily." Punk nodded, "It works for me."

"Ok then I won't force you." Lia nodded, "I just don't want you to feel like you can't talk to anyone. There's nothing to be scared of. We're your family."

"And I appreciate that." Punk assured her, "I do. But I'm not a therapy person, and I don't want to think about and live through all of that again." He said, "It's easier for me to forget about it." He said as Lia nodded.

"As long as you know we're here." Lia nodded to him as he smiled.

* * *

"April, I'm home." Jamie announced. He and AJ hadn't saw one another since his parents' house. When he got home that night she was sleeping, or pretending to be asleep to avoid him, and he was out at work for the rest of the next day where AJ had spent the day on the sofa with Jessica, feeling like the world was closing in on her.

"I'm in here." AJ said softly from the living room as Jamie walked in. She was lying up on the sofa in some sweats and a hoodie watching TV, "I've just put Jess down." She nodded.

"Yeah, I thought it was oddly quiet." Jamie nodded, "You were both fast asleep when I got home last night." He said as AJ sat up, "What the hell happened with you? One minute you were fine… next you were desperate to leave and sped off right away." He said, sitting down beside her on the sofa as AJ looked at him.

"I just wanted to go home." AJ shrugged. She thought about what had happened all day. She thought about the possibility of her overreacting and then realised she herself was trying to put fault on herself for something that was absolutely not her fault. She knew what had happened was inappropriate and needed to be spoke about one way or the other, "And…" She paused as Jamie looked at her, "When I was doing the dishes, your dad… he… put his hand on me." She nodded, "And both your parents were super horrible, telling me I shouldn't let Jess see Phil like it's any of their damn business."

"What do you mean my dad touched you?" Jamie shook his head, only having picked up on that part.

"When I was doing the dishes he… he was trying to be friendly, he put his on my back and then it… it just went further down and… he groped me. I wanted to slap him and push him, the way I was brought up to do but… I cared about what you'd think or what your family think… and Jess was there and honestly… I froze… no one has ever done that to me before."

"April." Jamie shook his head with confusion, "My dad isn't like that. Wasn't he just being friendly? Sometimes you tend to… think of these scenarios in your head. You don't need me to tell you you're paranoid." He said as AJ gulped and looked across at him.

"He groped me, plain and simple. I don't see how that's friendly." AJ shook her head, "Don't-Don't sit there and look at me like I'm making this up." She spat, "And don't make light of the situation either. He did what he did and I'm telling you because you're my boyfriend."

"Ok, just calm down." Jamie nodded, "You've been having a rough couple of days. And I told my parents that-"

"Oh, so your dad just felt me up to make me feel a little better?" AJ asked him as he looked at her.

"My dad isn't like that. He would never put his hands on you that way." Jamie shook his head.

"Well I'm telling you he did, Jamie." AJ said, "And this is why so many girls are afraid to speak about things like this, because of this reaction right here." She stood up.

"No, wait a minute." Jamie stood up and took her hand, "What-What did he say? What did you say?" He asked her, "Let me just… digest it." He said as AJ folded her arms and looked up at him.

"I told him to take his hands off me immediately and I stepped back. He just smiled and said he was being friendly, like it was normal and acceptable." She shook her head as Jamie nodded.

"Ok, alright." Jamie nodded to her, "I will confront him, I'll talk to him and straighten things out." He said as AJ just folded her arms. It wasn't the reaction she was hoping for. She thought he'd be a lot more mad at his father and comforting towards her but it seemed like he was more interested in if she was just overreacting, which made her feel even smaller than she already did, "Do you want some dinner?" Jamie asked her, casually diverting into normal conversation as AJ just shook her head.

"I've ate." AJ said, collapsing back down on the couch.

"Ok, I'm gonna go make something." He said, leaning down and kissing her cheek as AJ stayed still, watching him walk off out of the living room.

She sighed to herself and rested her head back on the sofa, placing her hand over her forehead. She didn't know how to feel anymore. She felt nothing.


	26. Ill

**Ill**

* * *

"Why is Jess still sleeping?" Jamie asked, walking into the kitchen the next morning. After assuring AJ he would speak to his father, AJ had taken into consideration that he was possibly in shock that his father had behaved that way, and was glad that he was going to talk to him about it. At first she was mad about his light hearted reaction but she supposed it was just shock.

"I was up all night with her. She's got a temperature. Headache. Sore ear. Just flu symptoms. So I'm gonna keep her off school today, stay home with her." AJ nodded, making herself coffee.

"Oh, man. That sucks." Jamie sighed, "Should you take her to the doctors?" He asked her.

"No, I'm gonna give her some medicine, try and get her to eat something or at least drink. We'll probably just watch movies in bed all day." AJ nodded, "Which she will then smother me and give me the flu too." AJ nodded as Jamie smiled.

"Sounds lovely." Jamie laughed, "Hey, I just wanna say I'm sorry for not taking you seriously at first yesterday. I had a long day and to be honest I didn't really wanna believe what you told me." He said as she turned around to him, "It's not right. In fact, it's disgusting." He nodded, "And I'm going straight to my parents place later after my shift to talk to him about it." He nodded.

"I wouldn't lie about something like that." AJ shrugged, "Why would I?"

"I know. I'm not saying you're a liar." Jamie said, "I just didn't really know what to say. It's nothing something you want to hear, is it?" He said as she shook her head, "So I'll be home late, you'll probably be in bed." He nodded.

"Ok." AJ said, "I'll have my phone so… call me on your break?" AJ smiled as he nodded.

"I will." Jamie nodded, leaning forward and kissing her softly.

"Have a good day." AJ nodded once he pulled back from the kiss, watching him walk off out of the kitchen to head for work. She woke up feeling a little better, despite the lack of sleep she'd gotten from being up all night with Jessica. She could sense Jamie was upset about the whole situation with his father and probably didn't want to believe it. Who would have?

AJ finished making her coffee as well as grabbing some medicine from the cabinet for Jessica, also making her a toasted bagel with some orange juice which she assumed she wouldn't eat.

She headed upstairs with it and into her and Jamie's room where Jessica had moved into, "Hey, baby." AJ smiled, walking on into the room and closing the door over behind her. It was still super early and she assumed Jessica would go back to sleep after having some medicine, "How you feeling?" AJ asked her.

"My head hurts, mommy." Jessica sighed, lying up in bed whilst the TV was on quietly in the corner with a cartoon playing.

"I know, baby. Come on get some medicine." AJ said, sitting down on the edge of the bed as Jessica shuffled over, "I brought you a bagel and some orange juice too."

"Oh, I'm not hungry." Jessica sighed and shook her head.

"That's ok." AJ nodded, "But you need to drink a little. Stay hydrated." She said as Jessica just nodded whilst AJ opened up the medicine and gave her a spoonful.

"That's yucky." Jessica shook her head.

"I know but it'll help you feel better. Have a drink." AJ said, passing her the orange juice as Jessica took it from her to have a drink, "What are you watching?" AJ asked her as she got into bed with her, pulling the covers over them and sinking down amongst the puffy pillows.

"Scooby Doo." Jessica said softly, curling into AJ.

"Have we saw this one?" AJ asked her.

"I think so." Jessica nodded. AJ hated when she got the flu. As a mom she just wanted to make everything better for her. She lost her little spark and her energy and it always upset her to see.

"Is this the one where they go to the island? With all the zombies?" AJ asked her.

"I think so." Jessica said tiredly as AJ nodded.

"I like this one." AJ said as Jessica nodded, closing her eyes back and forth as she curled into AJ. There was no one more she trusted than her mother, and when she felt not well, this was the one place she wanted to be.

* * *

Later on in the day after AJ and Jessica fell back asleep for a little while in the morning, they moved downstairs where AJ set Jessica up on the couch with some blankets and a pillow. She managed to eat a little bit of lunch and was more or less just sleeping on and off on the couch whilst watching some TV.

"Mommy, I wanna see daddy." Jessica said as AJ came in to check on her and give her more medicine.

"I think he's working, baby." AJ said, not knowing for sure, sitting down on the edge of the couch beside her, placing her hand on her forehead, "You're still super warm." AJ sighed.

"Can you call daddy? I just wanna tell him I'm sick." Jessica nodded as AJ gave her some more medicine.

"Ok, I will call him and see if he can come see you for just a little while." AJ said as Jessica nodded.

"Mommy, my competition is tomorrow." Jessica frowned, "I-I need to go." She said as AJ remembered. She'd forgot about it with everything that had been going on.

"Oh, baby. Not like this." AJ shook her head, "I don't think you'll be able to compete if you like this this." She said as Jessica sighed sadly.

"But I wanted to." Jessica sighed, tears welling in her eyes, "I was trying really hard to be better. And-And I won't be able to do a competition again until… until a long time." Jessica sighed.

"Baby, I'm sorry." AJ cupped her cheek, "But you can't go if you're not well like this." AJ shook her head, "You wouldn't be able to be the best you can be. You might have to sit this one out." She nodded.

"Oh, no." Jessica sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry, baby." AJ sighed, leaning forward and kissing her forehead as Jessica just sighed, "I'm gonna call daddy and see if he can come see you, ok?"

"Ok." Jessica sniffled as AJ nodded. She didn't think it'd ever be possible to hear Jessica pine and plead to see her father. It just wasn't a scenario she ever thought of having, but hearing it, hearing how much she already loved and sought comfort in her father was a blessing to her in many ways, because she knew that there was another person out there who loved Jessica to the unconditional extent that she did, and that was a relief.

* * *

"Hey." Punk nodded, standing at the door to the house he happily lived in at one point, standing with a box from the bakery down the street and also a bag. As soon as AJ called him to tell him Jessica wanted to see him and that she was unwell, he dropped everything and headed over.

"Hi." AJ nodded back, never thinking she would invite Punk over to the house, but Jessica was desperate to see him.

"She alright?" Punk asked, stepping into the house and closing the door behind him.

"She's still got a temperature and a headache. It's just flu symptoms, they should clear up in a few days. She's more upset that she won't be able to compete tomorrow in her track competition." AJ nodded to him.

"That sucks." Punk shook his head as AJ nodded.

"She's in there." AJ nodded to the living room as Punk nodded, walking on through. It was the first time he'd been back in the house since he was imprisoned five years ago. Nothing much had really changed, but knowing AJ lived here now with another man made him feel a tad uncomfortable.

"Daddy." Jessica smiled, still lying down on the couch, spotting her father and immediately smiling.

"Hey." Punk smiled. It was odd to see her look so pale and lethargic. She was normally skipping and bouncing everywhere, "You not well, huh?" Punk asked her.

"No, I'm not. I'm sick and I'm not at school." Jessica told him, "And I can't go to my competition tomorrow, daddy." She sighed, "Because I'm sick."

"I know, mommy told me." Punk nodded, walking over to her and sitting down on the edge of the couch beside her, "But hey, there will be other ones, and you can get practising for them once you get better." Punk said as AJ stood at the door, looking on. She was amazed at how well he picked up on being a father. She always knew he was a great one, but she thought five years of prison may have come in the way of it, but apparently not. She was a little jealous of how natural it came to him.

"I wanted to go to this one." Jessica frowned.

"I know you did." Punk nodded, "But you'll get to do a ton more." He said, "I brought you a cupcake." He told her, "Wanna see it?" He asked her.

"Oh, yeah." Jessica nodded, slowly sitting up as Punk opened up the box to show her, "But I'm not very hungry, daddy." She admitted, "Did you get one for mommy too?" She noticed three cupcakes.

AJ raised her eyebrows and looked over as Punk turned to her.

"Special offer." Punk shrugged as AJ just smiled and nodded, "Yeah, well you can save it for later." Punk nodded, "If you feel a bit better."

"And what's in your bag?" Jessica noticed the supermarket bag.

"Jessica, don't be nosey." AJ shook her head.

"No, these are more things for you too." Punk nodded to Jessica, standing up as AJ looked on as he took things out of the bag. There was a teddy bear, chocolates, a colouring in book, a Gatorade and more.

"Phil." AJ shook her head, "You didn't have to… buy all of that."

"Thanks, daddy. I just finished my last colouring in book." Jessica told him as Punk smiled.

"It's fine." Punk nodded to AJ.

"Well I'm gonna go start dinner. Will you try and eat a little bit for me, baby?" AJ asked Jessica.

"I'll try, mommy." Jessica nodded.

"Ok." AJ smiled, walking off to the kitchen whilst Punk helped unpack the new colouring book for Jessica. He figured she'd be bored sitting on the couch with the sniffles all day, so he picked up some things for her to occupy herself with, as well as some other treats. He hated that his baby was unwell and wanted to make her feel better. He also took the time to be thankful that Jamie wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"You good here? I'm gonna go talk to mommy for a second." Punk said as Jessica nodded, sitting up and using her new colouring in book.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for coming to see me." Jessica smiled, her spirits lifted just by seeing her father. He made her feel important, and she'd never had that from someone else other than her mother.

"That's ok, sweetheart." Punk smiled, kissing her head, standing up and heading into the kitchen, "Hey, store these somewhere." Punk told AJ, handing her the box with the cupcakes in them.

"Oh." AJ turned around, taking the box from him, "Day off?" AJ asked him.

"No, no… I had just a morning seminar. I was actually just leaving when you called." Punk told her as AJ nodded.

"Well thank you for coming." AJ said, "Jess really wanted to see you so it means a lot to her." She said as Punk nodded, "I know I said we couldn't be friends, and I know we haven't spoken since… you know." She nodded slowly as Punk nodded, "But I just hit a bump I think, it's still really weird having you around again and I'm just getting used to it, that's all."

"It's fine." Punk nodded, "And look I'm sorry if I have made this difficult for you. With your health. You know I'd never wanna hurt you or make you uncomfortable." Punk nodded, "Jamie… kinda told me off and ever since I've been blaming myself for putting you in this situation but… April, I gotta see Jessica. Me and you, we're gonna have to operate somehow." He nodded.

"I know, and look Jamie wasn't in the right to say anything to you, and we've talked about it. He's just… well he's protective." AJ nodded.

"Right." Punk nodded, "How was his parents? You have a nice time?" He asked her, watching her turn back around to the stove, tucking her hair behind her ear. She was still absolutely the most gorgeous woman in the world to him. Even in some sweats and a t-shirt running on little sleep.

"Yeah, it was good." AJ nodded briefly. She wanted to tell him, but she knew it would only further compare him to Jamie, and she didn't want that going on in her head.

"Daddy." Jessica walked into the kitchen with her blanket wrapped around her head and body, trailing behind as Punk smiled.

"Mhm?" Punk turned to her, "You look like a floating head." Punk said as AJ turned around and laughed.

"Jess, you're gonna overheat now." AJ laughed.

"No, I'm fine." Jessica said, "Daddy can you stay for dinner please?" She asked him, keeping her blanket wrapped around her entire body and head as Punk stiffened and looked over to AJ.

"I uh… I don't wanna disturb anything." Punk told her as AJ took a deep breath.

"Jamie isn't gonna be home until later." AJ turned around, "Stay for dinner." She smiled softly as Punk looked across at her, "There's plenty here."

"Yes, stay." Jessica nodded, taking his hand and resting her cheek against it, "Please stay for dinner." She begged as Punk laughed and nodded as AJ smiled.

"Alright, ok. I'll stay then." Punk nodded, looking over at AJ who just nodded and smiled.

AJ turned around back to the stove. She knew this was all making things difficult for herself, and she didn't know whether she was coming or going, but all she knew was her daughter's laughter was at her loudest when Phil was around, and that was a good enough reason to invite him to stay. Not to mention… part of her wanted him to stay.


	27. Compromise

**Compromise**

* * *

"She ok?" AJ asked, watching Punk come back into the kitchen after putting Jessica to sleep upstairs, per her request. They had dinner together and it was almost a little too much for AJ. It was as if she was being teased with the life they should have had.

"Yeah, she's still pretty pale and got that temperature. Maybe another day off school would do the trick?" He smiled.

"Did she ask you to ask me that?" AJ turned to him.

"Mhm." Punk nodded as AJ smiled.

"I thought so." AJ said, "I was gonna keep her off anyway. She's so upset about missing her competition tomorrow." She sighed as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, but there will be plenty more, right?" Punk said.

"Well her track season ends for the Summer now, there won't be until a few months away." AJ shrugged, "And she was really looking forward to it."

"Yeah." Punk sighed, scratching the back of his neck, "I'm sure it'll fizzle out." He nodded, "Thanks for letting me stay for dinner." He nodded, "But I hope when I'm around… you don't feel uncomfortable. If you did I wouldn't expect you to let me stay just for Jessica."

"Phil, you don't make me uncomfortable." AJ shook her head, "Just everything lately has been a lot to take in. I've lived a life without you for so long that it's just… really strange to have you here and have Jessica even know who you are." She said, "It's just a lot to get used to."

"Yeah, I get it." Punk nodded, "And hey, about the kiss… I'm not gonna tell anyone, and I don't think you should feel bad about it, like you cheated or something. You didn't. It was just… heat of the moment, you didn't mean it, it's something we can forget about." He nodded.

"Right." AJ agreed, "Thank you for coming today. She really wanted to see you and… hearing her be able to ask for you and… you actually being here, it's nice." She nodded as Punk just smiled.

"I just hope she gets better soon." Punk smiled and nodded just as the front door opened and closed as Punk tensed a little and looked across at AJ.

"April, you here?" Jamie called.

"Kitchen." AJ called back as Jamie walked through the hallway and into the kitchen, looking on at Punk with confusion and turning to AJ.

"Hey." Jamie said suspiciously, "What's going on?"

"Nothing." AJ shook her head, "Jess wanted to see Phil so he came over to see her for a little while." AJ nodded.

"Oh." Jamie said.

"I was just going." Punk nodded, "I'll see Jessica later on in the week when she's better." Punk nodded to AJ, turning around and leaving the kitchen and house. AJ hated to see him feel so out of the picture. She remembered when this was their home. This was where they took Jessica home as a baby, when they were a family, and things were just starting to feel wrong without him.

"Why the hell was he here? Jess is obviously in bed." Jamie shook his head once Punk had left, looking on at AJ who just shook her head.

"He literally just came down from putting her to bed and was on his way out." AJ said, "Jess was desperate for him to come see her, and he stayed for dinner and-"

"He stayed for dinner?" Jamie shook her head, "What the hell?"

"What?" AJ threw her hands up and laughed, "He's Jessica's father. She wanted to see him and she wanted him to stay for dinner. Why are you being like that?"

"I just think it's a bit weird. The guy you used to date spending the day with you-"

"With Jessica." AJ corrected him, "They were watching movies whilst I was in here, we barely talked." AJ said, "And it's not like we can't be social and civil. I do have to talk to the guy." AJ shook her head.

"But he's making you feel like shit. Him being around." Jamie said.

"No. No, this… this is making me feel like shit. Us fighting-"

"Which we never did until he got out." Jamie sad, "If there's something you want to tell me, April… then go on. If you're falling back in love with this guy-"

"I am not." AJ made clear, "I'm not falling back in love with him. He just came to see his sick daughter. That's it. You're being paranoid."

"No, I'm worried. I don't trust him. I don't trust what he says he wants. He plays all innocent, saying he just wants to be there for Jessica but I know if he gets any signals from you he's gonna take that opportunity-"

"I'm not gonna cheat on you, Jamie. What is wrong with you?" AJ shook her head, "Is this to do with your dad?" She asked, remembering that's where he was.

"No." Jamie shook his head, "Well, maybe. I confronted him and he got all defensive and said it's just in your head."

"Of course." AJ shook her head, "Well you can believe what you want, but taking this out on Phil, who isn't doing anything wrong, isn't gonna help. He's minding his own business-"

"In our house?" Jamie asked.

"Jess is sick. I wasn't gonna take her out to see him." AJ said, "He's allowed in our house. I'm fed up of people treating him like a damn disease. He's a human being with feelings might I add. I see the way you look down on him. It's the same way your parents look down on me because of who I am and where I come from." AJ said, "Knock it off." She told him as he gulped and looked at her, running his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry." Jamie shook his head, "I just hate that we're fighting like this, it's not like us."

"We don't have to. We're just being stupid." AJ said, "Forget about your dad, it's not worth it if he's just gonna play the innocent card. But I'm telling you now, I'm not going to visit your parents' house ever again." She made clear as Jamie looked at her and nodded, "And I won't have Jess around them either, because I can take it, they can be racist and degrading to me but if they ever said anything about Jess… you'd probably be arresting me." She said, "And I'm not kidding." She said as Jamie nodded.

"I'm pissed with them too. I'm not like them." Jamie shook his head, "And it kills me to know what my dad did. It's not right, but I can't do much else if he denies it to me."

"Then just leave it and ignore it." AJ nodded, "Let's just forget about everyone else and stop being paranoid about the people around us." She said as Jamie nodded, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a hug as she hugged back.

* * *

Later on in the week, Jessica had gotten over the worst of her sickness and was feeling back to her normal energetic self. It was then when AJ had received a text asking for her to bring Jessica to the park area, and to make sure she was in her running gear. AJ was confused by it but curious.

"Why have I to wear this?" Jessica asked, sitting in the back of the car as AJ pulled up to the park.

"I have no idea, baby." AJ shook her head. The week had been a lot calmer, after her and Jamie cleared the air. Things didn't feel as awkward and tense and she was thankful for that.

She got out of the car, helping Jessica down and taking her hand as they began walking down the park, it wasn't until they got around the bend where AJ saw what was going on and couldn't help smile.

"What's going on? What's everyone doing here?" Jessica asked as she noticed all their friends and family. Punk, Cami, Seth, Dean, Lia and Eva all there.

"Go, run ahead and see." AJ smiled as Jessica ran off to reach her father and everyone else, noticing in the grass there was spray paint to create running tracks.

"Daddy, what you doing?" Jessica exclaimed as she ran over to him, looking around.

"Ok, so… I know you were bummed out about missing your competition so… we have brought the competition to you." Punk nodded, "Now I know, we all have a little bit of an advantage but I have no doubt that you are still gonna outrun is." He nodded.

"Woah, is this really a competition?" Jessica asked, looking on at the set up.

Punk had gotten up early and set up what looked like a track along the strip of grass. He'd contacted everyone he knew to come down and help him out too, and the last part of the mission was to get Jessica here.

"It's a competition." Punk nodded, "Winner gets a trophy." He said, meanwhile AJ caught up to everyone, folding her arms, "Go stretch then." Punk told Jessica who smiled happily and ran off to go see everyone and stretch.

"I think you have outdone yourself here." AJ nodded to him.

"Well she was real upset about it." Punk shrugged, "It's not… ideal, but… I'm sure we'll have fun. You can take part if you want."

"I'm not really in the appropriate running gear." AJ looked down at her jeans, "I can… pick her up after." AJ shrugged.

"No, stay and watch." Punk demanded, "Not to be predictable but… I've told everyone to hold off so that Jessica can win. I even bought a little trophy thing from the dollar store. They do a lot of shit in there. I got the spray paint there too." He said as AJ laughed and smiled.

"Ok, then I'll stay and watch my baby lift the trophy." AJ nodded as Punk smiled, "Thank you for doing this." She said, "You're a good dad. Real good." She smiled to him as he nodded and looked down.

"Thanks, I'm… I'm trying." Punk nodded to her, "I should go stretch." He smirked as she just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, you don't wanna pull something." AJ nodded.

"Exactly." Punk nodded, walking on over to Jessica who was talking to Cami.

AJ watched the smile on Jessica's face and it instantly made her feel good. She was so excited to take part in the competition that Punk had set up for her, and AJ was so relieved in that moment that her daughter had a father who cared this much about her and her feelings. He was always a handsome man to her, but her first attraction to him was always going to be his kindness and his care for those he loved. She was still attracted to him in that sense.


	28. Never Be The Same

**Never Be The Same**

* * *

"Hey, you alright?" Punk asked, walking on over to AJ who was standing eating some chips.

"Yeah, fine." AJ smiled, "Chip?" She extended the packet to him as he just shook his head.

"I'm alright." Punk nodded, turning around where Jessica was sitting over on the grass with Cami and Seth, eating some food they'd picked up from across the street, Dean and Lia sitting with Eva also. The day had been pretty fun filled and of course, Jessica got to win her trophy and was super proud of herself, and glad she got to compete, even if it was against her family.

"I don't think I've ever saw her this happy." AJ shook her head, tossing the chip packet in the trash and dusting her hands off.

She'd watched in awe all day as Jessica had the time of her life. Punk had really gone out his way to make it special for her and to lift her spirits after she wasn't able to go to her competition.

"Yeah, she's psyched about winning that little trophy. Let's make sure she never finds out it was a dollar." He said as AJ smiled.

"She'll cherish it forever. Dollar or not." AJ nodded, "How'd you get everyone to come?" She wondered.

"Well, just worked out I guess-"

"Did you beg them?" AJ asked him.

"Yeah a little." Punk admitted as AJ smiled, "I was gonna try and invite her friends but I don't really know her little friends, or their parents, so… this was the best I could do for her."

"Hey… this… this was amazing." AJ smiled, "Thank you." She nodded as Punk just smiled, "I like that you actually painted tracks. I mean… couldn't you get in trouble for that?" She laughed a little.

"I'll just throw some water on it when we leave." Punk shrugged, "I would have tried to get an actual field but… I don't got that kind of money so… why not just come here for free?" He put his hands in his shorts pockets.

"I know you found it hard to hold back from winning." AJ nodded as Punk scoffed.

"No, I didn't." Punk waved his hand as AJ raised a brow at him, "Ok, maybe I did. But seeing her face was a lot better."

"I'm serious, I've never saw her this happy before." AJ shook her head as Punk smiled. It was a good feeling, to know he was not only making Jessica happy but in the process, without trying, he was also putting a smile on AJ's face.

"Well I saw how bummed out she was, I thought it'd be cool." He shrugged, "And hey I didn't do maliciously to not include Jamie, by the way, but I know he was probably working anyway-"

"It's fine." AJ smiled and nodded, "Everything with me and Jamie is fine." She assured him.

"Well I'm glad to hear that." Punk nodded as Jessica came over. She was on cloud nine. Her hair was in messy pletes and she was exhausted from all the running about, but boy was she proud of herself for winning in the competition.

"Hey, mommy. Look at my trophy." She said, showing her mother the trophy as AJ smiled.

"Oh my Gosh." AJ crouched down and took the trophy to have a look, "This is amazing. We can sit this next to your other medals, right?" AJ said.

"Yeah, we need to." Jessica nodded, "And it means I didn't miss out on my competition because I had one here." She said as AJ smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, and you won it too. That's so cool." AJ nodded, "And not only that but… you beat daddy." She whispered, loud enough for Punk to hear of course.

"I know." Jessica giggled.

"Hey, I'll let it slide." Punk nodded, "But you should know I let you win." He teased.

"No you didn't." Jessica said, "You just couldn't keep up with me." She told him defiantly as Punk just smiled and nodded, "I'm going to have more sandwiches." She said, taking her trophy back and running back over to everyone else as AJ smiled.

"You're getting her to eat more than one sandwich too?" AJ asked Punk, "You're a machine." She said as Punk laughed.

"No, I think that's actually Cami who has that power. I don't know how she does it either." Punk nodded, "She was actually really fast, for a little person." Punk nodded, "Like when she's ever running from cops or anything, she'll be good-"

"When?" AJ laughed.

"If." Punk shrugged as AJ shook her head, "Why don't you come over and sit? You don't have to alienate yourself from everyone." Punk said.

"I should probably get home. Jess can stay and I'll pick her up. I've been out all day-"

"Uh… I'm pretty sure I'm the one with the curfew." Punk nodded as AJ shook her head and smiled, "Just come have a sandwich. I slaved over them when I put them in my basket." He said as AJ nodded.

"Mhm." AJ nodded, "Ok." She smiled.

"Ok." Punk nodded, glad she was going to stay longer, walking over with her to where everyone else was sat. It had been a great day, and AJ was pretty sure that's why she was trying to avoid it, because she was reminded of how full her life used to be, and how much love was in it, including Punk. It was a life she still desperately wanted, not just for her but for Jess, but with Jamie it didn't seem possible.

* * *

AJ and Jessica got home later on after AJ had to practically beg Jessica to leave. She wanted to stay out all night, but once Punk told her he'd see her in a few days, she got over it and headed home with AJ after a long but fun day.

"Mommy, I had the best day." Jessica said, getting into bed as AJ walked into her bedroom, "I really won the competition. So it doesn't matter that I couldn't go to the one a few days ago, because I had this one." Jessica nodded as AJ smiled.

"Yeah, baby. You were amazing." AJ nodded, crouching down by her bed, "Everyone was so jealous of how fast you were." She said, running her hand through her daughter's hair.

"Yeah and I bet daddy too. He was fast but I was faster and I got the trophy." She pointed over to her book shelf which on top sat some little ornaments and teddy bears, and of course in the centre was her trophy.

"Yeah, you did. You were great." AJ smiled, "I'm so glad you had a good day." She nodded.

"Me too." Jessica nodded, "I wish I got to see daddy every day. No… No I wish daddy got to live with us." Jessica said as AJ gulped and looked at her, "Isn't that supposed to happen? Because my friend Bethany, her mommy and daddy kiss but… but you kiss Jamie and not daddy." Jessica said, trying to work it out, "Why don't you kiss daddy?" She wondered as AJ looked at her.

"Sometimes mommy's and daddy's just aren't together. They're apart. Mommy's and daddy's are only together if they love one another and they can-"

"You don't love daddy?" Jessica asked her sadly as AJ looked at her. What was more upsetting was that her theory of why mommy's and daddy's didn't live together was totally wrong because she did love Punk, very much.

"I… I did love him, but things happen in life, sweetie. New people come into your life and some people go away, things can change and now… I love Jamie and daddy is… he lives on his own and he has a good job and he focuses on that-"

"What if you did love daddy? Would we all live together?" Jessica wondered, "Can't you just love him a little bit?" She asked as AJ gulped and looked into her sweet eyes.

"It… It doesn't work like that." AJ whispered, cupping her cheek softly, "You don't have to worry about all that adult stuff. Just know that mommy and daddy are both here for you, and you get to see us both." AJ nodded, "And you have a trophy." AJ exclaimed, pointing up at the trophy as Jessica smiled.

"Yeah, I do." Jessica smiled.

"And I'm so proud of you." AJ nodded, leaning forward and kissing her head, "I love you… so so so much." She said as Jessica smiled.

"So so so much?" Jessica said.

"Mhm." AJ nodded, "To the moon and back."

"That's a lot." Jessica nodded.

"Yeah." AJ said, "You get some sleep, ok? The champion needs her rest." She smiled as Jessica nodded.

AJ got up and turned the light off before leaving Jessica's room and heading downstairs. She hadn't even considered if Jessica questioned why she and Punk weren't together, she thought she was too young to understand, and she quite possibly still was, but part of her clearly wanted some answers.

"She ok?" Jamie asked, sitting at the kitchen table as AJ walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, she's asleep." AJ nodded, "She had a great day. Phil done really good with setting it all up." She said as Jamie nodded.

"Yeah?" Jamie said, "Well he's a good dad." Jamie said.

"He is." AJ agreed, clearing plates away and dumping them in the sink, "She was so happy. I don't think I've ever saw her that happy."

"Really?" Jamie questioned.

"Yeah. Her smile never left her." AJ nodded.

"You sure Phil isn't trying to impress you more than he is Jessica?" Jamie wondered, standing up.

"What?" AJ chuckled, "If Phil wanted to impress me then I doubt he'd do it with spray painting some grass and rounding everyone up to take part in a fake track competition." AJ shook her head.

"Yeah, but when Jess is happy, you're instantly happy." Jamie nodded.

"He's her father, he's allowed to cheer Jess up and make her happy, and yeah, I'm allowed to be happy too. I'm happy Jess is getting to know him and she loves him and being around him. He deserves this after what he's been through." AJ shook her head.

"April, he is a criminal, might I remind you. He was in prison." Jamie nodded.

"Why are you doing this?" AJ asked, "You're making this very difficult for yourself. Why are you jealous?"

"I'm not jealous." Jamie laughed.

"You are, Jamie. Otherwise you wouldn't care." AJ said.

"Why would I be jealous? I'm here with you and he's alone in his apartment. Why-How could I be jealous?" He laughed as AJ shrugged, "I just don't want him to think he can become part of our lives. He has time with Jessica, and that's it, we have our time together. There's no inviting him for dinner."

"You're still mad about that? God, it was some spaghetti and a conversation about Jessica's homework, with Jessica present." AJ said.

"I'm not mad about it, April. It's just weird. If I had an ex here having dinner with me, I doubt you'd be fine with it."

"I don't know how many times I have to emphasise that I have a child with this man. That means yes, we do have to see one another occasionally. I'm with you, we're in a relationship, with Phil, I talk to him about Jess, that's it." AJ said, "I'm sick of explaining myself to you like I have to. Like I'm a child." AJ shook her head as Jamie looked at her.

"Well I'm sorry if I care. I feel like he sees you more than I do these days." Jamie shrugged.

"And that's because you work and I work. It's called life. I don't see Phil as much as you think I do." AJ said as Jamie just nodded.

"I'm sorry. I just… I still worry that he can't be trusted." Jamie shrugged.

"Well I trust him, so you don't have to worry." AJ shook her head, turning around to clear the rest of the plates.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Jamie sighed, walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her neck as AJ paused.

"Hey, I'm not really in the mood right now." AJ said truthfully.

"Oh, come on." Jamie smiled, undoing her jeans and the fly whilst kissing her neck as AJ shook her head.

"No, I'm really not in the mood." AJ nodded, backing away from him to the side, doing her jeans back up as Jamie just put his hands up and nodded, "I've… I'm gonna go…" AJ placed her hand on her forehead, "I'm gonna take a bath." She said.

"Ok." Jamie nodded, "Enjoy." He said casually as AJ nodded, leaving the kitchen and quickly heading upstairs.


	29. Mixed Signals

**Mixed Signals**

* * *

" _Just go in there and tell them the truth." Dean nodded, "These people don't know you, so what you tell them counts. You're a good mom. You can take care of your baby." He said as AJ nodded, tucking her hair behind her ears and brushing her hands over her dress, "You represent people every day in court, go represent yourself now." He said as AJ nodded._

" _Ok." AJ took a deep breath._

" _Mrs Brooks?" An assistant walked over to her._

" _I told you to change that. It's Mendez." AJ shook her head._

" _Oh, I'm sorry." She said, "Come with me." She nodded._

" _Don't sweat it, you'll be fine." Dean assured her as AJ nodded, picking her bag up and following the assistant down the hallway. They were in some sort of council building where she had come to attend a hearing panel in order to get her baby girl back home where she belonged._

" _Ok, you'll just be asked a few questions and things will be assessed, the panel will split for a break and return with their view to drop the social concern or… take it further." She said as AJ nodded._

" _Ok." AJ nodded, walking on into the room. She stood in scary, intimidating rooms all the time, but she'd never felt so directly victimised and scared in her entire life. Everything was on the line here._

" _Mrs Brooks, take a seat." A man out of three said as AJ just let it slide and nodded, taking a seat across from them. She felt like she was being judged, even for how she presented herself, and she hated it, "How are you?" He asked._

" _I've been better." AJ nodded, "I just want my daughter back."_

" _Well we're just gonna ask a few questions, go over some things. It shouldn't take too long but it's… standard procedure when we have social concern-"_

" _I understand." AJ nodded._

" _You live alone?" The man asked._

" _I do." AJ said._

" _And you're a criminal defence attorney, yes?"_

" _Yes." AJ nodded._

" _Are you working just now?" He asked._

" _I am." AJ nodded._

" _Have you ever had a history of substance abuse?" He asked._

" _No." AJ said._

" _You said you didn't know how those drugs got there on your sofa, is that correct?" He asked._

" _Yes, and I brought medical examinations for you." AJ said, "I got my blood taken a week or two before this happened and I also had it tested a few days after." She said, passing it over to them, "No trace of any drugs."_

" _I see." He nodded, looking at the records, "You have bipolar disorder?"_

" _Yes." AJ nodded._

" _Would you say that makes it harder for you, as a parent? A single parent?" He asked as AJ looked at him._

" _No. I take my medication, I go to therapy, I'm stable." AJ said._

" _And you are divorced, yes?" He asked._

" _I'm sorry but what does have to do with me being a good mom?" AJ shook her head._

" _Well are you in contact with your ex-husband?" He asked._

" _No. I'm not." AJ said, "He's… in prison." AJ nodded._

" _Ok." He nodded, "How often is your daughter under your care a week?" He asked her._

" _I work Monday through Friday. I see her morning and night before and after work, and I have the weekend with her. When she's not with me she's with a friend." AJ nodded._

" _Ok." He nodded as AJ watched them write things down. She felt like everything she said was being judged in a negative way and she'd never been in such a terrifying situation like this._

* * *

"Ok, this is looking good." Punk nodded, standing in the empty room which he had just painted with the help of Jessica who had an apron on which was covered in paint. He told AJ to make sure she packed some old clothes with her when she headed off to school so when he picked her up she could get changed into them to help him paint her room.

"It is." Jessica nodded, "And now for the unicorn stickers." She grinned, putting her smaller paintbrush down in the tray.

"We gotta wait until the paint is dry. I'll take care of the stickers, don't you worry about that. I do need you to pick some bedcovers and curtains." Punk told her, putting the paintbrush down, taking his old cap off and running his hand through his hair.

"You have paint on your face." Jessica giggled.

"I do?" Punk asked, "I might just keep it there." He shrugged as Jessica smiled, "Ok, go on out and look through the brochure, there's a ton of bedcovers in it." He nodded to her, "I'll clean up in here."

"Ok." Jessica smiled, about to run off out of the room when she stepped on the paint tray and tripped up into it as Punk turned around, "Oh, no." Jessica said casually as Punk placed his hand over his mouth.

"Well that's me a dead man." Punk groaned, "Are you ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jessica sighed at her clumsiness, standing up straight and looking at the light blue paint which was up her sweats, some on her elbow and face.

"You didn't hurt yourself?" He asked her.

"No." Jessica assured him.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "Give me your pants and I'll put them in the wash, and then go into the bathroom." He told her as she nodded, giving him her sweats and heading out into the bathroom as Punk walked off to put her sweats in the wash just as there was a knock at the door.

He threw Jessica's sweats in the wash and headed over to the door, opening it up where AJ stood, cringing a little when she saw his face, "You know you got paint on your face, right?"

"I am aware." Punk nodded, letting her in, "Jessica doesn't look any better."

"You haven't painted my child have you?" AJ shook her head.

"She… tripped." Punk said, "I almost laughed and forgot I was an adult." He admitted to her truthfully as AJ smiled, "She's fine, she just got some paint on her so I've put her sweats in the wash. She's in the bathroom cleaning her elbow."

"Can I take a look in the room?" AJ asked him.

"It's just painted, there's nothing in it." Punk shrugged, "I've got the furniture coming in tomorrow and I need Jessica to pick out bed covers and curtains. I'll get her to take away the brochure. Maybe you could help her decide." He nodded.

"Yeah, I'll help her and let you know." AJ nodded, watching as Jessica came out from the bathroom.

"This isn't coming off." Jessica sighed with frustration, "Hi mommy." She smiled.

"Hey." AJ laughed, noticing Jessica had some paint on her too, "Is there any paint actually on the walls?" She asked.

"Yes obviously." Jessica shook her head with confusion, misunderstanding the sarcasm of course.

"It's fine, we'll get you in the bath when you get home and get it off. But… you do need to put pants on." AJ noticed.

"Yeah, I know I got pants over in my bookbag." Jessica nodded, rushing off into the living room to go put her jeans on.

"She have fun?" AJ smiled.

"Yeah, I think so." Punk nodded, "I'm gonna do the stickers once the paint dries."

"She's gonna wanna stay with you more than me now." AJ said.

"Well I don't know about that." Punk said, "Plans for the weekend?" He asked her, "Going anywhere nice?" He asked. He was trying so hard to play the casual friends card with her, to be civil and social for Jessica's sake but it just didn't feel right trying to pretend they were friends.

"No actually Jamie is out of town working. He's got this stake-out so… he's gone for a few nights. It's just me and Jess." She said, "When are you next free to see her?" AJ asked.

"Well I'm out all day tomorrow. I'm taking a couple of kids to a scenario training room." He rolled his eyes.

"Sounds disgusting." AJ nodded.

"Yeah." Punk agreed, "So… I guess Sunday, if that's ok with you?"

"Yeah." AJ said, "Why don't you… come to the house. I've been thinking and I think it's actually good if Jess sees us… getting along so she doesn't get the impression that we're… avoiding each other." AJ nodded.

"Would you invite me over for dinner if Jamie was there?" Punk folded his arms as AJ looked across at him, "You don't gotta keep me sweet. It's cool." He shrugged, "I don't want to get in between you and your boyfriend. I don't need the drama-"

"No, I was just thinking that maybe it'd be nice if Jess can see her parents at the one time, and she doesn't have to feel like we hate each other's guts." She smiled, "Just a thought."

"She's five. I don't think she's got a concept of what me and you actually are." Punk said.

"She does. She's not stupid." AJ rolled her eyes, "She knows… mommy's and daddy's kiss and live together." She said as Punk made a face, "So the least we could do is have some dinner under the one roof."

"Ok, calm down." Punk said, "One minute you… you don't wanna see me, next you want me to have dinner with you."

"For Jessica. I was worried about Jamie and what he would think but now that me and him have cleared things up, it's not an issue." She said as Punk looked across at her.

"Ok." Punk nodded, putting his hands up, "Ok, I'll come for dinner. I just don't want your boyfriend to wonder why you'd invite me around when he's out of town." He shrugged, "It looks a little bit weird."

"Get over yourself. It's spaghetti. Not an affair." AJ shook her head as Punk raised a brow.

"Why is it always spaghetti? Change it up, girl." Punk shrugged.

"Did you just… call me… girl?" AJ screwed her eyes up, "You get ghetto in prison?" She shook her head as Punk made a face as Jessica came back through to the doorway with her bookbag and the brochure.

"Ok, daddy I have the brochure I'll pick my covers and curtains." She told him as Punk nodded.

"Daddy's gonna come for dinner on Sunday so you can show him which ones then." AJ nodded.

"Oh, you're coming for dinner?" Jessica smiled, "I'm glad you're coming for dinner, daddy."

"Yeah, me too." Punk nodded, looking across at AJ. Now he was just confused, "Ok, baby. I'll see you Sunday then. Thanks for the help with the painting." He said, crouching down, giving her a hug and kissing her cheek.

"See you Sunday, daddy." Jessica smiled, taking her mother's hand as AJ looked across at Punk, nodding to him before leaving the apartment with Jessica. She had no agenda, she just wanted to get along, as simple as that. And she felt a lot more comfortable doing so with Jamie gone for the weekend.


	30. Favour

**Favour**

* * *

"I've never saw her eat so fast." Punk chuckled, coming back into the kitchen after putting Jessica to bed. He'd stayed for dinner and also took care of bathing and putting Jessica to bed. He was glad AJ had invited him around, because he secretly enjoyed her being around too.

"Yeah, she really likes tacos." AJ nodded, "She go down ok?" She asked him.

"Yeah, out like a light." Punk said as AJ nodded, "I can do those." He pointed to the dishes which AJ was clearing up.

"It's fine." AJ shook her head.

"Well then I'll help you." Punk nodded, grabbing a kitchen towel and drying as AJ smiled to herself and nodded. She had invited him around because she didn't want their daughter to think they hated one another. Jessica picked up on more than they thought and AJ didn't want her to feel like she was being passed between them both. Not to mention, she enjoyed him being here. Maybe a little too much.

"How did the thing go at work? The training room?" AJ asked him.

"Oh, it was fine. The kids are pretty good actually." Punk admitted, "Quick learners."

"Good teacher." AJ nodded as Punk smiled.

"How long is Jamie away for?" He asked her.

"Just a few nights. Some drug bust stake-out he's covering." AJ nodded.

"Missing him?" Punk asked her as AJ nodded.

"Mhm." AJ said, "I hope you don't think I just did this because he's away. I told him before he left that you were coming for dinner, he's fine with it, I mean obviously in the back of his mind he's worried for some reason, because of me and you, what we had… but that's… that's over, he knows that, and I really just want Jess to not feel like she has to split herself into two people to see us." AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I know. You've got good intentions." Punk nodded, "I just wouldn't want Jamie to get the wrong idea, but he knows so… obviously it's not an issue." He shrugged, "And you're right, it's just dinner, and I agree with doing this for Jess. She is young but she'll pick up on things and I'd hate for her to think that we… we're just strangers to one another. I'd like her to know that at one point, we did… love each other." He said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah." AJ agreed, "I guess I owe you an apology."

"For what?" Punk asked.

"For telling you that we couldn't be friends and for being so hard on you when you've been through a lot these past few years. I was just upset and… hurt." She said as Punk nodded, "But I know you always mean well."

"We've both been through a lot." Punk nodded, "We're here now and it's fine." He told her as she nodded and smiled.

"Jess really loves you being around. I didn't think it'd be like this. Not that I doubted you or anything but… Jess is just… she's not the most outgoing with new people, she's shy and sensitive and I've always been protective about that, so I thought it would take a lot longer for her to come around to you but… she trusts you, and I'm glad she does." She nodded.

"She knows I'm here for her." Punk nodded, "I actually wanted to ask you if… if you had any pictures of her from over the years. I've only got the couple your brother sent me." He said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I… I have pictures." She nodded, "I'll go get them." She said as Punk nodded.

She dried her hands and headed out of the kitchen to go upstairs and collect the pictures. She sometimes forgot he'd missed so much of Jessica's life. Now he was here, she felt like he'd always been here but he was still missing out on a lot of things and that broke her heart. No matter what happened between them, she never wanted him to miss out on his daughter's life.

She pulled the box of pictures from under her bed and carried them downstairs, sitting them on the kitchen table as Punk finished clearing up.

"That's a big box." He nodded, walking over to the table and taking a seat beside her.

"When did you… leave?" AJ turned to him, "What age was she?"

"Like just going on five months." Punk nodded as he watched AJ lift the box lid up, "Do you have them all categorised?" He smiled a little.

"Yeah. Obviously." AJ scoffed as Punk just smiled to himself and nodded, "Nothing wrong with being organised."

"I know." Punk nodded, watching as she picked out a few packs.

Punk watched her as she took the packs out in order and showed him the pictures with context. Some were funny, some made him upset that he'd missed out on such special times, but he hadn't felt as close to AJ as he did right now whilst looking through the pictures.

It took an hour or so to go through all of the pictures and Punk asked if he could take a few to put on his fridge at his place and also put one in his wallet. AJ realised how lucky she was to have such a good father for her daughter. He cared so much and she didn't believe he deserved to be punished for that.

What was apparent however, was when he saw pictures of her and Jamie as he flicked through the packs. It was a reminder that there really was no him and April anymore.

"I… I'm not gonna pretend I don't wish you were there for all of this." AJ shrugged, turning to him as he looked at her.

"And I wish I was here for it, trust me." Punk nodded, "But don't you see why I pushed you away? I was never gonna be able to be in these pictures, regardless of me seeing you or not. Yes, we would have saw each other and spoke but I wasn't gonna be fully in your life and I don't think that was fair on you. Did I want you to move on with someone else and create a new life without me? Of course I didn't, but you deserved more." He told her as she nodded.

"You meant well." AJ nodded, "And Jamie has been good to me. I didn't really think I could give much in a relationship but, he was different." She said, "And he's been good to me and Jess."

"I'm glad." Punk nodded to her sincerely.

"I just wanted to give up so many times." AJ shook her head. Somehow, even after five years, she still felt like he was the safest person she could talk to about anything, and that told her a lot.

"Yeah, but you didn't." Punk nodded.

"I could have." AJ nodded, "That first year. Losing you. Divorce. Almost getting Jess taken from me. I was a mess. I was depressed. I didn't want to speak to anyone." She shook her head, "I thought about it, you know." She nodded as Punk turned to her.

"Thought about what?" He asked.

"Just ending it all." AJ nodded as he looked at her.

"April-"

"I did." AJ nodded, "Jess would be screaming the house down, I wouldn't have left the house in days, maybe even weeks, I would refuse work… I… I didn't want to carry on at times." AJ shook her head.

"Couldn't you talk to someone?" Punk sighed.

"Well I eventually did but… I could have done it." AJ nodded, "And does that make me a terrible mom?" She wondered, "For not thinking about Jess."

"You picked yourself up and you carried on for Jessica. You're… You're an amazing mother." Punk shook his head, "You're right, maybe you could have ended it, but you didn't, because deep down you knew you had something to live for, you had Jessica." Punk nodded, "And look at her, she's an amazing little girl, she's smart, funny, kind, loved… you did that, not me." Punk assured her as AJ turned to him and smiled, "I'm sorry you felt the way you did, and I wish I could have been there to help you, but you're so strong on your own." He said as AJ smiled.

"I wish you were there too." AJ nodded to him as they looked at one another intensely for a few seconds, "You're here now." AJ turned away, "I'm just glad Jess can get to know you."

"Me too." Punk nodded, "Here, let me help you put all of this away." He said, packing up the pictures.

"Thank you." AJ smiled, reaching over for an empty packet, her hand getting caught with his, taking it back quickly where she accidently knocked over the drink on the table onto him, "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." AJ gasped, placing her hand over her mouth as Punk just chuckled.

"It's ok." Punk assured her, "It'll… it'll dry." Punk nodded, "I know where Jessica gets her clumsiness from." He laughed a little as AJ shook her head.

"You're soaking. Let me get you one of Jamie's t-shirts." She stood up.

"I don't want him to arrest me for theft." Punk made a face as AJ just shook her head and was already heading upstairs.

Punk stood up and wiped the table, clearing up the pictures whilst AJ came back downstairs with a t-shirt, "Here." AJ nodded, "He won't even notice."

"Thanks." Punk nodded as AJ just smiled, taking the box of pictures and heading out of the kitchen.

Punk stripped his t-shirt off, seeing the coast clear, shaking out the clean t-shirt and pulling it over his head. Meanwhile AJ had only dumped the box of pictures at the bottom of the stairs and walked back into the kitchen, pausing as she watched Punk put the clean t-shirt on, staring at his back and placing her hand over her mouth, watching him quickly pull the t-shirt down.

She shook her head and walked further into the kitchen, "I can wash that if you want." AJ nodded.

"No, it's fine. I can do it when I get home which… I should really get going." Punk nodded to her as she looked across at him closely, "What?" He laughed, not knowing she was at the door and had seen the obvious scarring on his back.

"You're ok, aren't you?" AJ asked him as Punk tilted his head and laughed a little.

"It's… just some water." He held his t-shirt as AJ shook her head.

"I mean… in general. You're ok?" AJ asked him as Punk nodded.

"April, I'm fine." Punk assured her as she nodded, "Thank you for dinner and… showing me the pictures. Maybe we can… get along and be in the same room as each other for more than five minutes." He said as she nodded and smiled, trying her best to bite her tongue, not really knowing what to say after seeing his back, "I'll see myself out and I'll text you." He told her.

"Yeah, ok." AJ smiled, watching as he left the kitchen and headed out of the house. She walked over to the table and took a seat, running her hands over her hair, sighing to herself, her eyes catching onto the picture which had been missed out, picking it up as she smiled at it. It was a picture from the hospital when Jessica was born, all three of them, when things seemed so easy and simple.

* * *

Punk got home after walking from AJ's house, walking up his apartment stairs, looking on at Jules, his drunk across the landing neighbour, sat outside his apartment door drinking, "Alright, man. Where are your keys at?" Punk asked him as the man just looked at him with tired eyes, "Great." Punk nodded.

He eventually managed to find the keys and opened up the door, which Jules was obviously too drunk to do, "Ok, up." Punk nodded, as if speaking to a child, helping the older man up, "You smell so bad." Punk told him, walking him into the living room where he collapsed on the couch.

"Hey, thanks kid." Jules patted Punk's cheek as Punk just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you're alright." Punk nodded, leaving the apartment and walking across to his, opening his door and walking on in. He immediately went straight into the kitchen to throw his t-shirt into the wash, walking back out and into the living room where he jumped out his skin.

"Jesus Christ!" Punk exclaimed.

"Ahh!" The man standing across jumped too.

"Mario? What… why are you in my place… how did you get-"

"I climbed in the window." Mario, an old prison friend and cell mate put his hands up.

"I'm on the third floor." Punk screwed his eyes up.

"Ladders exist." Mario said, "I tried knocking but you weren't in. This is a nice apartment." Mario nodded.

"What do you want?" Punk shook his head tiredly.

"I uh… I need a favour, Phil." Mario nodded.

"I'm not moving no drugs for you, I told you in the cells I didn't want anything from you so… leave if that's-"

"No, it's not like that. I'm a changed man now." Mario smiled to him.

"Yeah." Punk scoffed.

"I need that baby mama of yours to help me." Mario nodded as Punk looked across at him and shook his head, "I got into a little bit of trouble and I might lose parole. I need a lawyer and I remember you talking about her." Mario said as Punk folded his arms.

"What did you do?" Punk asked.

"I might have… stabbed someone." Mario said as Punk shook his head, "He's alive though."

"Oh, that's ok then." Punk nodded sarcastically.

"Look, I hear she could get me more probation instead of a sentence. The cops don't have all the evidence. It's scrappy." Mario said, "You think she'd help me?"

"I don't know, Mario. Maybe ask her and not me." Punk said.

"Well I was hoping you'd help me in persuading her." Mario smiled nervously as Punk just groaned, "Please Phil."


	31. Adult Talk

**Adult Talk**

* * *

"Be careful, baby." AJ said as she watched Jessica run on ahead to get Punk in the park, only this time she noticed Punk standing with another man.

"Daddy!" Jessica exclaimed with excitement.

"Hey!" Punk exclaimed back, just as excited, crouching down and getting a hug from Jessica, "How are you? You come straight from school?" He asked her.

"Yeah, we did." Jessica nodded, "It was my last day at school and now I'm on summer vacation." Jessica cheered.

"Oh, really?" Punk smiled, "So you're a free woman, that's great." Punk nodded, looking up as he saw AJ join them, looking on at Mario who was looking back at her, "Ok, baby… you go play, we can talk later and grab some dinner on the way home, right?" He said.

"Ok, daddy." Jessica nodded, completely oblivious to Mario as she ran off to go play in the park.

Punk stood back up straight and looked across at AJ who folded her arms, "AJ this is Mario, he was a friend in prison." Punk said as AJ looked at Mario. He was a similar build to Punk with tattoos up his neck and a terrifying glint in his eyes. To say she was scared was an understatement.

"Ok but… why have you brought him to a park with you?" AJ wondered, placing her hands in her coat pocket.

"He needs a bit of help." Punk nodded.

"Hey, mami you fine as hell." Mario smirked, rubbing his hands together and smirking to AJ as AJ made a face and looked at Punk.

"Really?" AJ asked Punk.

"He's alright." Punk shook his head.

"I'm right here." Mario shook his head.

"Wish you weren't." Punk replied as AJ looked at them both.

"What? What do you need my help with?" AJ shook her head.

"Can I buy you a coffee?" Mario asked her.

"You're not buying me anything until you tell me what you want help with." AJ said, sitting down at the picnic bench as Mario looked at Punk and widened his eyes to himself.

"You damn lawyers terrify me." Mario admitted, sitting down across from AJ as Punk sat beside.

"Go on." AJ nodded.

"So I got into a little bit of trouble." Mario said, "I had a fight with my boys, there was some fuck up with the distribution, anyway that-that doesn't matter… I stabbed someone." Mario nodded, "But the evidence is fucked and it's minimal, I heard that you were a good lawyer from my buddy here in prison." Mario patted Punk's arm, "I thought maybe you could try and help me avoid sentencing, because I can't go back there." He said, "I got a son, he's 3. I wanna be in his life, you know?" He said as AJ looked at Punk and sighed.

"You stabbed someone?" AJ shook her head, "You clearly didn't think about your son then." She said.

"I got caught up." Mario said, "I know I probably can't afford you but I can find the money-"

"Drug money?" AJ said with disgust.

"Dang, bitch. You really cold as fuck." Mario chuckled to himself, "But I like it. My boy Phil here said you like to chew bitches up and spit them out." He said as AJ turned to Punk.

"I definitely did not say that." Punk made clear.

"Well… something similar." Mario waved his hand, "You a cool cat if you help me, you know. I'll buy your kid a bike or something."

"She has a bike." AJ nodded, "I can take a look at things, I've not got any work going right now so you certainly picked the right time." AJ said, "I'm gonna need you to go through everything." She said.

"I owe you." Mario nodded.

"I haven't agreed to anything yet." AJ said, turning to Punk, "Next time you want me to meet one of your prison friends, don't have me bring Jess with me." She made clear as Mario put his head down and widened his eyes awkwardly.

Punk just nodded, "I'll let you both talk." Punk nodded, walking off to go play with Jessica whilst AJ turned to Mario who smirked and nodded at her as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

AJ spent a while talking to Mario whilst Punk played with Jessica, pushing her on the swings and watching her go down the chute.

"Who is your friend?" Jessica asked, swinging on the monkey bars as Punk stood looking over at AJ and Mario.

"He's just an old friend of mine." Punk said.

"Is he a friend of mommy's too?" Jessica asked, making her way along the monkey bars.

"Yeah, well no… maybe." Punk shrugged.

"Which is it?" Jessica asked him.

"I don't really know." Punk admitted, watching AJ and Mario stand up, "Ok, I'll be back in a minute." He told Jessica, heading on over to the bench as he saw Mario shaking AJ's hand, "We good?" Punk asked them.

"Miss April has agreed to help me out." Mario said, "Good, right?" He said as Punk turned to AJ who just nodded.

"Yeah, as long as you're telling her everything." Punk said.

"I'm gonna look into things and contact him later in the week." AJ nodded, "It seems pretty straight forward but… I've not worked a case like this in a while." She admitted.

"Oh, no pressure, darling." Mario said, "I'll be waiting on your call." He told her as AJ just nodded, "I'll see you around too." Mario said, pushing Punk's head as Punk pushed him back, watching Mario leave the park as AJ folded her arms and looked up at him.

"I know, I'm sorry." Punk said, "But he came to me and asked for help, I couldn't say no. He's a friend."

"How come you never mentioned him?" AJ asked.

"It never came up." Punk shrugged, "He's an alright guy-"

"He's a drug dealer who has stabbed someone." AJ shook her head, "How does someone like him befriend an ex-cop like you."

"Because April, when you're shoved in a cell with three other guys, you try really hard to get along with them and lucky for me I did." Punk said as AJ looked at him, "Look I'm sorry I sprung it on you, I figured if I asked you would say no."

"So you just brought him along anyway." AJ nodded, "Ok. Well I said I'd look into it. If he stops calling me weird things." She shook her head.

"Yeah, you get used to that." Punk waved his hands, "Thank you." Punk nodded, "I appreciate it and I know he will." He said as AJ just nodded.

"Yeah, it's fine." AJ said, looking up at him. She hadn't forgot seeing his scarred back over the last weekend. In fact, it was all she'd been thinking about. It put into perspective how much he really was keeping to himself and how much he really did go through, and she was slowly starting to understand why he pushed her away. If she visited him in prison and saw him so broken and beaten, she would have been heartbroken, and she was starting to realise that was why he told her to stay away.

"So Jamie is home now, yeah?" Punk asked to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah, he's home." AJ nodded, "I'm sure he'll be thrilled to know about this case." AJ said. She desperately wanted to ask him about the scars, about what happened, but she didn't want to put him in an uncomfortable situation.

"I'm sure you both keep your work separate like we did when we dated." He said.

"I think Jamie takes his work a lot more serious than you ever did. I… once watched you and Dean throw nuts into Ian's mouth whilst he was sleeping with it opened." AJ said.

"And what is your point?" Punk scoffed.

"My point is… Jamie has a strict view on… what should happen to criminals. And since I defend them, it gets a little hard sometimes." AJ said.

"I bet this guy loves me." Punk shook his head, "I'm sure he knows it's your job." He said, "Maybe this is good for… breaking you into taking bigger cases again." He shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe." AJ nodded.

"I uh… I promised Jessica that I'd take her for pizza on the way home. You can come if you want." He said.

"Is that a genuine offer?" AJ asked him.

"Genuinely, you can come if you want?" Punk smiled as AJ just nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Mhm, ok." AJ nodded.

* * *

"Hey, you're later than I thought." Jamie shook his head as AJ and Jessica got home later on.

"Go upstairs and get ready for your bath, baby." AJ nodded, brushing her hand through Jessica's hair as Jessica ran off upstairs with her bookbag, "We had pizza on the way home." AJ smiled, "Since Jess broke up for summer vacation."

"Phil with you?" Jamie asked calmly.

"He was, yeah." AJ nodded, looking at Jamie closely as he just nodded.

"So you're good for dinner then?" Jamie asked her.

"Yeah, we're stuffed." AJ nodded, "I'm gonna get her for a bath and into bed, and then… then we can have some us time." AJ smiled, leaning up and pressing a kiss on his lips as Jamie kissed back and then smiled.

AJ headed on upstairs and began running the bath for Jess, watching her run into the bathroom with her pyjamas in hand, "Someone is eager." AJ laughed a little, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door over as Jessica began to strip, "Why are you going so fast?" AJ shook her head.

"I'm just tired, mommy." Jessica told her as AJ shook her head and nodded.

"Alright, ok." AJ said, helping her into the tub, "Well mommy is gonna be working again for a few weeks so… that means you might need to become a lodger with everyone. You can be with daddy when he's off, same with Jamie, and then Cami-"

"Can I just go to daddy if you're not here?" Jessica asked her, playing with the bubbles around her.

"Well, daddy has to work sometimes, but for sure when he's not working, you can go over, you can even stay overnight since your bedroom is finished. Would you be ok with that?" She asked her.

"Yeah, I think so." Jessica nodded as AJ smiled.

* * *

AJ got Jessica bathed and put to bed for returning back downstairs where Jamie was sat on the couch watching TV, "She good?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, she's fine." AJ nodded, sitting down on the couch beside him, "I might have picked up some work today." She said.

"What kind of work?" Jamie asked her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"One of Phil's friends from prison." AJ shrugged, "He was just involved in some fight that got out of hand, he's looking at another sentence but… I… he wants my help." AJ nodded.

"How bad was the fight?" Jamie asked curiously as AJ gulped and softly rolled her eyes.

"He stabbed someone." AJ said, feeling Jamie pull his arm from around her shoulder.

"So… you're defending a murderer?" Jamie nodded, "Phil's murderer friend. What did I tell you? I told you that he would have met people inside, and he would have changed-"

"No, wait a second… Phil has nothing to do with any of this. Mario, the guy, he remembered Phil talking about me being a criminal defence attorney and so he asked Phil if I would help. It's my job to represent these people and no he's not a murderer, he never killed the guy-"

"Oh, that's fine then." Jamie laughed sarcastically, "April, look what's happening here, Phil is bringing this into your life now, he's bringing it into Jess's life. Do you really want that?" Jamie asked.

"Phil has nothing to do with this, he just met him in prison, I think they were cell mates." AJ shrugged, "I've represented a hell of a lot worse." AJ scoffed.

"Yeah and I don't know how you can sleep at night when you put those… evil people back into the world." Jamie said, "I just don't get it."

"Well you know this is my job, babe so don't act surprised." AJ shook her head, "This is why we don't talk about it. I feel like you're judging me all the time, I mean that's why I've taken light cases for the past three years. I shouldn't be scared to do my damn job because of you." AJ said.

"Well I'm sorry if I can't process how you can stand in a court room and defend a criminal whilst the victim is standing right there, or the victim's family." Jamie said, "It just seems a little cruel and I've never understood it."

"Yeah, well Phil didn't either and he had no problem being with me and accepting it." AJ spat as Jamie nodded.

"I was waiting for you to do that." Jamie nodded, "How long have you been comparing us?" Jamie asked her.

"What?" AJ shook her head.

"I feel like I'm the one getting judged, April. Ever since… he came back." Jamie said, "He's not the same guy. We have our life here and we're happy, we're stable, he is not. Why should we let him ruin us? Ruin what we've built up these past few years?"

"He's not ruining anything. I'm here, with you." AJ said, "If I wanted to be with Phil, if I still was in love with him, then I would tell you to your face and I would go be with him." She made clear, "I'm here, with you, because I want it to work but you're obsession with painting Phil out to be this bad, evil guy who wants to ruin us, ruin me… it's just not true. Yes, I am taking this case, and yes, Phil knows the person, but I don't see how that affects me and you." AJ shook her head, "I do my job. Guess what? If there was no defence, there would be no prosecution for all those bad men you hate… it's a system and I'm just a small part of it." AJ said, "There's things that you do, that I don't agree with but I don't call you out on it-"

"Oh, yeah. Like what?" Jamie scoffed.

"Like… when you give little old ladies parking tickets. Or you don't take a sexual harassment complaint seriously because there's no evidence." AJ said.

"That's just protocol." Jamie said.

"Yeah, right." AJ nodded, "And I get that, and I don't give you grief for it." AJ made clear as Jamie looked at her, "I am sick of fighting with you." She shook her head, placing her hand on her forehead, "I really am. And I can't keep up with it." She told him honestly.

"Mommy." Jessica said softly as she stood at the living room door holding her stuffed bunny rabbit by the ear.

AJ turned around as Jamie looked over, "Hey, baby. What are you doing down here?"

"I woke up." Jessica said.

"Ok, come on. Let's get you back in bed. It's late." AJ said, "I think… I think I'm gonna go to bed too." She said, looking at Jamie who just nodded.

"Goodnight." Jamie nodded to them both as Jessica stared through him.

"Come on, baby." AJ nodded, taking Jessica's hand and heading back upstairs with her.

"Mommy, why was Jamie shouting at you?" Jessica whispered as AJ looked down at her.

"No… he… he wasn't shouting, it was just… we were just talking, adult talk." AJ said.

"Then why does he adult talk with me?" Jessica asked her as AJ looked down.

"What?" AJ shook her head.

"He shouts at me too, it's ok." Jessica whispered as AJ looked down at her, watching her wander over into her bed.

"W-When?" AJ asked.

"Sometimes." Jessica shrugged, "But I just ignore him now." She said as AJ helped her into bed.

"Yeah, ignore him." AJ nodded, "I'm gonna… talk to him." AJ shook her head. Jessica had never told her anything like that before. She knew Jamie had a short fuse, but she didn't think Jessica noticed and she certainly didn't think he shouted at Jessica often enough for her to tell her about it.

"Ok. Goodnight, mommy." Jessica said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah goodnight, baby. I love you." She said, kissing her forehead and leaving the bedroom, looking down the stairs at the top, shaking her head and walking into her own bedroom. Things were cracking and she didn't think they would have.


	32. A Break

**A Break**

* * *

"Can I help you?" Cami shook her head, "You don't normally visit me for a catch up." Cami laughed, looking across at AJ standing in her kitchen.

"I didn't know where else to go." AJ admitted as Cami's smiled faded.

"What's wrong? Are you in trouble?" Cami asked her worriedly.

"No… it's not… well, I need to talk about something but… I'm ok." AJ assured her, "Last night Jessica, she heard me and Jamie having a fight." AJ nodded.

"Shocker." Cami shook her head as AJ made a face.

"Anyway, I put her back to bed and… she told me it's fine because he… he shouts at her too." AJ's voice broke as Cami put a hand on her hip and raised a brow.

"What?" Cami spat.

"I know, look I wanted to confront him right away but… we were still heated from the fight and then when I got up this morning he was already gone for work." AJ said, "I mean I've saw him lose her temper with her, I've lost my temper too, she's a kid, she can… push my buttons, but… I don't know, I have a bad feeling and I… God I can't tell Phil." She shook her head.

"Ok, well first you need to figure out what Jess means by… he shouts at her? Is it all the time?"

"She said sometimes. I know they aren't close, Jamie has always been so busy with work and Jess just never really got used to him, but I mean he's not… he's not nasty to her." AJ shook her head with doubt in her voice.

"And how do you know that?" Cami asked as AJ gulped.

"Oh, God I'm a terrible mother." AJ shook her head, placing her hands on the kitchen counter.

"No, you're not. You just didn't know. Talk to Jess about it, ask her how often he shouts at her, what he shouts about, make sure she's not… I don't know, trying to make you feel better or something." Cami said, "And then confront Jamie and preferably slap him in the face." Cami nodded.

"Everything is such a mess, Cami." AJ shook her head, "I mean… me and Jamie, we're fine, then we're fighting, then we're fine, then we're fighting again… and I have to agree with him, it wasn't like this when Phil wasn't here."

"Oh, so it's Phil's fault?" Cami nodded.

"No, I didn't say that." AJ said immediately, "I'm saying… Phil is… possibly exposing a lot of cracks." AJ nodded, "I don't know what it is… is Jamie just jealous? Is that all?" AJ shrugged, "Is there something more? Does he think I'd really… cheat on him or something?" AJ questioned, "I'm so lost right now." She shook her head, running her hand through her hair.

"This is what we call a love triangle." Cami nodded and smiled.

"No, it's not." AJ shook her head, "It's me and Jamie, and then Phil, there's no triangle, I'm not in love with Phil." She said as Cami just smirked and nodded.

"How many times do you say that to yourself in the mirror and hope he'd appear over your shoulder?" Cami asked as AJ rolled her eyes.

"No times. Yes, we have a child, so yes that includes us seeing one another and parenting our daughter but… I'm with Jamie, I'm… I'm in love with Jamie, he was there when Phil wasn't, he picked me up when I was low. And I'm gonna do all I can to fix it."

"Even if he's shouting at your daughter?" Cami questioned.

"Well then we have a problem." AJ nodded.

"If you call me during night and ask me to move his body, yes I will do it but no I do not have a shovel here." Cami smiled as AJ raised a brow, "Or… just… talk to him, whatever." She waved a hand.

"Don't tell Phil anything yet, I wanna straighten it out first before it goes any further." AJ nodded.

"Where is Jess right now?" Cami asked.

"She's with Lia and Eva." AJ said, "Phil was working." She nodded.

"Look, I get it, you probably feel like you're torn in half between two people right now, and no, not because you still love Phil or whatever, but because you do have to see him, and whilst you see him you're worrying about what Jamie thinks, it's gotta be hard, but… who have you always put first? Before Jamie, before Phil-"

"Jessica." AJ nodded.

"And if she tells you something like that, you gotta do something about it." Cami said as AJ nodded.

"Of course." AJ said, "I just needed to talk to someone about it to make sure I was thinking straight." AJ nodded, "I'm gonna talk to him tonight, and Jess. I have to go meet with a new client, Phil's weird prison friend who keeps telling me I'm a cool cat." She rolled her eyes as Cami laughed a little.

"Good luck with that." Cami shook her head, "And hey if things go south with Jamie and you need… it taken care of, I know people, I'm just saying." She shrugged.

"You… seriously scare me." AJ nodded.

"Good." Cami smiled.

"If I need anything I'll call. I have to get to work." She nodded.

"Ok, you got this." Cami said as AJ nodded and left the apartment.

* * *

Later that night after work, AJ picked Jessica up from Dean and Lia's and took her home. She wasn't totally sure how to bring up the conversation, so she figured she would play it cool. She didn't want to make a big deal about it and further scare Jessica. But she knew she had to get to the bottom of it. She would never ignore something like that.

"Hey, baby. So when you said Jamie shouts at you too… what-what does he shout at you about?" AJ asked, standing over in the kitchen whilst Jessica sat at the kitchen table colouring in with the book her father had bought her when she was sick the other week.

"Oh, just sometimes he shouts." Jessica shrugged, "When I'm last out at school he yells and says I have to move faster but… but sometimes the teacher lets us go in order of birthdays and I… I'm the last month." She said as AJ nodded slowly.

"What else?" AJ asked casually, gripping the kettle angrily as she poured water to make her coffee.

"Uh… well I tell him that he shouldn't use his phone whilst he's driving and then he yells and tells me to be quiet, that it's important." Jessica shrugged, "He doesn't shout a lot like he does to you but it makes me sad." Jessica told her as AJ sighed. Sometimes she assumed Jessica didn't pick up on things or she was too young to understand certain things but clearly she knew what was going on.

"Why didn't you tell me about it, baby?" AJ sighed, walking over to the table and sitting down across from her. AJ didn't even care if it was one time or every day, she was still so angry that Jamie thought it was ok to shout at Jessica for clearly unnecessary reasons.

"I just wanted to forget about it." Jessica shrugged as AJ sighed, listening as the door opened and closed.

"Ok, can you go upstairs for a little while and play?" AJ asked her, knowing better than to tell her to go into the living room.

"Ok." Jessica nodded, jumping down from the kitchen table, grabbing her book and some pencils, passing Jamie on the way out.

"Hey, kid." Jamie smiled.

"Hi." Jessica replied, walking by him and going upstairs whilst AJ sat at the kitchen table, looking on at Jamie intently as he nodded to her.

"Hey." Jamie said.

"Hi." AJ folded her arms, "Sit down." She nodded as Jamie looked at her with confusion.

"Ok." Jamie said slowly, walking over and sitting down across from her, "I just… I wanna apologise for last night, for… losing it, especially over your job which I know is a job, and I shouldn't get so involved and I shouldn't bring Phil into it either. I just-I care about you, a lot, and it scares me if anything were to happen to you-

"I don't care about any of that." AJ said bluntly, "Why do you shout at Jessica?" She asked as Jamie looked across at her, "And don't deny it because she's told me."

"Told you what?" Jamie shook his head, "I don't shout at her."

"Yeah you do." AJ nodded, "Picking her up from school, in the car, at the station… it makes sense since… whenever you watch her, she's always dead silent when I come home." AJ said, adding it up together, "You… shout at her and you scare her… and you think I'm fine with that?" AJ asked.

"She's a child, she's overreacting. I… I don't shout at her, yes I've lost my temper a few times but not over the top-"

"Yeah well I believe my daughter." AJ said, "Now I know you never bonded with her and I was fine with it, I didn't really care because Jess… she's hard to get through to, and she's shy, and sensitive and I always thought you did your best with her, but really? All this time I never knew that you scared her?"

"Oh, April I don't scare her you're being ridiculous now. I would never wanna hurt Jessica. I care about her just like I care about you."

"Ok then explain to me why she said to me last night, it's ok mommy, Jamie shouts at me too." AJ said, "She's five years old. She doesn't need this, any of this." AJ shook her head.

"I would never purposely try and make her feel bad, April. C'mon, you know that isn't me." Jamie said truthfully, "Just like I wouldn't try and hurt you. This… we're just not in a good place right now. It's been a lot going on. But I… you're my family, you and Jessica. And maybe.. yeah, maybe I don't bond with her all that well because I'm not entirely sure how to be a dad, and I wouldn't wanna disappoint anyone." Jamie said as AJ folded her arms, "Look, I am sorry for how I'm reacting to certain things but it's all just because I care about you. You're my focus right now, you and Jessica, being a family." Jamie said as AJ sighed.

"You've upset Jessica." AJ said, "I don't know… I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do about that, Jamie? She is always my first priority and if I feel like she's uncomfortable then… then maybe we have to rethink this-"

"Rethink what?" Jamie said.

"Us. Our relationship." AJ nodded.

"April, please. C'mon, you don't really believe I'd wanna purposely scare Jessica or hurt you. This is all just got out of hand now and… think about how good things were before your ex showed up, we were fine."

"It's nothing to do with him, don't involve him." AJ rolled her eyes.

"Well it's ironic that we start having problems when he shows up." Jamie said.

"Because you made the problems. You started the arguments." AJ said, "This isn't about Phil, this is about you being horrible to Jessica, a five year old little girl who gets scared at the best of times but by someone who she lives under the same roof as… I-I don't know if I can deal with that-"

"I am sorry. I'm sorry for all of it. I… I didn't know-I'm not around kids-"

"You've been around Jess for three years." AJ shook her head.

"Yeah but I don't know what to do with kids, I speak to Jess the same way I would to you-"

"Yeah, clearly, because you shout at us both." AJ nodded.

"April." Jamie sighed.

"You know what… I think maybe we should take a little bit of time to ourselves." She nodded.

"What?" Jamie shook his head, "Are you… Is this you-"

"I'm not breaking up with you." AJ shook her head, "But I think we… we just need to give each other space." She said as Jamie looked across at her and nodded.

"If that's what it takes. I'm… I'm not gonna give up on us, though." Jamie made clear, "I'm not like Phil. I'm not gonna push you away and forget about you." He said, digging in where he knew it hurt her and reminded her of what Punk did.

"I know that." AJ nodded, "But… we're not healthy right now and we need to both think on our own." She said as Jamie nodded.

"Then I'll pack a bag." Jamie said.


	33. It Happened

**It Happened**

* * *

"Keep your eyes closed." Punk said, walking towards Jessica's room, with his hands over her eyes.

"Your hands are over them." Jessica laughed.

"I still want them closed. No peaking." Punk told her.

"Ok they're closed, daddy." Jessica said as Punk lead her into her bedroom which was now complete.

"Ok, now you can open them." Punk smiled, taking his hands from her eyes as she opened them up and looked around at her room.

"Woah." Jessica smiled in awe. It was everything she'd asked for. She loved it, "This is so cool." Jessica said, walking over to the bed and sitting down on it, "None of my friends at school have two bedrooms." She shook her head, "You even got the unicorn light." She noticed, looking on at the night light which was a unicorn which lit up.

"Well I gotta make sure your stays are happy, right?" Punk smiled, "How'd I do with the stickers?" He asked her. He'd spent one night, until around 3am, trying to put the stickers of unicorns, rainbows and clouds on the wall, trying to make sure they were straight.

"I love the stickers." Jessica smiled, clasping her hands and tucking them under her chin, "I can't wait to sleep here tonight." She nodded as Punk smiled. She was finally staying over with him for the first time and Punk was glad he got her room finished for it.

"Yeah, I'm a little jealous." Punk nodded, "You thought about what you want for dinner?" He asked her.

"I don't mind." Jessica shrugged, walking out of her new bedroom as Punk followed her into the kitchen, "What can you make?"

"I can make a lot of things." Punk laughed, "Mommy says you love tacos. I can make them."

"Yeah, yeah… make them." Jessica nodded excitedly, sitting up on the kitchen table as Punk nodded, "Daddy, I'm sad for mommy." She sighed as Punk turned around.

"Why?" Punk asked her.

"Because she's all alone in our home." Jessica sighed.

"No, Jamie is there, she's fine." Punk nodded casually.

"No Jamie isn't living with us right now." Jessica told him as Punk paused himself, "Mommy said they were just taking a little break." She said as Punk nodded. AJ hadn't said to him when he picked Jessica up.

"Right." Punk nodded.

"It's because Jamie always shouts." Jessica said as Punk turned around to her, "At mommy and me." She nodded.

"What… What do you mean he shouts at you?" Punk asked her.

"Well I didn't tell mommy but when I heard him shouting at her I didn't want her to be upset so I said he shouts at me too-"

"When… What does he shout at you for?" Punk asked her angrily.

"Just sometimes. Like when I'm later out of school, but I can't help that because sometimes the teacher, my teacher, she lets us go in order of birthday months and I'm the last month. Jamie says I should hurry up and stop being so slow." Jessica said as Punk looked at her, his fists curling behind him on the kitchen counter, "And then… then when he drives whilst looking at his phone I tell him it's bad and dangerous like mommy says and he tells me to be quiet and that I'm just a child." Jessica frowned.

"Does mommy know about this?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah, I told her and now Jamie isn't living with us." Jessica said, taking a sip out of her juice box.

"Did mommy say for how long?" Punk asked.

"No." Jessica shrugged, "I don't understand it, daddy. You don't shout at us. Why is Jamie allowed to?" She asked as Punk looked at her.

"He's not allowed to. He shouldn't be shouting at anyone." Punk said, trying to keep his cool, "As long as you just ignore him." Punk nodded.

"Oh, I do." Jessica assured him as Punk nodded.

"Right." Punk said, "Ok, you wanna help me make these tacos?" He asked her.

"Yes." Jessica nodded, moving her chair over to stand on it whilst Punk starting taking things out the packaging, all the while thinking about Jamie yelling at Jessica, getting angrier and angrier by the second.

* * *

Later that night, Punk got Jessica bathed and put to bed. He was surprised at how natural it was all coming to him now. It was just part of his life. He then contacted AJ and she was over in a shot.

"What? What's wrong? You said it was an emergency?" AJ walked into his apartment after Punk let her in, "Is Jess ok?"

"She's fine." Punk nodded, "Go through to the kitchen." He told her as AJ looked at him.

"You scared me." AJ said, walking into the kitchen as he followed her, "What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that Jessica told me all about Jamie's outbursts at both of you." Punk said as AJ looked across at him, "Who-Who the hell does he think he is? She's five years old. Why is he yelling at her, AJ?"

"I've spoken to him about it, it's been dealt with." AJ assured him.

"Oh, yeah she told me about your little break too, but how long is that for… a day? Two?" Punk asked, "I don't want my kid around someone who is always shouting at her." He made clear.

"It's not always. It was just a few times. Jamie cares about Jessica. He's just never got the chance to properly bond with her and that's affected the relationship." AJ said, "We're taking a break to think to ourselves and just so we're clear… that's none of your business."

"It's my business when my daughter is getting caught up in it all. I mean… you were so worried that I… I was gonna scare her, and she wouldn't like me, when it's that guy you've been living with for three years that she's terrified of." Punk said.

"I'm figuring it out, ok?" AJ said, "I'm just as mad as you are and I called him out on it. It's why he's gone for now. But I care about him and I want to make it work. He was there for me at bad times, he picked me up-"

"I don't care about that stuff." Punk cut her off, "I care about Jessica, and how she feels, and if I think she isn't comfortable living there with Jamie, then hey guys what?"

"Don't." AJ laughed a little.

"Yeah, I will. She'll come stay here with me." Punk nodded.

"She's not going anywhere." AJ said.

"April, I will… fight you for custody if I have to, to make sure she is safe and she's happy." Punk nodded.

"And you think you'd win?" AJ shook her head, "You're an ex prisoner who is still on probation, and I am a lawyer. What happens there is… I get full custody and you go back to square one." AJ said as Punk looked at her, "Don't go down this road with me. We've been doing fine."

"Yeah until I found out about this." Punk said, "Are you even… happy with this guy?" He wondered, "Or does he just make you feel better about not being alone?"

"I love Jamie." AJ spat, "And it's literally none of your business. We're taking some time to think about things, he-he felt awful that Jessica was hurt by him shouting, he… he isn't sure how to act around kids-"

"He's been living with you for three years?" Punk said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes and he's found it hard to… be that fill in dad." AJ said, "I'm not gonna get mad about that. Yes, of course I'm livid that he's upset and scared Jessica, of course I am, but-"

"What happens when the shouting turns into hitting?" Punk asked her as AJ shook her head, "Don't shake your head at me. It's obvious he has a temper." He said, "Cause guess what will happen? I'll end up back in prison, this time it'll be for legit murder." He said.

"He would never lift his hands to us." AJ made clear.

"You sure?" Punk tested.

"Yes. I'm sure." AJ said, "Like I said, it's none of your business. I'm handling it and I've spoken to Jessica too." She said as Punk just shook his head.

"I don't know what you see him in." Punk shook his head.

"I see a hell of a lot more than what I see standing in front of me." AJ spat as Punk looked across at her, "I see a real man who can be there for me when I need him to be, a real man who… does not push me away when things get tough, a real man who has been there for me these past horrible years, and gave me hope again." AJ said as Punk walked over to her as she backed against the kitchen counter.

"He just filled my void and you know it." Punk said, "And now I'm here, the cracks are showing, and I bet when you go to sleep every night you don't wish you're waking up to him, you wish you're waking up to me-"

Punk watched her go to slap him when he took hold of her wrist to stop her. He knew he probably deserved a slap for getting so personal and in her space, but he wasn't going to let her.

AJ grabbed her hand from his grip and looked up at him, her chest rising and falling harshly as he stood so close.

"Tell me it's not true." Punk nodded quietly, "Do you get this tense when he's this close to you?" Punk asked her as she looked up at him and gulped, "I don't think you do." He whispered.

"Stop it." AJ said as Punk put his hands up and looked down at her. She felt so heated and tense, standing so close to him, that telling him to stop was just a complete lie. She was desperate to jump into his arms, and that's exactly what she did.

She leaned up and pressed her lips against his desperately, and he was ready for it, pulling her into him by the waist and deepening the kiss. Not like last time where there was a lot of uncertainty, this time it was very clear what they both wanted to happen, and in the moment of passion and heat, AJ forgot all about Jamie. She knew she wouldn't when it was over, she knew she'd feel horrible and disgusted with herself, but this was something she needed.

Punk lifted her up, sitting her on the kitchen counter, banging her against the cupboard as he cupped her face and deepened the kiss. She lifted his t-shirt up over his head, remembering those scars on his back which she hadn't yet talked to him about, grazing her fingertips down whilst their kiss got more rushed and heated.

Punk lifted her t-shirt off whilst AJ shimmied down her jeans, kicking them off onto the kitchen floor, feeling him pull her panties down whilst kissing her neck, her head leaning against the cupboard door.

She hadn't had passion like this in a very long time, and quite frankly it felt like a long time coming for them both. She was so in the moment that nothing else crossed her mind.

She watched as he parted her legs and crouched down a little, burying his face in between as he used his mouth on her. She rolled her head back and moaned to herself, "Fuck." AJ moaned, biting her lip as she looked down, feeling his tongue swirl around her clit as she moaned in bliss, "You're gonna make me cum." AJ moaned and nodded, "Yes! Right there." AJ nodded, continuing to moan blissfully to herself, running her fingers through his slicked back hair as he used his entire mouth on her.

"Yeah, you gonna cum?" Punk nodded, pulling back from using his mouth, rubbing her clit with his fingers as he looked up at her, kissing the insides of her thighs. He got all the pleasure in the world from knowing she was desperate for this, just like he was, and that clearly, she hadn't had excitement or passion in her life in a long time.

"Yes, please." AJ gasped, "Fuck." AJ rolled her head back as she felt him use his mouth again, this time sending her over the edge as she came hard, her eyes rolling back as he smirked and looked up at her.

He stood back up straight, cupping his hand around her neck as he pressed his lips back against hers. She undone her bra whilst they continued to kiss, she wanted to be fully naked with him again with nothing to hide.

Punk smirked, cupping her breasts with his hands, kissing down her throat as he reached her breasts, using his mouth on each as she rolled her head back.

He then watched as she got off the kitchen counter, sitting on the kitchen table and pulling him over by the loop on his jeans.

"I eat here." Punk whispered, leaning forward and kissing her neck as she moaned and smiled.

"I'll try not make a mess." She whispered back as he smirked.

He undone his jeans and pushed them down with his boxers, scooting AJ forward, holding her legs apart as he ran his length up and down her slit. He hadn't had any relief like this in five years and he knew it would be a lot.

"Do it." AJ nodded desperately, stroking her clit as she looked up at him.

Punk nodded and slid himself inside her, moaning to himself at the feeling of her walls closed in against him once again, closing his eyes as he leaned over her.

"Shit." AJ moaned, rolling her head back as he opened his eyes and looked down at her. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers roughly. It just felt incredibly right.

"Fuck, April." Punk moaned, moving in and out of her, holding her by the hips as she played with her breasts and moaned with every thrust inside of her.

* * *

It was a messy and heated night on the kitchen table, kitchen floor, against the door, anywhere that worked. AJ had almost forgotten how good he made her feel and how real it all was with them, and how really… those feelings they shared hadn't gone anywhere.

"I'm gonna cum." Punk told her, thrusting into her at other section of the kitchen counter, holding her by the hips as her back leaned against the top cupboard door.

"Fuck." AJ moaned, already in the middle of her orgasm, her knuckles turning white as she gripped onto the counters edges, feeling him pound into her hard.

"April." Punk moaned, finally reaching his release, spilling himself inside of her as AJ gasped, feeling his seed spill out of her as she rolled her head back against the cupboard, their bodies layered with sweat.

Punk pulled out of her, looking on as his fluid ran out of her entrance, looking up at her as she opened her eyes. There was a lot of silence until AJ leaned forward and kissed him softly, having to pull back to catch breath, but kissing again off and on as he looked on at her. Things just got a lot more complicated.


	34. After Talk

**After Talk**

* * *

"You had sex?" Dean shook his head in a shrieking voice.

"Shh." Punk shook his head and waved his hand, "Don't tell anyone, and don't let AJ know you know. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone." He said.

"What the fuck, man?" Dean shook his head.

"I know. I know." Punk groaned, rubbing his hands over his face, sitting Dean's kitchen. He had to vent to someone about what had happened. He wasn't quite sure what was even going on, "It just happened. We were arguing and then-"

"And then you were screwing?" Dean concluded, "She's with someone else, don't you have a brain? Does she not have a brain?"

"They're on a break-"

"She's still with him, Phil. That's cheating." Dean confirmed, "What did she say after? What did you say? What the fuck?" Dean shook his head, not believing it. He knew there was still feelings there but he didn't think they would act on it.

"She didn't say anything. She put on her clothes and told me she would pick Jessica up in the afternoon and then left." Punk said, "I just said ok and that was it. We haven't spoke since."

"This guy is gonna kill you." Dean groaned, "He's a cop, one who abuses his authority way too much, you know what some can be like. If he finds out about this he could… fuck up your parole, do something-"

"Yeah well it takes two." Punk said, "She's not happy with him, Dean. He was just someone there to make her not feel lonely and scared. I don't think she's in love with him."

"And that's for her to figure out. AJ is an honest person. If she wasn't in something for the right reasons, she would end it. If she still loved you, she would end things with Jamie and tell you. She's not the type to… string people along, you know that." Dean said, "But I do want to say you guys need to sort this out. It's getting messy now."

"I know. Trust me." Punk nodded, "It just felt so right, though. Like old times. And I know she felt it." He said, "I don't know if she's doing this to punish me or… she just doesn't really know what she wants."

"I don't think she's trying to punish you. I think she cares about Jamie, and I think she cares about you too." Dean nodded, "You guys just need to sort it out." He shook his head as Punk groaned and nodded.

"Well I can't do anything until she… decides what she even wants to do. I assume she's gonna tell Jamie and I don't know… I don't think I trust him. I mean it's clear he's not very calm, what if he… tries to go for her?" Punk asked.

"He's a cop." Dean scoffed.

"Yeah, I was a cop and I went to prison. It's not a shield, doesn't make someone a good person." Punk reminded him as Dean nodded.

"Look, talk to April first, see where her mind is at and figure it out from there." Dean said as Punk nodded, "At least you got laid after five years."

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I have nothing to regret." Punk shrugged.

"Yeah well be a little more sensitive to the situation. What if you were in Jamie's position?"

"I wouldn't be." Punk shrugged childishly, "Because I'd know how to treat my girlfriend and we wouldn't be taking any break." Punk said as Dean just nodded.

"Fair enough." Dean said, "But don't get cocky, you're just gonna end up getting punched and you need to remember you're on probation." He said.

"I know." Punk nodded, "I'll talk to April about it. She's meeting me at the park tomorrow to drop Jessica off. We'll talk then." He said as Dean nodded.

"And just be honest with her." Dean said, "If you… want to be with her, tell her." Dean said as Punk nodded.

"I don't want to put her in a difficult position." Punk said.

"She's already in a difficult position." Dean said as Punk nodded, "You gotta figure it out."

* * *

"You ok?" Punk asked, after saying hello to Jessica where she went onto go play in the park, turning to AJ who was quiet as he expected.

"Mhm." AJ nodded, looking up at him, "She… wants to know when she can stay over again?" AJ asked as Punk smiled and nodded.

"I'm off Friday so I can get her Thursday night." Punk told her.

"I'll let her know." AJ nodded, staying quiet as Punk watched her.

"So… are we gonna talk?" Punk shook his head.

"About what?" AJ asked him innocently.

"You know what." Punk said.

"There's nothing to talk about." AJ shrugged, sitting down at the bench as he sat across and stared at her blankly.

"I disagree, I think there's a hell of a lot to talk about, April." Punk shook his head.

"It was stupid of us and we… we weren't thinking." AJ concluded.

"I was thinking fine. I knew what I was doing. I don't care about that guy, I don't have a life with him, you do." Punk said, "Maybe you weren't thinking but I was, and I know your head is way more with me than it is with him." He said.

"You don't know anything." AJ said.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Punk wondered. He found her a lot harder to reach than before. He figured it was just the time apart that had done it but he wasn't sure why she was being so distant at times, like he was a stranger to her.

"I'm not being difficult." AJ said, "I'm… disgusted with myself." She said truthfully, "I can barely look at myself." She shook her head, "I… that's not who I am… I'm not a cheater." She shook her head.

"You're apart right now, your head wasn't in the right place-"

"I still cheated on my boyfriend." AJ shook her head. Ever since it happened she just couldn't face it. She knew what this would do to Jamie and it broke her heart to hurt him, but it also broke her heart to torture herself and ignore the feelings she still had for Phil.

"Yeah and maybe… maybe you just had to, to figure things out, I'm sure you feel like you know what you want now-"

"No, I don't." AJ shrieked, "I have no idea what I'm thinking." AJ shook her head, "I'm not trying to play a game with you both, is that… is that what you think I'm doing?" AJ asked him.

"No. No, I don't think you're playing a game. I think you're not being honest with yourself in what you want." Punk said.

"You haven't told me what you want." AJ shook her head, "I'm not a mind reader."

"I obviously want you." Punk scoffed as AJ looked at him and gulped, "It's always gonna just be you. But I thought you were really hung up on this guy and you were gonna have your own life with him so I didn't say anything." He said, "The other night… you proved me wrong, and now yeah, I'd love to give it a go, me and you, not just for us but for… for Jessica." Punk said as AJ sighed. He was saying everything she wanted yet she couldn't find the words to agree with him. Jamie had been this constant thing in her life for so long that she was scared to take the risk of losing him.

"I don't know, Phil." AJ shook her head, "I don't know what I'm doing."

"Well I'm not gonna be played with, and we're certainly not gonna have an affair just because you don't want to hurt his feelings-"

"I would never do that." AJ gasped, "I… I made one mistake."

"And are you gonna tell him?" Punk asked her.

"Of course I will. I… I don't want to, I don't want to hurt his feelings but-"

"I think I should be there." Punk nodded as AJ laughed immediately.

"Yeah, right." AJ nodded, "He'll punch you-"

"Yeah and what if he punches you?" Punk asked her seriously.

"What?" AJ shook her head, "Of course he wouldn't-"

"Well he certainly doesn't think twice when he's shouting at you, what if he loses his temper and strikes out?" Punk asked, "Then what?"

"Then… then it'd be over-"

"No, wrong. I'm not gonna let it get to that, because I'm not gonna let him touch you. Let me be there." Punk said.

"No." AJ spat.

"Yes." Punk raised his eyebrows.

"I said no." AJ raised her voice.

"Uh…" Jessica walked closer to them both as they turned around, "Can I… get an ice-cream please?" She wondered, "The van is over there." She said.

"Yeah, baby. Hold on." AJ smiled, grabbing her purse.

"No, it's fine. I got it." Punk told her, "C'mon, kid. Let's go get an ice-cream." He nodded, standing up from the bench, taking her hand as AJ watched them walk off over to the ice-cream truck to get ice-cream.

She sighed to herself, looking on at what she knew was her entire world, both Phil and Jessica. She just couldn't stand to hurt Jamie, a man who'd been so kind and good to her, who had been there for her over the past few years. She felt like a terrible human being for not only doing what she'd done, but for enjoying it and wanting more all at the same time.

She watched as Jessica and Punk came back from the van. Jessica sat on the bench beside her, eating her ice-cream cone whilst Punk sat across from AJ, licking his ice-cream dramatically as AJ narrowed her eyes at him.

"You aren't helping." AJ shook her head, trying not to laugh which she knew he was trying to get her to do.

"What?" Punk laughed innocently as she shook her head.

"This is really cold." Jessica announced to them. Even she had been enjoying spending time with her parents together, rather than them separately. She liked having dinner with them and going out with them both. The concept of having her mom and dad in the same room, together, made her happy.

"Well it is ice-cream." Punk nodded.

"I know but… it's really cold." Jessica made a face as Punk just laughed and shook his head, turning to AJ who was still staring at him.

"Just… take your time to get yourself in the right head space." Punk assured her. He didn't want her to feel overwhelmed by everything going on, "It'll… fall into place." He nodded as AJ sighed and smiled, "Ok, hurry up and finish your ice-cream." Punk told Jessica, "I wanna go play on the swings." He said as Jessica giggled.


	35. Threats

**Threats**

* * *

"No, daddy. You need to listen to me." Jessica sighed, sitting at the kitchen table in her father's apartment as Punk sat across.

"I am listening." Punk defended.

"But you're saying it wrong." Jessica sighed.

"Hey, I'm not Spanish, and you're a very pushy teacher." He folded his arms.

"No, you just don't listen to me." Jessica said, "Look here." She slid across her little scrap book of Spanish phrases and words that she made up when her mother started teaching her some things.

"I'm looking." Punk nodded, "Why do you need to know Spanish anyway?" He asked her, "Even better, why do I need to know it?"

"Mommy says in case I see her family because that's how they speak. Uncle Dom sometimes says things I don't understand so mommy started teaching me some things." Jessica said, "And she says it's good to know a different language." She shrugged.

"You're five years old." Punk nodded.

"Yes. Six soon actually." Jessica nodded, "What's six in Spanish?" She asked him.

"Uh…" Punk looked at her beady little eyes glaring at him.

"We just looked at numbers, daddy." Jessica sighed.

"Give me a minute, I think I remember." Punk nodded, "Is it… siete?" He asked, saying it in the most non-Spanish accent he could.

"That's seven." Jessica looked at him with disappointment as Punk cringed, "Seis." She shook her head, "You need a lot more practise." She shook her head.

"You scare me." Punk nodded as Jessica closed her book over, "What was your mom doing tonight?"

"She said she was doing work." Jessica shrugged, "And she also said that she bet you asked me what she was doing." Jessica smiled as Punk raised a brow, "So she was right."

"Yeah." Punk scoffed with embarrassment.

"Mommy is always right." Jessica told him.

"Daddy is always right too." Punk replied.

"Not as much as mommy." Jessica shook her head as Punk just hmm'd at her, "Mommy always makes things better." She smiled as Punk nodded. He knew there was no one who compared to AJ for Jessica. AJ had been the one constant thing in her life since she was born and with that came a bond. He knew AJ was a wonderful mother just by how much Jessica loved her and looked up at her.

"You still wanna do what mommy does when you grow up?" Punk asked her.

"No, actually I've changed my mind." Jessica told him truthfully.

"Oh." Punk nodded, "To what?"

"I wanna be a doctor." She said as Punk nodded.

"Aim high, huh?" Punk nodded, "You be anything you wanna be, baby." He said, "As long as… it's not hurting anyone." He said as Jessica smiled.

"I wouldn't hurt anyone." Jessica shook her head.

"I know you wouldn't." Punk nodded, "You wanna go watch TV?" He asked her as she nodded.

"Will you come watch with me?" Jessica asked him as Punk nodded.

"Let me just clear things up here and I'll be right in." He said as she nodded and headed off into the living room whilst he cleared up from dinner. Life felt fuller with Jessica in it but he couldn't help think about everything going on with AJ, and where her head was at. It was hard to tell.

* * *

Meanwhile AJ was sat at the kitchen table, doing some work on the case she was working on for Mario. She was taking advantage of having the house to herself and trying hard to get some work and plans figured out, but her head was already full.

She wasn't sure what she wanted anymore. She had the father of her baby, who she loved and was sure she always would love, and then the man who was there when Phil wasn't, the man who helped her build her life up when she felt like everything was lost. She knew what she'd done, sleeping with Phil, would break Jamie's heart and she just felt it weighing her down heavy.

She was trying her best to focus on work, and was brought out of her focus when she heard the front door open and close.

"It's just me." Jamie called as AJ sighed to herself. She hadn't saw him or spoken to him since they agreed to take some time apart. She was obviously planning to see him so she could tell him the truth but she didn't think it'd be this quick.

She watched as he walked into the kitchen, nodding over to her, "Hey." Jamie said quietly.

"Hi." AJ said.

"Jessica not here?" Jamie asked her.

"She's at Phil's, staying over." AJ nodded, "I've just been… trying to get some work done." She said as Jamie nodded.

"Right, well… I can come back." Jamie said, "I just… wanted to talk, see where we're at and if maybe I could… come back home?" He sighed, "I miss you. All this petty arguing over stupid things is ridiculous and we're so much better than that, April. And I'm so sorry for… hurting Jessica's feelings, I… sometimes I forget she's just a five year old, and I promise I'll be so much better, not just for her but for you too." Jamie nodded.

"Jamie-"

"No, I'm serious. I'm not gonna give up. I'm not Phil. I love you and I wanna keep trying hard at this. We hit a roadblock, we'll get over it." Jamie said as AJ looked at him, begging for him to stop speaking and sounding so sorry, when she was the one who needed to be sorry.

"Jamie, it's… I need to tell you something." AJ shook her head.

"What?" Jamie shook his head, "What is it?"

"I am so sorry." AJ stood up from the table as Jamie looked across at her, "I… I slept with Phil." AJ said quietly. She wasn't one to beat around the bush and soften things up. She just needed to get it out there, before things went any further and before it became a bigger lie.

"What?" Jamie shook his head.

"It was stupid and I wasn't thinking. We were arguing and it just… happened." AJ shook her head, "And I'm so sorry. I'm not gonna say we were on a break so it doesn't matter but it does. I'm not that girl. I'm just… I don't know what's going on anymore." She shook her head as Jamie looked at her.

"You slept with him here?" Jamie asked, trying to stay calm as AJ looked across at him.

"His place." AJ said.

"So he… invited you over?" Jamie nodded, "He came onto you?"

"No, no it was nothing like that. It was mutual and I'm sorry because I didn't want to hurt you, that was the last thing I ever wanted to do. I'm not gonna make excuses for anything. I know what I did was wrong and you have every right to be mad and walk away but… I… I don't want that." She shook her head.

"You slept with him?" Jamie asked her again, trying to let it sink in that the one nightmare he had was actually coming true, "All those arguments we had, me being worried that this exact thing would happen, you would tell me I was being dramatic and paranoid." Jamie nodded, "And you went and you did exactly what I was worried you would do."

"It wasn't planned." AJ defended, "Really, it just happened-"

"Do you regret it?" Jamie asked, "How many times?"

"What? Just once. I… of course I regret it, I regret hurting you-"

"Then why do it?" Jamie shook his head, "If you knew it would hurt me, why do it anyway?"

"I wasn't thinking. I haven't been thinking right for a long time." AJ said.

"You know I really thought it'd be impossible for you to do something like this." Jamie nodded, "Because I do know you, I know you aren't like that but… goes to show you never really know a person, not really." Jamie nodded.

"Jamie I… I'm so sorry. It was stupid and I wish I could take it back."

"April." Jamie said, "If you want to be with Phil, then I can't stop you, I just wish it hadn't played out this way. I'm trying so hard to keep calm right now." He admitted, running his hand through his hair.

"I want to be with you." AJ shook her head as Jamie put his hands on his hips, "I… Phil… yes we have a lot of history and maybe that's why things… happened between us but… but when I needed him, he pushed me away and you were there instead. And I… I want to be with you." AJ nodded.

"Then why sleep with him?" Jamie shrugged.

"I don't have an answer for you." AJ said as Jamie shook his head.

"I'd never do this to you." Jamie made clear, "I'd never hurt you like this."

"I'm sorry." AJ sighed, drying her tears, "I really am." She said.

"Why do I feel like you're not?" Jamie asked.

"I am. Of course I am." AJ shrieked, "I've spent three years with you, that's longer than the time I spent with Phil, you're a huge part of my life and I love you." AJ shook her head, "I don't expect you to forgive me but… I… I just want you to know how sorry I am."

"I think we need to extend this whole… taking a break thing." Jamie nodded, "I don't know where me and you stand anymore. You-You fucked up big time." Jamie shook his head. He didn't know if he could look past something like this. He was in shock and upset that she had done this.

"I'm sorry." AJ shook her head. She couldn't find the words to say anything else because all she wanted to say was how sorry she was for what had happened, and she wanted to fix it and be with him because she felt that was where her heart was at the moment.

"I… I don't even have anything to say. I… I can't believe you." Jamie shook his head, walking off and leaving the house as AJ sighed, sitting back down and placing her hands over her face as she cried lightly.

* * *

Punk had just put Jessica to bed later that night when there was a knock at the door. He automatically it was Jules from across the landing, having lost his keys again, so he headed on over, swinging the door open as he was met with a hard punch on the face, holding his mouth as he looked up.

"Ok, you listen to me." Jamie spat, grabbing Punk around the neck and pinning him against the wall as Punk tried to pull his hands away, "You put your filthy hands anywhere near her again and I will make sure you spend another five years behind bars." He said, "Fucking scumbag." He spat, pushing Punk over as Punk got to his feet and tackled Jamie down to the ground out into the hallway.

They began brawling around, kicking and punching when Jules came out from across the apartment.

"Ok, ok… break it up break it up." The older man clapped, "That's enough." He said, pulling Punk up, "Behave yourself." He told Punk, "You need to be careful." He reminded him as Punk wiped his bloody nose.

"Fuck you!" Punk yelled at Jamie.

"Stay the fuck away from her." Jamie spat as Jules kept Punk back.


	36. Setting It Straight

**Setting It Straight**

* * *

"Daddy, what happened to your face?" Jessica asked the next morning, sitting having her cereal as she noticed her father's eye was a shade of blue from the previous night's explosive fight which she had slept through of course.

"I just bumped it during the night." Punk told her, "You want more juice?" He asked her, turning around.

"Yes please." Jessica nodded, holding her empty glass out as Punk filled it back up, "Thank you." Jessica said, "So how did you bump your eye during the night?" Jessica asked him with confusion as he sat down across from her.

"I think I must have hit myself." Punk told her as she laughed a little.

"That was stupid." Jessica laughed as Punk just nodded.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Punk nodded. He woke up with a black eye after what happened with him and Jamie. He put one and one together and assumed that AJ had obviously told him about them and the night they spent. He understood that Jamie had a right to be extremely mad, but violence wasn't the answer.

"When is mommy picking me up?" Jessica asked him.

"She should be here soon." Punk nodded, "She said something about… taking you for a new jacket?" Punk shook his head.

"Oh, yeah. Because I lost my other one." Jessica recalled.

"How do you lose a jacket?" Punk shook his head.

"I forgot to pick it up." Jessica shrugged, "I liked that jacket." She frowned.

"Well you're getting a new one anyway." Punk waved his hand, "When do you wanna come stay again?" He asked her.

"Can I stay with you tonight again?" Jessica asked him with a smile. Punk adored that she loved staying with him. It was a dream come true to be getting on so well with his daughter, and he was actually starting to feel settled in this life of being a hands on dad, but he also didn't want to take anything away from AJ, especially when there was so much going on and he could clearly see she was under a lot of stress.

"But you're going shopping with mommy today." Punk reminded her.

"I can come back." Jessica shrugged.

"Alright." Punk put his hands up, "I'll talk to mommy. I am working tomorrow so… you'll have to get up early for me to drop you off."

"That's fine." Jessica shrugged as Punk just smiled and nodded.

They carried on having breakfast together until there was a knock at the door which they knew would be AJ, so Jessica ran off to answer it and let her in, telling her all about her stay and also that she wanted to stay again.

AJ walked into the kitchen with her, looking over at Punk and immediately noticing his black eye, gulping as Punk just nodded to her.

"Uh…" AJ paused, "Baby, why don't you go pack up your things?" AJ asked.

"But I'm staying tonight." Jessica shrugged.

"Ok then go watch some TV." AJ looked down at her, "I need to talk to daddy for a second." She said.

"If you have something to say then say it." Jessica folded her arms with attitude. She never liked when she was told to go into a different room for other people to talk. She wanted in on the conversation.

"Uh… Jessica." AJ raised her eyebrows.

"Go on, kid." Punk nodded, "Listen to mom."

Jessica just huffed and left the kitchen to go into the living room as AJ turned back to Punk, "Are you ok?" AJ shook her head, "Did… Was this-"

"Your psycho boyfriend? Yeah." Punk nodded, "Came to my door last night and just attacked me." Punk said as AJ walked further over to the table and sat down, "I take it you told him then?" He asked.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Yeah, I told him last night. I thought… I thought he was ok, well… not ok but… he was calmer than I thought-"

"Yeah well then he went and let his anger out on me." Punk nodded, "What'd you say to him?" He asked.

"I just told him the truth. What happened." AJ said, "He was shocked and didn't really know what to say. I felt like the worst human being ever." She admitted, "And I told him I… I still wanted to make things right with him." She looked up as Punk clasped his hands and raised his eyebrows awkwardly, "I've been with Jamie for three years now." AJ said, "And I… I love him. I do-"

"Do you?" Punk asked with frustration, "Because I'm sorry… but… if you love him you would never have let yourself go there with me again." He said, "It's that simple, April."

"That was a one-time… mistake." AJ made clear as Punk shook his head, "And I'm sorry if you… got hope from it, but we were mad and heated and it just happened. I have a life with Jamie. I built a life with him whilst you weren't here-"

"Yeah and we had a life too." Punk reminded her.

"Which you told me to move on from." AJ shook her head, "I care about you. Of course I do. You're my daughter's father. You're always gonna be there. I need to accept that." AJ nodded, "But I wanna try and make things right with Jamie, if he'll let me."

"April." Punk nodded, "You do what you want, sweetheart." He said in a nasty tone, "All I see in front of me right now is a confused, broken woman who doesn't know what she wants or… who… for that matter."

"Don't… don't do this with me." AJ shook her head with exhaustion, "Do you honestly think I wanna be in this position?" AJ asked. What was killing her the most was that she sat there, and the thought of living her life with Phil again gave her butterflies, it made her feel warm and safe, and thinking back to the passionate night they had, she got goose bumps, and that didn't happen when she thought about Jamie. But she had this dedication to Jamie that she just couldn't understand.

"I think you just wanna do what's easy and not what's right." Punk nodded, "But that's fine." He shrugged.

"I don't want what's easy. I want my life back." AJ shook her head, "Ever since you got out I have questioned everything I've ever done and it shouldn't be that way. You… You were the one who divorced me and told me to stay away… stay out of your life with your daughter." AJ said, "Why am I now in this position where I constantly feel under pressure and confused and upset-"

"That isn't my fault." Punk made clear.

"Did I say it ever was?" AJ asked. She wasn't shouting or angry, her voice was mellow and quiet, almost like she was giving up, which alarmed him and frightened him almost.

"I want you to do what you want. Not what you think is easy and what is expected of you." Punk said, "And if you realise that you do wanna make it work with Jamie, then go ahead, I ain't gonna stop you, but that means we have to learn to get along as friends, and the last time we tried that things happened… on this kitchen table to be precise." He said as AJ shook her head and took her hands off the table, "I've cleaned it." He made a face.

"I just want things to be normal again." AJ shook her head.

"Why don't I just go back to prison then?" He said sarcastically as AJ shook her head.

"We don't have to talk about this anymore." AJ said, standing up, "I'm sorry on behalf of Jamie for your face and for him attacking you-"

"Oh, I deserved it." Punk nodded, "I slept with his girlfriend." He shrugged, "I would have done the same." He said, "But it's a shame that he doesn't know his girlfriend enjoyed it and wanted more-"

"Stop it." AJ scoffed.

"I'm just saying." Punk shrugged.

"Well don't just say." AJ said, "It's arrogant and not… like you." She shook her head, "I just want to fix my life and get things straight again." She said.

"Then you do you. I'll do me." Punk shrugged as AJ looked at him. It killed her to know that she wanted him, she wanted him back, she wanted the life they had together back, to be a family with their daughter, but Jamie was important to her and she felt so obligated to fix things with him.

"I will." AJ nodded, "From now on we just… see each other in passing. No dinners together. No parks together just… in passing when you come for Jess." AJ shrugged.

"You've said that quite a lot since I got out of prison." Punk nodded, "And we still ended up screwing." He shrugged.

"Yeah and this time I mean it." AJ said as Punk just nodded, "Jess wants to stay here again tonight so… I'm gonna take her out, she needs a new jacket and she's so fussy that I'd rather she came and picked." AJ said, "I'll drop her back off-"

"Yeah and I'll need to drop her off in the morning to you before I go to work." Punk said, "I'll try my best not to say a word to you if possible." Punk said smugly. He was hurt that even after all of this, for some reason, she was still clinging to a life with Jamie. He believed it was because it was the easier option. He knew AJ very well and he could see she wasn't totally happy with Jamie, and of course it upset him to see how stressed and worked up she was getting about the whole thing.

"Right." AJ shook her head, "I'm gonna go get Jess." AJ nodded to him as Punk just nodded back, watching her leave the kitchen as he leaned against the kitchen counter and sighed to himself.

He ran his hand through his hair, listening as AJ called on Jess, lifting his head when he heard her call on her some more, making his way out of the kitchen where he bumped into a frantic AJ.

"Where is she?" AJ shook her head, "She's… she's not here." AJ looked up at him as Punk's stomach dropped.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Y'all need to give my girl AJ a break here though lmao, we do not tolerate AJ slander on these stories :)**


	37. Attention

**Attention**

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" AJ shook her head, "Phil." AJ said, sudden realisation that their daughter wasn't in the apartment, "Phil, where the hell is she?" AJ shrieked, pacing around recklessly.

"Ok, calm down." Punk nodded, "Did you check her bedroom?" He asked her, speeding his way over to the bedroom and bursting in, looking around, "Her bookbag is gone." Punk shook his head.

"She would never leave like this on her own." AJ shook her head, starting to feel a hollow pain in her chest at the thought of her baby not being anywhere near, "We have to go look. We can't stay here." AJ said.

"Yeah." Punk agreed, "Yeah, ok. Let's go." Punk nodded, grabbing his phone and his keys as they rushed out of the door, "Go on down and ask around, I'm gonna ask Jules to keep a look out." He said as AJ nodded, already running down the stairs whilst Punk knocked on his neighbours door.

"Hey, Phil. What's up?" Jules asked.

"Hey, can you keep a look out for Jessica in case she comes back here? She's disappeared and we… we don't know where she is." Punk said worriedly.

"Oh, man." Jules gulped, "Yeah, sure. I'll keep a look out, of course." Jules nodded.

"Ok. Thank you." Punk nodded, rushing off down the stairs and out of the apartment block into the street where AJ had made her way across the road and was asking strangers if they'd saw Jessica.

Punk looked from left to right and tried to put himself in Jessica's shoes, to figure out where she would go.

AJ made her way back across the road to him once she spotted him, "No one is even saying anything to me." AJ gasped.

"Ok, you need to take a deep breath." Punk nodded, "No one's gonna stop and talk to you in this state." He told her as AJ nodded.

"She's so small." AJ shook her head, trying not to cry, "Why… we would have heard the door close, I-I don't get it." AJ said.

"We were too busy fucking arguing to notice." Punk shook his head as a large cloud of guilt hung over them, "We need to call the police." Punk nodded.

"I'll call Jamie. He'll get people out right away." AJ said as Punk just nodded, letting her walk away to call Jamie as he began to stop people on the street to ask if they'd seen a little girl of Jessica's description. He was trying to stay calm to keep AJ calm, but his insides were shaking and he really hadn't felt this terrified in a long time.

He couldn't understand how someone so little had already made her way out of sight without anyone noticing she was on her own. The thought of her being lost and realising she was lost was starting to break his heart.

"Jamie has contacted the station and they're gonna have cars out. He's… also coming out to help look." AJ nodded as she re-joined Punk as they began to walk down the street at a fast pace, looking in the different store windows in case Jessica had wandered into one, "This isn't like her." AJ shook her head, "I don't understand."

"She can't have gone far." Punk shook his head, trying to stay positive.

"Hey, excuse me!"

Punk and AJ both turned around in a flash as they watched a man run up to them, one who they had stopped on their way down the street.

"I think your little girl is in this store." He said, "She's on her own and… trying on jackets."

AJ and Punk immediately followed the man to the store which he was referring to, walking around it until they eventually, with so much relief and joy, saw Jessica standing looking at herself in the mirror with a new jacket on.

"Jessica!" AJ exclaimed as Jessica turned around and looked at her very worried but relieved parents rushing towards her.

AJ immediately crouched down and squeezed Jessica tightly as Punk ran his hand through his hair and sighed loudly. The relief was unreal.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" Jessica tried to wriggle out of the hug.

"What on earth are you doing here on your own?" AJ demanded to know once she squeezed Jessica to death, "You know you can't wander off… especially not like this." AJ shook her head.

"You and daddy didn't want to talk to me so I came to look at jackets myself." Jessica shrugged.

"Baby, no." AJ shook her head, "No, you can't do that. You can't just up and leave. Me and daddy just had to talk about some adult things, that's all." AJ said, "Please, don't scare me like that." She sighed, pulling her back in for a hug as Jessica rested her chin on her mother's shoulder, looking up at her father who she could see was also cross with her for what she'd done.

"I just wanted to get my jacket." Jessica shook her head.

"Well you can't on your own. It's so busy out there. You can't ever come out on your own like that. It's too dangerous." AJ told her, "Promise me that will never, ever happen again." AJ said, truly spooked by what had just gone on.

"Ok. I promise, I didn't mean to scare you." Jessica frowned as AJ just shook her head.

"I'm just glad you're ok." AJ sighed, "I… I have to go call Jamie." AJ stood up and wandered away whilst Punk looked down at Jessica.

"Oh, are you angry at me?" Jessica worried as she looked up at her father whom she'd never saw look at her in that way before.

"You had us so worried." Punk crouched down in front of her, "You can't just leave the apartment, baby. You just can't do that. Mommy is right, it's so busy out in the streets with so many people. And-And how on earth were you gonna pay for a new jacket anyway?"

"Oh." Jessica opened up her bookbag, "I'm sorry." She said as she took her father's wallet out and gave it back to him, "I was going to give it back."

"Jesus Christ." Punk groaned a little as he realised his daughter was five years old and had already managed to sneak his wallet into her bag without him noticing, "Baby, you can't do that. You can't take my wallet. This has important things in it. Cards. Money… sometimes." He said.

"And a picture of me." Jessica smiled sweetly.

"This isn't good." Punk told her. He didn't want to be mad with her because he found it hard when she was so innocent looking, but he was shocked that she'd managed to pull something like this off at such a young age and he wept for the future with her.

"Am I in trouble?" Jessica wondered.

"No." Punk sighed, "But you need to promise me and mommy you'll never do something like this again, or you will be in a lot of trouble." He told her seriously.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me." Jessica shrugged.

"No, of course not. Sometimes mommy's and daddy's need to have talks on their own. That's it." Punk told her as AJ made her way over.

"Jamie has called off the search party." AJ announced, "How many jackets have you tried on?" AJ asked curiously.

"A few." Jessica told her, "I like this one the best." She told her, sporting a denim jacket, "And it fits nice." She patted herself down as Punk just shook his head. He couldn't believe this little character was his.

"Promise us you won't do this again." AJ said. She needed to hear it and make sure Jessica knew how incredibly wrong this was and how worried they were.

"I promise." Jessica nodded. She fully understood that what she'd done wasn't allowed. She could tell by her parents expressions that they were worried.

"Ok." AJ sighed, placing her hand on her forehead as Punk stood back up straight, turning to AJ and placing his hand on her shoulder as she turned to him and nodded, taking a deep breath. It was terrifying for both of them but now it was the biggest relief that their baby was ok and unharmed by anything.

"Ok, let's get this jacket and get out of here." Punk nodded.

* * *

They headed back to Punk's apartment and both AJ and Punk tried to ease off of Jessica as they noticed she got a little bit shaken up after they found her, no doubt realising what she had done was incredibly serious.

"Are you sure you're ok to have her another night?" AJ asked, a part of her not wanting to leave now, looking through the door as she saw Jessica sitting up watching TV.

"Yeah, she's fine." Punk nodded, "Shame on us for… not paying attention." He shook his head.

"Yeah but she… I don't know, I think she did it for attention." AJ nodded, "Do you think she's starting to feel… in the middle of us?" AJ sighed.

"I don't know but… I'm just glad she's ok and, I think she gets the idea to never do it again." Punk nodded, "I think me and you just need to forget about what's going on, whatever it is or was… it's not what you want, fine." Punk nodded, "I just… want you to be happy." He said as AJ just nodded.

"I think I'm gonna go talk to Jamie. I just… I want things to be simple for both of us." She said as Punk just nodded.

"Yeah, me too." Punk agreed, "Whatever… works out best."

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I… I should go." She said as Punk nodded.

"I'll drop her off tomorrow morning just before nine." He said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, ok." AJ said. In the heat of another fight, which AJ knew was brought on by the passion they still had for each other's feelings, they had dropped everything they were doing to come together in the one thing they both agreed on, and that was keeping their daughter safe and making sure she was alright. She felt lucky to have him by her side today during the scare they had, and it was another reminder of how much they needed each other at times. But it was so hard to let go of the past.


	38. Honesty

**Honesty**

* * *

"I think you're dealing with a lot of unspoken unhappiness, April." AJ's therapist nodded, by the name of Devlin, "You're not letting a lot out. You seem tense and afraid to speak the truth." She said as AJ sat across from her and played with her hands, "Do you not want to face the truth?" She asked curiously.

"I don't think it's that… it's… the complications that will be there if I do face the truth. For three years my life was so programmed and in a routine. I worked, I took care of my daughter full time, I had a good relationship and now every part of that has collapsed somehow. I can't work properly, my relationship is a mess, and I'm trying to get used to not being a full time mom anymore." She said as Devlin nodded.

"Do you think there's a reason that it's all fell apart?" Devlin asked her, "Perhaps… an ex-husband?" She asked in a leading manner as AJ just nodded.

"It's not him, it's the choices I've made because of him being here again." AJ nodded.

"How do you feel about Jamie?" Devlin asked.

"How do I feel?" AJ asked as Devlin nodded, "I… I love him." AJ nodded, "He's been here for me. I feel like to just brush him aside is completely unfair because he's helped me become a stronger person." She nodded, "And here's been here with me, in the present. Phil… Phil has been gone five years." AJ said.

"Does it feel like five years now that he's out?" Devlin wondered.

"No." AJ shrugged, "Feels… just like it did before." She nodded.

"April, I think you're holding onto a lot of anger and that's what's keeping you with Jamie and not with Phil, who I believe is who you want to be with. You're stuck on this idea that Phil pushed you away and Jamie was the… knight in shining armour that rescued you on the other end, but now you realise it's not that way." Devlin said as AJ looked across at her, "I can't tell you what to do, it's your decision, but it's very clear where your heart is at." She nodded as AJ sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"I don't want to hurt anybody." AJ shook her head, drying her tears as Devlin grabbed a tissue from the box and handed it to her.

"You're gonna hurt more people if you keep lying to yourself, and to them." Devlin nodded, "You get to be selfish now, you get to say what you want, it's not a crime." She said, "You don't have to do what people expect you to or what feels like the easy and logical decision." Devlin said as AJ dried her eyes with the tissue.

"I just didn't think it would be like this." AJ shook her head, "I thought when Phil got out of prison it… nothing would change. Yes I knew it'd be a shock but I didn't think that any feelings would be there."

"And there are?" Devlin asked as AJ just nodded, holding the tissue in her hand as she looked down, "There is no point in making yourself miserable over this. It's not good for your health, mental or physical. You need to take control. I know you don't want to hurt anybody but being dishonest to yourself is gonna hurt people." She said as AJ nodded.

"I just wish it could be easier." AJ shook her head and sighed.

"I think we all do at times when we go through certain things." Devlin nodded, "But I can tell you it will get easier when you start being realistic with yourself, and not putting on this front just to please everyone into thinking your mind is in a certain place. Honesty is the best policy and in this case… the first person you need to be honest with is yourself." Devlin said as AJ looked across at her and nodded.

She realised throughout the session that she had been holding in a lot of things, and she had been using a lot of things to pretend she was ok and that she was satisfied in her relationship with Jamie, but the truth was, she was still very much in love with Punk, and the more she admitted that to herself, the easier it would be to put it out there, because Devlin was right, she wasn't being honest with herself, never mind everyone else around her.

* * *

"I don't know what's going on." Punk shook his head, throwing a pizza crust down, sitting in his kitchen with Cami, "Whenever I go to pick Jessica up now she just barely says anything."

"I think you gotta give her a break." Cami nodded, "Here's this guy that managed to help her move on from you, and then there's you who she probably has feelings for, has a child with you… I mean it's gotta be difficult."

"Really? I don't see anything difficult about it. Clearly she wants to be with one of us more than the other." Punk shrugged.

"Yeah well she's not nasty like that to say that to someone. Just give her a bit of space." Cami told him as Punk sighed, "At least Jess has been staying more." She said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, she likes it here." Punk nodded.

"I still can't believe she stole your wallet and took off." Cami laughed, "Phil, can you imagine what she's gonna do when she's like eighteen?" She said, "I'm worried for you."

"I'm worried for me too." Punk groaned, "She was so calm about the full thing too." He shook his head as Cami just smiled, "AJ thinks she did it for attention, because we were talking on our own."

"Kids can do shit like that all the time." Cami shrugged, "I'm sure she won't do it again." She said.

"She better not." Punk shook his head with worry, "I'm gonna be grey real soon." He said.

"So what is even happening with AJ? Is she with Jamie? Is she not?" Cami asked.

"I don't fucking know. I don't think AJ knows what's going on." Punk sighed, "I wish she was just honest with herself in what she wants. We could be a family. Me, her, Jessica. We could try again, this time… without getting busted for anything illegal. This time just concentrate on us." He said, "But she's just… her problem is, she's a good person and she doesn't want to make anyone feel like shit." He shrugged, "And I respect she's been with this guy for a long time, and she obviously does care about him but… I want her to be selfish and just do what she wants to do." Punk said.

"She will in the end." Cami nodded, "Just give it some time." She said as Punk just nodded tiredly, "How has work been?"

"Good, well… sometimes the kids get on my nerves." He admitted.

"Kids?" Cami laughed, "Aren't they all like eighteen and nineteen?"

"Exactly." Punk shrugged, "Kids." He nodded, "Because I do the circuits with them now I'm seeing them way too much and I'm fed up of their annoying faces."

"You seem like a delight. I'm sure they all love you." Cami laughed a little.

"Oh, they do." Punk nodded, "But they're annoying." He shrugged.

"You secretly enjoy it. Maybe even more than you enjoyed being a cop." Cami noticed.

"Don't push it." Punk said, "But… yeah, maybe I guess." He thought about it, "In prison I guess I just took on a new perspective of crime." He said, "Which I never thought I'd have. It's the same one AJ has." He nodded, "Sometimes people just get caught up, they do things they don't want to, they get involved in things because they're struggling, or they need to feed their family… I learned about that in prison." He nodded, "Mario is a good example. He's just always caught up in the wrong things, never gets a break. Cop me would have been like, oh there's no excuse for that, a criminal is a criminal." He said in a harsh voice, "But then… if I was poor or I was in debt or something, I'd do whatever I could to protect the people I loved." He nodded.

"Yeah you were pretty narrow minded." Cami agreed as Punk just made a face, "But I'm glad you see things differently now, and at least you still have a chance to be involved somehow in law enforcement. You get to teach everything you knew to a bunch of kids willing to listen."

"Some of them don't fucking listen." Punk rolled his eyes, "I couldn't imagine being a school teacher. That shit must be hard going." He shook his head as Cami smiled.

"I'm proud of you." Cami nodded, "I know it say a lot but… I am. You've taken everything on the chin and you've rolled with it. Now look at you. Employed, a nice place to live, your daughter loves you." She smiled as Punk nodded, "Not a lot of people can come out of prison and do that." She said as Punk just nodded.

"Well thanks." Punk smiled to her.

"Not to be weird or anything." Cami began as Punk raised a brow.

"You are weird." Punk concluded, "What?" He said.

"But did AJ not say anything about your back? I mean… clearly she saw it." Cami raised her brows and smirked as Punk rolled his eyes.

"I don't actually think she did." Punk said, "And if she did she probably didn't even notice." He shrugged, "They aren't as bad as you make them out to be." He shook his head.

"Yeah but they're noticeable. Does she know about anything that happened in prison?" Cami asked him.

"No, she doesn't. And I don't want her to." Punk said as Cami looked across at him.

"She'll want to know. If God does exist and you two end up back together again, she's gonna wanna know what happened."

"You say that like I was beaten every day. It was just the beginning. I got a slack for being a cop. A lot of people in there… were people I arrested." Punk said, "I got a few beatings, that's it, everyone does, it breaks you in." Punk shrugged.

"Well she should know about that." Cami shrugged, "She should know about that, and about you seeing people get killed and-"

"I've saw people get killed before." Punk shrugged.

"I don't care." Cami said, "I'm just saying that if you two try again, you should start with a clean slate and that means getting everything off your chest." Cami nodded.

"Cami, I don't think anything is gonna happen. Her life is easy with Jamie. It's complicated with me. She's got the nice family lifestyle going on with Jamie. She goes for BBQs to see his parents, they go for weekends away, they have stability-"

"So do you." Cami shook his head.

"I don't. I'm on probation. I live somewhere else. I haven't been with her in five years. I don't have a routine or a life with her." Punk said, "So I don't blame her for wanting to stick with Jamie, but she's gonna wake up in a few years and realise she's unhappy-"

"I think she realises that now." Cami said, "What would you guys do… like date?" She shook her head.

"I don't know I'm not thinking about it." Punk shook his head, "I'm trying not to let my head get too messed with it." He said as Cami nodded, "I still just want her to be happy. That's what I wanted when I was in prison and that's why I made the choices I did… I don't know if she gets that yet but one day I hope she does." He said.

"She will. I think she already does and she just doesn't want to give into it, because then she has nothing to hold her back." Cami nodded.

"I don't know." Punk shook his head, "There's nothing I can say, I've said everything I need to." He shrugged.

"I'm just worried that Jamie will take this personally and try and… get at you." Cami admitted truthfully.

"He can fucking try it." Punk shook his head, "He's lucky he got a black eye out of me." Punk said, "He won't do shit."

"Yeah, hopefully." Cami said, "When are you next seeing Jessica?"

"In a few days." Punk said, "AJ is working Mario's trial so I said I'd take a few days off to watch her during the day whilst she's at court."

"Well at least you have her to keep you going." Cami shrugged.

"Yeah, she'd cheer up the dead." Punk shook his head. Things just seemed so unsettled and just so out of place. He, of course, wanted to be with AJ, to be a family, to try again, but he wasn't sure if he could figure out where her mind was at anymore.


	39. Decision

**Decision**

* * *

"What did you see in the movies with daddy then?" AJ asked after picking Jessica up from Punk's apartment and taking her home.

"The new Hotel Transylvania." Jessica told her, "I really liked it." She said as AJ smiled, looking in her rear view mirror at Jessica smiling.

"Yeah, that looked good." AJ agreed, "Did daddy enjoy it?" She wondered.

"He said it was silly but he liked it." Jessica shrugged as AJ just nodded. Every time her and Punk had to see one another it was just a brief hello they participated in whilst collecting or dropping Jessica off with each other. After speaking with her therapist, she'd been thinking about what she said and how being honest with herself was the first thing she had to do, and by doing that she'd learned what she wanted.

"Did you guys get food?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, we went for tacos." Jessica said, "And then I had some popcorn at the movies." She nodded.

"Oh, so you're extra fed tonight." AJ smiled.

"Yeah, I ate too much." Jessica sighed, "Now I'm sleepy." She said as AJ smiled.

"Well me too." AJ agreed. She'd been in court all day working Mario's case. It was going good so far, especially for her not working on big cases in quite some time, "How about we get you in a bath and we go to bed? You can sleep in mommy's bed tonight again." AJ said. Ever since Jamie had stopped staying with them, she had been encouraging Jessica to come sleep beside her, like she used to do when she was a baby when Phil had just gone to prison. It made her feel at ease and less alone.

"Ok, mommy." Jessica nodded as AJ pulled up outside their house and got out, helping Jessica down and walking ahead to the door when she noticed Jamie standing outside.

"Hey." Jamie nodded. She hadn't spoken to him since the night she told him about her and Phil.

"Hi." AJ shook her head, opening up the door, "Go… Go on in, baby. Look out some pyjamas." She said as Jessica ran between them and headed upstairs right away, "What are you doing here?" AJ asked him.

"Thought we should talk." Jamie shrugged, "It's been long enough. This whole thing needs sorted out." He said as AJ nodded.

"Come in." AJ nodded, walking into the house as Jamie followed, walking on through to the kitchen, "I wasn't avoiding you or trying to forget about it all, I've just… been trying to deal with it." She said as Jamie nodded.

"Yeah, I understand." Jamie said, "Before we go on, I just want to tell you… that night you told me about you and Phil, I… I got real mad and I-"

"I know." AJ nodded, "I saw Phil and he told me. I saw his eye." AJ said, "You shouldn't have done that."

"You shouldn't have slept with him." Jamie replied quickly as AJ looked down at the ground, "There's a lot of things we shouldn't have done." He said as AJ sighed and nodded, "But we need to figure out things, sooner rather than later."

"Yeah." AJ agreed, "I've been doing a lot of thinking. To be honest, this whole thing has just… I feel like it's ruined me. I didn't get out of bed for a whole day a few days ago. I've just been feeling awful about what I've did and how I'm feeling." She sighed, "But… I'm gonna be honest with you, like I'm being honest with myself." She nodded.

"Ok." Jamie braced himself.

"I'm still in love with Phil." AJ nodded to him, "And I can say that I slept with him because I wasn't thinking and it was in the moment, but that's not me being honest with myself… the truth is I slept with him because I wanted to. And I didn't want to say that to you, because I didn't want to hurt you, what I did was bad enough, but… I figure lying to you about it is only got hurt more." She said as Jamie looked at her and nodded, "That doesn't mean I don't care about you-"

"You just don't care enough." Jamie shrugged.

"It's not like that. This isn't me tossing you away like trash. I love you. I spent my life with you for a long time. I do care about you. You've been here for me through a lot." AJ nodded, "And that's why you deserve the truth." She said, "I think it's unfair for us to carry on, when my head… and my heart, is with someone else." She nodded, "And I'm not defending myself or anything but… it's not like it's a stranger. I have a child with this man. I was in love with him before I even met you-"

"I'd prepared myself for this. Don't worry." Jamie nodded, "You don't have to explain yourself anymore."

"I feel like I do. I owe you that." AJ said, "The last thing I want is for you to think I used you just until Phil got out, because I know that's what it looks like, but that isn't the case at all. We had… great times, and you made me feel again when I was so lost and down. And you're right, you were there for me when Phil wasn't-"

"But now he's here and… we can just forget about everything we had?" Jamie shook his head, "I knew this would happen. Every time you shut me down when I got paranoid… this was why I did." He nodded.

"And I'm sorry. I never thought this would happen. I thought it would be different and that I wouldn't have any feelings for Phil but… I do. I really do and I can't stand any more lying to you or myself about it."

"Then we… I guess we break up?" Jamie shrugged, "You go be with the man of your dreams and I'll forget the past three years existed." He nodded.

"No." AJ shook her head, "No, that's not how I want you to think of me-"

"Well we can't be friends." Jamie said, "So… if that's what you wanted then you can forget it. You lied, you cheated, you got what you want in the end… you're a defence attorney after all." He shrugged.

"Please don't do that." AJ shook her head, "Please don't make this bitter."

"Well I'm sorry if this isn't a happy time for me right now? I should be the one breaking up with you for what you did but yet I was willing to try and piece this back together… but you don't even want that." He said as AJ looked across at him.

"I just want to be honest with you." AJ shrugged.

"Oh, thank you so much." Jamie nodded sarcastically, "Means the world."

"I'm sorry." AJ shook her head, "I never thought you were just filling any void. I cared about you and I wanted to be with you for you." AJ nodded.

"Whatever." Jamie sighed, "I'll have my things out by the end of the week."

"Where will you stay?" AJ worried.

"With my parents until I find a place." Jamie said, "I hope you enjoy your life with that scumbag." He nodded, "You both deserve one another."

"Jamie." AJ sighed as he shook his head.

"I'll come by when you aren't in for my things." Jamie said, "And after, me and you… we don't have to cross paths again." He nodded as AJ looked across at him and sighed, "I wish I hadn't wasted three years of my life with you. Honestly." He told her as AJ looked at him, tears welling in her eyes, "You were just a… cheap one night stand that… that shouldn't have gone any further than that." He said as AJ looked across at him, wiping her tears and nodding.

"If that's how you feel." AJ nodded.

"It is." Jamie said, "I just hope he doesn't let you or Jess down." He nodded as AJ looked across at him sadly, watching him shake his head and turn away, walking out of the kitchen and out of the house as AJ leaned against the kitchen counter.

She placed her hands over her face and took multiple deep breaths. Being honest with herself meant having to hurt him and she never wanted to do that. Even if he did say horrible things to her, she knew he was just hurting, but she refused to keep lying to herself and him. Her heart was no longer with him, and that wasn't a criminal sin. It was life. The best thing she knew she could have done, was be honest, which was something she hadn't been doing, but now she was.

* * *

"Did daddy say when you're seeing him again?" AJ asked, later that night as she lay in bed on her side whilst Jessica lay beside her on her back with her teddy bear under her arm.

"Well he said he's working for a few days but soon." Jessica nodded whilst AJ played with her hair. Some cartoon played on the TV in the corner which was the only source of light in the room.

"I'll text him and find out for you." AJ nodded, "You enjoy being with him, huh?"

"Yeah, he's so nice to me." Jessica said as AJ smiled to herself and nodded, "He said he likes spending time with me." She nodded as AJ smiled. It just hit her suddenly why her daughter gravitated towards Punk so much. It was exactly what she had said. He spent time with her and openly told her he wanted to spend time with her. Besides AJ, Jessica never really had anyone spending much time with her before her father got out of prison. She didn't have grandparents. She only saw Cami every now and then and had only visited AJ's family a total of once. Punk paid attention to her, made her feel special, treated her right, loved her and took care of her. And as a mother, it was all she wanted for her baby.

"He does." AJ smiled, continuing to play with Jessica's hair.

"I'm glad he's in my life." Jessica told her as AJ nodded.

"Me too." AJ whispered, "But you know mommy's always gonna be here for you." She nodded. She felt like things were back to the way they were when Phil had just left, when it was just her and Jessica.

"Obviously." Jessica smiled as AJ nodded, "But I'm glad I have a daddy too now."

"Yeah, I am too." AJ nodded, "I love you so much." She nodded. Jessica had always been the one constant thing in her life that she was always sure of, "So so much." AJ smiled, kissing Jessica's cheek. She was tired and drained from the day she'd had, and had Jamie on her mind after officially ending things with him which wasn't easy, but snuggling down with her daughter to go to sleep helped her out.

"I love you too, mommy." Jessica smiled as AJ watched her cuddle her bear and watch the cartoon. She was going to follow her heart and be honest with herself from now on. For her daughter and for herself.


	40. Same Bed

**Same Bed**

* * *

"Go unpack your bag I wanna speak to daddy." AJ said, dropping Jessica off at Punk's place as Jessica ran off into her bedroom, "Can we talk?" AJ asked Punk.

"Sure." Punk nodded, walking into the kitchen as AJ followed him, "You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." AJ nodded, "I just wanted to let you know what's going on." She said, "I know I've been… trying to avoid you these past few days but I just really needed time." She admitted truthfully as Punk nodded.

"I get it." Punk nodded, "What's going on then?" He asked her.

"Me and Jamie broke up." AJ nodded as Punk looked at her and tilted his head, "It was unfair to him for me to… stay with him when my head isn't in the relationship anymore. I don't wanna lie to myself anymore and I don't want to lie to anyone around me, just because it's easy and makes sense." She said, "I thought when you got out of prison that things wouldn't change. That I'd still live my life with Jamie and that would be it but… you brought it all back. The feelings." She said, "And I can't be in a relationship with Jamie when I'm thinking about someone else the entire time." She nodded as Punk looked at her and folded his arms.

"So… you and him are over?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah." AJ said, "Besides the fact that I'm a no good cheater on top of that." AJ nodded, "I don't think we could have built ourselves back up anyway. I realised the only thing keeping me from… letting my guard down with you again was anger I had for you, for pushing me away, so dropping that now I can actually understand what I want." She nodded.

"And what do you want?" Punk shook his head.

"You." AJ nodded confidently as Punk smirked a little and looked down at the ground, "I don't know how things are gonna go. A lot has changed and we aren't the same people we were five years ago obviously but… I miss you." She said, "And I apologise for not being honest like this with you when I should have." She nodded.

"You don't have to be sorry." Punk shook his head, "This has all been overwhelming and messy." He nodded, stepping closer towards her, "And I never wanted to break anyone up, I just wanted you to be happy."

"Well that's the thing… I was more happy meeting you at the park for an hour, watching you with Jess, than I ever was with Jamie." She nodded, "And I get why you pushed me away and divorced me. I just always used it against you so I didn't… fall for you again." She rolled her eyes as he smiled, "But I can't help it."

"I just wanted you to be happy." Punk nodded.

"I know that." AJ said, "I don't know if this is what you even want." She shook her head, "But I'm just saying that-"

"It's what I want." Punk laughed a little and nodded as she smiled, "If you told me I would get out of prison and actually find my way back to my family somehow, and have them with me again, I'd… I wouldn't believe you." He shook his head.

"I… I still love you and I couldn't be with someone else whilst having those feelings. It wasn't fair on Jamie, wasn't fair on you or me." AJ said, "And I'm not saying we have to jump in head first and get married and live together again, but… it's you I want to be with, it always was." She shrugged as Punk smiled.

"Come here." He nodded, opening his arms as she walked into him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He was glad she was being honest with herself and was airing what she wanted. He knew a while ago that what they had hadn't disappeared, those feelings were still strong, if not even stronger because of Jessica.

In his arms she felt home. She felt safety. Which she hadn't felt in a long time. She thought it was just the adrenaline from seeing him again after all this time, and that life would carry on with Jamie, but she just couldn't lie to herself anymore. She was going with her heart and her heart was with Punk.

"I love you." Punk nodded as she looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you." She replied with relief as he smiled, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers as she kissed back, this time feeling so at ease doing it, not guilty or disgusted with herself, but happy and content.

She cupped his cheeks, deepening the kiss as he placed his hands on her waist, taking this moment for themselves. Things finally felt right again.

"You gonna stay and watch TV with us?" Punk asked, looking down at her as she smiled and rested her forehead on his chest. It felt nice to be able to be with one another, and of course it was still hard going to process her break up with Jamie, and it wasn't her aim to quickly move onto Punk, but she was finally glad she knew what she wanted and she was acting on it.

"Am I allowed to stay?" AJ smiled, "Jessica is pretty possessive over you." She nodded.

"I'm sure she won't mind." Punk smiled. It felt nice to be able to be with one another and not feel guilty about it, "Stay." Punk nodded as she smiled.

"Ok." AJ whispered, leaning back up and pressing a kiss against his lips softly.

* * *

Later that night, AJ stayed for dinner at Punk's place and helped put Jessica to bed. It was the first time they both felt a sense of family and togetherness. They weren't saying they were going to jump into things, but knowing that they still cared for one another and wanted to try again was enough for this moment.

"She's out like a light." Punk said, coming back from putting Jessica to sleep, sitting down on the couch as AJ shuffled over and leaned against him as he smiled, wrapping his arm around her.

"She loves that room." AJ smiled as he nodded, "We aren't being too optimistic here?" She asked quietly, looking up at him as he just shook his head.

"I think it's been a long time coming, don't you think?" He smiled, "Nothing has to move quickly. I mean… I get you're just out of a relationship and we aren't in the same place we were five years ago but… if there wasn't anything going on we wouldn't be gravitating towards each other again." He said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah." AJ agreed, resting her head against his chest and smiling to herself. For the first time in so long, she felt at peace and content with things. She felt no pressure or like her head was spinning too much anymore. She felt relaxed with him. Like everything suddenly made sense.

"We don't gotta rush. We can take it slow." Punk said.

"Do you hate me for moving on?" AJ asked him.

"No." Punk said immediately, "I could never hate you. You did what I suggested. I wanted you to move on and be happy with someone else, and not just to fill in the space until I got back, but I wanted you to move on with your life and that meant meeting someone too." He nodded.

"And then you come back and… it's like I've forgot my own name." AJ shook her head.

"I have that effect on people." Punk smirked as she shook her head and shoved him a little as he smiled, "So we found our way back to each other, that's not your fault, you did the right thing." He nodded, "And you shouldn't feel any guilt over it." He assured her as AJ nodded.

"I just didn't want to hurt anyone." AJ said.

"I know you didn't." Punk nodded, "It'll be ok." He said, kissing her head as she smiled, looking up at him.

"I really missed you." She nodded, sitting up as he smiled.

"I missed you." He said. He felt like he could be honest now, he felt like he had his AJ back and not a woman who was trying to hide from him like she had been these past few months.

"Am I allowed to stay the night?" AJ whispered, moving a leg over as she straddled his hips and placed her arms around his neck as he smiled.

"Yeah, I think that should be ok." He smirked, placing his hands on her hips as she smiled and pressed her lips against his, kissing him softly, caressing his face as she felt his hands roam her body.

She giggled as he picked her up, standing up from the couch and walking out towards his bedroom as her legs wrapped around him.

* * *

After a long night of passion where they finally were able to reunite without having that overwhelming feeling of guilt, like they shouldn't have been doing it, they both fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms.

AJ had never felt more at peace and safe than what she did with Punk and she felt like they could try and piece together the family they started out to be, because it was him she loved, she'd tried to convince herself otherwise, but it was always him.

They lay asleep in one another's arms, the room dead silent until Jessica crept in, tears streaming down her face as she looked on at her parents. She wondered why they were in the same bed but was too distracted to bother much. She immediately walked around to the side her mother was at and shook her arm.

"Mommy." Jessica cried quietly, "Mommy, wake up." She said a little louder, shaking her mother's arm as AJ began to open her eyes, turning around as she saw Jessica standing whimpering by the bed.

"Jessica." AJ opened her eyes more alert, "What's wrong, baby?" AJ shook her head.

"Mommy my tummy hurts." Jessica cried with pain, "And I… I did the toilet and there was some blood." She said as AJ sat up, holding the sheets to herself.

"What?" AJ shook her head, reaching down and grabbing Punk's t-shirt as the first thing she could see, putting it on and getting out of bed, "Baby, what do you mean there was blood?" AJ asked with concern.

"I done the toilet and it hurt and there was blood." Jessica cried, "And my tummy really hurts and I feel sick." She said as AJ tried to keep up, starting to get extremely worried as she looked at her daughter and saw how pale she looked.

"Where in your tummy is sore?" AJ asked her, crouching down, standing outside the bedroom.

"Here." Jessica pointed, "And my back hurts too." Jessica cried as AJ looked at her. It broke her heart to see her baby so flustered and in pain, and she was starting to worry at just how much pain her baby was in, and if she was passing blood whilst doing the toilet then AJ knew they had to take her to the hospital.

"Ok, ok I'm gonna wake daddy and we're gonna take you to go see a nice doctor, ok? And we can see what's going on and if he can give us some medicine." AJ nodded calmly.

"But I don't like doctors." Jessica cried, "No, don't make me go."

"Baby, I'm sorry, we have to go. I'm gonna be right there beside you, and daddy." AJ nodded, "Just… just wait here." She said, cupping Jessica's cheeks and rushing back into the bedroom.

"Phil." AJ said, nudging Punk, "Phil." She said louder.

"Huh?" Punk opened his eyes and jumped, "What? What is it?" Punk asked with hazy eyes, wondering where he was as AJ looked at him.

"It's Jessica." AJ said as Punk sat up, "We need to take her to the hospital."

* * *

"It could just be an infection, right?" Punk said, pacing the hospital corridor as AJ stood leaning against the wall. Jessica had been taken into a room to be examined and wasn't happy that neither one of her parents could come with her. She was in a great deal of pain and Punk and AJ were both terrified.

"Yeah, it could." AJ nodded, barely listening much, "She hates doctors." AJ said, "I should be in there with her." She shook her head, "She gets all… nervous and scared." AJ sighed.

"She's been in there a while." Punk shook his head, running his hand through his hair. He'd never been in this position before and the agonizing feeling of worry and panic was hard to cope with.

"Are you Jessica's parents?" A doctor approached them as AJ came off the wall and Punk walked over.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "How is she? Is she ok?"

"I'm her doctor, Doctor Boyle." He introduced himself, "We've did a few tests and we can confirm that Jessica has kidney stones." He said as AJ nodded, "It's a painful thing for anyone to go through never mind a small child." He nodded, "I'd like to keep Jessica in overnight. I also want to put her on a drip. She's very dehydrated but… she won't let me… put it in." The doctor nodded, "In fact she told me if I did she would beat me up." He smiled softly as AJ and Punk just smiled and shook their heads, "So I might need your assistance with that."

"Is she gonna be ok?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, she's gonna be fine. The stones should pass through and she should be free to go home tomorrow." The doctor nodded as Punk nodded and sighed with relief, turning to AJ and nodding to her with assurance as AJ nodded back, "You can both come with me, see if you can persuade her to let me get her on a drip." He said as AJ and Punk nodded, immediately following him down the corridor and into the room where Jessica was in, lying up in the bed as nurses were wandering around and filling in some paper work.

"Mommy, daddy." Jessica gasped, "These people are trying to put things inside me." Jessica shook her head with terror.

"Hey, no… it's ok." Punk nodded, "This is gonna help you feel better." Punk said, walking around the bed, taking a seat beside her whilst AJ stood behind.

"Yeah, baby this is gonna make you feel good and it's gonna stop the pain. You… you have to stay here tonight."

"I don't like it here." Jessica cried, "I don't like these people." She said loudly without care as Punk looked over at the nurses and cringed a little.

"But they're helping you." AJ said, "You need to let them help you so that you can come home eventually." She nodded as Jessica sighed.

"Will it hurt?" Jessica asked. Her face was all red from crying. The pain had subsided since she was given some medication but her tummy still ached and she was more so just uncomfortable with being in a strange place during the night.

"It'll just be a little pinch." Punk told her, "But it makes you feel better, don't you want that?" He asked her as Jessica nodded, "Ok, then just look at me and the doctor will do it." Punk said as Jessica frowned, "Count the freckles on my face." He told her as AJ smiled to herself.

"You don't have any." Jessica whimpered, keeping her eyes on her father whilst her doctor stood at the other side of the bed trying to put the IV drip in.

"I do. Look closely." Punk said, shuffling forward more as Jessica kept her focus on him whilst the doctor successfully hooked her up to the drip.

"Ouch." Jessica moaned a little.

"Keep counting. How many do I have?" Punk asked her, trying to distract her as Jessica looked at her father's face, trying to count the freckles.

"Three?" Jessica asked her father.

"I think I got more than that." Punk shook his head.

"All done, Jessica." The doctor smiled, "We're gonna keep you here overnight but your mommy and daddy can stay with you, ok?" He said as Jessica nodded, "You're a brave girl. You'll start feeling better soon." He told her as Jessica just smiled a little.

"Thank you so much." AJ nodded to the doctor.

"That's ok. She should be set to go in the morning but I'll be around to have a check on things." He told her, "Anything you need just press the button." He told them.

"Thank you." Punk nodded, watching as the doctor and the few nurses left the room, turning back to Jessica who lay in the bed in her pyjamas tiredly, "You feel a bit better?" Punk asked her.

"A bit." Jessica nodded, "Why can't I just go home?" She asked them tiredly.

"Because." AJ said, "The doctor just wants to keep you here for a night to make sure the medicine is working for you." AJ nodded, taking a seat beside Punk as Jessica just nodded and sighed.

"Why were you both in the same bed?" Jessica looked at them both, not letting anything get past her as AJ and Punk froze in silence and turned to look at one another.


	41. Feels Right

**Feels Right**

* * *

"We were just… having a nap together." Punk shrugged as Jessica rested her head back on the pillow and looked at him suspiciously.

"But mommy sleeps with Jamie in her bed and you sleep alone in yours." Jessica said. She didn't know the details of course but she picked up on little things. She wasn't completely oblivious.

AJ turned to Punk and just nodded, taking over as she figured Jessica deserved to know what was going on, not in a great deal of context just now, but briefly to satisfy her curiosity.

"Jamie isn't staying with us anymore, baby." AJ nodded, "He's… he's not gonna be around now."

"Why not?" Jessica wondered.

"Well sometimes… people in our lives they have to leave, it doesn't work out." AJ nodded, "So Jamie isn't gonna be with us anymore." She said.

"Oh." Jessica nodded, "So now you sleep with daddy?" Jessica wondered as Punk laughed to himself quietly.

"Well… yeah." AJ nodded, "Me and daddy… well we're gonna spend more time together." AJ said, "And it's gonna be the three of us." She said as Jessica smiled brightly.

"I like that." Jessica nodded as AJ smiled.

"Yeah?" AJ smiled as Jessica nodded, "But we need to get you better first." She said, "You should close your eyes, try and get some sleep." She said, cupping her cheek softly as Jessica nodded.

"I need my bunny." Jessica sighed, feeling uneasy without any of her things.

"I'll go back and get it." Punk told her, "And I'll bring some clothes and stuff for her too." Punk told AJ.

"Ok." AJ smiled.

"Thank you, daddy." Jessica smiled.

"That's ok. I won't be long." He told her, leaning forward and kissing Jessica's cheek as she smiled, placing his hand on AJ's shoulder comfortingly before leaving the hospital room to go collect some things for Jessica whilst she was being kept in.

As a parent, it was a scary thing to see their precious girl in pain and being kept overnight in hospital, but the worst seemed to be over and she was getting the right treatment and aid she needed, which was all that mattered.

* * *

Punk and AJ stayed at the hospital through the night whilst Jessica slept, taking turns of sleeping on and off in the chair. They were so scared when they took Jessica to the hospital, not knowing what was wrong with her. AJ had never had to take her to the hospital before, so it was a new parenting experience for both of them, and it was good they could deal with it together.

"My fucking neck hurts." Punk moaned, standing up and stretching from the chair beside the bed as AJ sat over watching Jessica.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" AJ asked him as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, it's nothing serious." Punk said, "She'll just need to rest for a few days." He nodded.

"Yeah." AJ said, "I don't think she really understood us sleeping in the same bed." AJ laughed a little as Punk sat back down and nodded.

"She was probably too tired." Punk nodded, "I do wanna… take this slow, I mean I know we're not really and there really isn't any need but… I don't wanna jump into this and overwhelm ourselves." He said as AJ nodded.

"I agree." AJ nodded, "It's not just the two of us." AJ said, looking on at Jessica as Punk nodded, "Cami is gonna be in my year saying I told you so." She shook her head as Punk smiled.

"She'll be saying it to me too, don't worry." Punk nodded, "I take it… Jessica will wanna go home with you so, I'll be back and forth-"

"Phil." AJ shook her head, "Stay." She smiled, "I'm not asking you to move in but… you can stay. I'm sure she'll love it." She nodded, "I hear you, let's not rush, but… let's not hold back either, we've waited long enough and somehow things feel exactly how they felt before. I don't feel like anything has changed between us-"

"No, it's not." Punk agreed and nodded, "I just don't wanna be in your face all the time." He said modestly as AJ smiled.

"I'll be alright." AJ nodded, "I'm fed up of being scared of things and holding back." She said, "I just wanna move on now, be a family, one that I always really wanted to be with you." She said as Punk smiled and nodded just as Jessica began to wake up, looking around the room and huffing to herself as she remembered she was in hospital.

"My tummy hurts." Jessica said, turning to AJ and frowning.

"Oh, baby." AJ sighed, cupping her cheek softly.

"I'll go get the doctor and tell him she's awake." Punk said, standing up and heading out of the hospital room.

"Daddy's gone to get the doctor, ok?" AJ said, "Hopefully you can come home today, and you can rest there." She nodded.

"Will daddy be there?" Jessica asked her.

"Yeah, he's gonna come over and stay." AJ smiled as Jessica smiled. AJ knew she would have been even more excited if she was in good health, but her smile told her everything. It felt good to be able to work on being a family this way.

"Is he going to stay all the time?" Jessica asked her tiredly as AJ brushed her hair from her face.

"Maybe not all the time but… a lot more." AJ smiled.

"I like that." Jessica nodded as AJ smiled.

* * *

They eventually got home later on that night with Jessica after the doctor cleared her to go home and gave her some medicine. She advised her to be resting for a few days to let the stones pass through and get her energy back up.

Punk came back to AJ's with them for them to have dinner together, but after Jessica not having much of an apetite, they put her to bed after a long day and night, and they fell into bed themselves with the private time they were afforded.

"So…" AJ whispered, tangling her leg over Punk, lying naked with him under the sheets, her head resting in the crook of his arm as she traced her fingers around the tattoos on his chest, "I noticed a few weeks ago but I didn't… I didn't want to say anything to you." She said whilst Punk ran his fingertips up and down her arm, "What happened to your back?" She asked quietly, looking up at him as he paused and looked down at her, "I mean it… it must have happened in prison." She nodded.

"Uh… yeah." Punk nodded, "It was just at the beginning." Punk said, "Everyone gets beat up at the start. You're new, easy target, and of course me being a cop didn't help. Sometimes I would see people who I had arrested. They'd just come for me." Punk nodded, "It faded out quickly and I was fine." He assured her.

"But… they're scars, slashes…" AJ said.

"Yeah well prisoners are very creative." Punk said, "Some would make weapons, sharpen things like plastic cutlery, edges of toothbrushes. Or they would batteries in socks and use that." He said, "It's like a different planet." He shook his head as AJ sighed, curling into him tighter and kissing him on the chest.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." AJ said.

"Don't be sorry." Punk said, "It… It's made me appreciate life on a whole new level." He said, "I mean… the stupid shit I saw in there, I'm never gonna forget it but… it makes me realise how lucky I am now, to be out and to actually have my family with me." He said, "My full family." He looked down at her as she smiled.

"What did you see?" AJ asked him.

"A lot." Punk shook his head, "I saw a guy bleed to death. His throat was cut in the yard." He said as AJ raised her eyebrows, "Drugs being smuggled, guards being attacked, being in the same space as rapists and paedophiles, guys would have to hide pictures of their kids because they would steal them." Punk nodded.

"Oh my God." AJ shook her head, "You had pictures-"

"I kept mine on me the entire time." Punk said, "I made sure of it." He nodded, "Just… so much went on. I was just glad I got decent cell mates at times." Punk nodded, "Cause you would hear of cell fights happening and the shit that went on inside them." He shook his head.

"Yeah, Mario really liked you. When we were in court he wouldn't stop going on about you." AJ shook her head as Punk smiled.

"He's a good guy." Punk nodded, "I guess my perspective changed going in there. I always… was so tough on crime and criminals but… I got to know these people, these people who had committed crimes and they're just lost. They just took a wrong turn." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"Now you think like a defence attorney." AJ smirked.

"Yeah, well don't push it." Punk smiled down at her, "But no I do, I don't think the same, and I know every moment is precious. I promised myself when I got out I would be there for Jessica for as long as she needed me." Punk nodded, "It's what kept me going."

"Did you ever think you would come out and… we'd be like this again?" AJ asked him.

"I hoped for it." Punk nodded, "But I didn't think it would happen. I thought too much time had gone by and I knew you'd be pissed for how things ended." Punk said, "But I kept dreaming."

"I never stopped thinking about you. It wasn't like… you left, I moved on to Jamie, you came back and I got back with you. I never stopped thinking about you or loving you, and Jamie knew that." AJ nodded, "But I never thought we'd be like this again… but that was because I was using so much anger, and trying to do what I deemed was right but… this is the only right thing." She said as Punk smiled, kissing her forehead, "I just want to move on and be that family that we set out to be."

"Yeah, me too." Punk smiled, "One step at a time." He nodded as she smiled.

"Mhm." She smiled, curving her body round on top of his, pressing her lips against his as he kissed back, watching her pull away as she shuffled down his body under the sheets as he laughed to himself.


	42. Spiteful

**Spiteful**

* * *

A few weeks had gone by and whilst AJ and Punk were spending more time with one another, spending different nights at one another's place, they were still taking things slow and taking one step at a time. It was still very overwhelming to be back together on the same page after everything that had gone on, but they were making it work, and it was nice to be able to be a family. Jessica loved having her parents in the same room more often.

"Where are you going, daddy?" Jessica asked, sitting in her mother's kitchen eating her cereal whilst Punk rushed around. He tended to get distracted easily and always found himself rushing off to work now that he actually had a reason to stay at home, being AJ and Jessica of course. In a way it felt surreal that he and AJ were actually back on track, but he wasn't going to spend the entire time in a daze, he was making every moment count, which was what prison had taught him.

"I'm running late for work and I can't find my phone." Punk said, "You seen it?" He asked her as Jessica shook her head innocently.

"I don't want you to go to work." Jessica frowned, "Can't you stay here?" She asked. She was becoming spoiled with the concept of having her parents around together more often, and she loved it. She loved waking up and seeing both her parents, and having dinner with them. She wasn't quite sure of what was going on, as a child, but she knew she liked it.

"I can't, baby. I gotta go to work." Punk told her, "And I really need to find my phone." Punk said.

"What are you rushing about for?" AJ asked, walking into the kitchen. She didn't have any work going on at the minute and was enjoying some days off with Jessica before taking on any clients that needed her.

"I can't find my phone and I'm already really late." Punk said.

"Maybe you shouldn't have had that extra twenty minutes in bed." AJ smirked.

"Maybe you shouldn't have encouraged it." Punk smirked back as AJ just smiled. She'd missed the fun in their relationship. Waking up to him every day, she knew she'd made the right decision because there was no one she was more in love with, even after all this time. She still thought about Jamie of course, it wasn't a case of her disregarding him and wiping him off her mind, but she took stand with her decision and she knew it was only fair to be honest with everyone, including Jamie.

"Baby, have you saw daddy's phone?" AJ asked Jessica who was eating her cereal quietly.

"No." Jessica shook her head, keeping her head down as AJ looked at her suspiciously.

"Are you sure?" AJ hummed as Punk looked over.

"Yes, I'm sure." Jessica shrugged as Punk looked at AJ.

"Daddy needs to go to work so… if you have the phone, please give him it." AJ said as Jessica looked up at her, "You'll see him later." AJ nodded as Jessica sighed.

"Fine." Jessica said, getting off the chair and walking over to the kitchen cupboards, taking out her favourite cereal and digging into the box to pull the phone out which she had hid. Punk watched in awe, turning to AJ who just shook her head and laughed to herself.

"That's no use to me in there." Punk told her as Jessica handed it to him.

"I wanted you to stay and have breakfast with me." Jessica sighed, pushing her cereal box back in the cupboard.

"I'll be back later." Punk laughed a little, crouching down in front of her, "And we can have dinner together." He said as Jessica smiled, "But you gotta stop hiding my things." He said as Jessica just shrugged and looked down, "I'll see you later." He told her, kissing her cheek, standing up and walking over to AJ, "I'll see you later too." He smiled, pressing a kiss against her lips.

He had certainly missed kissing her and it was something he refused to take for granted. He knew he'd never take this, his family, for granted ever again. It was the most important thing in his life.

"Have a good day." AJ smiled to him as he nodded.

"Be good." Punk told Jessica on his way out as Jessica just climbed back up onto her chair at the kitchen table as Punk left the house.

"You have to stop hiding his things, Jess." AJ laughed a little as Jessica grinned.

"But if he can't find them then he can't go to work and he'll have to stay with us all day." Jessica smiled. It warmed AJ's heart to see how much Jessica loved her father. It was everything she'd dreamed of.

"But he's gotta go to work." AJ said, "He'll be home before you know it. I thought me and you were gonna go for cake with aunt Cami?" She asked her.

"Yeah, we are." Jessica nodded.

"Ok, we'll get going in a few hours." She said, just as there was a knock at the front door, "I'll be back in a minute." She told Jessica, walking on out of the kitchen and down the hallway to answer the door.

She opened it up and got tense as she saw it was Jamie standing. She hadn't spoken to him since they broke up.

"I just came here to ask if you'd saw my badge anywhere." Jamie said, "I can't find it and I've been holding off for a while to come around and ask. I wanted to give you your space." Jamie said as AJ nodded.

"I haven't come across it." AJ shook her head, "But if I do I will… I'll hand it into the station." AJ assured him.

"Right." Jamie said, "I saw Phil leaving the house." He said as AJ looked up at him, "That quick, huh?" He shook his head.

"Jamie… I-"

"No, you don't gotta explain. You're an independent woman, you can do what you want. I'd much rather not be with you than be with you and have you fake it, so…" He shrugged.

"Jamie, I… me and Phil have a lot of history and I never thought that we would get back together but… seeing him again, it brings it all back. It's not like he's just some guy. He's Jessica's father." She said, "I didn't ever want to hurt you, and I'm sorry I did but like you said… it's better I'm honest."

"Yeah." Jamie nodded, "I just wonder if he knows about all the guys you hooked up with before me? I mean you pretty much cleared out that entire police station." He chuckled as AJ's eyes narrowed at him, "Oh, sorry. Am I… Am I hurting your feelings?"

"You're just being an ass." AJ nodded, "If I see the badge I'll hand it in. Me and you have nothing else to say to one another." She said as Jamie just nodded.

"He can have you. You're both as damaged as each other." Jamie nodded as AJ slammed the door in his face before he could say any more, turning around and running her hand through her hair. She knew he'd be upset but she didn't think he would take this route of being hurtful towards her.

* * *

"That's all he's got? The slut-shaming route?" Cami laughed, sitting in a coffee shop with AJ whilst Cami sat beside with her colouring books. Cami for one was extremely happy to see her brother and AJ back on track. She knew it would happen eventually, and was glad they were giving in to it.

"He's never been nasty to me like that." AJ shook her head, "I mean I half expected it but he… I don't know." She said.

"Ignore him." Cami shook her head, "He just wants to get the last laugh and make himself feel better. He's obviously butt hurt you chose Phil over him."

"I never wanted it to be a case of me choosing him over Jamie." AJ sighed, "But I wasn't gonna stay in a relationship that I wasn't completely happy in when I knew I would be happy with Phil, like we were before." She said.

"Hey, you did the right thing. You went with your heart, you're doing what you want, and there's no problem with that. You really don't owe Jamie anything. If he wants to be a little bitch about it, then let him. He's the one who looks like a fool." Cami shrugged.

"I can only imagine what his parents are saying." AJ rolled her eyes.

"Who cares about his parents?" Cami laughed.

"They hated me. Who I was, where I came from, my job… yet I was still appealing enough for his dad to grope me." She shook her head as Cami raised a brow.

"What?" Cami said quietly as AJ looked up, having forgot she was rambling on.

"What?" AJ played dumb.

"His… his dad groped you? What the hell?" Cami shook her head, "When?" She asked as AJ tightened her body.

"Weeks ago." AJ shook her head, "I was doing the dishes and he was… talking to me about Phil… he just put his hand down and grabbed me." AJ said, "I left straight after and told Jamie but when Jamie confronted him he… he denied it, said he was just being friendly." AJ rolled her eyes.

"You should report him." Cami said, "Disgusting perv. I would have beat his ass."

"Well I… I normally would have thought I would too but I just froze, I didn't really know what to do or say, I felt… really small and… like he was looking down on me." AJ shook her head, "I just took Jess and we left." She nodded

"Does Phil know?" Cami asked.

"No. And… don't tell him. It happened a while back, Phil would only get mad and wanna fight the guy so… just don't say anything." AJ shook her head.

"Not saying anything isn't how to deal with this. That's sexual harassment." Cami said, "And isn't his dad a cop?"

"A retired one." AJ nodded.

"Regardless, it's disgusting and it shouldn't be brushed aside." Cami shook her head, "Did Jamie not even do anything about it?"

"At first he didn't believe me, then he confronted his dad but that's when he denied it and… it just got forgotten about." AJ shrugged as Cami shook her head.

"Of course he didn't believe you at first." Cami shook her head, "Why wouldn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to make it a big deal." AJ shook her head as Cami sighed.

"What else did his family do? They sound disgusting." Cami said.

"They were just super hard to impress. I'm a Puerto Rican defence attorney. They didn't want their son bringing a girl like me home. They were just… not very nice people. But I was so sure Jamie wasn't like them, and for all of our relationship he wasn't, but today he just seemed so… spiteful and angry."

"Well he better stay away, and if he doesn't you better tell Phil." Cami said.

"I don't need anyone to fight my battles and I don't want Phil involved risking his probation. It's fine. Jamie is just hurt-"

"And what about his disgusting dad?" Cami asked, "You should file a complaint-"

"I just want to forget about it." AJ nodded, "It's a new start for me, and for Phil. I just want to move on." She said as Cami nodded slowly.


	43. Help Needed

**Help Needed**

* * *

"How was work?" AJ asked, "I feel like I haven't got a chance to see you since you came back." She said, watching as Punk walked into the kitchen where she was sat eating some cake that her and Jessica had taken home with them from their lunch date with Cami.

"Yeah, I got swept off my feet the minute I got in." Punk laughed. As soon as he got home, Jessica had become his shadow but he didn't want to have it any other way. This was the setting he'd dreamed of for five years and even though he and AJ were taking things at a slow and steady pace, it still felt like they'd settled back into life together very quickly.

"Did she go down ok?" AJ asked him. It was nice to not have to be swept off her feet all the time by Jessica. She never complained because she loved being a mother, but having someone else with her to ease the pressure and the workload was super helpful, especially when Jessica loved Punk so much.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "She was tired." Punk said, "She's still not one hundred percent." He said, referring to Jessica still being a little off after the trip to the hospital with kidney stones.

"Yeah, the doctor said she might take a while to feel better, get her appetite back and stuff." AJ nodded, "Grab a fork before I eat this slice of cake all by myself." She shook her head as Punk smiled, taking a fork from the drawer and walking on over to the table, sitting down across from her, "So yeah, how was work?" AJ asked him.

"Yeah, it was fine." Punk nodded, "Nothing exciting. The future looks good for a lot of those kids." He said, "Good head on their shoulders."

"Well I'm sure you're a good teacher." AJ smiled, "You've been doing the circuit training with them too, haven't you?" She asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Sometimes they come in on a Monday morning, tough weekend between them all, and man they're stiff, looking like damn zombies." Punk shook his head.

"I'm sure they all get wasted at the weekends." AJ shrugged.

"Yeah, they do." Punk nodded, "But they're all good kids. I'm hopeful for them." He said as AJ smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoy it." AJ nodded, "I guess you probably worried about if you would get a job you like after prison?" She asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Punk nodded, "Being a cop was all I knew, it's all I really cared for. But I done a lot of good things, and that's what I gotta look at it as." Punk shrugged, "I'm not looking back on my past and picking at things anymore, wondering what if I did things differently. I'm here now and I'm looking to the future." He said as AJ smiled.

"And what's the future looking like?" AJ smiled, taking another bit of cake.

"Good, hopefully." He chuckled a little, "Me and you getting back to the way things were before I left. I don't know, just… moving on." He nodded as she smiled, "This cake is good, where'd you get it?" He asked her.

"We took it home from the coffee shop that we went to with Cami today." AJ said.

"How is she?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, she's good." AJ nodded, "Actually before we left… Jamie came to the door." She said as Punk looked across at her, "He just asked if I came across his badge, which I haven't, so that's what I told him. And then he just got real… hurtful with me."

"What'd he say to you?" Punk asked angrily.

"He was just pissed that you and I were spending time together, even though… I told him what was going on, and he started saying we're both damaged and deserve each other." AJ shook her head, "He was just being mean and he's not normally like that. He's not hurtful."

"He's just mad he got dumped." Punk rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you put him in his place." He said. He knew she could handle herself, he was still very protective but knew she was very quick to shut nonsense down.

"I just shut the door on him." AJ shook her head, "He's staying with his parents right now and I think they're getting in his head." AJ said.

"What do you mean?" Punk asked her.

"Well his parents are… he comes from a good family, well, wealthy." AJ said, "Nothing you or I know." She said as Punk nodded, "His parents aren't very nice. Especially not to a… Latina defence attorney, if you catch my drift." She said.

"Your drift is they're racist?" Punk concluded as AJ nodded, "Have they said something to you before?" Punk asked angrily.

"No… not to my face anyway. I know they just look down on me, my job, where I come from." AJ said, "They were so horrified when I told them I was letting Jessica see you."

"Fuck them." Punk said, "None of their damn business."

"And then his dad groped me." AJ said, looking up at him as Punk paused with his fork halfway in the cake, looking across at her.

"What?" Punk shook his head as AJ gulped. She wasn't nervous to tell him because she didn't want him to know or she was embarrassed. She was scared of how he'd react and knew he had a very strong protective side, especially when it came to her and Jessica, and she knew this sort of thing would make him extremely mad, even if they were just friends.

"When we went a few weeks ago for the BBQ at the weekend… his family have always been weird around me. They would always talk down to me, make me feel uncomfortable and out of place, but even more so because of my situation with you. They were horrified that I let you into Jessica's life. His dad is like a super proud cop, ironic I know." AJ said, "I was doing the dishes, mainly to just get away from people. His dad came in and gave me a hand with them and was talking to me, mostly about you, about my situation with you." AJ said, "And then he was really close to me, breathing down my neck, and… he just grabbed me. No context besides… I'm just being friendly." AJ shook her head as Punk leaned back in his chair, having a hard time sitting still as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Did you slap him?" Punk asked her.

"I wanted to but… I just froze. No one has ever… I've never felt that way before. I just felt really weak and below him." AJ shook her head, "So I got Jess and left. I actually drove to your place and sat outside. I wanted to tell you, it was the first place my mind went but… I… I drove on."

"You should have told me." Punk said, "April, he can't just do that and get away with it. You can file a complaint, it's sexual harassment."

"He has friends in the force. Nothing will come of it." AJ shook her head.

"If everyone thought like that, pervs like him would constantly get away with shit." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"I know." AJ said, "To be honest, I just wanted to forget about it." AJ admitted, "I told Jamie and at first he didn't believe me, but then he did and he talked to his dad but… his dad was just denying it." AJ shrugged.

"Motherfucker." Punk shook his head, "He can't get away with that, April."

"Well… Jamie isn't in my life anymore so… I can move on. I just… I want to concentrate on us." She nodded, "Moving forward." She said, extending her hand across and taking his in it, "Right?" She said, "We've spent a long time without one another and even longer trying to figure out if we can… be together again… I just want to concentrate on us, it's what we deserve."

"That bastard needs to know what he did was wrong." Punk said.

"People like him don't take anything in. They put everyone else to blame and think they're entitled to whatever. I'm not gonna change that and neither are you." AJ said, "We're finally here, I don't know how but… we are, and I don't want anything else to ruin that." She said as he nodded.

"I know, I feel the same but… who the hell does this… scumbag think he is?" Punk shook his head. Of course he was angry, and it wasn't just because he and AJ were back together, he would have been mad at any given time or if it was any other woman.

"They think they're hot shit." AJ nodded, "His mom has her own business. Dad is a respected cop." She said, "He's an only child." AJ shrugged, "I'm not just going off on them because me and Jamie broke up. Jamie knew how I felt about them. It wasn't a secret." AJ shrugged, "But when he came here earlier, he just... I felt the same way I did with his parents, like he was looking down on me." AJ nodded.

"Fucking ignore him. Stupid dick." Punk scoffed as AJ smiled a little at his childish but serious and angry remarks, "You said it yourself, we're moving on, you've been honest and you've been considerate with Jamie. You could have just told him it was over and got with me but you took your time, you spoke to him, you kept it real-"

"I did cheat on him." AJ said.

"Well." Punk rolled his eyes, "You've just had a tough time, and I thought he knew that."

"I did too." AJ said, "I guess he's allowed to be bitter and mad."

"Yeah but he's not allowed to be nasty." Punk said, "And his dad deserves a lot of punches to the face."

"Well this was why I was hesitant to tell you because… I know you're on probation for another few months and I know the smallest of things can get you into trouble so… starting a fight with an ex-cop who probably would do everything in his power to ruin your probation and do god knows what else… it's not the right choice to make." AJ said, "So ignore it and let's move on." She said as Punk just nodded, "We've wasted enough time at this point."

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "We have." He agreed as she smiled, getting off the chair and walking around to him, sitting down on his lap as he smiled.

"When do I get a date out of you?" AJ smiled as he laughed a little.

"You gotta ask the boss once she's awake." Punk said, "She controls the itinerary around here." He said.

"That's true." AJ nodded, "Hopefully you can squeeze me in somewhere." She said as he smiled, leaning forward and pressing a kiss against her lips.

They stayed in embrace for a few minutes, enjoying a kiss in peace when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"If that's Jamie tell him to back off or I'll expose his disgusting father." Punk said childishly as AJ got up from his lap.

"I don't think it'll be him." AJ shook her head, walking out of the kitchen and down to the door, swinging it open as she saw a woman, perhaps around her age or a little younger, standing playing with her hands, looking like a deer paused in headlights.

"Are… Are you April Mendez?" The girl asked as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I am… Do I know you?" AJ asked.

"I… I need your help. I need a lawyer." She nodded frantically as AJ looked at her and nodded.

"Come in." AJ said, "What's your name?" AJ asked calmly, closing the door behind her as the girl walked in.

"Lily." She said as AJ nodded.

"Ok Lily, come through." AJ said, walking down to the kitchen as Lily followed her, "Uh… Phil, this is Lily, she… she's a new client, I think." AJ shrugged to Punk. She didn't normally get people coming to her at her door. She mostly got calls from them at the station or in jail.

"Oh…" Punk nodded, "Hi." He shook his head, looking at the young girl who looked incredibly shaken up and on edge.

"Take a seat." AJ nodded to her.

"I'll put the kettle on." Punk said to escape the table, walking across into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

"So… what… what's happened?" AJ asked. She was a little bit on edge herself because of the way this girl was acting, and she wasn't normally used to dealing with strangers showing up at her door at this time of night and asking for her help.

Punk came over with the coffee, sitting down on the table. He assumed it was nothing more than another client for AJ to take on, and as he was sitting the coffee down, about to turn and leave the kitchen to give them privacy, she spoke up.

"I killed someone." She said as AJ looked across at her whilst Punk turned his head in shock.


	44. Crossed Paths

**Crossed Paths**

* * *

"You what?" AJ shook her head as Punk stood beside and looked over at the girl whom they had welcomed into the house with no expectation of her being a murderer.

"I… I killed someone, my ex." Lily nodded as AJ raised her brows and turned to Punk, "Look I… I wouldn't have come straight here but-"

"Wait." Punk walked over, "You've just did it, right now?" Punk asked her as Lily nodded, "What the hell?"

"I knew Sofia." Lily said as AJ looked up, "I was a friend of her family's, I remember seeing you both together all the time." Lily said, "I was… jealous of your friendship." She nodded as AJ looked across at her, "Whenever I saw her she always said how much you wanted to be a defence attorney and then I heard about you on other cases… so I… I came here." Lily nodded, almost out of breath with worry.

"But you just… killed someone." AJ said, "I… you need to get arrested before I can help you."

"I'm going to turn myself in but I just need to know that you can help me with this." Lily said, "I know your success record with cases, you're good, and I need the help. My ex-boyfriend… he was a cop."

"Great." AJ nodded, "This is… I can't believe this is happening. Never in my entire career has this happened." AJ said.

"You set out to murder him?" Punk asked, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"No." Lily shook her head, "No, he was… he wasn't a good person. He wasn't good to me." Lily said.

"Well I think you should start talking." AJ shook her head.

"You're gonna help me?" Lily asked.

"I'll do what I can." AJ nodded, turning to Punk who just shrugged and nodded. It wasn't like she was some deranged serial killer they'd let in, she seemed worried, breathless, scared and confused, like a person who had made a decision in the heat of the moment, out of desperation.

"Is he your work partner?" Lily pointed to Punk as Punk made a face and folded his arms.

"I look like a lawyer to you?" Punk raised a brow.

"No, you look like someone who needs a lawyer actually." Lily admitted as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, right on." Punk said, "I will leave you two to it. I'll be upstairs if you need me." Punk said as AJ nodded, watching him leave the kitchen and close the door over as AJ turned to Lily.

"I… I thought he was your work partner… I would never have said out loud that I had killed-"

"He's… he's fine, you can trust him." AJ assured her as Lily nodded, "So… do you wanna tell me how this even started?" AJ asked. She never turned down a client unless there was a significant reason, and if this girl was asking for her help, she'd give it to her, the connection to Sofia felt oddly strange also.

"He was my boyfriend for a few years. It was good at the beginning. I was so impressed that I was dating a cop. I thought that was such a stand-up guy to bring home to mom." Lily said, "It was great at the beginning and then little things started to act up. He wouldn't let me go out with my girl friends, he would check my phone all the time, accuse me of cheating, embarrass me in public, yell at me and then it started to get physical." Lily nodded, "That's when I ended it but… the problem was that I… I worked at the precinct with him."

"You're a cop?" AJ gulped.

"No." Lily shook her head, "I worked at reception." She said, "He threatened to get me fired if I didn't take him back. He started to show up at my house and I couldn't tell any authorities because he would just tell them different." Lily said, "Then one night he came to my house, he was really hands on, trying to be nice to me, apologising, but when I still told him to get out he flipped and…" Lily looked down as AJ looked across at her, "Uh he… he raped me." Lily nodded as AJ sighed to herself and shook her head, "I tried so hard to fight him but I couldn't." She shook her head, "I just froze." She said, "Then he left and carried on like normal." She shook her head, drying her tears as AJ stood up and grabbed a box of tissues from the cupboard, sitting them down as Lily smiled, "Thank you."

"Take your time." AJ nodded.

"All I could think about was… Sofia." Lily shook her head, "How she died like that. I… I don't know, I just shut myself out from the world. I took leave from work, I couldn't go in and face him." She said, "And I just lost myself." She said as AJ nodded, "He then came back, he said that if I didn't let him back in that he'd plant drugs or do something to get me arrested and put in prison." She said, "He then came back tonight, he was on top of me and I just… I felt like I had no choice, like I was dying all over again." Lily said, "So I grabbed this statue ornament thing from my cabinet and I hit him over the head… a lot." Lily nodded, "But I don't know how I stand a chance when he was a cop and deemed a good man."

"Well it's gonna be my job to prove he wasn't, and I will." AJ said, "The bravest thing you've done right now is tell someone what's going on. I'm gonna help you. When everyone else is gonna turn a finger at you, I'm gonna be there to defend you, ok?" AJ said, watching Lily dry her ears and nod.

"Thank you." Lily sighed tearfully as AJ nodded.

"Is the body still at your house?" AJ asked.

"Yeah." Lily nodded.

"Ok." AJ said, "This is what I need you to do." She said as Lily looked across at her, "Go back to the house, burst the lock on your front door." She said as Lily looked at her and took in the information, "Go back upstairs, knock the things off all your cabinets."

"W-Why?" Lily shook her head.

"We're building your defence." AJ nodded as Lily looked across at her, "Take his hand, drag his nails down your arm a few times, both hands. Then call the cops." AJ said as Lily nodded, "Don't touch anything else. You also need to make sure that any evidence of you being out of the house right now is discarded. How did you get here?" AJ asked.

"I walked." Lily said, "I stay two minutes away."

"Did anyone see you?" AJ asked.

"No… not that I know. It's dark, no one is out." Lily said.

"You didn't use any credit cards or anything like that?" AJ asked.

"I came straight here." Lily said as AJ nodded.

"Ok." AJ said.

"What do I say to the cops?" Lily asked.

"You play dumb." AJ said, "You say you've had a fight with your ex-boyfriend and he's not moving, you don't insinuate that you've killed him at any point, that's important." AJ said, "They'll probably take you to the station and ask you some things, they'll probably arrest you, make your phone call to me and I'll come see you. You'll have a bail hearing, and I'll get you out on that."

"When will that be?" Lily asked.

"Few days." AJ said as Lily nodded, "It's gonna be ok." AJ nodded.

"Thank you." Lily said, "Really, thank you."

"You did what you had to do." AJ said, "I don't commend murder, a lot of people think I do, but I do commend rapists getting what they deserve." She said as Lily looked across at her, "You have to go now, ok?" AJ said as Lily nodded.

"Ok." Lily nodded, standing up and taking a deep breath. AJ saw a very scared, broken and desperate woman, but also a very strong one, and that was the type of people she became a defence attorney for. It'd been a while since she'd taken on a huge case like this and she really wanted to help Lily the best she could.

* * *

"Isn't it a little suspicious that she knew who you were and the first thing she did when she murdered someone was… come to you?" Punk said, sitting on the edge of their bed as AJ walked out of the bathroom in the room.

"Well she knew Sofia, I guess." AJ shrugged, "And you'd be surprised the first thing people think of when they murder someone." AJ nodded, "This isn't murder, though. This is straight up self-defence. He was trying to rape her… again." AJ said, "It wasn't pre-meditated, it wasn't planned-"

"And he's a cop." Punk said.

"That's probably the biggest issue we have here." AJ said, "Did you know him?" AJ asked.

"He didn't work at the same station. Different precinct." He shrugged, "And they probably had a huge turnover of cops when I was in prison." He said.

"Probably." AJ nodded.

"How can you trust this girl? She's literally shown up on your doorstep and asked for help and you… welcomed her in just like that. What if she's lying?"

"I know a desperate woman when I see one." AJ said, "She isn't lying. You sound like the DA." She shook her head as Punk sighed.

"I don't mean it like that but… maybe she's not told you the full story. I'm sure it's happened before." He said.

"Maybe, but right now I believe her and I'm gonna help her." AJ said, "And you probably shouldn't have heard anything about this so… I need you to keep your mouth closed." She smirked, walking over to him, walking in between his legs as he smiled and placed his hands on her waists.

"You'll need to keep it closed for me." Punk smiled as she shook her head and grinned, "I take it you'll be waiting on a call from her."

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Few hours probably." She said as Punk nodded.

"Do you remember her? From when you and Sofia were younger?" He asked her.

"No, I can't." AJ said, "She said she was a family friend so… it was probably someone I never came across." She said, "Sofia must have banged on about me all the time." She smiled to herself as Punk smiled, "This girl needs my help, she's been through a lot, the last thing she deserves is prison."

"You do you." Punk nodded. He knew she was capable of handling this, and he was rooting for her after hearing what this girl had gone through, "Your phone is ringing." Punk said, passing her over her ringing phone.

"That's probably her." AJ nodded, taking the phone from him and answering it as Punk lay back on the bed, rubbing his face tiredly as he watched AJ pace the room, talking on the phone, watching her expressions change gradually as the phone call progressed, causing him to sit up and await her getting off.

"What's up?" Punk asked as she eventually hung up.

"Guess who is taking the case?" AJ put her hands on his hips as Punk stared at her, "Jamie."


	45. Building Defence

**Building Defence**

* * *

"So AJ is taking this case that Jamie is leading?" Dean asked, sitting down on the park bench beside Punk.

Punk was taking Jessica to the park and since he knew her and Eva liked playing with one another, he rang Dean up to see if they were free.

"Yeah." Punk shook his head, "She wants to help this girl. She's in a right state." Punk said, "And she knew Sofia too." Punk nodded, "But she thinks Jamie is just out to get her now."

"Fucking idiot." Dean shook his head, "Well she's good at her job, no matter if Jamie is involved or not." He said, "I'm sure she'll be able to help this girl. Sounds a lot like self-defence anyway."

"Yeah, but you know the court. I know it. It can be unfair sometimes." Punk said, "This is her first big case in a long time, and I don't want Jamie getting in her head." He shook his head.

"She's tough. She can stand her ground, you know that." Dean said, "And it's not Jamie who she'll face in court anyway." He shrugged as Punk nodded, "How is it going with you two?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's good. I'm pretty much always at her place or we're always at mine. I think the biggest thing is that we can see Jessica all the time, together. It's not like I have her for a few days and then AJ has her. I think Jessica likes it too."

"I bet she does." Dean smiled, "Bet you never thought you'd have all of this coming out of prison." He said.

"Hey, man. I think I'm in a dream." Punk said, "I understood why AJ didn't want to get with me before, and I get why she got with Jamie, I pushed her away, obviously she's gonna move on with her life and I thought I just had to accept that but… I don't know, we just kept going back to one another. No feelings had changed. And it's great that we can be with Jessica as a family, the way we set out." Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I'm happy for you, man." Dean smiled, "Does it feel the same as before?"

"I mean a little but… obviously a lot has changed. We've both been through different things. And we're talking about it, little by little." Punk nodded, "It's not like we're completely different people but… obviously we've gone through shit on our own and we need to get used to be being back together." Punk said.

"So you're spending the night every night?" Dean smirked.

"Yeah and… yes, the sex is all very good but… I also don't feel alone anymore. Having dinner with AJ and Jessica, getting to put Jessica to bed, not missing out on things, getting to go to bed with AJ, it… it's things I used to not think twice about and now I cherish it, man." Punk shook his head as Dean smiled.

"Is AJ at work just now?" Dean asked.

"Yeah she was at the bail hearing for Lily. She reckons it should go smoothly." Punk nodded, "Poor girl has been through a lot, it was self-defence, plain and simple." He said as Dean nodded.

"How come you have the day off?" Dean asked.

"Actually, I get the week off. Students are in New York for their first conference." Punk said as Dean laughed.

"I remember ours." Dean smiled, "Did you give them the heads up?"

"Yeah, I've got them prepared." Punk nodded, "They're good kids, you know. I'm like… friends with them now. I want them to do well, pass all the shit they need to. A lot of them are super smart like… detectives, captains in the making." Punk said as Dean nodded.

"Man, sometimes I miss it." Dean sighed as Punk nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I do too but working at the academy is kinda like a little piece of it. I'm sure if I spoke to Bruno he'd let you in-"

"Oh, no. That's just teasing me." Dean laughed a little, "I'd just get jealous. I'm happy where I'm at, it's taken a long time to get used to it but… I'm making a comfortable living." Dean said as Punk nodded, "It's actually a lot less stressful not being a cop, which is a plus."

"Yeah. I agree." Punk laughed a little, "Especially when you're dating a defence attorney." Punk nodded as Dean smiled.

"You think AJ and Jamie will be at each other's necks?" Dean asked.

"I hope not for her sake. She wants to help this girl and his interference isn't even needed. He can pass it onto someone else if he can't be civil." Punk shook his head as Dean nodded.

* * *

Punk got home later on after spending the day with Dean at the park. By home he meant AJ's place, which was beginning to feel like his home again. He made dinner for Jessica and put her to bed.

Just as he was walking down the stairs, he saw AJ come in the door after clearly a long day.

"Hey." Punk nodded.

"Hi." AJ smiled tiredly.

"That smile is good." Punk said as she walked over to him, "Judge grant bail?" He asked her.

"Yeah, she had to." AJ nodded, "I made sure of it." She said, dumping her things down, "I'm so tired, I forgot how exhausting these bigger cases were." She admitted, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging into him as he smiled.

"Well the baby is in bed." Punk told her as AJ smiled. It was a strange feeling to have that companion again when it came to parenthood. Jamie was never really invested in it and it was a huge difference to feel like they were a team.

"You're good." AJ smiled up at him.

"I try." Punk nodded, "You hungry?" He asked her.

"Starving." She nodded, taking her coat off as she followed him into the kitchen.

"So how did it go?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah, it was ok. I mean, they're gonna try and charge her for murder but we'll be ready." AJ nodded, "The DA are gonna get all her exes cop buddies on the stand and have them go on about how great he was and how he was a good person. I know it." AJ laughed to herself.

"And how is Lily?" Punk asked her.

"She's ok." AJ nodded, "Better than I thought and glad to be out. I actually do remember her a little. She was younger than us and I remember her being at Sofia's house a couple of times. I don't think we had a conversation once but I do remember her." AJ said, "Sofia would be making sure I helped her, and I wanna help her anyway. She's been through shit and I know the justice system, they're gonna point the finger at her, completely brush over the fact she was raped and charge her for murder." AJ said.

"And what about Jamie? You run into him today?" Punk asked her.

"No. Not today." AJ said, "He's not my concern. He's not gonna be in the court room doing shit. That's my area. So he can do all he wants, be spiteful and immature. But… he's just making himself look like an ass." She shook her head.

"He looked like an ass anyway." Punk mumbled, "I went to the park… well, Jessica and Eva were at the park, I met up with Dean." Punk said, "Jessica was getting irritated and wanted to go out so."

"You have a nice day?" AJ asked him as he nodded.

"Yeah it was actually. Got to talk to Dean, of course he wanted all the gossip on us." He said as AJ smiled.

"I'm not surprised." She said, making herself up a sandwich as Punk sat down at the kitchen table.

"And hey, I was thinking. I know it might be a whack, fast-paced move but… I'm kinda paying rent for an apartment that I'm not staying in anymore." He laughed a little as AJ looked over, "I'm here every night, morning, noon… but I know it's your place and if you want space at times then that's cool, I get it, but-"

"I would love nothing more." AJ nodded, "Like you said, you're here every night anyway and Jess will be stoked to hear you're gonna live here, properly." AJ said, "I don't think it's fast. Nothing about these past few years have been fast." She said, "I think it's a great idea." She smiled as he nodded.

"Ok." Punk smiled. Things were starting to feel like old times again. He remembered the wonderful memories they had in this house. Memories like special dates when it was just the two of them, or memories like taking their baby girl home from the hospital. He thought it was possibly a quick move but they were ready to make the step, it had been a long enough journey for them to find their way back to one another, and for Punk, it meant finding his home again, somewhere to belong and be needed.

"Will you need help moving things in?" AJ asked, walking over to the kitchen table and taking a seat.

"No, I'm off this week so I'll get most of it done. I don't own a lot of stuff." He smiled a little.

"Shit… I was supposed to take Jess for back to school stuff this week but I'm gonna be with Lily for the next few days and I need to also meet with the judge-"

"I can take her." Punk shrugged, "How hard can it be?" He laughed a little as AJ smiled.

"It's the scariest time of the year for me." AJ said.

"I got it covered." Punk nodded, "You go be great and get justice. I will handle the school shopping." Punk smirked as AJ laughed at his tone.

"You should know that any shopping comes with lunch too for Jess. She's pretty adamant about it." AJ said as Punk smiled.

"She knows what she wants." Punk laughed, "I'll take her for a burger or something." Punk nodded, "You got a built up defence so far?" He asked her.

"Yeah, it's looking not bad." AJ said, "I just… I can't believe what she's been through and she's still standing strong. That's what confuses people I think. It takes a lot to be strong, I think people think it automatically makes you incapable of feeling things." She said, "I just want her to feel supported." She nodded.

"You're doing good." Punk nodded, "And hey, if I can help in any way, let me know." He said as AJ smiled.

"You gonna become my shady law partner?" AJ laughed, "Start planting evidence for me?"

"I was thinking more… bring you coffee, foot massage… that sort of help." He smiled.

"Yeah and I was kidding." AJ scoffed as Punk just smiled.

"I'm proud of you for going for this. I know you haven't worked a big case in a while and clearly this girl deserves your help, I know you'll do good for her." Punk nodded, "And if Jamie gives you any shit then I'd be more than happy to help you with that." Punk said as AJ smiled.

"I never got this sort of job support from him." AJ shook her head as Punk looked across at her, "I used to think it was just hard for him because he's a cop but… you were a cop before and always supported me, even if you didn't agree with certain things." She said. She felt a new energy and confidence since being with Punk. She felt supported in everything she was doing again. Whether it was parenting or her job. It felt good.

"Well, he should have been supporting you and if he's doing this just to get at you and make this harder for you then it shows kind of person he is." Punk shook his head, "You told me that people like Lily are why you wanted to do this for a job, people who… no one wanted to see truth in, who had been dealt an unfair share." Punk nodded, "You're gonna knock it out of the park, and when you do, we're gonna go on a date to celebrate, you pick where." He said as AJ smiled.

"I love you." AJ nodded, getting up and sitting down on his lap as he smiled.

"I love you." Punk said, pressing a soft kiss on her lips.


	46. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

* * *

"These don't feel right." Jessica shook her head as Punk stood in the shoe shop, watching her jump up and down in the new trainers she was trying on for her track.

"What's not right about them?" Punk asked her tiredly. She'd had to have tried on the majority of running trainers there were to offer and there seemed to be a problem with every single pair she tried.

"They don't feel right." Jessica explained simply, walking around in them, jumping up and down, moving her feet in front of the mirror as Punk raised a brow, "I think they're ugly too, next pair." She ordered, sitting back down on the little stool and kicking the trainers off.

"Uh, we're gonna run out of trainers." Punk told her, "You've tried on like nine pairs."

"And I don't like any of them." Jessica told him as Punk placed the ones she had kicked off back over.

"What about just a plain black pair, like these?" Punk asked her as she looked at them.

"Maybe." Jessica hummed, "Oh, look a doggy." She smiled as she saw a dog enter the store, running away over as Punk rolled his eyes, watching her as she crouched down and began petting the dog, abandoning everything with him as he shook his head.

It took a few minutes, but Jessica eventually ran back over to where Punk was, "Daddy." She smiled sweetly as Punk looked down at her.

"No, you're not getting a dog." Punk said as Jessica huffed and folded her arms.

"It's really warm in here." Jessica sighed.

"That's because I'm about to go up in flames." Punk told her as she looked at him, "We've been here for an hour. I thought we'd have the full shopping trip over by now. You need to just pick a pair of trainers. What were the most comfortable ones?" He asked her.

"Let me try those black ones on." Jessica said as Punk handed them over.

"I think they're your size." Punk nodded, watching as Jessica put the trainers on and tied them up, standing up and looking at them in the bottom mirror.

"These are kinda nice." Jessica nodded.

"Are they comfy?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah, I think so." Jessica said, jumping up and down, "Yeah, they are." She concluded, "Ok, we'll take these ones then." Jessica nodded as Punk sighed with relief.

"Ok." Punk nodded.

* * *

Their shopping trip then moved onto Jessica's running shorts and t-shirts. Punk let her pick some shorts she liked, of course making sure they were her size, as well as t-shirts, and helped her into the changing room. There was no way he was going through this hell shopping trip and not buying anything that didn't fit.

"They look fine." Punk nodded, sitting on the seat in the changing room as Jessica looked at herself in the mirror. She made sure that the shorts she had matched with a t-shirt.

"Oh, I don't know." Jessica said.

"What don't you know? They're fine." Punk said.

"What if someone else has these shorts? Or the t-shirt?" Jessica asked him.

"And what about it?" Punk said, "You'll wear it better, obviously." He said, "Do they fit good?" He asked her.

"Yeah." Jessica nodded.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "Try on the next set." He told her, helping her out of the first outfit and into the next.

"These make me look cool." Jessica nodded, "Don't they?" She asked her father.

"Yeah, real cool." Punk nodded, "And look it's got the little reflective bit, so if you're training in the dark we'll be able to see you." He told her as she looked at the side of her shorts.

"Oh." Jessica nodded, "And this will go with my trainers." She said, "Yeah, I like this one." She said as Punk nodded.

"Ok, try on the next set." He told her as she continued to try on the next few sets of shorts and t-shirts.

Some she liked, some she had to be convinced, and some got stripped straight back off as soon as she had them on. He hadn't taken AJ seriously when she wished him good luck for this type of shopping trip. He underestimated how much patience he had.

"What next?" Punk asked her, paying for the shorts and t-shirts at the desk whilst Jessica stood beside him.

"Oh, lots." Jessica said, "Didn't mommy write you a list?" She asked him.

"Well I forgot it." Punk said, punching in his pin number for his card, "No one told me you were this expensive." Punk looked down at Jessica who shrugged.

"I should look for a new bookbag and pencil case and lunch box and everything that goes inside." Jessica nodded.

"Ok." Punk nodded, taking his card out the machine and putting it back in his wallet, taking the bag and handing it to Jessica as they left the store, "Where do you want to look?" Punk asked her, walking along the mall, holding her hand.

"Um…" Jessica thought to herself, "In there." She pointed as Punk looked over at the very clearly designer shop with purses and wallets on display without prices of course.

"Funny." Punk nodded as Jessica frowned.

"Maybe next year then." Jessica nodded as Punk just laughed.

"Yeah, right." Punk said.

They headed on into a different store for Jessica to look at bookbags, pencil cases and lunch boxes. Punk was slowly losing the will to live as he watched Jessica take every bookbag off the shelves, put them on her back and walk up and down with them to see if she liked it.

"What about this one with the skulls? If I was you, I'd want this one." Punk nodded as Jessica looked at it.

"That's because you're weird." Jessica dismissed as Punk just nodded to himself, "Oh look, a unicorn one." Jessica gasped, pointing up to the unicorn bookbag which was purple with unicorns on it.

"Really? That's the ugliest one there." Punk shook his head.

"Daddy, it has a matching pencil case too." Jessica gasped with amazement as Punk pulled them down.

"And of course it's the most expensive." He nodded to himself, "Well here, try it on." He said, putting the bag on her as she walked around with it.

"I like this." Jessica nodded, "And the pencil case too." She told him.

"Ok, what about lunch boxes?" Punk asked her, "You just want a plain one? Here they are here." He said, taking the pencil case and bag from her as she walked over to the lunch boxes.

"Just the plain purple one." Jessica nodded, "Oh and I need a water bottle for running. I like this sparkly one, there." She pointed as Punk took it off the hook.

"This one?" He asked her.

"Yeah. It's nice." Jessica smiled.

"Ok, that was easier than the last few stores." Punk nodded, "Are we finished?" He wondered.

"Oh, no. I need to get things for my pencil case and I also need to get a few new sweatshirts and mommy says I should probably get new jeans because these ones are a little faded." She said as Punk looked down at her.

"Of course." Punk nodded tiredly, "Well let's go pay for these then." He said as Jessica nodded, skipping beside him as he wondered where on earth she got the energy from. He'd underestimated the strength and patience he needed for this shopping trip.

* * *

Later that night, AJ had gotten home from spending the day at court. She had errands to run and people to meet, as well as meeting with Lily to go through any witness list and the process. They were building a strong defence and so far she hadn't bumped into Jamie either which was a plus.

She got in the door, dumping her things down and taking her coat off. She assumed Jessica would be asleep, but wondered why it was so quiet. She could hear the TV on quietly in the living room and walked on in, pausing and smiling as she saw Punk sat on the couch fast asleep whilst Jessica lay against him asleep.

It was something she never thought she would come home to after losing Punk to prison. She didn't think things could be like they were before. She didn't think their daughter would know a family life like this, but knowing they were trying again, and they were working it out meant the world, to both of them.

She laughed a little as she spotted the multiple shopping bags dumped over beside the couch. She knew Punk was in for a treat with the shopping trip.

She lifted Jessica up, who was already in her pyjamas, and carried her up to bed, tucking her under the covers, giving her a kiss on her head before leaving and heading back downstairs.

By the time she got back downstairs, Punk was already awake, "Tired?" AJ smiled, walking back into the living room as Punk rubbed his face.

"Don't ever make me do that again." Punk shook his head, "I… I feel like I've lost my soul." Punk said as AJ laughed, sitting down next to him.

"I told you." AJ said, "Did you think I was just messing with you?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I did." Punk said, "She… she's so indecisive. April she tried one very pair of trainers in the store. I'm serious." He said.

"Oh, I believe you." AJ nodded with a smile, "Did you get everything or did you cut the trip short?" AJ laughed a little.

"No, we got everything. And obviously she stayed picking the most expensive shit there was." He said, "She drained me and my damn wallet."

"Well, it's only gonna get worse from here." AJ teased as Punk groaned, "Thank you for taking her, though. She can be a little bit of a nightmare." She nodded, kissing his cheek as he laughed a little.

"Yeah, she's our nightmare though." Punk nodded, "And you don't have to thank me, I'm her dad, I should be doing these things." He shrugged.

"I know I'm just… I'm glad you are. You're a good daddy." She smiled as he turned to her and gave her a kiss.


	47. Partner

**Partner**

* * *

"Hey, baby what are you doing?" AJ asked, walking into the kitchen to refill her coffee. She'd been working from home the past few days, building the case for Lily, refilling coffee by the hour, buried in paper work and investigating.

"I'm sorting my pencil case out." Jessica said, sitting up at the kitchen table as she was filling up her new pencil case to put in her new bookbag.

"Oh, that's cool." AJ said, "I like these pens." She said, cupping the back of her daughter's head softly, brushing her hand through her hair as Jessica categorised all her pens and pencils. Some had different animals on them, "I think the monkeys are my favourite." AJ said, picking up the pencil with the monkeys and bananas over it.

"I like the dragons." Jessica said as AJ smiled.

"Are you getting hungry?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, kinda." Jessica nodded.

"Ok, I'll make you a sandwich then." AJ said, "Do you have any requests?" She asked, wandering further into the kitchen as Jessica looked over.

"Uh no… just whatever." Jessica shrugged as AJ nodded, taking the bread out, "Mommy, it's my birthday soon."

"I know, baby." AJ smiled, "You're gonna be six. So old." She shook her head.

"I'm becoming a big girl." Jessica smiled to herself.

"I know." AJ nodded, "You'll need to think about what you'd like for your birthday." She said.

"Will daddy be here for my birthday?" Jessica wondered curiously as AJ looked over.

"Yeah, of course he will." AJ nodded, "He wouldn't miss it for anything." She said.

Punk had been in the process of moving back in with AJ, back into what still felt like his home. Because of the work he'd put in for Jessica's room, they decided to replace a lot of the stuff in her room with the stuff he'd bought, so it didn't go to any waste. AJ stated she was meaning to redecorate her room anyway.

"He's never saw me on my birthday." Jessica smiled. It was a nice feeling to have this man who suddenly meant so much to her, to have him around all the time for occasions which she only depended on her mom for.

"I know, it's gonna be extra special." AJ nodded, just as the doorbell rang.

"Oh, who is that?" Jessica asked.

"Probably just mommy's work friend." AJ said, knowing Lily told her she would come around later on in the day, "Here's your sandwich, baby." AJ said, passing the sandwich over to Jessica on the way out of the kitchen, heading over to the door and opening it up as Lily indeed stood.

"Hey." Lily smiled.

"Hi, come in." AJ nodded, "You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Lily smiled softly, "How are you?"

"I'm alright." AJ agreed, walking into the living room as Lily followed, "Good news is… I spoke with the judge and she's granting a subpoena on the computer of one of the cops in precinct. Proves the emotional abuse that Paul was putting you through, especially in his work place." She said. She'd done some digging and like any case, she'd found out a lot which would help them.

"But won't the judge argue that I didn't know anything about that so… what would it matter?" Lily asked.

"Maybe but… it still contributes to the way he treated you, which backs everything else up." AJ said, "His cop friends are gonna be there testifying to how much of an angel he was, a good person. Now I can prove people wrong, sure, but a full station of cops, who are literally my worst enemy, I need to bust my ass for this." AJ nodded.

"What deal are you even trying to get me?" Lily asked.

"Probation, community service and counselling." AJ said, "Now it's important we prep you the most for the stand, because it's you the prosecution is gonna go for. You're gonna be a target. Now I've handled domestic abuse type cases before but… never with any involving rape and then murder." AJ told her, "Most often than not… the way they play it, is they try and turn things around on the victim." AJ said as Lily nodded.

"I'm expecting that." Lily nodded with a sigh.

"But you don't be scared about it because you're gonna be prepared." AJ assured her.

"I hope I haven't put you in a weird place since your ex is… leading the case." Lily admitted as AJ shook her head.

"Don't be ridiculous. You are my main concern. He isn't." AJ nodded, "And actually, he's been ok so far." AJ said as Lily nodded, "Just trying to stay clear."

"Right." Lily nodded.

"Did you know anything about Paul's family?" AJ questioned curiously.

"Uh… no, nothing. He… I know he had family that he was in contact with but I never met them, he never let me." Lily shrugged as AJ nodded slowly, "Why?"

"Well I assume they're gonna be at the trials and I know the DA… they spring on witnesses last minute, I wanna know what type of people they are." AJ sighed to herself, "When is the funeral?"

"Friday." Lily said, "You aren't gonna go, are you?" Lily looked at her worriedly.

"Me?" AJ scoffed, "No."

* * *

"You're out of your damn mind." Punk shook his head, walking out of their bathroom in the bedroom.

"I know I am but you said you'd help me-"

"Yes and we cleared it up that I meant bring you coffee, do the night time routine with Jessica, cook dinner, rub your feet, run you a bath… not be your personal spy." Punk scoffed.

"Hey, you said to me that prison gave you a new perspective. You're the same man I love but… you're not the same man who was a cop by the book." AJ reminded him as Punk looked over at her, "I just need you to ask a few questions, get a sense of their personalities-"

"They're grieving their dead relative." Punk shook his head, "I don't think there will be much personality to catch."

"You're good at getting shit out of people, just like me." AJ reminded him, "But I can't go, they'll recognise me."

"Don't you think they'll know me?" Punk asked.

"No." AJ scoffed, "Just say you're an old friend, give your condolences, chat for just a few seconds. I just need to know if they're gonna come in guns blazing or if they don't want anything to do with it." AJ said.

"I'm not doing your shady lawyer dirty work." Punk shook his head, "I still teach at the academy."

"It's not like you're breaking the law." AJ scoffed, "It's just a few questions." She said, "Please I'll… I'll do anything." AJ smiled, crawling across the bed, kneeling up so she could reach his height, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling at him as he rolled his eyes, "Think about how much you'd be helping me out." AJ smiled, brushing her hands over his shoulders.

"April, I really don't want involved with any of this." Punk sighed.

"Nothing is gonna happen." AJ shrugged.

"What if Jamie finds out?" Punk asked, "I'm on probation remember."

"Jamie has been fine. He's not been as bad as I thought he'd be." AJ shrugged, "C'mon." AJ smiled, "I will…" She hooked her fingers into the sides of his boxer shorts, running her finger along the seams, "I will do whatever you like." She smiled.

"You're evil." Punk nodded.

"No I'm not." AJ smiled, "If you don't wanna do it… I'll still do whatever you like." She shrugged.

"Well see now you're trying to guilt me into doing it by being all sweet and innocent. I've been gone a while but I know how you play the game." He said as AJ sighed.

"I just really wanna do right by Lily… what she's been through… it just makes me so mad." She sighed, sinking down from her knees, sitting on the edge of the bed as Punk sat down beside her.

"Makes me mad too." Punk nodded, "She reacted out of defence, against a man who was clearly… treating her cruelly. Can't you push for a plea deal? No jail time… counselling?" Punk asked.

"I went to Dana with a plea deal but… she disagreed of course." AJ nodded.

"She's a stupid bitch." Punk shook his head as AJ nodded, "Well look, you're building a strong defence right now, just because he was a cop doesn't mean she automatically goes down for this. Cops can be bad people too." Punk said as AJ nodded, "Which… how has Jamie been?"

"To be honest I've not saw much of him. He can't really do anything that directly affects me." She said as Punk nodded, "Jessica was um… talking about her birthday today. She's really happy that you'll be here." She smiled, placing her hand on his thigh as Punk smiled and nodded.

"It's still another few months away." Punk chuckled a little.

"I know but… she hypes it up for months." AJ smiled.

"I'm glad I'm here too." Punk said, "I didn't even get to see her first birthday." He shook his head. It still weighed heavy on him that he'd missed so much of his daughter's life. He left when she was just a small baby. He'd missed her growing up and a lot of special moments, but he tried to think positively and remember he was with his family now.

"But now you can see every one of her birthday." AJ smiled as he nodded, "It's a new start for us, right?" She said, kissing his shoulder as he nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded with a smile, kissing her head as she rested it on his shoulder, "Maybe I can swing by the funeral." He said as AJ smiled, looking up at him.

"You'd be helping me out a lot." AJ nodded, "I just need to know who it is, what they're like, and you have a great judge of character." She said.

"If I get in trouble I'm blaming you." Punk said childishly as AJ smiled.

"You won't get in trouble." AJ smiled, kissing his cheek, kissing a trail around his face to his lips, getting off the bed and sinking down to her knees in front of him as he looked down at her, watching as she began to pull at the waistband of his shorts just as their bedroom door opened up, "Oh my God." AJ jumped up onto the bed.

"Excuse me, I can't sleep." Jessica announced, walking further into their bedroom as AJ grabbed a cushion and placed it over her face to hide her flushed cheeks as Punk just laughed to himself and shook his head.

"And why is that?" Punk asked her, standing up from the bed.

"I just can't. I woke up and now I can't sleep." Jessica shrugged as Punk just nodded.

"Well let's try and get you back to sleep then, huh?" Punk said, taking her hand, turning back to AJ who lay on the bed, holding the cushion over her mouth to avoid laughing as Punk just smiled and shook his head, leaving the room to go help Jessica back to sleep. Sometimes parenting made it a little harder to get that kind of alone time, but they made it work and had fun in the process.


	48. We're Good

**We're Good**

* * *

"Nothing suspicious?" AJ asked, clearing dinner away later on in the night of the day which Punk had attended the funeral of Lily's boyfriend.

"Well I mean… were you expecting them to be suspicious?" Punk chuckled a little.

"No, but did you get anything from them?" AJ asked him, sitting the dishes down from dinner as Punk shook his head.

"Well they're going to the trial, I know that. So maybe that's a witness list you gotta look out for. They were just super upset. I felt evil being there and not being sincere about it. You're a bad influence." Punk shook his head as AJ just shrugged.

"I need to be prepared for Lily." AJ said, "That's my focus. I know… well maybe I don't know what she's felt like, I wasn't raped but… being someone's target, sexually, it… it feels disgusting. You feel disgusting. I was just groped and I felt like I was one foot tall, so I can't imagine what she feels like." AJ shook her head as Punk nodded.

"No, I know." Punk agreed, "Trust me, I want justice for her but… you have to be careful you don't let this push you off the tracks. And I don't wanna get caught up with my probation officer. He scares me at the best of times." Punk said as AJ smiled, leaning her head by his arm.

"Well I did say I would… do anything for you." AJ smiled as he laughed a little nodded.

"Mhm well… the things I have in mind, we can't do right now with Jessica next door." Punk reminded her as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, that would probably be classed as irresponsible." AJ said.

"Yeah, just a little." Punk smiled sarcastically as she shoved him, "I'll take up my prize later." He told her.

"I'm sure you will." AJ hummed, putting dishes away.

"What difference does it make if his family are at the trial anyway?" Punk asked her.

"You don't think a grieving mother, sobbing her heart out won't pull on a few heart strings of the jury?" AJ asked him, "Means I have to work harder at painting him to be a monster-"

"In front of his family?" Punk asked.

"Yes. Right in front of them. The man was a rapist. He deserves nothing." AJ shook her head.

"I know." Punk nodded, "How is Lily feeling?"

"She's ok. She's staying with a friend right now, she doesn't wanna go back home. She's gonna have to go through everything on the stand. I can't imagine what that would feel like, to have to relive all of that." She shook her head, "This is… this is why I became a defence attorney. To help people like her. Victims who… snapped, who had no choice." AJ said.

"I know." Punk nodded, "You've got good intentions." He said as she smiled.

"How has work been going for you? Are your kids behaving?" She smiled.

"My kids?" Punk chuckled a little, "Yeah, they're good kids. Smart." Punk nodded.

"I bet they love you. You don't look like a typical teacher." AJ smiled.

"I don't?" Punk laughed.

"No." AJ shook her head, "You look like a-"

"Be careful." Punk nodded as she smiled.

"You look handsome and sweet." AJ smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "And most teachers are ugly. That's what I was going to say." She said as he smiled, "The girls in your class better be keeping their eyes on their books." She said, pinching his chin as he laughed a little.

"April… they're eighteen." Punk laughed a little.

"And what about it?" AJ asked, "I know girls… and I know men too, they get fed up, want someone younger… something exciting." She said as he laughed.

"Are you insinuating that's me?" Punk asked her.

"No." AJ exaggerated as Punk shook his head.

"I'm not gonna get anything more exciting than you." Punk smiled, "My eyes are here." He nodded, looking down at her as she smiled and rested her head on his chest. Because there had been such a long time where they weren't together, she did have a little bit of fear that things couldn't be the way they were before, but that theory was proving to be very wrong.

"Go put your feet up, I'll finish up in here." He told her as she smiled, leaning up and giving him a kiss before leaving the kitchen to join Jessica in the living room.

* * *

"I'm working a case which she's an attorney for." Jamie said, at his parents house where he was currently living until he found a place to stay.

"Of course she is." Pamela nodded, "She has some nerve." She hissed, "Girls like her, they go nowhere in life, they stay on the same rotten tier. She'll die alone eventually." Pamela said, holding her glass of wine.

"What did I tell you?" Shane, his father said, "When you came here accusing me of… of apparently groping her." He scoffed, "I told you she was no good. Manipulative. They're all the same." He said, "She was just glad to have someone to come home to at night, and now her scum prisoner ex is back, she's jumping right back on that." Shane said, "Disgusting."

"I'd be fine with it if it wasn't for her cheating. I did love her, I cared about her, she… she had a lot of demons-"

"Is that polite for crazy?" Pamela nodded, "She's in no fit state to be a mom. Imagine being a parent and openly being able to represent the lowest of low in court. She'd have to be crazy to do what she does." She shook her head, "They're all the same."

"Yeah, I guess." Jamie nodded. He was still bitter about he and AJ's break up, and with his parents in his ear, he had taken a spiteful route. He wasn't out to get revenge and hurt AJ, but he was certainly not impressed by how things played out and didn't have nice things to say about her.

"If she's fine having her daughter grow up in that environment… I mean I don't know what's worse, having an ex con as a father or a defence attorney for a mother. Poor girl." Pamela sighed, sipping on her wine.

"Didn't you say that he works for the academy now?" Shane asked Jamie.

"Yeah, he does. He takes seminars and training." Jamie said as Shane shook his head.

"That's disgusting. I'm going to speak to Bruno. The man is a criminal and has no right to be anywhere near law enforcement occupations." Shane said, "Bruno will listen to me. We go back a long time." Shane said as Jamie nodded.

"Yeah, he deserves nothing." Jamie nodded. If anything, he was way more bothered by Punk than AJ, and was happier to take his anger out on him, "I mean he's just walked out of prison and got everything back. A good job, his ex-wife, his kid… and I got tossed to the side." Jamie nodded.

"No, that's not happening." Pamela said, "No, they'll get what is coming to them. Just you wait." Pamela said as Jamie looked across at her, "Especially her. Karma is a bitch."

* * *

"Fuck, baby." AJ moaned, later that night as she straddled Punk in bed, moving her hips up and down on him as she took his hands and placed them on her breasts, biting her lip as she moved her hips at a fast pace.

"Fuck, Ape…" Punk groaned, cupping her breasts, running his hands down her stomach, down to where he began stroking her clit as she moved up and down.

"Oh, yeah… rub my clit." AJ whispered, leaning forward, her chest pressing against his as she pressed her lips against his, kissing him passionately, moaning into the kiss as he grabbed her by the hips and began thrusting into her, "Oh my God." AJ moaned, breaking out of the kiss, burying her head into the curve of his neck, "Oh, fuck… just like that, yes." She whispered, grazing her teeth over his shoulder, "I'm gonna cum." AJ whispered, feeling Punk thrust up into her, holding her hands behind her back as she moaned into his ear.

She couldn't compare the connection they had to anything else. It was one of a kind and could never be replaced. She was so glad and thankful she had him back in her life to make her happy, to make their home feel like home again.

"Let it all go." Punk whispered, kissing her neck, turning his head to look at her as she gasped.

"Phil, I'm… Oh… fuck." AJ moaned, her body tightening around him as she felt her orgasm rush over her, going straight to her head, making her drowsy and light-headed, "Fuck." She whispered breathlessly as he smiled.

Punk continued to thrust up inside her until he felt himself reach his peak.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum." Punk groaned as she smiled, turning her head.

"Yeah, cum inside me." AJ whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth, looking at him as she felt him spill himself inside her, moaning to himself as his thrusts slowed down.

"Fuck." Punk moaned, trying to find his breath as he ran his hand through his hair as she smiled and kissed him softly, "You're on the pill, right?" He asked her with hazy and half-closed eyes as AJ laughed a little.

"You know you're supposed to ask me that… before." AJ laughed a little, "It's fine, I'm on the pill." She said as he nodded, wiping the thin layer of sweat from his forehead.

"I wasn't pulling out anyway." He shrugged as she laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I can see that." AJ said, finally rolling over beside him, pulling the sheets up over them, "I missed this." She nodded, "Not… not the sex, well I did miss that, but… just having someone beside me." She nodded as he looked at her, "It just never felt right with Jamie." She shrugged.

"You shouldn't feel guilty about that, though. You moved forward with your life and… Jamie just wasn't the right guy, that's not your fault." Punk said.

"I know." AJ said, "I'm just not ok with making someone feel like shit." AJ shook her head.

"You?" Punk said sarcastically, "Misses defence attorney who makes people cry on the stand?"

"They're strangers though." AJ said, "I did spend a lot of time with Jamie and I just hope he doesn't think I used him." She shrugged.

"He'll move on." Punk said, "You're doing what you want to do, we should all do that, be honest. And we're doing pretty good." He said as she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, we are." AJ smiled, pecking his lips softly, "We're doing really good." She smiled, "I just wish you never had to leave." She sighed, "You would… still be my husband, we'd have… a lot more memories than we do-"

"That'll come." Punk nodded, "Maye one day again, I can be your husband." Punk smiled as she looked up at him, "Right now, we're doing good. I mean if we can still make it after five years apart, and everything we went through, we can make it through anything." He said.

"You say that a lot." AJ smiled, "You said that about the jigsaw puzzle we were doing earlier." She said as he shrugged.

"That shit was hard. I didn't think we were gonna make it through that." Punk admitted truthfully as she smiled, curling into him and kissing his chest. She'd missed having him as her best friend, her safe place, somewhere to call home. Having him here again, giving into those feelings, it was the best.

"I love you." AJ smiled.

"I love you too." Punk said, leaning down and kissing her softly as she kissed back.

She then watched as he rolled over on top of her, kissing down her body as she smiled, watching him wrap the sheets over his head as he moved down between her legs, parting them and burying his mouth between her folds.

"Fuck." AJ gasped, cupping her breasts, "You better watch what's… what's mine and yours down there." She laughed a little as he scoffed.

"You're an idiot." He said as she chuckled through her moans and grabbed his hair.


	49. Admirable

**Admirable**

* * *

"Get warmed up." Punk nodded, standing in the gym with the students, "We're going three hours today, just for the heads up." He told them as some of them groaned, "Hey, there's the door!" Punk pointed over as they just ignored him.

Meanwhile Punk turned around as he saw Bruno walk into the gym and approach, "Hey, Phil." Bruno nodded.

"Hey, what's up?" Punk smiled.

"Can we step outside?" Bruno asked.

"Uh… yeah, sure." Punk nodded, walking out of the gym with him into the corridor, "Everything alright?" Punk asked him.

"Yeah, well… you know I took a chance with you, bringing you on here, technically you… your criminal record shouldn't allow you to be here working." Bruno nodded as Punk folded his arms, "But you're good, the boys and girls in there love you, and they're actually getting pretty good." He said as Punk nodded in agreement, "But… I've got complaints."

"Complaints?" Punk screwed his eyes up.

"Yeah. Some people think it's wrong for you to be here teaching. You're teaching law but… somewhere down the line you broke it. I know you as a person, you're a great guy and you had to have just been caught up in something when you went to prison but… I-I'm gonna cut your shifts down." Bruno nodded as Punk shook his head.

"Who complained? Someone here in the academy? A student?" Punk asked.

"It doesn't matter." Bruno said, "I bargained with them. They wanted me to fire you but… those kids have gotten used to you, and you're good, I didn't want to let you go but… I gotta cut down your shifts and get someone else in." Bruno nodded.

"Why is it anyone else's business? You're the boss here. No one can tell you what to do." Punk said.

"Yeah, I'm the boss of the academy but I also have a boss too and he could straight fire you. You really aren't supposed to be here. It's like… it's like heroin addict telling people not to do heroin."

"Did you just compare me to a drug addict?" Punk raised a brow.

"It was just a comparison." Bruno said, "I like you, I have a ton of respect for you and I know you got a family, you need the work, but I gotta get someone else in to share the shifts." He said as Punk just shook his head.

"You could at least tell me who the rat is." Punk shrugged.

"For you to go scream in their face?" Bruno asked, "No, I don't think so."

"Is it a cop? Can you tell me that?" Punk asked.

"You could say that." Bruno nodded.

"Let me guess. Jamie?" Punk asked him.

"His dad." Bruno said, "He's a highly respected guy around here. Hard worker. Impressionable-"

"He's a pervert actually." Punk nodded, "And he's disgusting. And I'm not surprised that he wants to make me jobless." Punk said, "But thanks for fighting for me."

"What… What do you mean he's disgusting?" Bruno shook his head as Punk looked at him and shook his head.

"Nothing. I just… I don't like the guy." Punk said hesitantly as Bruno nodded slowly, "But I'm not surprised." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry about this." Bruno said.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault." Punk shrugged as Bruno nodded, "I better get back to those guys." He nodded back to the gym as Bruno nodded.

"Thanks for understanding." Bruno said as Punk nodded, walking back into the gym and calling everyone over. He had a good bond with the kids in the class. They were smart and talented, and he felt like they'd grown a good bond. He was mad that someone who didn't even know him, was trying to ruin that for him.

"Alright, I gotta talk to you guys." Punk told them as they walked over, a little out of breath from warming up.

"You breaking up with us?" Justin chuckled from the back.

"Well actually." Punk put his hands on his hips, "I'm cutting down on shifts, well… not by choice." Punk said, "Someone thinks isn't right for me to be teaching you guys when I… have been to prison." Punk shrugged, "Which I get it, I shouldn't be doing this job but… anyway, you guys will probably get someone new in to share the shifts." He said, listening as they groaned and complained, "Hey, I don't like it either." Punk nodded, "I got a family, I need the money, but… when you become an ex con, people start to have less faith in you." Punk shrugged.

"But you're good." Jeanette said, "We're actually learning stuff with you. Why would they be mad about that?" She shook her head.

"It's not up to me." Punk said, "I'm just as bummed as you are but… I'll still be here a few days." He nodded, looking around at them as they stayed quiet with their heads down, "We're almost at the end of year one, it's been good, you'll be prepared for your testing soon." Punk nodded.

"This is shit." Justin shook his head, "All the other teachers we had were like robots. And I think it's good that you've been prison, you can show us where not to go wrong." Justin said.

"I feel the same." Punk nodded, "But it's the way it's gotta be." Punk said, "I'll still be around, I'm not gone completely." He assured them, "Now go… go finish getting warmed up." He said, watching as they all broke away.

* * *

"We should go see him and call him out." AJ said, later that night when Punk got home and told her about what happened at work.

"That's not gonna help situations." Punk shook his head, "I don't blame Bruno, he just wants to keep the peace but… it's the kids I'm sad for. They're gonna have to get used to a new person, right before testing." Punk said, "It sucks."

"He's a disgusting, small little man. I'd love to… choke him to death." AJ spat, banging dishes around angrily as Punk watched her.

"Well let's not do that." Punk said as AJ shook her head.

"This is my fault." AJ turned to him, "They're mad that I hurt Jamie and they're trying to get to you." AJ nodded.

"It's no one's fault. They're nasty people who think they have all the authority in the world." Punk shrugged, "I still have the job, I just have less time." Punk shrugged, "Best thing we can do is ignore it."

"I hate ignoring things." AJ sighed, "That man thinks he has… all the power in the world. He thinks he's entitled to do whatever he wants." AJ shook her head, turning away and facing the sink as Punk looked at her, "Well he can't." She spat as Punk looked across at her.

"I know." He said, walking over to her, placing his hand at the small of her back, "It's not too late for you to… go to the police about him. I see how it gets to you, and I see how this case is resignating with you, I know it's a different level but… I see it." Punk nodded, "He's a worthless piece of shit, and it's not like he's just pissed because of you breaking up with Jamie, he was a worthless piece of shit when you were with him and that says it all." Punk said.

"I don't want to report him. It's only gonna make things difficult. He'll never be taken seriously for it. I'll look like the joke. The crazy ex." AJ shrugged, "It's what men like him do."

"I support whatever you want." Punk nodded, kissing her cheek, "He's not worth our time."

"No." AJ agreed.

"How was work today? Better than I had it?" He asked her.

"I'm just trying to map out how things are gonna go. I need to be ready for everything. They're gonna be up there painting this guy as a saint and I have to convince a jury and a judge that he deserved his death, that it was justifiable." AJ shook her head, "It's a tough one." She sighed.

"You're gonna do great." Punk said, "Lily is lucky to have you in her corner." He said.

"Yeah, well we'll see." AJ said, "I invited her for dinner the night before the trial in a couple of weeks. She's gonna stay here. I just want her to feel prepared. That's ok, right?" She asked him.

"Yeah, of course." Punk shook his head. Sometimes he noticed what kind of relationship AJ had been in with Jamie. The old AJ took charge, made fast decisions, done what was right, yet sometimes it was like she asked him for permission with things, and he could only assume it was how her relationship with Jamie was. He never called her out on it however, "Whatever you need to do." Punk nodded.

"Are you gonna come to the trial?" AJ asked him.

"Yeah, I'll come when I can make it." Punk said.

"The full police department that Paul worked in are gonna be there. I mean, the DA will use that for sympathy, and Lily is gonna have no one." AJ shook her head.

"I'll be there." Punk assured her as AJ smiled, "I'll have to wrestle Cami to watch Jessica but it'll be fine." He said as AJ smiled.

"She's tired today, I think. Dean had her at the park." AJ said, "Wouldn't be surprised if she was asleep on the couch." AJ smiled.

"Yeah I thought she was going to fall asleep on her dinner." Punk laughed as AJ smiled just as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it! I'll get it!" Jessica announced lively, darting out of the living room as Punk stuck his head down the corridor and watched her run to the door.

"Second wind." Punk turned to AJ who laughed a little.

"Go see who it is." AJ told him.

Meanwhile Jessica had swung the door open, pausing as she looked on at the large number of people standing in front of her, "Who are you all?" Jessica asked them.

"Uh… is your dad in?" Justin asked just as Punk crept in behind Jessica as he saw the kids from the academy.

"Daddy who are all these people?" Jessica asked her father as Punk looked on at them standing with confusion.

"Uh… they're just my friends." Punk told her.

"Oh." Jessica nodded as some of the girls smiled at her cuteness, "You go… go get some ice-cream from mommy." Punk said, shoving her as Jessica shoved him back before disappearing back to the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing here?" Punk shook his head.

"We wondered if… you would still teach us." Justin said, "I… we don't mind going somewhere out of the academy. If they won't let you teach us full-time there, then we can meet you somewhere else." Justin nodded, "We really all wanna pass first year." He admitted as Punk looked at them all.

"We can just go to a diner or we can come here or you can come to one of our places." Jeanette said, "We don't think it's fair that you have to cut down your time teaching us when you're really good at it." She shrugged as they nodded in agreement.

"You guys are sweet." Punk nodded with a smile, "If it's what you want, I'm down." Punk nodded as they smiled just as AJ walked down the hall and crept in behind Punk.

"What's going on?" AJ asked him, placing her hand on Punk's arm.

"Uh… these are the kids I teach at the academy." Punk told her as AJ turned to them and smiled.

"Nice to meet you." AJ smiled to them as the boys stared at her with dreamy eyes.

"We're gonna work something out, I'm still gonna teach them full-time." Punk said, "They can come here or we can find a place to meet." Punk nodded as AJ smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea." AJ smiled, happy for Punk that he was content in his job, he was clearly admired by the students and she liked to see that, "Well it was nice meeting you." AJ smiled to them, "I'm going to run Jessica a bath." She said, turning around and heading upstairs as the boys tilted their heads to watch her as Punk noticed and coughed.

"I think we should come to your house." Justin nodded, "Is your wife always here?" He smiled as Punk glared at him.

"She's not my wife, and no… she's not." Punk shook his head.

"She's… she's good looking." Justin nodded to one of the other guys.

"Ok, don't make me change my mind." Punk warned them, "Clear off." He told them as they smiled and left the house.

He closed the door over, smiling to himself as he realised he had an impact on people's lives, and it felt good.

"Daddy, who were you friends?" Jessica asked, running down the hall from the kitchen as Punk picked her up, "There were a lot of them."

"They're just my work friends." Punk said, "You finish your ice-cream?" He asked her.

"Yeah, now I need my bath." Jessica told him as Punk nodded.

"Ok, let's get you for a bath then." Punk nodded, heading upstairs carrying her as she played with his hair and spoke to him about her ice-cream.


	50. More To It

**More To It**

* * *

"Those kids are so sweet." AJ smiled, sitting down on the couch beside Punk later that night after they had put Jessica to bed. AJ thought it was amazing, but somehow she wasn't surprised that the students Punk had really wanted him to continue teaching them. She was happy for him to have that responsibility, and even if he was told no, he was going to keep doing it somehow. That was the man she fell in love with.

"Yeah, I didn't expect them to come around like that." Punk nodded.

"They could come here. I know our house is no classroom but… it's big enough." AJ said.

"I'll see." Punk said, "I'll talk to them tomorrow and see what's best." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"Did you ever think things could be like this?" AJ asked him, curling into his body as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Like what?" Punk asked her.

"Like… they were before." AJ said, "I'm back at work, Jessica is just… she's used to us being here together… it's like nothing has even changed." AJ smiled up at him.

"I didn't think it'd be like this in a million years." Punk nodded, "I thought… I thought I'd be the weekend dad watching the girl I love have a life with someone else." He said as AJ sighed.

"That's not it." AJ said, "You still think about prison?" She asked him.

"I'm always gonna think about it." Punk nodded, "It's too big a deal not to." He admitted.

"You know if you… ever want to talk about it, about anything that happened." She looked up at him, "I'm here to listen." She said as he smiled and nodded.

"I know." Punk said, "Look nothing happened that spooks me. Yeah I got a few beatings but… that was normal." Punk nodded.

"It's still a traumatic thing." AJ said, "You don't have to downplay it just because you think I can't handle you talking about it." She said.

"I don't think that." Punk said, "I just… I operate better when I surround myself with good things that are going on now. Why do I need to reflect on the worst time of my life when right now I… I have you and I have Jessica, and I have a job which… apparently I'm good at." He shrugged as AJ smiled.

"I just don't want you to feel like you have to be a closed book, and you can't get past prison." She said, "That's all."

"I met some good guys in prison, and I had Matthew. I wasn't wasting away every day and losing the will to live, I kept going." He nodded, "But the thing that hurt me the most wasn't the beatings or the people I had to be associated with… it was missing my daughter's life, missing you, knowing that you thought I didn't care anymore. That was the worst part of prison." He told her honestly as she sighed, "I just wanted to be with you. I wanted to hug you, I wanted to hold my daughter, I wanted to be home." He said, "That feeling is gonna stay with me forever, I know it will." He nodded honestly.

"You're home now." AJ whispered, "And you're not going anywhere." She said, "Forget about everything else for a second. Jamie, his dad, your job, my job… we're back on track now." AJ nodded, "And you don't have to live in fear anymore." She shook her head as he nodded.

"I love you so much." Punk nodded as she smiled and looked up at him.

"I love you." She said, leaning up and pressing a kiss on his lips.

* * *

"They're calling me in for questioning again." Lily said, sitting in the lounge of the hotel she was staying at with AJ the next day, "What if they're trying to catch me out on something?"

"They're not." AJ said, "This happens all the time. Prosecution like to use backtrack to make points. Compare something you said the night it happened to something you said weeks after, but it never works." AJ nodded, "Just tell them everything you told them the night it happened." AJ nodded.

"I'm starting to get nervous." Lily sighed.

"Don't be." AJ said, "We got this. That man was a racist, an abuser, you defended yourself and that shouldn't be punished." AJ nodded, "They might have proof of how much of a good cop he was but I have proof that he was a terrible boyfriend, and a rapist." AJ said, "I'm gonna make him the most evil person ever in that court room." She nodded as Lily looked across at her.

"I can see why you got along with Sofia. She was… fierce like you." Lily smiled as AJ looked across at her, "I miss her." She nodded.

"Yeah, me too." AJ nodded, "How did you guys know each other again?" AJ asked.

"Our families were friends." Lily said, "We'd go to church on Sunday's with them." She said, "Where we lived it was… well we all stayed in our own communities." She shrugged, "You know that."

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "So you were close?"

"Yeah, not as close as you were with her. I had other friends but whenever our families were together we'd hang out." Lily said, "I remember her death like it was yesterday." Lily sighed, "I was so shocked. And the cops… they were useless." She shook her head.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "They were."

"In fact, I remember the first cop who took the case… he wanted to blame it on Sofia, he was trying to pass for it being a drug overdose." Lily shook her head.

"I didn't know that." AJ said.

"Yeah, I… you were… in and out of the psych house place. I heard from my mom you'd gone there just after Sofia died. I figured it was too much for you." Lily said as AJ nodded slowly, "Yeah, the first cop… he wanted to just brush it off, report it as an overdose. Some crack whore who got with a few guys and took too many pills." Lily shook her head, "I'm glad your boyfriend actually got to the bottom of it. Shame he had to go to prison, though."

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I can't believe they wanted to just let it go… well I can believe it but… it's ridiculous." AJ shook her head as Lily nodded.

"Yeah, it's disgusting." Lily said, "I just want this trial over with, desperately." She sighed, "Have you got everything that you need to get?"

"Yeah." AJ said, "Everything is in evidence, I've got our witnesses prepped and I also… have another little trick up my sleeve." She nodded.

"Should I be worried?" Lily asked but with a smile.

"No, you don't have to worry about anything." AJ assured her with a smile.

* * *

"I could lose my job for this." Seth groaned, sitting in his office on his computer as AJ shook her head.

"No, you won't. It's for a good cause." AJ said, walking around the desk to look on at his computer, "Oh, that's sweet." AJ noticed the framed picture of Cami on Seth's desk.

"Ok, we're in." Seth nodded. He'd agreed to help AJ look into some emails and text messages from Lily's boyfriend. AJ didn't have to explain to anyone in court how she got them, which meant Seth was ok to help out, she wouldn't have asked if it was risky on his behalf.

"Anything I can use?" AJ asked him as Seth scrolled through.

"Uh… yeah, a lot." Seth shook his head, "This fucking guy is disgusting." Seth said, "You want this printed?" He asked her as AJ looked at the text messages, shaking her head at the things that were being said.

"I wanna know how all those cops can defend him as a good person when this is the type of shit he says to them." AJ shook her head, "Yeah, print it out for me, please. Thank you." AJ said as Seth nodded.

"When is the trial?" Seth asked her.

"Two weeks." AJ said.

"Nervous?" He asked her.

"A little but… I have no reason to be. We've built a strong defence. There's no way they can't see this as justifiable and self-defence. Not only that but… Lily was the victim in all of this, for so long." AJ shook her head, "I just wanna do her proud." She nodded.

"I'm sure you will." Seth said, standing up and grabbing the stuff from the printer, "You didn't get this from me, ok?" He said.

"Of course not." AJ smiled, stuffing the papers into her bag, "Thank you. I owe you a beer or something." She nodded.

"Yeah yeah, get out of here." Seth said as AJ smiled, walking out of his office and through the station, spotting Ian walking across into his office as she paused. She couldn't stop thinking about what Lily had told her about Sofia.

She walked on over to his office and knocked on the door before walking in.

"April." Ian shook his head.

"Hey." AJ nodded.

"Can I help you with something?" Ian asked, "I'm gonna ignore the fact you were conspiring with Seth."

"No, I was talking to Seth about Cami." AJ waved her hand as Ian nodded slowly, "Actually I… I was wondering if I could ask you something." AJ said, "I know you were around back then." She said as Ian sat back on his chair, "With Sofia's case… who was the cop that wanted to ignore it and treat it as an overdose?" She asked.

"Uh…" Ian racked his brain, "It was… detective… Steel I think." Ian remembered as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"As in… Jamie's father? Shane?" AJ asked as Ian nodded slowly.

"Of course no one agreed with him. The poor girl was clearly murdered. In fact it was… very obvious." Ian said, "It got passed on right away."

"Why would he… what's his problem?" AJ shook her head. Somehow she wasn't surprised, yet she couldn't wrap her head around it.

"I don't know. I never got along with him. He was very respected around here. Kept everyone in line. Everyone stood up to talk to him but… there was a lot of things swept under the rug." He nodded.

"Like what?" AJ shook her head, "Why did no one tell me about this when I was dating Jamie?"

"I like Jamie." Ian made clear, "I never had a problem with him. He's a good kid. Good worker, and I was happy for you moving on after all the shit you went through with Phil." Ian said, "Shane was just very… tough, I'd say." Ian said, "And um… there'd been a few complaints about him." He nodded.

"About him doing what?" AJ asked, a hollow feeling in her stomach.

"Sexual harassment in the workplace. Some of the girls complained he had touched them inappropriately or spoke to them inappropriately but… he always got away with it."

"How?" AJ shook her head, "How did he get away with it?"

"Well he ended up working his way to captain. So… eventually, people stopped complaining about him in fear of their jobs. I was in and out at this point, my wife just had our first kid so… I didn't catch much of it but that's as much as I know anyway." Ian said, "Why? Why are you asking anyway?"

"Who complained about him?" AJ asked.

"Just some women on the force." Ian nodded, "Some put in for transfer, some just let it go, he got away with it, I… personally never had time for him." Ian said as AJ shook her head.

"Is there any files on it I could read?" AJ asked him.

"Not that I have. Maybe ask Joan at reception. She was there at the time, must have done the filing." He said as AJ sighed and nodded.

"Ok, thanks." AJ nodded.

"It's good to see you back working more." Ian said, "If Jamie or his dad are giving you hassle, ignore it." He said as AJ smiled and nodded, "And tell Phil just because I'm not his boss anymore and we don't see each other, doesn't mean I don't wanna hear from him."

"I will." AJ smiled, "Thank you, Ian." AJ nodded, leaving the office as she walked out of the office area and through to reception where Joan was sitting behind the desk, "Hey, Joan." She smiled.

"Hi." Joan smiled.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something." AJ said, "It's not anything to do with a case or anything, but… do you have any knowledge of the complaints made against Shane Steel, he was captain here at one point." AJ nodded as Joan looked across at her and didn't say anything, "Joan." AJ shook her head.

"Uh…" Joan stood up, "Maybe I.. I can't really remember that far back." She said as AJ looked at her suspiciously and nodded slowly, "Why? Why do you wanna know?"

"I just… It's came across in passing, and obviously you know I was dating Jamie." AJ said as Joan looked at her worriedly, "Are you ok?" She shook her head as Joan nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Joan nodded, "I'll have a look for you and let you know." She said as AJ nodded.

"You were here working when the complaints were made, right?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, I hadn't long started." Joan said as AJ nodded.

"Ok, well I'll swing by tomorrow and see if you came across it." AJ said as Joan nodded.

"I'm not sure I'll find anything though." Joan made clear as AJ watched her. She had this fear and anxiety in her eyes and her skin had turned a white, ghostly colour. AJ was no idiot, she could read people very well, and she could read this situation.

"Joan… do you want to talk to me?" AJ asked her calmly as Joan gulped.


	51. New Quest

**New Quest**

* * *

"Hey, you ok?" Punk asked, walking through the lit up park, holding AJ's hand, having just left the restaurant where they had dinner in. They hadn't got the chance to go out on their own since Punk had moved back in, and since Jessica was staying the night with Cami, Punk suggested they have a date night, but something was off and he knew it.

"I'm fine." AJ smiled to him as Punk looked at her.

"I know a fake smile when I see one. You barely said anything all night." He said, pausing along the path beside a bench, "What's up?" He asked her seriously, getting worried, "Is it the trial? You getting nervous?" He asked her, sitting down on the bench as she sat down beside him.

"No, it's not the trial." AJ shook her head.

"Then what?" Punk asked, placing his hand on her thigh, "Talk to me."

"I was… I was always so mean to Joan." AJ said as Punk tilted his head slightly and looked at her, "I… I was horrible to her."

"Who… Who are we talking about here?" Punk shook his head.

"Joan." AJ said, "At reception in the station." She looked at him, "I… I never knew what happened to her." She shook her head as Punk looked at her.

"What are you talking about, April?" Punk asked, mildly confused as to what she was even speaking about.

"Yesterday when I was… running errands to get final things for the trial, I was at the station. Lily told me that Jamie's father was in charge of Sofia's case in the beginning but he showed no interest in it and wanted to pass it off as an overdose." She said, "So I asked Ian about it and we got talking… apparently a lot of women complained about him when he was working there." AJ looked at him, "Including Joan. But nothing was ever done. He kept his job and those poor girls either transferred or had to carry on seeing his face every day." AJ shook her head, "I… I can't believe it."

"Ian told you this?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Said that he was so respected in the station that no one believed the girls and it just got tossed out the window." She said, "It makes me so angry, Phil." She shook her head, "And I spoke to Joan and she got all flustered and panicked, I put one and one together." She said, "He can't get away with that." She said as Punk shook his head.

"It's disgusting." Punk nodded, "Why was it ignored? If there were so many complaints?" He shook his head.

"I don't know." AJ shook her head, "I can't stop thinking about it." AJ sighed, "When I'm done with this trial with Lily, I'm… I'm going for him." AJ nodded, "He can't get away with that. I mean, that's the ones that have been reported, what about the girls who never reported anything?" AJ shook her head as Punk sighed, "And he has a cheek to frown upon me, or you… he tries to screw you out of a job… it's not ok, I can't ignore that, especially not this." AJ shook her head.

"We don't have to." Punk said, "I'll talk to Ian or Seth, I'll ask them to look into it." He said, "See if we can bring something out of it."

"I'll tell them what happened to me." AJ nodded, "I… I want him arrested for this. For those girls who just… who got told that it wasn't important enough, or that he was too… respected in the workplace to believe he would do such a thing." AJ shook her head, "I'm not resting until he's taken down." AJ turned to him as Punk nodded.

* * *

Later that night, AJ couldn't sleep. She felt better for talking to Punk about what she'd found out about Jamie's father, and they ended their night peacefully in each other's arms in the safety of their bed, with a little more flexibility since Jessica wasn't in the house, but when it came down to it, she couldn't fall asleep and instead lay watching Punk's chest go up and down, twirling her finger around his tattoos.

She couldn't describe the safety she felt with him again, and she was glad he was supporting her in her quest to take down Jamie's dad. It was the support she got from him that was missing from her relationship with Jamie. It was just irreplaceable.

She continued to think things through in her head whilst watching Punk as he slept, until he began to move around a little. She sat up and watched as he began to shift around the bed in distress, mumbling things that she couldn't make out.

"Phil." AJ said softly, watching him continue to thrash around, like he was out of breath and in fear of something, "Phil." AJ said a little louder, shaking him as he blinked his eyes opened wide and gasped for air, "Hey, baby. You're ok." AJ sighed, cupping his cheek, "You were… having a bad dream." She nodded as Punk sat up against the headboard, rubbing his forehead and coming back to his senses, "Are you ok?" AJ asked him.

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm ok." Punk nodded.

"Was it prison?" She asked him as he nodded. He hadn't been attacked by nightmares frequently but they happened every so often, where he was back there, and it was the biggest relief when he could wake up and be beside his girlfriend in their home, "Do you want to talk about it?" AJ asked him, curling up to him. She hated seeing him so distressed.

"No, it's ok. It was just… being back there." Punk assured her, "I'm glad you woke me up. I wanted that to stop." He admitted truthfully as she frowned.

"You're sure it wasn't anything else?" AJ asked him.

"I'm sure." Punk said, "Just being back there, in the cell, knowing I'm not here with you, missing you…" He nodded, "It is a nightmare." He sighed to himself.

"Can I do anything for you?" AJ sighed, looking up at him with a smile, wrapping her arms around his neck as he smiled.

"If you're up to it. It is 3am." He laughed a little.

"I can't sleep." AJ whispered, pushing the sheets back and straddling over him, stroking him up and down as she pressed her lips against his.

"I should have nightmares more often." Punk said, breaking away from the kiss as she smiled.

"Don't say that." She whispered, pushing her panties to the side, kissing his neck as she slid herself down upon his length, clutching his shoulders, grazing her teeth down the curve of his neck.

"Fuck." Punk moaned, gripping her hips as she began moving up and down, kissing her neck as she moaned to herself, losing themselves in one another, forgetting about everything going on around them, the most powerful trait their relationship had.

* * *

"How is it going?" Cami asked the next day where AJ had come to pick Jessica up.

"Yeah, good." AJ nodded, standing in the kitchen of the apartment.

"You enjoy date night last night?" Cami smiled.

"Yeah, it was nice to have the night off." AJ smiled, "There's a lot going on for us right now so… I think we needed it." AJ nodded, "Thank you for watching Jess."

"You know it's no problem. Me and Seth took her to the movies. She had a good time." Cami nodded as AJ smiled.

"Well she loves staying here." AJ said.

"How is Phil doing with his job? He figured something out yet?" Cami asked.

"Yeah, he's having the students in his class come out to the house twice a week to cover the lost days." AJ nodded, "I said I didn't mind and it means Jess can be there, until school starts again." AJ shrugged, "I think he's super stoked the kids still want him to teach them."

"Who knew my brother was a teacher. I didn't think he had patience." Cami chuckled a little.

"Patience? I taught him how to do braids on Jessica's hair, he has the patience of a saint." She smiled, "I really just want this trial over now. I'm ready for it to start." AJ nodded.

"You got everything you need?" Cami asked her.

"Yeah, we're set." AJ nodded, "And… in the process I've somehow found my next case. Even though it's not necessarily in defence of anything." She said, "Jamie's dad, do you remember I told you about him… groping me?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, I do." Cami nodded.

"Well, Lily knew Sofia and she knew that Jamie's dad was the first to take to the case and he… he wanted to pass it off as an overdose. Put it down to some girl, drugged out her face, having fun with a couple of guys." AJ shook her head, "I was in and out of a pysch ward at that point so I wasn't clued up with the case." She nodded.

"That girl was very clearly murdered." Cami said, "He sounds like scum."

"Oh, it gets worse." AJ said, "I got curious." She nodded, "I asked Ian about it, I knew he'd be around then and he told me a little bit about Jamie's dad, how everyone respected him, stood up to talk to him, but that there were a lot of complaints about him." She said as Cami folded her arms, "I think you can guess what kind of complaints."

"Yeah, I get it." Cami shook her head, "And these complaints were just forgotten about?" She shook her head.

"Yeah, it looks like it. The way Ian spoke it was like… no one believed any of the girls and no one was brave enough to take on Shane because of his job position, I think he was captain at the time. So either some of the girls got transfers or they just had to forget it ever happened." AJ shook her head, "I can't just ignore that, Cami."

"No, I… I don't think you should." Cami said, "What were the complaints?"

"Mostly groping, touching inappropriately, speaking inappropriately." AJ nodded, "It was like he done it because he knew no one would say anything. Like he knew he would get away with it." AJ shook her head, "And him trying to come at Phil, get him out of a job, it makes me so angry that someone so small and disgusting thinks he has that much power over people."

"Could you get him arrested?" Cami asked.

"Yeah, I could. He could go to prison." AJ nodded, "I'd need all those girls to testify against him, including myself." AJ said.

"You think you could pull it off?" Cami asked her.

"I'm gonna try." AJ nodded, "He can't just walk away from that. Those girls, they have to live with what he did and then they have to live with no one doing anything about it." She said, "It's not right." She shook her head.

"Hey, I'm all for this. There's too many people like him who act like that and think they can get away with it because of where they work and the accomplishments they have." Cami said, "I say take him down. It's what he deserves." Cami nodded.

"I'm gonna get Lily's trial out the way. My head is there right now but after… after I'm focusing on him." She said as Cami nodded.

"You're a real life superhero." Cami smiled as AJ just shook her head bashfully.

"Mommy! I've packed my bag up." Jessica exclaimed as she ran into the kitchen, "I'm ready to go." She said, grabbing her mother's hand as AJ smiled, "I'm ready to go home and see my daddy." She told her as AJ smiled.

"Yeah? He's ready to see you. He missed you." AJ smiled.

"Oh, I missed him." Jessica smiled.

"Ok, go on out to the door, I'll be there in a minute." She said as Jessica ran out, "One last thing." AJ looked at Cami, "When Phil was just out of prison, did he talk about anyone called… Jason?" She asked.

"Uh… no, not that I remember." Cami said.

"And did he have any nightmares? Like aggressive ones?" AJ asked her.

"A little, he spoke about having night sweats and some nightmares but nothing traumatic." Cami said, "Why? Is he having nightmares?" She questioned.

"Yeah, quite a lot actually. And he keeps saying Jason whilst having them. I wanted to ask him about it but… I don't know if he'd be comfortable, I know how he gets when prison is brought up. He likes to avoid it." She said.

"I never thought they were that bad." Cami shook her head, "Talk to him. You're allowed to be concerned. And he has a terrible habit of bottling things up." She said.

"Trust me, I know." AJ nodded.

"Mommy!" Jessica called as she waited out by the door.

"Duty calls." AJ nodded, "I'll keep you updated. Thank you for having her for the night." She said, giving Cami a hug.

"That's ok. Take care." Cami nodded, walking AJ out and saying goodbye to her and Jessica.


	52. Sincere

**Sincere**

* * *

"Oh, you spelled my name out." Jessica smiled, watching as her father put dinner down where he'd made her favourite side of potato alphabets. He always tried his best to spell her name out with the letters too, "I don't want to eat it now." Jessica frowned as Punk laughed.

"Well you gotta eat it." Punk said as Jessica hummed.

"Maybe." Jessica nodded, "Where is mommy?" She asked him. They had spent the day at home where Punk had the kids from the academy around. Jessica pretty much entertained them with her shenanigans. She liked the attention she was getting from them and the kids thought she was the cutest thing on earth, especially the girls.

"Mommy is working late tonight." Punk said, "So it's just me and you for dinner." He told her, sitting down at the table across from her with his own dinner. The trial for Lily was just in a few days and AJ was working hard and late to make sure she was ready and they had all grounds covered. She was extremely inspiring to him, her determination was fierce and he couldn't think of a better role model for their daughter.

"Hey, you're having alphabets too." Jessica noticed, "Did you spell your name out?" Jessica asked, "Give me your plate, let me spell it." She said, taking his plate over and adjusting the letters to make it spell daddy, with just one d in the middle, "There." She said, pushing his plate over as he smiled.

"Well thanks for that." Punk nodded, "But I'm just gonna eat them." He told her bluntly, taking the first d and eating it as Jessica frowned, "You should eat yours too before it gets cold." He told her.

"When will mommy be home? I miss her." Jessica sighed. She hadn't been seeing a lot of her mother the past few days as it got closer to the trial, and she didn't like it. She loved spending time with her father but she also loved spending time with her mother.

"It might be a little later on." Punk told her, "She's working hard right now but… things will go back to normal soon." He told her, "Are you excited to be going back to school?" He asked her.

"Not really. I like being at home with you and mommy." Jessica told him, "And I like your friends that you bring here." She smiled.

"Yeah, you really gotta stop doing magic tricks with them." Punk said, "They're here to learn, like you go to school to learn, they come here." Punk nodded.

* * *

 _4 hours earlier…_

" _So these notes are pretty vital, you're gonna wanna look over these before the testing." Punk said, handing out sheets of paper to the class who had gathered in the living room, using some chairs from the kitchen, the sofa, some sitting on the floor._

" _What about the physical side?" Justin asked._

" _Well actually this might help you with that too, give you a better understanding. You wanna know your rights, your actions, your scenario movements like the back of your hand, that's all I'm saying-"_

" _Excuse me." Jessica announced, bursting into the living room holding a box. Punk had set her up in the kitchen where she was happily drawing and playing games._

" _What are you doing?" Punk asked her quietly whilst the kids looked over at her and smiled._

" _I wanna do a magic trick." Jessica told him as Punk raised his eyebrows._

" _No." Punk shook his head, "No, you can't right now."_

" _Hey, I wanna see the magic trick." Jeanette nodded as Jessica smiled to her and turned back to Punk, sticking her tongue out at him._

" _I wanna see it too." Justin nodded, folding his arms as Punk looked over at him._

" _Ok." Jessica hummed, taking the lid off the box as Punk watched her take out a top hat and other magic items which she'd got for Christmas in a box set._

" _Ok, can we speed it up?" Punk asked her._

" _Don't rush me." Jessica told him, trying to sort her things out, discreetly tucking the multicoloured, long trail of patterns up her sleeve as the kids smiled._

" _Ok, who wants to shake my hand?" Jessica asked them as Punk folded his arms._

" _Ok, come here." Justin nodded as Jessica skipped over to him, sticking her hand out as he shook her smaller one, playing along and grabbing onto the ribbon, continuing to pull it out of her sleeve as Punk just laughed to himself, "Hey, oh my God." Justin played along, "How did you do that?" He gasped as Jessica smiled to herself._

" _It's magic." Jessica told him, "Ok, let's do more." She smiled, running back to her box as Punk just shook his head and watched her bring the next trick to life._

* * *

"They liked my magic." Jessica defended.

"Yeah, but they also gotta use their time to learn stuff." Punk told her, "I liked your magic, your magic was really good, but those kids need to pay attention to other stuff-"

"I don't think you liked my magic." Jessica told him honestly as Punk looked across at her, "You just wanted me to go away." She mumbled.

"Hey, no I didn't." Punk sighed.

"Yeah you did." Jessica nodded, playing around with her food, "I'm not hungry." She admitted truthfully, pushing her plate forward.

"Jessica." Punk said, watching her ignore him and jump down from the chair, leaving the kitchen. He could see her feelings were hurt that broke his heart. He knew she was sensitive and took a lot to her heart, and that wasn't a bad thing in his book, but he never wanted to make her feel the way she did.

He finished dinner and cleared everything away, listening as the programmes changed in the living room where Jessica was. He tidied everything away and walked on into the living room where she sat up on the couch.

"Hey, are you not hungry now?" Punk asked her as she ignored him, "Jessica, I know you can hear me." He folded his arms as Jessica looked up at him.

"No comment." Jessica said.

"What?" Punk laughed, "You've been hanging around mommy way too much." He nodded, "C'mon, you've gotta be hungry. You didn't eat anything."

"I'm waiting for mommy to come home." Jessica told him.

"She might not be home until later." Punk said, "You need your bath and you need to get to bed." Punk nodded, "It's getting late. C'mon, don't be mad with me. I loved your magic today but I'd rather you show me it… when it's just me and you, and those kids aren't there, because their time is important when they're over here." He told her.

"But they liked it." Jessica said.

"I know they did, and that's great." Punk nodded, "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings." He nodded as Jessica just ignored him, continuing to flick the channels of the TV, "Ok." Punk nodded, "Well… just tell me if you're hungry." He said as Jessica kept her eyes on the TV.

Punk wandered back into the kitchen to sit down and sort out some of the notes from the academy just as there was a knock at the door. He walked back out and down the hall, opening it up as he saw an unlikely face standing.

"Hi." Jamie nodded as Punk looked at him with confusion.

"Hi." Punk replied, "W-What… what are you doing here?" Punk asked, "April isn't here right now so-"

"It's not April I came to talk to." Jamie said as Punk looked at him, "I just want to apologise, on behalf of my dad, I heard about him interfering with your job. He's not normally spiteful like that." Jamie said as Punk scoffed.

"Really?" Punk shook his head.

"Yeah, and I just wanted to apologise. He had no right and I got mad with him about it. He's just upset that I wound up… well, getting dumped for an ex-cop he has no respect for." Jamie said.

"He had no right." Punk said, "And I get it, you feel used, tossed to the side, I would too in your position but… you had to know in your heart, when you were with April, that things weren't as good as you wanted them to be." He said, "And yes, granted, we shouldn't have slept together with you still in the picture. I was desperate and AJ was confused, but there's no excuse for it and I'm sorry about that." He said, "But I can't help how AJ feels, we have a lot of history, and we have a kid. I think she did the best thing for you, and that was telling you the truth. To lie would be unfair to you and her, and me." Punk nodded.

"I get all of that. I'm-I'm over it." Jamie assured him, "It's why I came here, I don't want to be involved or get in between anyone. You're right, AJ feels how she feels and I can't stop that. I just wanted to apologise for what my dad did. He tends to abuse his power in certain aspects." Jamie said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Punk shook his head, "Well hey, man. No hard feelings. I can't say the same about your dad but… you and me don't have to be at each other's throats. We can all just move on." He shrugged as Jamie nodded.

"Yeah, that'd be for the best." Jamie said, "And hey, there's a lot of training for the academy going on in a few weeks, I'd like to get you into it, if you give me a call or text." Jamie said as Punk nodded slowly. He did find it extremely strange and out of the blue, but he took it as Jamie being sincere.

"Yeah, thanks. That'd be good… really good." Punk nodded.

"Yeah, ok." Jamie said, "Well thanks for hearing me out." He nodded, "I hope we can just carry on with our lives."

"Yeah, me too. Thanks." Punk nodded, closing the door over as Jamie walked off down the street back to his car, getting on in and pulling his phone out to call someone.

"Hey, dad, it's me." Jamie nodded, "Yeah, he bought it. I play a good, good guy." He smirked, "Yeah, he thinks I'm just being civil." He said, "No, he'll get what's coming to him."

* * *

"Ok, Jessica you need to go for a bath now, it's getting too late." Punk said, walking back into the living room where Jessica was watching TV. Luckily enough, AJ stepped into the house and Jessica immediately ran off into the hallway to see her.

"Hi, mommy." Jessica smiled, grabbing AJ around the legs and hugging her tightly as AJ chuckled.

"Hey, monkey. You should be having your bath." AJ shook her head, watching as Punk appeared into the hallway.

"I was waiting for you, I want you to take me for a bath." Jessica told her as AJ looked over to Punk who just shrugged.

"Oh… ok." AJ said, "Well you go on upstairs and pick out pyjamas. I'll be there in a minute." She said.

"Ok." Jessica nodded, running on upstairs as AJ turned to Punk.

"Did you guys have a fight?" AJ laughed a little.

"She's mad at me. She was doing her magic tricks with that box today, in front of the kids from the academy, I told her to wrap it up after a little while and she got all mad, now she thinks I don't like her magic and she's not talking to me." Punk shrugged.

"Oh." AJ shook her head, "Well I'm sure she'll come around." She shrugged, "You ok?" She asked him, giving him a kiss.

"Mhm. You?" Punk cupped her cheek softly.

"Yeah, fine." AJ smiled.

"Oh, Jamie was just here." Punk told her as AJ raised a brow, "Yeah, being all nice and sincere, apologising on behalf of his dad for the shit with my job." He said, "I doubt he knows about all of those sexual harassment complaints." He said, "He actually looked pretty serious and sincere about it, and he said he just wanted to move on."

"Yeah, he's been ok with me any time we've crossed paths throughout this case." AJ shrugged, "I guess that was kinda nice." She nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"I better go get her in the bath and into bed." AJ nodded, "I'll be as quick as I can, I missed you." She said, kissing him again as he kissed back.

"Mommy!" Jessica yelled, "I have my pyjamas." She shouted from the top of the stairs as AJ broke away from the kiss and nodded.

"Ok, I'm coming." AJ called up.

"Hey, tell her to be nice to me, yeah? I don't like when she's in a mood and upset." Punk said as AJ smiled and nodded.

"Ok." AJ smiled, heading on upstairs to go bath Jessica and put her to bed.


	53. Naive

**Naive**

* * *

"You did good today." Punk smiled, watching as AJ came into the living room, after coming down from putting Jessica to sleep. It was the first day of Lily's trial and things had gone pretty well. AJ didn't want to get too hopeful about things but she was positive for sure.

"Thank you." AJ smiled, sitting down beside him, "And thank you for coming along." She said, kissing his cheek, "I appreciate the support." She said as he smiled and nodded. She appreciated him showing up to see the trial today. She never had support in her line of work from Jamie, and she always respected his views on her job, but to her it showed how dedicated Punk had always been, and it made her fall in love with him all the more.

"You did good." Punk nodded, "You should be proud of yourself." He said, placing his hand on her thigh as she smiled and leaned in against him. She'd got so worked up over this case but when she arrived in court, it was a natural feeling to take over and start her defence strong, "Jessica is still off with me. She's wanted you to put her to bed the past few nights." Punk said as AJ looked up at him.

"She's fine." AJ shook her head.

"No, I know when she's off. She's quiet. Is something bothering her?" Punk wondered as AJ shook her head.

"No… I mean… she's five, what could possibly be bothering her?" AJ shook her head.

"She just seems different, around me especially." Punk said, "I'm trying to think if I said anything or did anything that would make her weird with me, and it's not like she's at school to get upset by anyone." Punk shrugged.

"Yeah." AJ said, "I haven't… Gosh, I haven't even noticed. Does that make me a terrible mom?" She sighed.

"Hey, no. You've been busy and… you're not the one she's being weird with. Like earlier, she knows I always take the plates in at dinner, but she got up and put it away herself." Punk said.

"I think you're overthinking things a little." AJ said.

"No, I'm serious. I know my kid. I have the luxury of saying that." Punk said, "And she's… there's something not right." Punk sighed.

"Then talk to her." AJ said, running her fingertips up and down his arm, "Ask her what's wrong. She's honest and she's a terrible liar." AJ nodded, "It might be something simple."

"Maybe." Punk said as AJ looked up at him. She'd yet to ask him about his nightmares, about the consistent name calling, and with the trial beginning, she'd almost forgotten about it, but it was still at the back of her mind and she still wanted to talk to him about it.

"Phil." AJ said softly.

"What?" Punk asked, looking on at the TV where some crime documentary played.

"Who is… Who is Jason?" AJ asked as Punk stiffened. He stiffened so much that AJ could feel his body turn solid, and she knew that wasn't a good sign, and suddenly stiffened herself.

"W-What?" Punk shook his head.

"In your nightmares, you… you talk about a guy called Jason, and your nightmares, they've been getting quite bad, sometimes I don't wake you because I don't want to put you in the position where you have to talk about it. I know you how you get but… well I'm worried." AJ shrugged, "You know you can tell me anything."

"It was just a prisoner I got into a bit of beef with. That's it." Punk shrugged casually.

"Phil, please don't downplay this again. If you're having nightmares, pretty aggressive ones, maybe talking about it will help." AJ said as Punk just looked forward, "So you said this guy was a prisoner? So you two didn't get along?"

"We didn't get along." Punk nodded, "I arrested him. I put him in prison a few years back. As soon as he saw me he went for me." He said.

"What did you arrest him for?" AJ asked him.

"Murder." Punk nodded, "Of his brother. He didn't deny it so it wasn't like I was out to get him." Punk said, "As soon as he recognised me he was on me. It's how I got most of the scars on my back." He said.

"You told me that was just fights." AJ said.

"I lied." Punk turned to her as she looked up at him, "He had friends, I didn't. He'd already been in for a few years. He got me any chance he could. Round corridors, in the yard, cafeteria." He said, "Then he started making threats, saying that when he got out, he was gonna… go after you, and Jessica."

"Why?" AJ shook her head.

"Because he's a terrible person. And there were a ton of him in there." Punk said.

"Couldn't you report it? Get moved to a different part of the prison?" She shook her head.

"No. The guards treat you like a piece of shit. They wouldn't do anything to help anyone." Punk said, "I just took it on the chin. It blew over and I started making friends like with Mario, and I got to see Matthew more." Punk nodded, "But it was intense for a long time. I thought it was never going to end."

"I'm… I'm so sorry." AJ sighed, hugging him tightly as Punk looked down, "You shouldn't have had to go through that." She shook her head, holding onto him tightly. Knowing he'd gone through not only emotional but physical pain hurt her a great deal, especially when it was still living so real with him.

"It's ok. I… I don't need it to be made a big deal." He said.

"What happens in the nightmares?" AJ asked him, "Is he… hurting you again or… what's happening?" She asked.

"Yeah, some are like that, some are just me in prison again, which is enough to call it a nightmare." Punk said, "Look, a lot went on there. I saw a lot, I went through a lot, but I'm more focused on the now, the fact I have my family again, which I never thought I would, and to be here, in our house again, and see my daughter… I'm so focused on that, and yeah, the nightmares are annoying but… I'll get through them. You make sure of that." He smirked as she smiled.

"I just don't want you to be hurting." AJ said, pinching his chin softly as he smiled.

"I'm not. I'm pretty good." Punk assured her with a smile.

"This man… is he out of prison?" AJ asked.

"He was set to be released the same time I was. He didn't approach me again after things faded out the first year." Punk said, "I don't know if he's out or not."

"Why was he so set on you? I mean, yeah I get it, you arrested him, he probably hates cops but… why did he have such a problem?" She asked.

"I don't know, it's just the type of person he was. We got into some brawls. It was after he started getting his boys to jump me was when I got the scars and… didn't exactly have the one up on them." Punk said, "He'd say shit like he'd find you when he got out and hurt you, hurt Jessica, because he knew it made me fight him back." Punk said, "He was just a hard piece of work but… that's prison for you." He shrugged.

"It's where he belongs." AJ shook her head, "You're right, you can focus on the now and you have me and Jessica, and anything you need, if it's to talk about prison or it's a hug… or… something else." She smirked as he laughed a little, "I'm here for you. I always am." She nodded as he smiled.

"I love you." Punk said, "So much."

"I love you, baby." AJ smiled, leaning up and pressing her lips against his. She never wanted him to feel alone or scared. She was so glad they could support each other in this way.

* * *

 _A few days earlier…_

"Stay where I can see you, yeah?" Dean said to both Eva and Jessica, whom he'd taken to the park. AJ and Punk were both working and since it was his day off he volunteered to watch Jessica for them. He decided to take the girls to the park to get them out the house and so sat down on a bench and watched them as they ran off to play together. They were good friends and he knew they liked coming to the park together.

Jessica was happily playing on the different park attractions, going down the chute repeatedly, swinging on the swings, climbing the monkey bars, jumping up and down on the see-saw, and it wasn't until she walked around the climbing frame around the back where she saw a man standing over by the fence waving at her.

She waved back and carried on with climbing the frame, getting to the top and going back down the chute, running back around as this time, she watched the man waved her over in a 'come here' signal. She knew fine well to never talk to strangers, never mind approach them willingly, but the small child in her saw a nice man waving at her, and so she wandered away.

Dean was sat at the bench but due to the large climbing frame, he couldn't see that Jessica was talking to someone.

"Hello." Jessica said as she walked over to the man who crouched down and looked on at her through the fence.

"Hi, sweetheart." He smiled as Jessica looked at him, "You having fun?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I am." Jessica nodded, "Who are you?" She wondered.

"Oh, you don't need to know my name." He shook his head, "I just wanted to talk to you. I know your daddy." He nodded.

"Oh." Jessica nodded, "Well I'm not with daddy right now I'm with uncle Dean." She explained.

"Right." The man said, "Can you keep secrets, Jessica?" He asked her.

"Hey, you know my name." Jessica said, "Uh… maybe I can." She said as he nodded.

"Ok, well… I want you to know that… your daddy, you think he's the best, don't you?" He said.

"I love my daddy." Jessica nodded and smiled.

"Ok but… you know that the people we love can still do bad things." He said, "And I'm… I'm saying this to you because I just want you to know." He said, "Your daddy is a bad man. He's a bad, bad man." He shook his head as Jessica looked at him and shook her head.

"No, he's good." Jessica shook her head.

"No." The man shook his head, "No, he's a bad man, and you should be scared of him." He said as Jessica looked down, "You don't really know him. You know those superhero films you watch? And there's always the bad guy in them?" He asked her as she looked up, "That's like your daddy." He nodded as Jessica looked at him worriedly.

"I wanna go play." Jessica shook her head.

"You go do that." He nodded, "But hey, this is our secret though, yeah? We'll keep it between us." He said as Jessica just wandered away sadly. She was a child. Easily led, naïve and manipulated, and was now a little worried, even if this was coming from a stranger. Her little mind couldn't ignore that.


	54. Out Of Character

**Out Of Character**

* * *

"Ok, I'm gonna give you the hour, you can either write about patrol procedures or traffic control. I know which one I'd choose." Punk nodded, standing in the class in the academy, "Don't mess it up, yeah? I hate correcting you all." He told them as they grumbled.

He still had a few days in the police academy where he could see the students, and the other days that he lost out on were spent at home with them. He never thought being any sort of teacher would be something he'd be good at. He didn't feel like he had the patience or interest to teach other people what he knew, but it actually had surprised him how much he was enjoying it.

"Hey, Phil." Bruno walked into the class, "Someone is here to see you." He nodded as Punk looked over and nodded, leaving the class, walking around the corner where he saw Jamie standing.

"Uh… hey." Punk shook his head.

"Hey." Jamie nodded whilst Bruno headed off.

"Everything ok?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, fine." Jamie said, "I just… I told you about the course training, right?" He asked.

"Briefly." Punk said, "You didn't really say what it was."

"Well it can qualify you to actually teach here. I know you just do some seminars but… if you actually qualified, my dad wouldn't be able to tell Bruno to cut your time here." Jamie said as Punk looked across at him.

"I'm not being mean or anything but… why are you being nice to me? I get it, you wanna apologise for what your dad did but… I still don't think you actually like me." Punk laughed a little.

"I'm trying to be the bigger man." Jamie shrugged, "I just thought it'd be useful to you." He said, "But if you aren't interested then that's fine." He nodded.

"I didn't say I wasn't interested, I just don't understand why you're being nice to me. If I was you… I wouldn't be nice to me." He said.

"Well I'm tyring to move on, like I said before. I want to see AJ happy, just like you, and if she's happier with you, than she was with me, then I can get over that. I always knew you had a special place in her heart. I should have saw it coming." He said, "I just don't want you or her to think I'm always gonna be the jealous ex. Cause it's not who I am." He nodded as Punk folded his arms.

"Ok." Punk said, "Well I appreciate you being mature about it. It helps us out." He nodded, "Can't say the same about your dad, though." He said as Jamie nodded.

"He's just a very strict guy. He has his beliefs, especially when it comes to being a cop-"

"What like sexually harassing other women? Belittling them to make sure they don't say anything about what he's done?" Punk asked as Jamie looked at him with confusion, "If he was my father, I'd disown him for life." He nodded.

"What do you mean?" Jamie shook his head.

"It wasn't just April he… groped. There was a ton of complaints made about him back when he was captain of the precinct." He said, "Nothing was ever done because… well he was just that, captain. Some girls never said anything, some got transferred, some just had to ignore it." Punk said, "But I believe in karma." Punk shrugged, "Maybe it'll take it's revenge on him, who knows."

"I did confront him about what he did to April but he denied it and I couldn't do much else." Jamie defended.

"I would have done more than confront him." Punk said, "Look, it doesn't matter because clearly you aren't like him. You've got your head screwed on and I appreciate you wanting to help me, it's nice, and it means a lot AJ to know you aren't hurting or you aren't bitter."

"Who said I wasn't hurting?" Jamie laughed, "I'm not like my dad." He nodded, "I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to that course. That's it. I thought it would benefit you and maybe it would clear the air for us." He shrugged.

"I will." Punk nodded, "Yeah, I'll come, see what it's about." He said.

"Great." Jamie nodded, "It's in a couple of weeks so… I'll get the address and time for you."

"Ok, man. I best get back and make sure these kids aren't cheating." He said as Jamie nodded.

"Ok, I'll let you get to it." Jamie said, walking off as Punk watched him. He appreciated him being so down to earth but it was almost unbelievable, and it was strange to him that when he brought up his father and all the sexual harassment complaints, he didn't even looked shocked or taken aback.

* * *

"How did things go at the trial?" Punk asked. He had met with AJ and Jessica later on that night after he finished at the academy for some pizza. Jessica was keeping quiet sitting beside her mother playing with the coloring in pack that the waiter had given her.

"Good actually. Yeah, it's going ok. Nothing has thrown me off and getting access to that laptop that the judge granted subpoena for was useful. Had a lot of nasty stuff on it." AJ said, "Must be so draining for Lily to go through it all." She shook her head.

"Well at least it's going in the right direction for you." Punk said as AJ nodded, "So Jamie came by the academy today." He said as AJ raised her brows.

"Why?" AJ shook her head.

"He was telling me about this course again, it'll help me actually qualify to teach at the academy, and he said it will make sure his dad can't interfere again." Punk shrugged, "He was being nice again but… I don't know, I'm starting to get suspicious."

"Why?" AJ asked.

"I just… if I was him, I'd be pissed with me. We… were together when you and him were still basically a thing. He should hate my guts." Punk said, "It's weird."

"He's just being the bigger person, I guess." AJ shrugged.

"Well yeah, that's what I thought, but then I told him about his dad, and the sexual harassment complaints… he didn't even look phased or shocked. And he said when it happened to you his dad just denied it and that was it." Punk shrugged, "I'm getting bad vibes." He shook his head.

"Look, don't overthink things." AJ said, "No one is gonna wanna admit their dad sexually harasses women, and denies it all the while." She said, "Maybe he just wants to move on and not feel any sort of bitterness towards you or me… that's a good thing." AJ nodded.

"I know but I don't wanna be convinced and find out he's just playing a game." Punk shrugged.

"He's a busy guy. I doubt he's planning an evil scheme." AJ shook her head, "Are you going to go to this course?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I was gonna." Punk said, "Means I wouldn't have to bring the kids to our house and I could go full time at the academy, without anyone shit about it." He nodded.

"It's a good idea." AJ nodded, "I'd consider it."

"Jamie said he'd get the date and address to me. It's in a couple of weeks." Punk said.

"Is he going?" AJ shook her head.

"I don't think so. Why would he need qualified for that?" Punk asked, "I spoke to Bruno about it, it's legit so I don't need to worry."

"Why would you worry?" AJ asked.

"I don't know, incase it's a set up or something." Punk shrugged as AJ looked across at him.

"I know you struggle with trusting people. You always have. Even before twitter. But please don't overthink everything. I mean I know we all do it, me and you especially, but… maybe Jamie is just… being nice, trying to let things go." AJ shrugged as Punk nodded, "You should go do the course." She nodded

"Yeah, I think I will." Punk nodded.

"Did you say anything about me… trying to get his dad arrested after this trial?" AJ wondered.

"No, I didn't." Punk said, "I didn't want him to go tell his dad." Punk shook his head as AJ nodded, "Hey, did you have a good day with Cami?" Punk turned to Jessica who was staying quiet, colouring in some pictures.

"Yeah." Jessica said bluntly as Punk just nodded, looking over at AJ who sipped on her drink.

"What'd you get up to?" Punk asked her as Jessica shrugged.

"Nothing much." Jessica said, not looking up at him, too busy concentrated on her colouring, "Mommy can you take me to the toilet?" She turned to her mother.

"Yeah, ok." AJ nodded, "Let's go quick, though before the pizza gets here." AJ said, standing up from the table as Punk watched Jessica get down from the chair, taking her mother's hand as they disappeared to the back of the restaurant where the toilets where.

"Ok, quick." AJ nodded, letting Jessica go into a stall as she waited outside by the sinks, fixing herself in the mirror as she realised a long day in court had her looking rather exhausted.

"Mommy?" Jessica said from inside the toilet stall.

"Mhm?" AJ replied, "What is it?" AJ said.

"Does daddy need to be here?" Jessica asked as AJ paused and made a face. She wasn't sure how to take that sort of question, and wondered if Jessica perhaps meant something different by it.

"Baby, what do you mean?" AJ asked, thankful no one else was in the toilets, listening as the toilet flushed and Jessica came out, with her jeans unbuttoned of course.

"I mean does he have to be here with us?" Jessica asked as AJ crouched down to button her jeans.

"Hey, why would you say that?" AJ shook her head. She didn't understand where this was coming from. She loved her father and they were so attached. It'd almost been a year since Punk had been out of prison and AJ knew how much Jessica loved her father being around. This sort of attitude just wasn't like her, and she had to agree with Punk that she had been a little off with him for the past few days.

"I don't know." Jessica shrugged.

"No, baby. You do know." AJ said, zipping her jeans up and fixing her, "Tell me what's wrong? Why do you not want daddy here?" She asked, watching as Jessica began to get teary eyes, "Jessica." AJ shook her head worriedly. It was just so out of character for her to be like this and she was starting to panic, "Baby, what is it?" AJ asked, "You can tell mommy."

"Daddy is a bad man." Jessica sniffled as AJ looked at her and shook her head, "He's a bad man and I… I'm scared." Jessica shook her head as AJ's mouth gaped in shock, not believing that her daughter really felt this way about her own father. She didn't know what to say or do.


	55. Bad Man

**Bad Man**

* * *

"What the hell did I do?" Punk shook his head, later on in the night when AJ had told him about Jessica getting upset. She managed to get through the rest of the night and comfort Jessica, and when they got home she went straight to bed. She couldn't tell AJ why she thought her father was bad, but she seemed so sure of it and it was painful to hear and see, especially when things had been so good.

"I… I don't know. I don't know where any of his has come from." AJ shook her head truthfully, standing in the kitchen with him as Punk folded his arms.

"Who has she been talking to?" Punk asked, "I mean… have I done something… said something that I can't remember?" Punk asked, starting to doubt himself, wondering what he had done to make his daughter think this way about him all of a sudden. It broke his heart. He never wanted to scare her.

"She's only been around us, Cami, Dean, the usual people." AJ shrugged, "And they wouldn't say anything like that." AJ said, "I asked her why she said it but she just kept saying it." AJ shook her head, "I don't know, she's five, I mean maybe she's just overreacting about something, something stupid." AJ said.

"No, something has had to have happened for her to think that way." Punk sighed, "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Just talk to her. Ask her why she thinks that and assure her it's not true. Maybe she just picked up on something wrong or overhead something." AJ shook her head, "I thought maybe she wouldn't believe that, when she knows you, but she's just a little girl." AJ concluded, "A lot of things are just confusing to her."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow." Punk said, "I can't believe she's scared of me." He shook his head angrily.

"Hey, don't take it to heart." AJ shook her head, wandering over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, "Kids say all kinds of crazy stuff. She's gone in little moods with me before." AJ nodded.

"She's never been scared of you." Punk replied as AJ sighed, resting her head on his chest.

"It'll work itself out." AJ nodded, "She'll come around. She loves you." She looked up at him, "That's never gonna change."

"It feels like it is." Punk shook his head.

"Hey." AJ shook her head, cupping his cheeks, "No, she loves you, that love isn't going away. She's just picked up on something and got spooked, once you talk with her she'll be fine. She just takes a lot in." AJ nodded, "She's like me. She worries." AJ nodded.

"I don't want her to worry about me and be scared of me." Punk sighed, "What could I have done that made her feel like that?" Punk shook his head. He was devastated to know his own daughter was scared by him. He was trying to think about what he'd maybe said or done that could have made her feel this way but he couldn't pinpoint anything.

"Nothing. You've not done anything wrong. It could be something simple." AJ said, "It'll be fine." She assured him as he nodded slowly, "Don't worry." She nodded, leaning up and kissing him softly as he kissed back, needing the assurance from her that he hadn't done something wrong to make Jessica feel this way.

* * *

The next morning, Punk got up early after barely sleeping, trying to prepare himself on what he could say to his five year old daughter, as if he was about to speak to some sort of professor to convince them of his worthiness. He wanted to be the safest and most trusted person in Jessica's life, so to know she felt weary of him and frightened really hurt him hard, and he was determined to fix it.

AJ eventually got downstairs with Jessica to get breakfast. She decided to cook to let Punk talk to Jessica over by the table. Jessica was doing a good job of minding her own business, playing a game on her mother's phone whilst Punk sat across from her and looked across at her.

"Jessica." Punk said as Jessica looked up, "Hey, uh… look, mommy told me you were feeling a little scared of me." He said, "And that I've… I've done something bad." Punk nodded as Jessica looked across at him, "Baby, you don't have to be scared of me. Me and you are buddies. I would never do anything bad, ever." Punk promised her, "What… What made you feel like this?" He asked her as Jessica shrugged.

"I don't know." Jessica said as Punk looked across at her.

"It must be something." Punk said, "I'm real hurt that you think I'm bad, cause I'm not. There's no one that loves you in the world more than me and your mom, and I would never do anything bad to you to frighten you." He said as she looked across at him, her little brain wondering if she could stay frightened of him. She naturally felt comfort with him, and he was the person she trusted the most in her life.

"Did I really hurt you?" Jessica asked, starting to get sad that she had upset him. She didn't want to upset anyone, an deep down she still knew her daddy was a good person.

"Well yeah, only because I thought I'd hurt you." Punk said whilst AJ looked over with a smile, "I promise you, I'm not a bad man, and whatever reason made you think that, you can tell mommy and me." Punk assured her.

"Just someone told me, that's all." Jessica shook her head as AJ paused pouring herself coffee and looked over.

"Who told you?" Punk asked her with confusion.

"Just a man." Jessica shrugged, continuing to play the game on AJ's phone.

"What man?" AJ walked over to the table immediately.

"I don't know his name." Jessica told her, "He was at the park."

"When?" Punk asked. It was every parent's worst nightmare, to hear that their child had been talking to a mysterious man that had no name. Punk's stomach immediately sank at the thought of it.

"Uh… I don't know. When I was with Dean and Eva." Jessica told him, "He waved me over and said he knew you and that you were bad and I should be scared of you." Jessica said as AJ looked at her.

"Baby, what did this man look like?" AJ asked, "He didn't give you his name."

"No." Jessica said. As a child, she didn't see the issue in what was going on, "He said it was our secret. He… He had his hood up. I can't remember what else." She shrugged as Punk looked at AJ.

"Baby, what do I say about talking to strangers?" AJ shook her head as Jessica looked up, "You can't ever talk to them." AJ said, "This man is a liar. Daddy is not a bad man and you do not need to be frightened of him."

"I know that now." Jessica mumbled, "But he was nice." Jessica shrugged.

"That's not the point. He is a stranger and you do not know him." AJ said sternly as Jessica looked up at her, realising she was in trouble, "Anything could have happened to you."

"Ok, everyone calm down." Punk sighed, noticing AJ start to panic, "She's fine." Punk nodded to AJ, "I'll… I'll talk to Dean and see if he saw anything. Don't worry about it."

"Obviously I'm going to worry about it." AJ sighed, placing her hand on her forehead.

"Mommy, don't be mad with me." Jessica frowned.

"I am… I'm not mad, Jessica." AJ said, "I'm scared. You are way too small and precious to be talking to people you don't know." She said, crouching down by the table where Jessica sat, "There are so many bad people out there, and just like you can't wander off, you can't speak to people you don't know." AJ shook her head, "It makes mommy and daddy worry, and we get super scared."

"Oh, no. But I don't want you guys to be scared." Jessica sighed, starting to feel bad.

"We're ok." Punk nodded, "And you're ok. That's the most important thing." Punk nodded, "And you don't have to be afraid of me. That man… whoever he is, he doesn't even know me, I guarantee. He was probably just trying to scare you."

"That was mean." Jessica said as Punk nodded.

"Ok." AJ sighed, looking at the clock over by the oven, "I really have to go now." She shook her head, having to rush off to court for the trial, wishing she could stay at home after realising what had happened with Jessica.

"It's fine." Punk assured her, "You go be great for the day. We'll hang out and I'll talk to Dean." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"Ok." AJ sighed, "Ok, I love you." AJ turned to Jessica, kissing her cheek, standing up straight and grabbing her bag with her things in it, "I love you too." AJ said, leaning over and kissing Punk before rushing out of the door, her mind all over the place, not sure if it was in the correct place for court.

* * *

"Your witness, Miss Mendez." The judge nodded as AJ stood up from behind her desk with her notes. The trial was going pretty much in favour of Lily, especially with all the evidence she had to show in regards to how mistreated Lily was. The process of the trial was slow anyway, but she was making sure to make each moment count.

"Ok, Miss Pratt, you are Lily's mom, correct?" AJ asked Lily's mother who agreed to testify to further add to the defence for Lily. AJ had gathered some witnesses to favour Lily in how she was treated of her now deceased boyfriend.

"I am." Her mother nodded.

"Can you tell me when…" AJ paused as she felt a wave in her stomach for a second, shaking her head and carrying on, "When you noticed changes in Lily's behaviour?" AJ asked.

"From the minute they were together, she became very isolated. I actually rarely saw her. As a mother I thought she was just intrigued in a new relationship but… I later found out that Paul wasn't letting her go out, not even to see me." Her mother said as AJ nodded.

"When was the first time you noticed evidence of physical abuse on Lily?" AJ asked.

"About… four years ago." Her mother nodded, "She had very clear bruises on her wrists, only one can assume from someone grabbing her."

"Bruises to which my client confessed to being her boyfriend's doings, your honour." AJ told the judge, "What else did you notice, Miss Pratt?" AJ asked, starting to feel that wave of sickness in her stomach again.

"She'd gotten very skinny. She wasn't eating. Or responding. I wanted her to come stay with me but… she feared the consequences too much. I wanted to call the police but… she begged me not to." Her mother said.

"Why…" AJ paused again as she felt herself get extremely warm.

"Miss, Mendez… are you alright?" The judge asked with confusion as AJ nodded.

"Mhm." AJ nodded, "Why did… Why she not want you to call the police?" AJ asked.

"She was scared he would kill her, and she was also very reluctant because Paul was a police officer and… could probably talk his way out of it." Her mother nodded.

"So she feared for her life and so stayed with her abuser who raped her, threatened her, abused her…" She turned to the jury, "And it's like one day, she just snapped." AJ nodded, turning back to the judge, "Your honour, I'd like to bring into evidence the text messages between Lily and her mother on an occasion where Lily felt suicidal, because of this man's abuse." She said, taking the remote to present the text messages on the screen as the judge turned a little.

"Miss Pratt, can you can confirm this is the messages between you and your daughter on April the 12th of this year?" AJ asked.

"I can." Her mother nodded, starting to get upset, drying her tears as AJ grabbed the box of tissues and passed them over to her.

"Can you please read out the first message your daughter sent you?" AJ asked.

"Uh…" Her mother nodded, turning to the screen, "I just want you to know that I love you but I don't think I can carry on much longer. There's no way out and I don't want to be here anymore. I'm trapped and I'd rather end it now than suffer later. I'm so sorry." She said as she dried her tears.

"This has nothing to do with the death of the victim here." The prosecutor stood up.

"The victim?" AJ turned around, "The victim in all of this is my client who suffered years of abuse from her boyfriend, to the point where she wanted to kill herself."

"The abuse is not on trial here, your honour." The prosecutor shook his head.

"No, but the self defence of the abuse is!" AJ yelled.

"That's enough." The judge said calmly, "Miss Mendez, please proceed." The judge nodded.

"Thank you, your honour." AJ said, "Can you continue reading the…" AJ paused again, as she felt the wave of sickness travel further up her body.

"Miss Mendez, what is going on?" The judge asked with frustration as AJ shook her head, looking around her for something, knowing she wouldn't make it to the toilet, grabbing the small trash can beside the desk as she violently threw up in it, "I think… a recess is in order." The judge nodded as Lily got up to go check on AJ who was crouched down and continuing to throw up.


	56. Exhausted

**Exhausted**

* * *

"I threw up in the damn court room." AJ shook her head, throwing her things down on the kitchen table as Punk looked over, "I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. I'm all over the damn place." AJ turned to him, placing her hand on her forehead.

"You coming down with something?" Punk asked with concern.

"No, well I don't think so." AJ shrugged, "I felt fine after but… the judge adjourned for the day. Won't be back until Monday." She sighed to herself.

"Well if you are coming down with something you should relax this weekend. Take a breather. Maybe it's all catching up to you." Punk said.

"Wouldn't make me sick, though." AJ shook her head, "I was starting to think the thought of my daughter being spoken to by some creepy stranger was making me feel like this." She admitted truthfully.

"Yeah, I talked to Dean, he… he didn't see anyone that day he had the girls at the park. Must have been a blindspot or something, behind the climbing frame or the swings." He said, "Jessica hasn't said much more about it, she's acting fine with me again." He nodded, "Which is a good thing. I don't feel like an alien."

"Yeah, I think she came around this morning." AJ nodded, "Who do you think it was?" AJ asked, "Do you think it's someone we know?"

"Well it's obviously someone who knows me. A stranger isn't gonna come up to Jessica and tell her I'm bad." Punk shrugged, "At first I thought it was Jamie's dad, just because of what's been going on but… Jessica knows him, well… she knows what he looks like." Punk said, "I don't know."

"It's terrifying." AJ shook her head, "I mean what if something happened. They could have taken her or anything." AJ gasped at the thought.

"Well they didn't, so we don't have to think so negatively." Punk said, "Maybe… maybe there's a way to get our hands on some CCTV footage." He said, "I could ask Seth, see if he can look at the cameras."

"Are there cameras around the park?" AJ asked with confusion.

"There are some across for the stores, I'm sure if you widen the angel out enough you'd pick up on the side fence of the park." Punk nodded, remembering from his police officer days.

"And then what? Jessica said he had his hood up, we might not even see the face." AJ said, "Who would want to say that to her? And scare her?" AJ shook her head.

"I have no idea." Punk shook his head, "I really don't."

"Yeah, you should ask Seth to see if we can at least pick up on something. We don't know what kind of person this is. Why he's… strolling around children's parks in broad daylight." AJ shook her head.

"Yeah, we can't ignore it." Punk shook his head as AJ nodded, starting to feel that wave of sickness rush over her again, shoving Punk out of the way to reach the sink as she threw up, "Damn." Punk sighed, rubbing her back softly and bringing her hair back from her face as she threw up, "You must have ate something bad." He shook his head, rubbing her back softly just as Jessica came through into the kitchen.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Jessica asked worriedly, but AJ was too focused on vomiting to answer her.

"Mommy's not well just now." Punk told her, "She's feeling sick."

"She's being sick." Jessica noticed.

"Mhm." Punk nodded, "Go… go back into the living room, I'll be in in a minute." He told her as Jessica left the kitchen.

"I'm ok. I'm fine." AJ nodded, wiping her mouth, placing her hands on the kitchen counter, feeling drained as Punk placed his hand on her forehead.

"You're not overly hot." He said, "You should go lie down, have an early night."

"It's 4pm." AJ laughed a little.

"Then have a mid-day nap." Punk smiled, "You might be coming down with something." He said, "Go." He nodded.

"Alright." AJ agreed, which was rare as she normally was too stubborn, "Ok, I'll… I'll do as I'm told." AJ nodded, "I'd give you a kiss but…"

"Yeah, ok. Off you go." He nodded as she wandered off and headed upstairs. He had a feeling that she was perhaps over working herself or that the thought of their daughter talking to some stranger man was literally making her feel sick. He felt the same too. It was a terrifying thing and he felt like he had to keep his eyes on Jessica at all time.

He made his way back into the living room where Jessica was sitting with her legs in a basket and her teddy bear in the middle of the basket, watching some TV with a juice box.

"Is mommy ok?" Jessica asked as Punk sat down beside her.

"Yeah, she's just feeling a bit under the weather just now." Punk nodded.

"She has a sore tummy?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, that's it." Punk nodded, "She's gone for a little nap."

"Oh." Jessica nodded, playing with her teddy bears ears, "Are you still mad at me?" She frowned, looking down.

"Hey, I was never mad." Punk said, "I was worried, and scared." Punk nodded, "But I'm not mad." He shook his head, "I just want you to be safe and not listen to what strangers tell you." He nodded.

"I'm sorry." Jessica sighed.

"Hey, it's ok." Punk said, shuffling towards her, wrapping his arm around her as she shuffled herself beside him, squeezing her arms around him as he smiled.

"I didn't believe him anyway." Jessica said, squeezing him tightly as Punk smiled.

"Good. You never have to be afraid of me, baby. I'm always here for you." Punk nodded, "Are you excited for school starting back?"

"I'm excited for track. Not school." Jessica said, "I'm excited to run again." She nodded, looking up at him.

"Why are you not excited for school?" Punk asked her.

"I can't be bothered." She groaned, the same kind of groan that would match someone coming home from a nine-hour shift at work.

"With what?" Punk laughed, "Enjoy it while it lasts."

"I just don't like getting told what to do." Jessica sighed as Punk smiled. She really was his daughter to a T.

"Yeah, me neither, kid." Punk nodded, "But school isn't so bad. You can see your friends again too, that's exciting." He said.

"I wish I was a big girl." Jessica said.

"No way." Punk said, "It's so much better being a kid." Punk nodded as Jessica shook her head.

"No, but I wanna drive and wear make-up and wear nice clothes, they have nicer clothes for big girls." She told him as Punk looked down at her.

"Well you're not doing any of that so…" Punk shrugged, "You won't need make-up. You're already beautiful."

"I want a boyfriend too." Jessica told him as Punk looked down at her.

"Well you can't have that. Ever." Punk said as Jessica looked up at him.

"Why not?" Jessica asked.

"Well because boys are disgusting." Punk said, "They smell."

"They do?" Jessica asked, "But you don't smell." Jessica sniffed him up and down.

"I'm different though." Punk shrugged.

"Well I'm gonna have a boyfriend." Jessica shrugged.

"No you're not." Punk shook his head.

"Daddy you can't stop me." Jessica assured him.

"Oh, I will. Don't you worry." Punk nodded, "You don't want a boyfriend, trust me."

"Mommy can have boyfriends and I can't?" Jessica asked him.

"Mommy is an adult." Punk said.

"And I'll be an adult." Jessica nodded.

"You're… five." Punk shook his head, "Like I only need one hand to show how old you are." Punk said.

"So I'm almost an adult." Jessica compromised.

"No boyfriends, that's it." Punk said.

"I'm gonna have one anyway." Jessica folded her arms as Punk looked down at her and shook his head. He knew she was going to be so much trouble, it scared the shit out of him.

"How about we just watch a movie?" Punk asked her.

"A movie about boyfriends." Jessica cheered, reaching for the remote as Punk rolled his head back against the back of the couch and sighing to himself.

* * *

"April." Punk whispered, sliding into bed beside his girlfriend later that night, watching as AJ opened her eyes, "I'm dying inside." Punk exaggerated as AJ looked at him.

"What's wrong?" AJ shook her head, trying to wake herself up, turning on the lamp beside her bed as she sat up a little, "Is everything ok?"

"I just had to watch… this movie called… uh… mean girls." Punk said, "It's ruined my life." He shook his head, pushing his face into his pillow, "I mean girls are so nasty to one another." He turned to her, "Why is that?"

"Phil, isn't that movie too old for Jessica?" AJ asked and laughed a little.

"No, it was ok. She didn't get the references I guess. She picked it." Punk said, "Seriously, are girls that mean in real life?" He asked.

"I haven't saw the movie." AJ laughed.

"Well then you're lucky. It's changed me." Punk said, "Also, our daughter wants a boyfriend." He said, pushing his face back into the pillow.

"I go for a nap for a few hours and this is what happens?" AJ laughed, "She told you she wants a boyfriend?" AJ asked.

"Yeah." Punk said, "And she said she was gonna have one anyway when I said no." Punk said, "I'm exhausted by all of this." He shook his head, "I… I need her to stay a little person forever. She can't turn into those girls in that movie. They were… being mean and lying and having sex and drinking… I just can't-"

"Ok, calm down." AJ laughed, "You're so messed up." She shook her head.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Well better than you by the looks of things." AJ shook her head, brushing her hand through his hair, "I feel better. I think maybe I'm just exhausted." She said, "This weekend should give me the time to regroup." She nodded.

"Yeah, good." Punk nodded, "You need to take care of yourself." He said, "I'm gonna swing by the station tomorrow, talk to Seth about looking at the cameras." He nodded, "Let's not worry ourselves too much. I was thinking maybe it's just some guy who knows I was in prison and wants to cause drama-"

"It seems a bit personal to do something like that, though." AJ shook her head, "I don't know. Anything with Jessica concerned, I worry about." She shrugged.

"Yeah, I know." Punk nodded, "I'll talk to Seth anyway. Oh and I got a text from Jamie. He gave me the date and address of this course. It's next weekend."

"The full weekend?" AJ asked, "Is it in Chicago?"

"No, it's out of town." Punk said, "So I'll be gone Friday, back Monday." Punk told her, "You cool with that?"

"Yeah of course I am." AJ smiled, "I'm glad you're going. You can teach at the academy and not feel guilty about it." AJ nodded.

"Yeah, it'll make my life easier." Punk nodded, "I just… I still feel a bit suspicious as to why Jamie is being so nice."

"He probably feels bad on behalf of his disgusting father." AJ shook her head, "I wouldn't read into it." AJ said, "I guess maybe he just wants to… try and get over things, move on without it being weird and tense." She said.

"Maybe." Punk nodded, "I have my wonders." He said.

"Is Jessica in bed?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, she is." Punk nodded.

"Mmm, good." AJ purred, sliding back down the bed, rolling over onto him, pressing her lips against his as he kissed back.

"Someone's eager." He said, pulling away as she lifted her t-shirt off and pushed her shorts and panties down.

"I'm always eager." She smirked, leaning back over him and pressing her lips against his as he kissed back, rolling them over so he was on top, stripping his own t-shirt off as they began to get lost in one another.


	57. Nothing

**Nothing**

* * *

"Anything?" Punk asked, sitting in Seth's office. He'd asked Seth to see if he could find anything on any cameras near the park.

"I only got one thing but it might still not be any use to you." Seth said, "It's just a guy in a hood walking by." He said, turning around the screen shot he'd taken from the camera footage, "Going by what Jess said, about him wearing his hood up, in broad daylight, seems like it could be him." Seth nodded as Punk looked on at the man, who he couldn't see the face of, "It's scary."

"Yeah, it's scary." Punk shook his head, "I mean, I think it's making AJ literally sick. She threw up all over court the morning Jessica told us." He said, "It's terrifying."

"Yeah." Seth nodded, "And she's still so young so… you can preach not talk to strangers as much as you like but… she's still just a kid, you can't blame them for… doing things that they shouldn't." He said as Punk nodded.

"I know. We're not mad with her but she understands it's serious." Punk nodded, "I have no idea who would want to scare a little girl like that." Punk shrugged.

"Well it has to be someone who knows you. It seems way too personal." Seth said, "Do you have any idea who it could be?" He asked him as Punk shook his head.

"I got nothing." Punk said, "My first thought was Jamie or Jamie's dad. It would make sense. But Jamie has been sweet with me and plus, Jessica would recognise both of them, she knows them." Punk said, "It's someone she doesn't know." Punk said as Seth nodded.

"Jamie is being… sweet with you?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, it's… getting suspicious." Punk said, "I don't know, maybe the guy wants to move on and not have any bitterness towards me or Ape but… if I was in his position, I would not be being nice to me." He said, "He's inviting me on this course thing, you know for the academy." He said as Seth nodded, "Gave me the date and address. I think she's gonna come with me too." He said, "I don't know, it's getting kinda weird but… he's clearly the bigger man if he can do this." He shrugged.

"Clearly." Seth said, "I wouldn't be nice to you after sleeping with my girl."

"You've been there before so… don't judge me." Punk said as Seth just nodded.

"Oh, I'm not judging you. You and April still had so much there, it wasn't over, both of you knew that. I mean maybe, it would have been wise for AJ to… end it with Jamie before sleeping with you but… who am I to say anything?" Seth shrugged as Punk just nodded, "What are you gonna do about this mystery hood?"

"I… honestly have no idea." Punk said, "What's the likely chance it is just some weirdo who… goes about scaring kids?"

"I'd say pretty slim. I mean, it's clear the intention here was to make her afraid of you, therefore… ruining your relationship with her. That's pretty passionate and full of hate if you ask me." Seth said.

"Yeah." Punk groaned, "God, I don't know what to do." Punk shook his head truthfully, running his hand over his face.

"Look I know it's probably not the best solution but… just carry on living your life. I mean keep an eye on Jess of course, but… you can't live in fear. Maybe you're right, maybe it was just some lunatic trying to scare kids at the park." Seth shrugged.

"AJ won't move on. She'll want to see his face to… rip it off." Punk said, "Ok, well you've done all you can do. I appreciate it." Punk nodded.

"That's alright." Seth nodded.

"How is Cami?" Punk asked him, "I know… I know she gets a little down around Cody's birthday." He said, "She doing alright?"

"Yeah, she's ok." Seth said.

"And you? How are you doing?" Punk asked.

"I'm ok too." Punk nodded, "It's a hard time every year but… we get through it. We're not ever struck by the realisation that we made a mistake. We stick by everything we did. Cami was in no fit state for a baby. She was back on drugs a few months after she had him, you know?" He said as Punk nodded, "And I… I didn't know what I was doing, and I didn't know how me and Cami were gonna be. That's a lot of uncertainty for a kid. I'm sure he's happy and safe with his parents." He nodded, "That's enough for us." He said as Punk smiled.

"You're tough kids." Punk nodded, "Cami still allow herself her cigarettes for a few days at this time?"

"Yeah, she does." Seth shook his head, "Smokes them like a chimney." He said as Punk nodded.

"Tell me about it." Punk said, "Ok, well I better let you get back to work and get out your hair. Thanks for looking into this for me. I know you're busy." He stood up.

"Hey, it's fine. Anything you need."

* * *

Punk got home, still early enough to bring breakfast back for his girls. He was glad AJ was getting a break at the weekend. She was working extremely hard on Lily's trial and he wanted her to rest.

"What did you get me?" Jessica asked, sitting at the kitchen table, sipping on her juice box loudly as she watched her father unpack the breakfast bag, eager and hungry, still in her pyjamas with messy hair.

"I got you pancakes." Punk said, sitting the box down for her as she opened them up, "Here's a fork." He passed it to her.

"Something smells good in here." AJ smiled, walking into the kitchen, "You brought breakfast?" She asked happily.

"He's a good daddy." Jessica concluded as she ate her pancakes and squeezed her juice box.

"He is." AJ agreed, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him softly as Jessica rolled her eyes and turned away, "You left so early this morning." She noticed.

"Yeah, I wanted to go talk to Seth as early as possible." Punk said, handing her a breakfast sandwich that he knew she always ordered.

"Oh, did you find anything?" AJ asked.

"No, well he managed to screenshot someone in a hood, most likely the guy, but there's no face to see." Punk sighed, "Seems pretty hopeless." He said as AJ shook her head.

"It's giving me nightmares." AJ sighed, "How can we just… move on from that?"

"I mean there's a chance it might just be some weirdo who… likes scaring kids." Punk said, "Right?"

"A small chance." AJ said, biting into the sandwich, moaning to herself at how good it tasted, "This is so good." She moaned as Punk raised an eyebrow.

"There's… hash browns in there too." Punk told her.

"You love me." AJ nodded, digging inside the bag for the hash browns.

"And you're hungry apparently." He laughed a little as she nodded.

"I am. More than usual. Normally I'm not a breakfast person." She said.

"Well you did throw up all day yesterday. Let's hope you can keep that down." He said as AJ nodded, "How are you feeling anyway?"

"You know what, I think you were right. I think I was just exhausted and overworked. I managed to get a good sleep and I feel much better for it." She nodded.

"That's good." Punk nodded happily, "Here's your coffee." He told her, "Well you should chill out this weekend, take a breather, get back fresh on Monday." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah." AJ said, "I just can't get that guy out of my head. Anything could have happened to her, you know? It's terrifying me, especially when he's out there and we don't know who he is." She said as Punk nodded.

"I know but… our only option might be to… to try and move past it. I know it's not ideal but… there's not really anything else we can do. We just gotta keep a closer eye on Jessica and make sure she's ok." Punk said as AJ sighed and nodded.

"Yeah." AJ agreed, "I'd really like to see his face though. So I can… kick it or something." She said as Punk nodded, "I mean it's so personal, what he did, it's like he wanted to hurt you more than he actually wanted to get at Jess, which is so weird to me." AJ said, "Who the hell would want to do that?"

"I… I don't know. I was sure it would be Jamie's dad, but Jessica knows him so… it's obviously not." Punk said, "Whoever it is, they got no life anyway, and we'll keep a closer eye on Jessica, it's all we can do." He said as AJ nodded.

"She's going back to school on Monday. That makes me nervous." AJ said, standing over in the kitchen area eating her breakfast whilst Jessica sat at the table, eating her pancakes and playing a game on her mother's phone.

"She'll be fine. School is a safe place." Punk nodded, "She's looking forward to going back to her track." He said.

"She is?" AJ smiled to him.

"Yeah, she told me last night. Not necessarily excited about the school part, but… that's normal."

"Yeah, she never was a school person, she's never… grown to like it that much. She loves her track though." AJ nodded, "I wish my mom encouraged me to do shit like that, and get involved with things." AJ said.

"Do you like… ever hear from your mom?" Punk wondered, watching her as she devoured the breakfast sandwich, almost finishing it already.

"Uh… not really." AJ said, "She sends Jess a birthday card every year. She sends me one. She sends a Christmas card. And that… is the three times I hear from her." AJ nodded, "I took her over to Puerto Rico last year with Jamie… it was just before you were out of prison actually. It was the first time she'd met Jessica, and Jamie." AJ shrugged, "I think she scared Jessica to be honest." She laughed a little.

"How was Jessica with them?" Punk asked curiously.

"Well they speak in Spanish mostly so she didn't really understand anything." AJ said, "She liked my dad, though. She followed him everywhere. And she loves Dominic, but… she knew Dominic anyway from him coming over every now and then. It could have gone worse I guess." AJ shrugged, "But they just don't care enough."

"Well she's got everything she needs here." Punk nodded as AJ smiled.

"I'm gonna miss you next weekend when you're away. It'll be weird." AJ said.

"It's just a few days." Punk shrugged, "You and Jessica can have some girl time." He said as AJ smiled.

"Yeah, we can." AJ smiled, looking over at Jessica and smiling to herself, "This sandwich was so good. You'll be getting thanked for this tonight." She assured him as Punk laughed to himself and nodded.

"What's different about it? You get it every time." He said.

"Tasted so much better this morning. Probably because I was so hungry." AJ nodded, "And the hash browns are good too. So many points for you this morning." She shook her head.

"I like points." Punk said.

"I bet you do." AJ grinned in a sly voice, walking over to the kitchen table to sit with Jessica as Punk smiled, watching on as AJ helped her with the game she was playing. He'd keep them safe forever, he knew that much. They were everything to him.


	58. Gone Away

**Gone Away**

* * *

"Have you packed a bag?" AJ asked Punk who was sat at the kitchen table on her phone, "Phil." AJ tried to get his attention as he completely blanked her. Not deliberately, he was just too focused on whatever he was doing on her phone. She folded her arms and raised a high eyebrow, "Phil, I'm naked right now." She tilted her head as he continued to ignore her, "Oh, you're really zoned out." AJ realised, walking over to the table, snatching the phone from him as she saw he was playing one of the games she downloaded for Jessica, "What age are you?" She asked as he looked up at her.

"No, I need to play it for Jessica. I picked her up from school today and she was upset that her friends were all on higher levels than her so… I said I'd get her to a higher level than them." Punk said, "And it's actually pretty fun. I've been here most of the night playing it."

"Oh God." AJ shook her head.

"What?" Punk looked at her.

"You're just that dad aren't you." AJ concluded.

"What dad?" Punk asked.

"You're never gonna say no to her. Ever. I mean, I can see her coming to you with a dead body, and you hiding it for her." She nodded as Punk laughed.

"Uh… I really hope she doesn't come to anyone with a dead body, I don't think our daughter is gonna turn out to be a killer." Punk said, "Maybe with your genes, I don't know." He teased as AJ just smiled, "She was upset about it, and it's her first week back and I want her to go in and tell those assholes she's beating them."

"Phil, don't call a bunch of kids assholes." AJ rolled her eyes.

"They are assholes if they're trying to brag and make Jessica feel like shit." Punk said.

"You need to pack a bag. You leave tomorrow. You're gonna need a lot of stuff." AJ said.

"No, I won't." Punk scoffed, "Jeans and a couple of t-shirts." He said casually, taking the phone back from her, "I'll do it in the morning." He shrugged.

"Phil." AJ whined, "Please don't do that, you scare me with things like that." She told him as he looked at her, "Just pack it tonight. I wanna know you have everything." She said as Punk huffed, "You don't even look excited to be going." She noticed as he sat the phone down.

"I am." Punk defended, "I'll be fine when I get there but… I know what people are gonna think of me there. Here comes the ex con. They'll think I'm a hypocrite for… teaching cops how to be cops when I failed to be one."

"Then they're bastards." AJ said, "Why should that matter? You've proved you can do it. I'm fed up of people acting like they've never made mistakes in their life before." AJ shook her head.

"I don't know. I just have this anxiety about it." Punk shrugged.

"Well you don't have to go if you don't feel like it." AJ assured him, running her hand through his hair, "If you don't feel good and there's something telling you not to go then… you don't have to." AJ said.

"No, I'll be fine." Punk nodded to himself, "It's just a few days. And it means I can start the process of getting back into the academy full time, without questions being asked." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"Are you driving yourself?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, I'll drive down early in the morning." Punk nodded.

"I'm gonna miss you." She frowned.

"I'll miss you too." He smiled, "It's just the weekend. And I hope you take a break. You've worked hard this week on the case."

"Yeah, well I think Cami and I are gonna take Jess to the movies one night." AJ nodded, "We'll have some girl time." She said as Punk smiled.

"Good." Punk said, "Send me pictures."

"I will send you pictures." AJ smirked, sitting down on his lap, "I'll send you lots of pictures." She whispered as he laughed to himself.

"Really?" He asked as she nodded and smiled, kissing his neck, "You've been clingy this week." He noticed.

"And what about it?" AJ asked, "I can stop if you like." She looked at him.

"No no… it's ok." He smiled. She'd been feeling much better this week, extra better, and she felt extremely bothered by him every time they had a minute alone. She didn't know what had gotten into her, but she knew he certainly didn't mind.

"I can't fully get turned on until you pack your bag though." She said truthfully.

"April." Punk groaned as she laughed.

"What? I like being prepared. I should pack you a snack for the car too." AJ nodded, getting off of him as Punk just shook his head.

"I'm not a kid. You don't have to mom me." Punk laughed.

"I'm not moming you." AJ said, "Go… go pack your bag, and then we can have lots of sex." She nodded as Punk just laughed to himself.

"Ok, I'm sold on that." He nodded, getting up from the table and leaving the kitchen as AJ smiled.

* * *

"Ok, I've waited off as long as I can." Punk said, "Don't wake her up." Punk shook his head, standing at the doorway the next morning with AJ who was still in her pyjamas and yawning at how early it was.

"She'll be mad you didn't say goodbye." AJ hummed.

"I don't want to wake her up." Punk shook his head, "It's too early. You give her a kiss for me." He said as she nodded.

"Well have fun." AJ said, "Call me and text me." She nodded as he smiled.

"It's like I'm going away for a year." Punk said.

"Yeah well this is the longest I won't have saw you since you left for prison." AJ shrugged, "Just call me, yeah?" She asked as he nodded.

"Every minute I get I will." Punk promised her, cupping her cheek and kissing her head, "You should go back to bed. It's still dark out." He said.

"I will. If I can fall asleep." AJ nodded, "I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." He said as she leaned up, pressing her lips against his as he pulled her into him by the waist, kissing her passionately, enjoying the kiss way too much as AJ eventually pulled back.

"You don't have time?" She pouted as he laughed a little.

"I'm afraid not." Punk said as she hugged him tightly.

"Ok." AJ nodded, resting her head on his chest.

"Wait!" Jessica yelled sleepily from the top of the stairs, holding her teddy bear by the ear, dragging him on the stairs as she climbed down them with her little legs, jumping down from the last step and running to her father, "Daddy, were you leaving without saying goodbye?" She asked sadly. She knew her father was going away for the weekend and that upset her.

"I thought you were still sleeping." Punk said, lifting her up into his arms.

"You needed to wake me." Jessica told him, burying her head into the crook of his neck as AJ smiled.

"I didn't want to wake you up. You need your beauty sleep." He told her as Jessica smiled.

"I do but I wanted to say bye." Jessica said, "Do you have to go?" She asked sadly.

"Yeah, but, it's just for a few days. You're gonna have fun with mommy, and Cami." Punk nodded, "You can tell me all about it when I get back." He said as he lifted her head from his neck and looked at him, "I love you." He said.

"I love you too, daddy." Jessica said, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing him tightly as Punk smiled at AJ.

"Ok, daddy has to go now." AJ smiled, noticing Jessica wasn't keen on letting go, "Come on." AJ placed her hand on Jessica's back.

"Ok." Jessica said as Punk put her down on the ground.

"Alright, be good for mommy." Punk said.

"I will." Jessica nodded as Punk smiled.

"Ok, I'll see you in a few days." He said, "Have fun." He said, walking out of the door as AJ smiled, waiting until he drove off before closing the door over and looking down at Jessica who stood playing with her teddy bear quietly.

"Hey, baby. Are you ok?" AJ folded her arms and looked down at Jessica who nodded, "He'll be back soon, it's ok." She nodded.

"What if he doesn't come back?" Jessica frowned worriedly.

"Oh, he'll come back." AJ smiled at her cuteness, "He's just gone for a few days. They'll fly in, and we'll have lots of fun together." AJ said, tickling her little tummy as Jessica giggled, "Ok?" She said.

"Ok, mommy." Jessica nodded.

"Ok." AJ smiled, "Now it's still super early, you think you could go back to sleep?" AJ wondered.

"Only if… only if I can sleep beside you and you put on my cartoons." Jessica nodded as AJ smiled.

"Daddy is hardly out the door and you're already stealing his bed." AJ smiled.

"I'm keeping it warm." Jessica corrected.

"Oh, ok." AJ smiled, "Let's go then." AJ nodded, taking her hand and heading upstairs with her and hopefully go back to sleep.


	59. Problem

**Problem**

* * *

"Do you want any snacks?" AJ asked Jessica, waiting in the line at the cinema with Cami. It was nice to relax and not think about work at the weekend. She missed Punk of course, but having some girl time never hurt anybody either.

"I do." Cami butted in, looking at the screens behind the counter, "I might get nachos."

"I want nachos too." Jessica said, once Cami had.

"Do you even like nachos?" AJ shook her head.

"Uh… I think so." Jessica shrugged.

"How about some popcorn and slushie? Like you always get?" AJ questioned.

"The machine never works at this cinema." Jessica sighed.

"It looks like it's working. Blue or red?" She asked her.

"Blue." Jessica said.

"And what kind of popcorn?" AJ asked, moving further down the line.

"Uh… sweet please." Jessica nodded, "What are you getting?" She asked.

"I might get a hot dog." AJ said, thinking to herself as they moved further down the line.

"I'm definitely getting nachos." Cami concluded, "And you can try them to see if you like them for next time." She told Jessica who nodded and smiled.

"Or do I want ice-cream?" AJ asked herself as Cami turned to her, "Screw it, I might get both."

"You've got an appetite." Cami laughed a little as AJ turned to her, "Eating your feelings out because you miss Phil?" She smiled.

"No." AJ laughed, "I'm just hungry." She shrugged, "And indecisive."

"I changed my mind I want red." Jessica said as AJ nodded, "No, never mind, just blue." Jessica said as AJ looked down at her.

"You're sure?" AJ asked.

"Yes." Jessica nodded as Cami chuckled to herself. Being a parent seemed so challenging, but she knew AJ and her brother done a terrific job, and it was great to see them back as a family again.

They got their food and headed into the movie. Jessica had to have the aisle seat like always, whilst AJ sat in the middle with Cami next to her.

"Next time we're just bringing out own snacks." AJ said, "It's so pricey." She shook her head.

"You're such a grandma." Cami chuckled to herself as AJ scoffed.

"Says you who had to come to the early showing because you have to be in bed for 10pm." AJ turned to her as Cami shrugged.

"I have work in the morning." Cami said, "And I need at least nine hours, sometimes ten, you know, to really function properly." She nodded as AJ just shook her head, "I love movie nachos. Jess, try one." She said, extending the tray over as Jessica took one.

"She won't like it." AJ whispered to Cami.

"I don't like that." Jessica shook her head as AJ smirked to Cami.

"Well at least you know her." Cami nodded, "Oh, well… now you'll know not to get them." She said whilst AJ helped Jessica take her jacket off and also put her straw in her slushie, "Your ice-cream is gonna melt." She said.

"I know." AJ groaned, "But… then my hot dog is gonna get cold." AJ said, "What a nightmare."

"Eat them at the same time." Cami said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, good idea." AJ nodded as she took a bite of her hot dog and opened up the ice-cream tub with the plastic spoon. She never ate this way before, but somehow she wasn't questioning it, and neither was anyone else, "Oh, yeah." AJ nodded to herself as Cami turned around.

"There are children in this hall. Keep it down." Cami told her.

"This hot dog is really good." AJ nodded.

"Can I have a bit?" Jessica asked her as AJ turned to her sadly.

"But… it's mine." AJ looked at Jessica, not wishing to give away any of her food to anyone.

"AJ." Cami shook her head.

"Fine, here." AJ broke a bit off.

"You're greedy." Jessica said with sass as she took the piece from her mother.

The movie began and whilst AJ pretty much demolished every item of food she got, she was starting to feel the effects hit her pretty quickly. She felt extremely nauseous and light-headed, and the loud and bright movie wasn't helping her.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." AJ whispered to Cami as Cami turned around, "Watch Jess." She said, getting up quickly and heading down the stairs, rushing out of the picture screen and straight for the toilets, barely making it into a cubicle before throwing up. It was like she couldn't keep anything down that she'd just ate, and she felt incredibly ill all of a sudden.

She spent fifteen minutes hugging the toilet bowl and throwing up aggressively before she felt like she was finally over most of it. She flushed, wiping her mouth and leaving the cubicle, walking across to the sinks and washing her hands and mouth, watching as a girl walked into the toilets, heavily pregnant, practically waddling into her cubicle as AJ turned back to the mirror in front of her, raising a brow and looking down at her stomach with wonder.

* * *

Punk arrived at his hotel after driving out of town. He'd gotten the text from Jamie about the address and date of course, and he was assuming he was going to be there. He was looking forward to it. It brought him back to his early days of being a cop when he would go to meetings and briefings and crash courses. It was something new and fun. But of course he missed his girls.

He left the hotel once he put his things in and headed on over to the building which he was told the course was taking part in. He parked outside the address but from what he could see, it looked like an old garage of some kind, and he was sure that he'd been given the wrong address.

He called Jamie from his car who told him he would be along any minute and so he waited in his car until he saw a car pull up in front. He got out and saw it was Jamie.

"Hey, is this the right place?" Punk shook his head.

"Yeah, this is it." Jamie nodded, "I know it doesn't look like it from the inside."

"Oh, I… I thought I'd gotten the wrong place and I didn't know if you'd be here." Punk said casually.

"Yeah, it's a handy course for me to take too." Jamie nodded, "You travel ok?" He asked, walking across the road with him.

"Yeah, it was fine. Roads were quiet." Punk said, locking the car over and stuffing his keys in his pockets, "I didn't have to bring anything right?"

"No, nothing." Jamie shook his head, opening up the door and walking in as Punk followed, slowing down his pace as he walked into the empty garage type building, with literally nothing in it.

"What… what the hell is this?" Punk shook his head, listening to the side door open, turning his head as he watched Jamie's father walk through the door, along with a man with his hood up following behind, "What the hell is going on?" Punk asked Jamie whose smile faded, creeping behind Punk and locking the door shut as Punk looked on.

"You sleep with my girlfriend and you think I'm gonna be nice to you?" Jamie laughed, "You're just as crazy as she is." He shook his head as Punk glared at him.

"Then what the hell do you want from me?" Punk shook his head. He didn't see this coming, but he knew he should have trusted his gut feeling when it came to his suspicions about Jamie, "Who the hell is that?" Punk asked, looking on at the hooded figure beside Shane. He immediately put the pieces together and realised this was the person who had tried to scare his daughter away from him.

"Oh, we… we thought we'd introduce you to an old friend of yours." Shane said, "He's missed you a lot." Shane nodded as the man pulled his hood down.

"W-What… what the hell are you doing here?" Punk shook his head, like he had seen a ghost.

"What's up, Phil?" Jason winked, placing his hands in his pockets as Punk looked at all three of them.

"You… You spoke to Jessica." Punk nodded, "It was you."

"She's real cute." Jason smiled, "I might hang around here for a few years… I mean… until she's at least fourteen or something." He shrugged as Punk clenched his fists, glaring at them, trying to figure out what he could possibly do in a situation like this.

"You had another few years to serve. You didn't even do half your time." Punk shook his head.

"Shane has friends." Jason smirked, patting Shane on the back, "He needed some help taking care of something so… I offered." He smiled, "Have you missed me? Those scars still there? I mean… we can add some more to the collection if you want to… I don't have my old buddies but… well I've made some new ones here." He smiled from Jamie to Shane.

"What's in it for you? Besides a get out of jail free card?" Punk asked, "I know why you've did this." He nodded to Jamie, "And you're just protecting your son." He turned to Shane, "But what could you possibly want from me?" He asked Jason who just chuckled.

"I just missed you, that's all." Jason shrugged, "Don't forget about what I know about you. What you did." He nodded, "I mean… I'm standing between a cop and a retired cop. They'd have a field day if I told them what you did in prison." Jason nodded, "And then you'd have to go back to prison and you wouldn't be here anymore, and Jamie here… he can have his girlfriend back and… don't worry, I'll look out for Jessica if it comes down to it." Jason smirked, "Your girl can do the school run and I'll do… let's say… the tucking into bed part." He smirked as Punk launched himself at Jason, grabbing him around the throat as they toppled to the ground, just like old times. He had flashbacks to prison, rolling around in the yard, in the cafeteria, in the halls, and yet again, the numbers were stacked against him, but he didn't care, he was angry.

Shane and Jamie both grabbed Punk up from Jason. Jamie kneed him hard in the gut, but Punk still tried to fight back. If there was one thing prison extended his skills on, it was defending himself.

But he could only do so much until he was being beaten down by all three of them, wondering if this was all they were after, or if there was more to their set up.

* * *

"You're pregnant." Cami gasped, "Oh my God, you're pregnant." She cheered, sitting on AJ's bed as AJ walked out of the bathroom with a positive pregnancy test, many positive pregnancy tests, tests which she had frantically bought on the way back from the movies.

"I-" AJ shook her head, not knowing what to say.

"Oh, a baby. How nice." Cami smiled, "Finally something good happening." She nodded as AJ stared at the pregnancy test, "Oh, it has to be a boy. Then you'll have one of each." Cami said, rambling on as AJ looked at the test, everything starting to feel very far away and distant.

It was the last thing she expected. She was extremely careful on the pill and wasn't quite sure how to feel about this news. She didn't think another baby was in her and Punk's minds any time soon.

"April." Cami said, noticing AJ was staring into space.

"Huh?" AJ looked up.

"This is good news." Cami stood up, walking over to her, giving her a hug as AJ hugged her back, "Right?" She pulled back and looked at AJ who nodded.

"Yeah…" AJ nodded, "Yeah, of course it is." AJ smiled as Cami nodded, "I'm just… I… didn't expect this." She shook her head.

"You weren't trying?" Cami asked.

"No, of course not." AJ shook her head, "Phil has only been out of prison a year. This wasn't planned." She said as Cami looked across at her, "I wasn't… expecting this." She shook her head truthfully.

"You're just in shock." Cami nodded, "You can talk to Phil when he's back. I bet he'll be so happy." She said as AJ tossed the pregnancy test over on the top of the dresser.

"Or he'll freak out." AJ sighed, running her hands through her hair.

"No, well… maybe a little but… he'll be happy, of course he will." Cami nodded, "It's a nice thing. You guys are good." She said just as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get that." AJ said, leaving the bedroom.

"I'll come down anyway." Cami said, following her downstairs as AJ opened up the door where Seth stood, "Oh, hey." Cami smiled.

"Why are you here?" Seth raised a brow.

"We were at the movies. I told you this." Cami rolled her eyes as Seth just nodded.

"Oh, yeah." Seth said, "Good time?" He asked them as AJ just nodded.

"Yeah, Jess loved it." Cami smiled, "How sweet did you come to pick me up?" She smiled, giving him a kiss as Seth chuckled nervously.

"I… well no, I came to talk to AJ actually." Seth said as AJ looked at him, "When Phil was talking the other day about this course he was going on with Jamie, and that he was kinda suspicious of Jamie being so nice to him… I… I don't know I got agitated." Seth nodded as AJ shook her head.

"What are you talking about?" AJ asked tiredly.

"Well I looked up that course that Jamie said about, the course they were apparently going to and… it takes place in December every year." Seth said as AJ looked across at him, "And then I gave Bruno a call about it and he said there's no course for that until the December one." Seth nodded.

"So then what the hell is Phil going to do then?" AJ screwed her face up.

"Well I got more agitated and I looked into Jamie's whereabouts these past few days, and his phone calls… he's been calling his dad almost every day, and an unknown number." Seth said, "I then got into Phil's phone and… the address that Jamie gave him is just some garage place, it's not even a proper building."

"What the fuck?" Cami shook her head worriedly as AJ placed her hand on her forehead.

"I think we have a problem." Seth nodded.


	60. One Month

**One Month**

* * *

"Why would Jamie invite him there when it's not even a thing?" Cami asked whilst AJ paced up and down the living room. She'd tried calling Punk more than twenty times, constantly ringing and ringing, hoping that he would just pick up and tell her everything was ok.

"He's been set up." Seth nodded, "He should have trusted his gut feeling when he said he was suspicious." Seth said, "Good thing is we have the address so… we can go check it out." Seth said.

"He's not picking up." AJ sighed with stress, "What the hell, Seth?" AJ threw her phone down on the couch and ran her hands over her face.

"Look, don't freak out. I've called Dean, we're gonna travel up there tonight. I'm gonna leave from her, pick him up and then go. I'll keep you posted."

"What if something bad has happened to him?" AJ asked, her voice breaking, already thinking the worst. She wish she had talked him out of going. She wished she'd saw the silver lining and not believed that Jamie was just being a good person. She normally could tell, but she'd been so wrapped up with Lily's case, she hadn't really thought anything of it.

"Try not let your mind go there." Seth shook his head, "At the end of the day, Jamie is a cop, and he preached how much he wasn't like Phil, he didn't break the law, so… anything he does, reflects badly on him there." He nodded.

"What if it's not just Jamie?" AJ asked, "Last week… someone… a stranger was talking to Jessica, telling her that Phil was a bad person, and that she should be scared of him." AJ said, "What if it's all linked?" AJ shook her head worriedly. She was a bundle of nerves and couldn't stand still, not knowing what to do with herself.

"We're gonna leave now, quicker we get there the better." Seth said.

"I need to come." AJ nodded, "I… I need to see if he's ok." AJ said.

"No, you're not getting involved." Seth said, "I know Phil would tell me to say that." He nodded, "You stay here with Cami and I will call you when we find out anything, ok?" Seth nodded as AJ sighed to herself, "It's gonna be ok." Seth nodded, placing a hand on her arm as AJ shook her head.

"Be careful." Cami told Seth who nodded, giving her a kiss before he left the house whilst AJ continued to pace up and down in the living room, "Why don't you come sit down?" She suggested as AJ just shook her head.

"No, I can't." AJ said, "What if something terrible has happened?" She shook her head, "I should have saw this coming."

"No, how were you supposed to see this coming? It's a dick move by Jamie. He probably wants to feel like the big guy. Phil can take care of himself." Cami nodded.

"What if it's not just Jamie, though?" AJ asked, "Then what?" She shook her head, starting to feel nauseous again, pausing and taking a deep breath, placing her hands on her hips and closing her eyes.

"Try and stay calm. I know you're panicking. I am too. But don't let your mind go anywhere dark. Seth will keep us updated." She nodded, "Just take a seat, and take a breath." She said as AJ sat down beside her and tried to calm herself down.

* * *

Punk regained consciousness after being out cold from his beat down. He did his best to hold his own but three against one proved to be a lot more difficult than he thought, and he eventually blacked out after a blow to the head, however when he woke up he realised he'd been moved and appeared to be in a motel room, tied to a chair.

He looked around, feeling blood trickling down his face, looking over at Jason who stood by the door, and Jamie and Shane who stood over by the bed.

"He's awake." Jamie pointed as they all turned around.

"I expect something like this from you." Punk nodded, collecting the blood in his mouth and spitting it to the side, nodding to Jason, "I know what you're like. This is the only life you've known. You like hurting people" He said, "But you two." He turned to Jamie and Shane, "You both preach the law, you look down on me for failing as a cop when you… you two are no better than I am. I never sexually harassed anyone." He looked at Shane, "And I never set anyone up to be killed." He looked at Jamie.

"Who said anything about us killing you?" Jamie laughed, "C'mon, Phil. We just… we just wanna talk." Jamie laughed a little.

"What could you possibly want to talk to me about?" Punk asked.

"A lot." Jason chimed in, "We have a lot to get through." He nodded as Punk looked at them all, "And it all starts with you disappearing." He nodded as Punk looked across at him, "Leave Chicago, leave your girl, leave your kid, and disappear."

"Well you and I know that's not gonna happen." Punk shrugged.

"Oh, it's gonna happen." Jason said, "You're gonna wanna disappear once we've talked to you." He said as Punk looked at them, "They know what you did in prison." He nodded to Jamie and Shane, "You're a murderer. And guess what? Murderers go to prison. And if you think five years was long, try doubling that, maybe even tripling." Jason said, "The only reason that you got away with it, was because prison guards don't like when deaths in prison get leaked out to the press, and you did a pretty good job of hiding it."

"They have no evidence." Punk shrugged, "Say what you like."

"The evidence is, I saw you." Jason nodded, "Just because there was a riot going on, doesn't mean the cameras weren't working either. Somewhere, there will be footage of you." Jason said as Punk shook his head.

"You're gonna get the hell out of here, Phil." Jamie nodded, walking over to him and crouching down, trying his best to patronise him as Punk glared at him, "And I'm gonna be there for April again, and she's gonna realise she should never have went back to you. She's gonna realise that it was me who really protected her all along. And she's gonna come crawling back to me as soon as she realises you've left." Jamie said, "Or maybe she'll go back to being a slut like she was before I found her. I think she's made her way through that entire station." He chuckled as Punk glared at her.

"You're just insecure that she couldn't even find it in her heart to stop herself from being with me. I mean… you must have been so good to her." He nodded sarcastically, "She didn't even think twice when we got together. She wanted more and more, because she wanted someone who could take care of her again, properly." Punk said.

"She doesn't know what she wants. She never will. She's messed up." Jamie said, "You're gonna leave. Walk out on her. And she'll never think about you ever again. Or… you make her go through hell by watching you get imprisoned for the second time, and this time… little Jess is gonna be old enough to realise her father really is a bad man, and when you get out, she's gonna be all grown up, and she's gonna hate you." Jamie nodded as Punk shook his head.

"I'm not leaving my family." Punk said.

"You are." Shane nodded, "If anything we're doing you a favour here. If you do what we say, you won't have to go to prison."

"I'm not going to prison anyway." Punk said, "I was defending myself." He said as Jason laughed.

"You think a jury is gonna buy that?" Jason chuckled, "I'll be there to testify. Guards too. Other inmates. I mean… Jamie is right, you're really wanna put your family through this again? Watching your girl cry as you get a guilty verdict and a life sentence?" Jason said, "Or you can slip away into the night and have her deal with the consequences through shock." Jason nodded, "She's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

"What does it matter to any of you?" Punk asked, "Are you really that mad that I came back and stole your girl who… who I have a kid with, and history?" Punk asked Jamie, "Is this the trouble you've gone to for this."

"I want her to see your true colours." Jamie said, "And she is gonna try and… get my father into trouble for things he didn't do… and I need to be there to… convince her not to." Jamie nodded.

"Your father is perv who has sexually assaulted women and belittled them into coming forward and taking action. April won't be talked out of doing what's right about that." Punk told him.

"I did no such thing." Shane said in denial, "I was in a position of power which people took as a threat, so they tried to jeopardise my career, and it didn't work." Shane said.

"You touched April." Punk shook his head, "You can't deny anything."

"I didn't touch her." Shane said, "I was being friendly, my hand was on her back and she lashed out. She's not right in the head."

"She's smarter than all three of you combined." Punk said, "And if I left, she'd know something was wrong, she isn't stupid." He said, "Say I do leave… what… what is possibly a good outcome for you lot?" He asked, he could see what they all wanted out of this, but he had underestimated what kind of people he was really dealing with.

"I get my girlfriend back. My life back." Jamie said, "My father doesn't have to deal with anyone pressing any charges… false charges against him. And Jason… he… he already got his early release but… maybe he'll get to know April and Jessica a little more to. I think he'd like that." He nodded as Punk glared over at Jason.

"You love April so much that you want to see her upset and unhappy? And then on top of that you wanna invite a criminal, a paedophile, a rapist, a murderer, into her house with her kid?" Punk asked, "And you wanna ask yourself why she left you?" Punk asked him.

"Jason isn't any of those things." Jamie said, "He's a good person. He's helpful and he knows what's best." He said.

"Thank you." Jason nodded.

"I'm not going away. If you wanna come at me and try and get me put back into prison then go for it, but I'm not leaving my family." Punk said, "And nothing is ever gonna convince me." Punk nodded.

"Ok, how about this then." Jason groaned, walking over to Punk and crouching down, "If you don't leave by the end of the month, I will kill your fucking kid and keep you and your girl alive to live through the pain of losing her." Jason nodded, "How does that sound? Better?" He smiled as Punk glared at him, "Or what about the other way around? I kill your girl and I leave you to raise a kid and explain to her one day that you could have saved your life but didn't, because you were stupid." Jason said, "Or… here's another idea… I hurt them both. I got a lot of friends who are getting out of prison right about now, and they're super frustrated if you know what I mean, I'm sure we'd have a lot of fun with… what's her name?" He turned to Jamie.

"April." Jamie said.

"April." Jason nodded, "Her name even sounds pretty." He smirked, "And again, you can live with the fact that you could have prevented this from happening. Because people like me, no matter if you have your eyes on your family at all times, I will get her somehow, someway, and she can suffer the same fate as her little friend did, only this time, she can live to tell the tale, but she's not gonna want to after I'm finished with her." He nodded as Punk spat on him and tried to move out of the chair, getting so angry that he couldn't sit still and listen anymore.

"Do you know who it was he killed?" Jason asked, standing back up straight, wiping his face, turning to Jamie and Shane who shook their heads, "Mark Perez. Mastermind behind the murder of that girl, all those years ago, you know the case." He nodded to them, "Had beef with him the entire time and he took his shot when a riot broke out. Snapped his neck." Jason told them.

"That's not how it was." Punk shook his head, "He came at me."

"And you had no problem killing him." Jason said as Punk glared at him, "I mean, the man was a scumbag but-"

"Oh, that's rich coming from you." Punk nodded.

"Look, you know your options." Jamie said, "You've created this problem for yourself." He nodded, "You have until the end of the month to leave, if not, bad things are gonna start happening."

"You don't want April. You just want someone to control. And you just want your name to stay clean." He turned to Shane, "And you're not even human." He looked at Jason who just shrugged.

"End of the month, Phil." Jason said, "You choose. I know what I'd do. But maybe I'm hoping you try and play hero… I think I wanna meet April." He nodded, taking a knife out of his pocket and sitting it down on the bed, "Cut yourself free when we leave." He nodded, "And if you tell anyone about this, I'm just gonna kill all of you." He shrugged as Punk looked at him, watching as one by one they slowly left the motel, trying to figure out how he'd gotten himself into such a mess.


	61. Two Faces

**Two Faces**

* * *

"Hey, Phil!" Seth called, pulling up outside the building which Punk first arrived at, just as he was making his way back to his car from the motel, "Phil!" Seth called, getting out the car with Dean as Punk groaned to himself and turned around, "What the hell is going on?" He asked.

"Yeah, talk to us, buddy. What happened to you?" Dean asked, noticing Punk was bloody and bruised, "Was this Jamie? Was it a set up?" He asked.

Punk hadn't quite figured out what he was supposed to do in his current situation. He knew the threat of Jason and what he was capable of from his previous convictions, and he refused to put AJ and Jessica in any sort of danger, but he also refused to give into these low-lives and give up on his family. He hadn't a clue what he was doing or what to even make of the situation. And he knew he was in a position now where the police wouldn't do anything, not when Jamie and Shane were involved. They wouldn't believe him anymore.

"Uh… yeah, I… I just got jumped." Punk shook his head as Dean and Seth looked at him, "He got me down here and just… had some people jump me. I… I don't' know who. I was pretty out of it." Punk nodded. It was the easiest thing he could come up with, because like most people, he didn't want to put this heavy burden on anyone else but himself. He wanted to protect everyone around him and shield them from any sort of worry.

"He took you all the way down here just to have you jumped?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Bullshitted about the course, I got into the building and I just got attacked." Punk said, "He obviously just wanted a bit of revenge. I shouldn't have been so gullible." He said as Dean and Seth looked at him, not completely buying it yet.

"Seems like he went to a lot of trouble just to jump you and give you a few bruises." Dean said.

"Yeah, well… he probably wouldn't wanna get caught in any way." Punk shrugged, "I just wanna go home." He nodded to them, "I need to go to the hotel and get my things."

"Well are you ok?" Seth asked, "You hurt badly?"

"No, I'm alright." Punk waved his hand, "Few cuts and bruises." He nodded, "I'll live."

"You want me to drive your car back up?" Dean asked him.

"No, it's fine. Honestly." Punk nodded to them, trying his hardest to make everything seem close to perfect, "I just wanna get home and talk to April about it." He told them.

"Well I told her I would call her as soon as I knew you were ok. When you said you had suspicions about Jamie I did a bit of digging, found out there was no course and also found out that this place… is pretty much an abandoned garage or something." He said, "So I told AJ and she was freaking out, kind of wish I didn't now but I thought she deserved to know." He said as Punk just nodded.

"Yeah, well I'm fine." Punk said, "I'm gonna go to the hotel and get my things." He told them as they nodded, watching him get into his car and pull away.

* * *

"That was Seth." AJ said, walking into the living room, "He said they found Phil and… he got jumped." AJ shook her head, "He's a little banged up but he's on his way home and he's ok… he's gonna be ok." AJ nodded.

"He got jumped?" Cami shook her head.

"Yeah, Jamie obviously set him up." AJ spat, "I was… God, I was expecting something much worse." AJ admitted truthfully, "I'm so glad he's ok." She sighed to herself.

"Surely he can report this to the police. I mean… that's assault." Cami said, "Jamie just leered him out of town so he could discreetly attack him and then he thinks he can just walk off like nothing happened?" Cami shook her head.

"They probably won't take it seriously." AJ sighed, "And by the sounds of it, he got other people to jump him so… they'd turn it around." AJ shook her head, "I should never have thought that he was just being nice. Why would I think that?"

"Because you probably wanted to believe it." Cami nodded as AJ sighed, "Well hey at least he's ok and he's safe. Bruises will heal. And maybe now Jamie will… stay away." She shook her head.

"I just hope he's ok. He'll blame himself for not realising." AJ sighed, "But we all wanna believe people are doing good by us." AJ said, "I hate him." She shook her head.

"I hate him too." Cami shook her head, "Piece of privileged shit." Cami spat, "Wouldn't know a struggle if it hit him in the face." She said, "Hopefully he stays out of your life now, both of you, if not I'd be getting a restraining order after this." She nodded.

"I want to slap him across the face." AJ shook her head, "I know what I did was wrong, being with Phil when I was still technically with Jamie but… if that's how he felt then why isn't he coming after me? Why is he mad at Phil? It seems so deep for him."

"He's turned into a crazy ex stalker that can't accept you moving on." Cami shrugged, "There's a ton of them out there." She nodded as AJ sighed, "Forget about him. Phil is ok. That's the important thing." She said as AJ nodded, "And maybe some good news will… cheer him up a little." She smirked as AJ turned to her.

"I'm not telling him tonight. Not until I see what state he's in." AJ shook her head, "No, that can… that can wait." AJ put her hand up.

"AJ, you're pregnant. He needs to know." Cami frowned.

"One day won't hurt. I just want to make sure he's ok first. He's just been attacked." AJ reminded her.

"Don't be afraid of telling him." Cami shook her head, "He'll be happy."

"I'll tell him when I'm ready." AJ said, "That's not tonight." She told her as Cami just nodded slowly.

* * *

AJ felt like she was practically waiting by the door all night until finally she heard a car draw up outside the house, getting to her feet as she heard the car door bang close. She rushed out of the living room and into the hallway as Punk opened up the door and walked in.

"Oh my God." AJ sighed to herself as she saw his face.

He dumped his bag down as she rushed towards him and wrapped her arms around him, to which he embraced and squeezed back. He'd never been more glad to hold her and feel her close after everything that had happened.

"I'm ok." He told her.

"Your face." She said, pulling back and looking at the cuts and bruises, "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No, I'm ok." Punk nodded, "They jumped me for a few minutes and then cleared." Punk nodded. He prided himself on always being honest, especially with AJ of all people, but he really couldn't face telling her what had really happened.

"Did you know who it was? Did you see them?" She asked, cupping his cheeks, her heart aching to see him hurt like this.

"No, I didn't see who it was. Jamie cleared out as soon as he lead me in. I… I shouldn't have been so gullible in the first place." He said.

"No, this isn't your fault. That bastard will get what's coming to him." She shook her head, "You should report this, I know it might not seem like a big deal to you but it is, and just because you're not anymore and he is doesn't mean you can't feel safe to get help and report him." AJ nodded, "If it's what you want to do-"

"I just wanna be home right now." Punk said as she nodded.

"Ok." AJ nodded, leaning up and kissing him softly, "I was so worried." AJ sighed with relief, resting her head on his chest and hugging him again as he kissed her head.

"It's ok." He said, "I'm alright." He nodded. It was hard to put a face on but he just couldn't put this emotional stress and threat on her right now. He still wasn't quite sure how to take it all. He wasn't sure if he believed their threats, or if he should have taken action, or consider his options to protect his family. He just didn't know what was going on.

"Hey." Cami said as she walked out of the living room after waiting a little bit to give AJ a chance to see him, "Damn, your face." She frowned, "You ok?" She rubbed his arm as he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Punk nodded, still embracing AJ, "I'll be fine." He assured them both, "Is Jessica asleep?" He asked.

"Yeah, she is." AJ nodded.

"I'm gonna get going, give you two some space." Cami said, taking her jacket from the bottom of the stairs, "Call me if you need anything, if you need me to watch Jess or… anything." She nodded, "I'm glad you're ok." She sighed with relief as Punk just smiled.

"Thank you for keeping me calm. Kind of." AJ smiled to Cami who just nodded and left the house whilst AJ still stayed embracing Punk, so scared of letting go, "I immediately thought the worst." AJ admitted to him, "I got so scared."

"I'm ok, baby." Punk nodded.

"Come let me clean your face." AJ said, taking his hand and walking him through to the kitchen. He still had some dried in blood in places and all she wanted to do was take care of him, "I just never expected him to stoop that low." AJ shook her head, taking out the first aid kit, which was normally used for Jessica whenever she fell at school or when she was at the park. She grabbed out a few wipes and pulled out a chair in front of the one he was sitting on at the table.

"I should have known." Punk shook his head.

"No this… this has nothing to do with what you did. He deserves to be held accountable for this. It's assault. He's not even man enough to get his own hands dirty either." AJ shook her head, gently dabbing the wipe over his eyebrow as he winced a little, "Sorry." She said softly as he just nodded.

"I don't want you to worry." Punk said, "I'm-I'm alright, he just wanted to get his own back." Punk nodded. He wanted to assure AJ that things were ok, even though they were far from ok. He refused to have her worry about this.

"Jess is gonna ask questions about your face." AJ said, dabbing the side of his head with a cotton pad.

"I'll just tell her I… had an accident, tripped up or something." Punk nodded.

"She'll want the details, you know her." AJ smiled as Punk nodded.

"I'll think of something." Punk said, starting to feel that unease about him with the fact he was lying to everyone around him. But he just couldn't face telling her about the horror that was sprung upon him. He needed at least a day to figure out what he was even up against.

"Are you ok?" AJ sighed, sitting the used wipes to the side and taking his hand as he nodded.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine." Punk nodded, "I just wanna go to bed. It's been a long, shitty day." He said as AJ nodded.

"Ok." AJ whispered, "I'll go on up." She said, leaning forward and kissing his cheek as he smiled, returning the gesture with a kiss on her lips.

"I'll be right behind you." He told her as she nodded, leaving the kitchen and heading on upstairs.

Punk sat for a few seconds, running his hand through his hair as he took a deep breath and eventually left the kitchen, walking down the hall and over to the front door which he locked up intensely, making sure the chain was on, conscious of the fact they may not have been safe, and he knew that wasn't going to be the story for his family. He was going to protect them, be there for them, and do everything to keep them safe.


	62. The News

**The News**

* * *

Punk woke up the next morning after barely sleeping a wink all night. He just lay awake watching AJ sleep, which was comforting enough for him, knowing she was safe and beside him.

He eventually got up when it was an appropriate time, and disappeared for a long hot shower where he continued to do more thinking. He liked to think himself as a wise person, even though certain points in his life would disagree. It was out of the question for him to cave in and disappear. He wasn't leaving his family again, and even if it did seem like the safest option, he wouldn't be able to live knowing Jamie was hanging around AJ as well as Jason. He wasn't going anywhere.

He also knew it would be a tough time to be called back into a court room again. He saw what that done to AJ the first time. How heartbroken she was when he was given a sentence. He couldn't put her through that again, and he couldn't risk going back to prison. He knew what he'd done was bad. He'd taken another man's life and had tried so hard to forget all about it since he got out, but somehow he knew his prison skeletons would follow him out one way or another.

He finished up in the shower and eventually got out, sticking some clothes on and heading downstairs to switch the kettle on. He then heard smaller footsteps come down the stairs after him, watching Jessica stroll into the kitchen rubbing her eyes with her hair all over the place, one of her pyjama legs rolled up to her thigh and the other hanging low.

"Daddy!" Jessica gasped, not expecting to see her father. She thought he was gone for a few days. It was a great surprise to see him.

"Hey." Punk smiled, lifting her up and giving her a tight hug as she hugged him back and looked at his face.

"Daddy what happened to your face?" She frowned. His eyes was bruised and she could see the grazes and cuts along his eyebrow and down the side of his face.

"Oh, I just had a little accident. I was clumsy." Punk told her.

"Oh, did you fall?" Jessica asked him.

"I did. I wasn't even looking where I was going." Punk shook his head.

"Oh, no." Jessica sighed, "Will I kiss it all better?" She asked him as Punk smiled.

"Yes, please." Punk nodded as she kissed his eye and around his face as he smiled to himself, "You know what… it already feels a little better."

"Because I kissed it." Jessica said as he put her down, "I thought you were gone for a while." She said, walking over to the kitchen table and taking a seat as Punk got her a bowl out to give her the usual cereal she had for breakfast.

"I thought so too but… I managed to just get home quicker." Punk told her.

"That's good." Jessica told him, "Mommy and me and Cami went to the movies yesterday." She said.

"Yeah? Was it good?" He asked her.

"Yeah." Jessica nodded, "Mommy wasn't feeling very well, though." She shrugged, "She had to go be sick."

"Oh, that's not good." Punk said. AJ hadn't mentioned she wasn't feeling good. He supposed there was a lot of other things going on.

"I gave her a hug and rubbed her tummy and made it all better." Jessica told him as Punk smiled.

"You take good care of us, Jessica." Punk nodded.

"I know I do." Jessica smiled as he walked over and sat her cereal down, "Thanks." She smiled just as AJ came downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning." AJ smiled, walking into the kitchen, walking over to Jessica and giving her a kiss.

"Morning." Jessica said, "I found daddy here. He came home early." She nodded, "And I kissed his face better."

"Oh, you did? I was gonna do that." AJ smiled, turning over to Punk who smiled at her.

"You still can." Punk smirked as AJ walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"You ok?" AJ asked him, looking up at him with her arms around him.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Punk nodded, "You? Jessica said you weren't feeling good yesterday." He said.

"Yeah, I'm ok now." AJ said casually, "Your face actually doesn't look as bad today. The swelling has gone down on your eye." She nodded.

"Because Jessica kissed it better." Punk told her as AJ smiled and nodded.

"Right." AJ said, "I was… I was wondering if maybe Jess could stay with Cami tonight and… me and you could have a night alone. I'll cook or something." She shrugged as Punk looked down at her.

"Because I got beat up?" Punk asked her. He was still trying to keep a smile on his face and show AJ that things were ok, but it was incredibly hard.

"No." AJ scoffed, "Because I want to do something nice and we… we rarely get time alone." AJ said as Punk looked at her.

"We can have alone time with Jessica here." Punk said. He had this anxiety about letting AJ or Jessica out of his sight, and wasn't sure if he could sit still knowing that Jessica wasn't in his reach for the night.

"Phil." AJ rolled her eyes, "I mean… alone, alone time." AJ emphasised, "She loves staying with Cami." She said as Punk looked over at Jessica.

"Y-Yeah, ok." Punk nodded, "As long as it's ok with Cami." He said as AJ nodded.

"I'll give her a call." She said, pressing a kiss on his lips and rushing away as Punk sighed to himself.

* * *

AJ called Cami and of course it wasn't a problem for Jessica to stay for the night. Cami was thrilled to have Jessica stay the night and Jessica was more than happy to go. AJ explained to Cami that she was preparing to tell Punk about the pregnancy, and wanted it to be special, especially after what had happened. She wanted to do something nice for him.

She dropped Jessica off and came back home to get ready. She didn't dress up by any means but she put on a blouse and a pair of jeans, and done her hair with a spot of make-up. She knew she didn't have to dress up to get his attention but it was still a nice thing to do.

"You look nice." Punk smiled as he watched AJ walk into the kitchen where he'd been cooking dinner. It was rare for them to have any night alone together, and normally he would savour every second of it, but he couldn't stop thinking about Jessica's safety. He knew she was with Seth and Cami, but it still made him feel uneasy.

"Thanks." AJ smiled, "This smells good." She said, dishing out plates for them and setting them table.

"Well hopefully you can keep it down." Punk smiled to her, "Maybe you should go to the doctors about it. Maybe you've got an intolerance to something." He shrugged, "It's a thing."

"Since when were you a doctor?" AJ smiled.

"Since I had to listen to all the dietary advice when I gave half my liver to Dean." Punk shook his head as AJ nodded and remembered.

"Yeah, that was hard going." AJ said. She just wanted to take his mind off of what had happened, and she also didn't want to wait any longer to tell him about the news.

Punk dished out the food and they headed to the table where they talked like the married couple they weren't. Punk found himself actually forgetting about the horrific situation he was in. Sitting staring across at AJ, watching her smile and laugh, it took his mind off of everything.

"I hope you didn't wanna do this just because you feel bad for me." Punk said, reaching across and wiping the corner of her mouth for her as she smiled. Things like that used to embarrass her but now she didn't know where she'd be without him wiping the corner of her mouth and gazing across at her.

"No, of course not." AJ said, "I mean I want to cheer you up and… have a night to relax but… I'd be doing it anyway. We don't do it enough." She said, "And I know it comes with being a parent but… we still deserve time on our own. We've got people around us who like helping out." She said as Punk nodded, watching her take a drink of her water, "And actually I… I want to talk to you." She nodded as he looked across at her.

"I'm listening." Punk nodded, a little frightened as to what she had to say, especially with everything that was going on.

"I'm pregnant." She said, "We're gonna have another baby." She smiled as Punk looked across at her, his mouth slowly but surely opening as he tilted his head a little.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"I know I… I couldn't believe it. I am so careful, we are so careful but… I don't know, maybe I skipped a day or something." She shook her head as Punk shook his head, "I was in shock but… now I'm kinda… happy about it." She shrugged with a smile as Punk stared at her.

He wasn't sure how to process this information because at the present moment, it wasn't ideal and it was another reason for him to make sure he kept his family safe. He started to get sweaty palms as he ran his hand through his hair and sat back on the chair a little, "Phil." AJ said worriedly once she saw him sigh a little, "You-You're not happy." She stated.

"No… no, of course I am." Punk nodded, "I just… well I didn't expect it. We… we weren't looking to have another kid." He said, even though he knew saying that wouldn't make a difference.

"I know but… we weren't looking to have Jessica when we had her and… I don't know where I'd be without her now." She said, "You aren't mad, are you?" She asked him sadly. It wasn't the reaction she had hoped from him. It almost looked like he was worried about it.

"I'm not mad." Punk shook his head, "Of course I'm not mad." He sighed, taking her hand in his as she nodded, "I just… I'm just shocked, that's all." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, me too." AJ smiled, "But… I don't know, I… I'm excited." She shrugged as Punk smiled. Her happiness and excitement was enough to make him smile, even when this news made his stress and worries increase.

"Me too." Punk nodded, "Jessica isn't gonna be happy, though." He chuckled a little.

"What? Of course she will. She's gonna have fun being a big sister." AJ nodded, "She likes taking charge."

"She won't like not having our full attention." Punk said.

"That's true." AJ agreed, "Oh, she'll be fine. She'll be excited." AJ nodded and smiled, "I… I don't know, when you were in prison and I was with Jamie, I didn't think I would have any more kids. Jamie didn't want any and… you and me seemed to be over so…" She shrugged.

"It's crazy." Punk nodded as AJ smiled.

"But you're happy?" AJ asked. The last thing she wanted was for him to not want this.

"Of course I am." Punk said. He was happy, he was happy for them and for their family, but the timing was a little wrong, and he couldn't even tell AJ why. It just made things a little harder for him as he realised he had another piece of family to protect and do right by.

AJ smiled and got up, walking over to him and sitting down on his lap. He wouldn't let it ruin the moment for her. She was happy and that was something he lived to see.

"I love you." AJ said as he smiled.

"I love you too." Punk said, pressing a kiss on her lips as she cupped his cheek and kissed back. He wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do at this point.


	63. Only Option

**Only Option**

* * *

"What do you think it is?" AJ asked, lying in bed naked later on, curled into Punk where she circled her fingers around her still flat stomach.

"With my luck, a girl." Punk nodded.

"I'd love another girl." AJ smiled to herself, "I'd love a boy too." She nodded, "Then we'd have one of each and maybe Jessica wouldn't get too jealous if it was a boy." She said.

"She's gonna be jealous either way." Punk chuckled to himself.

"No, she's not a jealous person. I think she'll be excited." AJ nodded. It was nice to be excited about something and look forward to it. With Jessica, they were both so nervous and shocked that they concentrated more on trying to be perfect parents than actually enjoying the process.

"How far along do you think you are?" Punk asked. The news had definitely taken his mind off of what was really going on, but not completely. If anything it was increasing his worries. He didn't want to let anyone down, not AJ, not Jessica and not their unborn baby. He already felt like he was letting them down by not knowing what to do.

"Um…" AJ wondered, "I don't know. Could have been any night." She smirked to him. They were sexually active one way or another most nights, so she had no idea how far along she was, "I'm guessing I'm still early. I've just started getting the sickness and the… hunger for food and… other things." She smirked, sliding her hand down his lower stomach where she began stroking him up and down.

"You wanna go again? What round is that?" He smirked.

"Mmm… I don't know." AJ smiled, looking up at him, pressing her lips against his as he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her back. This way meant all his troubled thoughts were vanished. Being with AJ meant he could get lost in that moment where it was just the two of them.

Punk spun them around, hovering on top of AJ as her legs parted with him settled between. She licked her fingers and stroked her clit whilst he found her entrance again and pushed inside her, watching her roll her head back and moan blissfully as he lost his mind in her again, quite possibly the only coping mechanism he had at the minute.

* * *

The next morning, AJ slept in whilst Punk got up after not being able to sleep much. He felt guilty for not feeling more excited about the baby news, but with the situation he was currently in, it was just another piece of bate and that terrified him.

He sat down at the kitchen table and thought to himself about what his options were. It was out of the question to leave his family. He wasn't and would never consider it. But he knew being arrested and investigated again and possibly put back in prison for murder would ruin his family completely. He wouldn't get to see his second child being born, and the relationship he'd built with Jessica would come crashing down, and he knew April would be heartbroken. He couldn't put them through that because of his own mistakes.

He knew what he'd done was terrible and it was now being used as leverage to separate him from his family again, but he was protecting himself in the middle of a prison riot, and the anger he'd built up in the cells had got the better of him. He felt like an evil human being to say he didn't regret it at the time, but now he regretted it for the consequences it had left behind. He knew with Shane and Jamie by Jason's side, they could get away with most likely anything, and that was a scary thing.

"Morning." AJ smiled, walking into the kitchen where Punk was sat finishing his coffee.

"Morning." Punk nodded, "Sorry I would have made you some but I thought you'd sleep later." He admitted truthfully.

"It's ok. I should probably cut back on caffeine anyway now." She shrugged, "Cami text, I said I'd come get Jess in the afternoon." She nodded, "Back to trial for me tomorrow." She said, taking a bottle of water from the fridge and walking over to the table.

"How long is it gonna go on for?" Punk asked her.

"I reckon closing arguments will be at the end of the week and possibly the verdict too." AJ nodded, "I'm hoping for it at least." She said as Punk nodded, "Last night was nice." She smiled, "I know it was a shock and I didn't expect you to be… not shocked." She said, "But it was nice to get some time alone. We should do it more often." She said as he nodded.

"Yeah, we should." He agreed.

"And what happened this weekend with Jamie… maybe you're right, maybe reporting it won't do anything, maybe we just move on and forget it happened. He's shown his true colours. He's not man enough to stand and fight you like a real man. He hid behind other people and that shows what type of scumbag he really is." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, he's worthless." Punk nodded, "I'm just glad that I got out of prison when I did. He couldn't have been good for you. I'm glad you got out."

"Me too." AJ nodded to herself, "I used to think he was great but sometimes I look back, now that I'm paying attention to it and… he wasn't good to me." AJ shook her head, "And he wasn't good to Jess either. And I feel like a shitty mother for having him around her." She said, "I saw someone desperate to take what I had left to give and… I guess in the mix of all that I was blinded by… how someone is supposed to act when they love you… like how you act." She said as he smiled softly.

"It's not a hard thing to love you and show it." Punk shrugged as she smiled, "You're right. We should just forget about him. It's not worth our time. If what made him feel better was beating me up then I hope it was worth it for him." He said, "We've got better things to focus on." He said as she smiled and nodded.

* * *

Later that day, Punk headed over to Cami's to pick Jessica up. It was already becoming unbearable for him to put on a fake smile and pretend that everything was ok. He felt like he had to hide it from AJ the most, because her feelings were the most important to him, and seeing her so happy was another reason to avoid ruining it.

But he had to talk to someone about it, mainly because he really had no idea what to do. So he told Cami what had really happened whilst Jessica was in the living room watching the last of her movie.

"Phil." Cami shook her head, "What… What are you gonna do?" She asked him, trying to take it all in.

"I don't know." Punk shook his head, "I really don't. I only have two options and… and they're both not options to me. I can't go back to prison and I won't walk away from my family when I know they could be in danger." He said.

"Can't you go to the police? They're threatening you." Cami said.

"I killed someone. They'd just turn it around on me, and with people like Jamie and Shane, I don't stand a chance." Punk said, "I… I have no solution to this and on top of that AJ just told me she's pregnant, and she's so happy and excited and I don't want to ruin that." He sighed.

"Phil, you need to tell her." Cami shook her head, "This isn't something you go through on your own. She needs to know about this, about what they said." Cami nodded, "Something terrible could happen."

"I know that." Punk groaned, "But I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. I can't ignore it. I can't walk away. I can't turn myself in. What-What the hell do I do?" Punk shook his head as Cami just shook her head in shock, placing her hand over her mouth.

"This is a mess." Cam sighed, running her hand over her face, "The first thing you need to do is tell AJ. You both have to talk about this. This is… it's so much more than just you getting beaten up." Cami said as Punk nodded.

"I wanted to tell her but then she told me about the pregnancy and I didn't want to… ruin anything." He sighed, "I don't want to have her worry either."

"You can't keep this from her and battle it on your own. Whatever this is." Cami said, "You have to sit her down and tell her every detail." She nodded as Punk sighed.

"I feel like I have no options." Punk said, "What am I supposed to do? Just ignore it and wait for the first bad thing to happen." He said, "I can't keep Jessica and AJ on lockdown." He said as Cami rubbed her forehead and sighed.

"I-I don't know." Cami shook her head, "I don't even know what to say to you." She said, "I mean, like you said, Jamie and Shane are gonna make sure that whatever happens, no one gets caught for it, and if it goes down the root of them arresting you, you could end up back in prison." She said.

"I can't go back there." Punk said, "I can't just miss out on my life again. If it's murder I get charged with then I could… I could get a life sentence." Punk said, "And yeah, I know maybe it wasn't smart to kill anyone in prison but… this guy was on me, and the things he did, what he had done to Sofia, what he had done to AJ, I… I couldn't just turn the other way. I couldn't." Punk said.

"Maybe… Maybe they'd trial you for self-defence and you could get out of it with probation and community service or something?"

"I'm already an ex con." Punk said, "I'll end up back in prison if the word gets out." Punk nodded, "And my other option is to walk, which… I mean that's not an option." He said, running his hand through his hair as Cami shook her head.

"What are you supposed to do? Runaway together and change your names?" Cami teased as Punk shook his head and groaned.

"I feel like I'm gonna lose it." Punk shook his head as Cami watched him.

"Ok, just… look, stay calm." Cami said, "I think that you'll feel better if you tell AJ and you don't deal with this on your own. It's too much. You both need to lean on each other and try not be worried about other people's feelings for once and think about yourself, and your safety." He nodded.

"I don't care about me, I care about my family, them being safe. And I don't feel like they're safe here anymore, and if I don't make any decisions by the end of the month, I don't wanna know what's gonna happen. We can't lock our doors and stay inside forever." He said as Cami sighed.

"Just talk to AJ." Cami said, "That's the only advice I can give you right now. And I can maybe talk to Seth and ask him his opinions." She said as Punk nodded, "But I got nothing." She was saddened to say. She wanted to give him answers but she didn't have any like him, and she hated to see her brother this stuck.

* * *

Punk eventually took Jessica home and AJ began bathing her and getting her ready for bed for school the next day. He knew things were bad when he wasn't looking forward to the idea of Jessica going to school or AJ going to work. It meant he couldn't see them and keep an eye on them, and he knew he just couldn't live his life feeling like that.

AJ came back downstairs from putting Jessica to bed and he asked her to take a seat at the table. He already saw her face drop as she noticed for the first time that there was something wrong. He'd finally dropped his fake smile and she could sense that something bad was happening.

He sat down and talked her through everything. Every single detail he told her about whilst she sat in silence. He told her about the murder and everything around, he told her about Jason, and what him, Jamie and Shane and said to him, what options they had given him in order for them to all have what they wanted.

She didn't say much. In fact, she said nothing. She just looked across at him, staring into space, trying to digest the horror that he was saying. What scared her the most after listening was that she herself didn't even have a solution. There didn't seem like there was one. Any path seemed to lead to a trap of some kind.

"I-I didn't want to tell you because I… I thought I could come up with something on my own and then you told me about the baby and you were so happy, I didn't want to ruin it." He told her as AJ looked across at him.

"What happens at the end of the month?" AJ looked at him, "You said that's how long they've gave you. What happens when… you've not decided anything?" AJ asked, "They're gonna come looking for us?" She asked him.

"Let's just say we can't let it get to the end of the month without having a plan." Punk said, "I know Jason. He's a terrible person with no… no guilt or feeling. And he's got buddies. And with Shane and Jamie protecting him… I-I don't know what he'll do." Punk said as AJ placed her hand over her eyes and looked down.

"This is my fault." She whispered.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"If… If me and you, if I didn't cheat on Jamie then he wouldn't be this pissed and he wouldn't be doing this-"

"April, baby, it's more than just the cheating that he's mad about. He wants you back. He was doing this anyway. And Shane wants his name clear and not brought into any sexual harassment arrests, and Jason… he's just in it to repay them for the early release." Punk said, "This isn't our fault. They're bad people."

"What if… what if you pretended to leave but… we still saw you and no one knew?" AJ asked desperately.

"I'd never be able to show my face around here. They'd find out. And Jamie would be here. It's why he wants me away. He's turned into this psycho ex." He shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere." He said as AJ shook her head, clasping her hands over her mouth.

"You'll get a life sentence if they go for murder." AJ said, "And with your past conviction, the nature of the murder, you'll go down for it, Phil." AJ nodded with worry, feeling our life flashing before her eyes again, like when they first discovered Punk could have gone to prison. She knew what it felt like to have him ripped away, and with what he had told her, this time he'd be gone for longer. She didn't know what to say or do.

"What are we supposed to do? Up and leave and change our names? Live in a farm or some shit?" He shook his head, Cami's words somehow sticking with him, even though he knew she was joking when she said it.

AJ looked up and across at him as he looked back at her, "You think they would find us?" AJ asked him as Punk looked at her.

"I wasn't… I wasn't being serious."

"Well I am." AJ said, "If we went far enough they wouldn't know where we were. It's…a better option than the first two." She nodded as Punk looked across at her.

"We can't just run away, April." Punk said, yet the more and more he said it, the more and more he thought about considering it.

"Why can't we?" AJ asked, "What is keeping us here?" She shook her head.

"Uh… our house, our jobs, our friends and family." Punk said.

"I don't think we get the choice to be picky with things right now. We have until the end of the month, right? I'd say that's enough time to get things together, leave this place." AJ nodded.

"You're actually serious?" Punk said, realising she was being deadly serious about taking off.

"Either way, if we stay, I lose you. And I'm not doing that again." AJ shook her head.

"They'd realise we're leaving. They'd figure it out and then they'd have a search party out for me and I'm suddenly on the run looking guilty as sin?" Punk asked.

"I don't think they would. Maybe they'd just drop it. We could go somewhere that no one is gonna know. We'll not let our jobs know, we'll just disappear one night." She shrugged.

"Surely we have other options before this." Punk said.

"Well right now it's our only one that involves us staying together." AJ said, "You were a cop. You're smart. We can get away with this. No one is gonna know where we are."

"What do I tell Cami? And Dean?" Punk asked her.

"We tell them it's necessary and we figure someway to still have contact without anyone tracing it." AJ said.

"And what about that little girl upstairs?" Punk asked her, "Her life is here. This is her home."

"I'd rather her lose a home than a father." AJ told him bluntly as Punk looked across at her, "It's the only option we have right now."


	64. So Far So Good

**So Far So Good**

* * *

 _3 weeks later…_

"I'm not hungry." Jessica shook her head, sitting playing with her food, resting her cheek on her hand as she spun the spaghetti around on her plate.

"You need to eat something, baby." AJ nodded, "It's your favourite spaghetti." She told her as Jessica shook her head.

"I want to go home." Jessica said as AJ nodded.

"This is your new home, baby." AJ said, "Don't you like it?" She asked her.

"I don't like it. No." Jessica told her firmly, "I miss my friends and my track." She sighed as AJ looked across at her.

"I know, baby." AJ sighed, "I know you do but… you're gonna love it here, you just need some time. We all do. I wanna go home right now." She said, "I miss everything back home but… we have to make a new one here. Sometimes that has to happen." She nodded as Jessica sighed.

"Where is daddy?" Jessica asked her.

"He was speaking to an electrician." AJ told her, "He'll be home soon." She nodded.

They'd decided to up and leave as their last and quite frankly their only option. They hadn't packed up a lot of things, just the necessary things, and had left through the night, with no plans to return any time soon. It seemed like the only way they would be able to live without looking over their shoulder.

They'd settled on a house which needed a lot of work done in Iowa. Seth had grew up there and told them about a lot of quiet areas it had. Once they stopped, they found a place, not having the time to picky, and they had already moved in.

There was a lot of work to be done on the house. It was big and old, but they were confident they would have it feeling like home in no time. They hadn't let their respective jobs know about leaving. They really had just disappeared. AJ had finished up her case with Lily, which she won, and they took off straight after.

Dean, Cami and Seth were the only people who knew where they were headed, and they had agreed on ways they could contact without it being obvious it was them. Cami was incredibly upset to see them go, as were Dean and Seth, but their safety was way more important of course.

The hardest part for them was trying to convince Jessica that she would eventually like their new home. It broke their heart to have to take her away from what she knew was her home, but they were confident enough that she was still young to fit into a new school and a new life somewhere else.

"Are you not gonna eat anything?" AJ asked tiredly as Jessica shook her head, "Ok." She nodded, "Go on into the living room. Maybe you'll feel like something later." She said as Jessica nodded and left the kitchen table.

AJ cleared the plates and walked over to start the dishes when she heard the door open and close, watching Punk walk through the kitchen as she smiled tiredly, "Hey." AJ smiled.

"Hey." Punk nodded, "You ok?" He asked her, walking over and kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Jess won't eat again. It's like she's going on strike." AJ shook her head.

"She'll get hungry later." Punk said.

"You speak to the electrician?" AJ asked him.

"Yeah, he's gonna come out tomorrow." Punk nodded, holding envelopes in his hands as AJ looked with confusion.

"Sending letters already?" AJ asked him.

"I gotta send my class the answers for the exams they're sitting." Punk said, "I've just up and left them, I feel real bad." He said, "So-"

"So you're gonna help them all cheat?" AJ shook her head with a smile as Punk nodded.

"Correct." Punk nodded, "How you feeling?" He asked her.

"I'm tired." AJ nodded. The past few weeks had been mentally draining. Moving into a new house was a hard job anyway, but when the house was practically falling apart, and they also had to register Jessica into a new school, register at their doctors and look for jobs, it was more added stress.

"You look tired." Punk nodded, "You should take an early night." He told her.

"I'm ok." AJ said, "I have the first scan tomorrow. And Jessica has her first day at school. Big day for both my babies." She nodded as Punk smiled.

"Jessica will be fine. She's good at making little friends. She'll like it here eventually. No one really likes change." Punk said as AJ nodded, "It's pretty nice here. It's different." He said.

It was a nice neighbourhood and was a huge difference from the busy city life they lived in Chicago. Their house was big and surrounded by a lot of nice scenery. But of course Jessica missed her favourite spots in Chicago. Her park, her favourite pizza place, her track field. He knew she would settle in eventually.

"It is." AJ agreed, "You figured out jobs yet?" She asked him, drying her hands on the kitchen towel.

"No, I've not even looked." Punk said.

AJ had come to terms with the fact she couldn't be a defence attorney, as it would have been easy to track her if she was representing cases. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do with that decision. In ways, her job was like her first baby. It was all she knew and all she loved. But her family meant too much to her, and she happily wanted to sacrifice her job to have them safe and happy.

"Me neither." AJ said, "I don't even know what I'm good at." She shook her head.

"Me neither." Punk laughed a little. They'd been keeping each other's spirits uplifted. It was very clear they didn't want to be in this situation, but facing it together made it a lot less harder. Punk was confident that with them being smart about it, they could live their life there without the threats and worries they had in Chicago. Having no one know where they were made them feel incredibly safe.

* * *

"She went down better tonight." Punk said, walking into he and AJ's bedroom after putting Jessica to sleep. For the first few nights of them being there, Jessica had slept in beside them. She was upset and in a strange place, she wasn't settling in very well, but AJ and Punk had been prepared for that. As much as they tried to make it fun and exciting, it still wasn't her home and they could understand that.

"Yeah, was she ok?" AJ asked as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I chatted to her about her starting a new school." Punk said, "She seems ok about it. I think she's curious." He nodded.

"I hope she's ok." AJ sighed as Punk nodded.

"She'll be fine. She's strong like her mama." Punk said, stripping his clothes off to his boxers before getting into bed beside AJ, "I'm gonna have this place looking like a palace for you, I promise." He told her, kissing her cheek as AJ smiled.

"I'd live under a bridge as long as you were with me." AJ smiled, "I'm just happy we found a place, and I can actually see us living here, once we get it fixed up a little." She nodded.

"Yeah, me too." Punk nodded, "I'm sorry it has to be this way, though." He said as she turned to him, "I… I can't help but feel guilty. Uplifting you and Jessica from your lives. It doesn't seem fair-"

"We go wherever you go." AJ said, "We can be just as happy here as we were in Chicago." AJ said, "Maybe this can be a fresh start for us. New baby. New place. New life." She said, "Don't feel guilty about anything." She said as Punk smiled. Having her support was the best thing in the world. They were a team and they were facing this together. He was truly thankful to have her by his side.

"What are you thinking about a job?" Punk asked her.

"I honestly don't know." AJ said, "I guess I could just work somewhere local. We'll find something." AJ said as he nodded, "You ok?" She asked him, tucking a little bit of his hair around the curve of his hear as he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Punk assured her, "I just want everything to be ok for you, and for Jessica and the baby." He nodded, "That's all I care about."

"We can be happy here." AJ nodded, "This place is beautiful. And it's… I don't know, it's nice to be somewhere that no one knows who we are." She said.

"Yeah." Punk agreed, "I just don't want to let you down." He said as she shook her head.

"You'd never let me down." AJ said, "Our life is here now, and it's gonne be fine." She nodded as he smiled.

"I love you so much." Punk said, leaning over and kissing her softly as she kissed back and sat over him

. He didn't know if he would have gotten through these past few weeks, and making this life-changing decision without her by his side. It was a lot to go through. Uplifting their entire way of life, trying to start over completely, but with each other they could do anything.

* * *

"I really hope she's ok." AJ said, sitting in the waiting room in the hospital with Punk the next day. They had just dropped Jessica off at school and had come straight to the hospital for their appointment. They were thinking of Jessica non-stop as it was her first day at her new school. They knew it was a lot for her as a little girl to have to move schools, but they didn't doubt she wouldn't be able to fit in.

"She will." Punk nodded confidently, "She's strong like her mama." Punk said, "She'll fit in with no problems." He said as AJ nodded.

"I'm still going to worry about her." AJ shook her head as Punk nodded.

"Of course." Punk said.

"April." The nurse walked out of her room as AJ looked up and nodded. They were shielded by the fact that Seth was a technical genius who was looking out for them in terms of being able to track them. He knew how to protect their identity from anyone finding it and promised to make sure no one would be able to get any sort of information from them from any sort of files.

AJ and Punk got into the room and AJ lay up on the bed where the nurse asked her a few general questions before carrying on with the scan.

"We can't seem to find your medical history, April." The nurse said whilst squeezing the cool gel onto her stomach.

"Oh, we just moved here." AJ said, "We've just been registered."

"Ah, I see." The nurse nodded, "So is this the first baby?" She asked pleasantly.

"No, second." AJ nodded, "We have a five year old daughter. Well, she's almost six." She turned to Punk who smiled.

"Oh, so you guys got this under control then." The nurse smiled.

"Well I don't know about that." AJ shook her head whilst Punk kept his eyes on the monitor, "I actually haven't been… this is my first appointment I've had but I've known about the pregnancy for a few weeks." She said as the nurse nodded, "We've just been busy with the move."

"Where did you guys move from?" The nurse asked.

"Uh-"

"California." Punk replied as AJ turned to him, "We got sick of the hot weather." He smiled.

"I don't believe that for a second." The nurse smiled as AJ just looked at Punk who eyed her widely and nodded, "Ok, everything is looking perfect." The nurse nodded as AJ and Punk turned to the monitor, "I'd say by my examine you're actually about fourteen weeks." She nodded.

"Oh, that far?" AJ asked with surprise, "Wow." She said, looking on at the baby on the monitor, "Is everything ok?"

"Everything is great. Size is how it should be. And the heartbeat..." She let them listen as AJ and Punk smiled, "That's a healthy baby." She nodded to them as AJ smiled to Punk who kissed her hand, "Can I give you guys a copy of the picture?"

"Yeah, please." Punk nodded.

"I'll be just a moment." She nodded to them, leaving the room as AJ continued to look at the monitor.

"If she can't find your history, it means Seth got the cap on our records." Punk nodded to her as AJ turned to him and nodded, "It's good." He said as she smiled and nodded.

"I didn't think I was this far along." She laughed to herself, turning back to the monitor and smiling. It was something they could look forward to, bringing this new life into their new life. Everything was going according to plan and things were off to a good start.

"I love you." Punk said, kissing her hand as she smiled to him.

"I love you too." AJ smiled, pinching his chin as the nurse came back with their picture and some forms for AJ to sign. So far things were on the right track for them. He hoped they always could be. This was all he cared about. He knew what it felt like to lose his family and he wasn't going to lose them again.


	65. Taken Care Of

**Taken Care Of**

* * *

"Where is she? Is she there?" AJ asked, standing with Punk in the school yard as they waited for Jessica to come out of school. It was a smaller school compared to Chicago. Everything here seemed a lot smaller in comparison, but Punk and AJ thought that was a good thing.

"She's always last to come out." Punk chuckled to himself as AJ watched, eventually spotting Jessica who ran out, her bookbag bouncing up and down, her lunch box swinging from side to side as she ran out looking for her parents.

"She looks ok." AJ nodded to herself.

"What did you think she would look like?" Punk laughed a little, smiling as he saw Jessica spot them and run towards them.

"Hi!" Jessica yelled from a few yards away as AJ and Punk smiled, watching her skip, hop and jump towards them with excitement, "Hello!" She smiled to them.

"Hey." Punk chuckled, "You're happy." He nodded.

"Hi, baby. Did you have a good first day?" AJ asked, crouching down and squeezing Jessica tightly. She couldn't stop thinking about her all day and seeing her come out with a gigantic smile on her face was the best thing in the world.

"I met new friends, mommy." Jessica smiled.

"You did?" AJ smiled with relief, "That's great, baby."

"Everyone was nice to me and we played a game at the end because whenever someone is new they play a game." Jessica said, "And guess what? They have a running club too." Jessica nodded.

"See, I told you it'd be fine." AJ smiled, "So tell us about your friends, what are their names?" She asked them.

"Well there was Lily and Caitlin. They sat with me at lunch." Jessica told them, grabbing both their hands and walking out of the school, "And my teacher was nice too. I like it there." She said as Punk smiled over to AJ.

She'd never been this enthusiastic about school before and it was great to see her fitting in so quickly. Being the new kid anywhere, whether it was school, college or even work, wasn't easy, and at such a young age too. But she was rolling with the punches and getting through just fine.

"So you'll go back for us?" Punk asked her as Jessica nodded, "And we'll get you into this running club too. So you can kick everyone's ass." He said.

"Phil." AJ scoffed as Punk shrugged.

"Yes!" Jessica cheered. She was on a high, excited from the new little friends she'd made. Being a smaller school, it meant each kid got more attention and she actually enjoyed being the new kid. More people paid attention to her in that sense, "But I wish we took our house with us." She admitted truthfully, still not fully settled into the house yet.

"Our new house is gonna look even better." Punk said, "I promise you're gonna love it." He nodded as Jessica just shrugged, walking between them and holding their hands.

"What did you do today?" She asked them both curiously.

"Oh, nothing really." Punk said. They hadn't told Jessica about the baby yet. They were waiting on the first appointment at the hospital before letting her know.

"We found you a new park." AJ told her. They were still trying to settle into the area and find everything in it, "It looks good. We'll go soon." She told her as Jessica nodded excitedly. Although she missed her home, her home was anywhere her mother and father were, and she knew she was safe as long as they were around, it was just going to take a little bit of time to get used to things.

* * *

"Phil, I'm so glad she had a good first day." AJ sighed to herself with relief, sitting down on the couch in their living room, which still had some boxes lying around that needed to be unpacked.

"Yeah, me too." Punk nodded, "I'm glad she met some friends and she can still fit into things the way she did in Chicago. She'll be settled in no time." He said confidently.

"She even went down to sleep easier too." AJ said, "You know I thought we'd get here and things would go horribly wrong. I thought that… we wouldn't get a place and Jessica wouldn't settle into school and we wouldn't be able to register at the doctors… things are actually… working out." She turned to him as he nodded.

"Yeah, almost seems too good to be true, huh?" Punk said, tucking her hair behind her ear, "I don't think they're gonna go to the trouble of hunting us down." He said, "They'll have no ties to us anyway." He said as AJ nodded.

"This is our home now." AJ nodded, "As long as I'm here with you and Jess and the baby… I don't care where we are or what job I'm working." She shook her head, "That doesn't matter." She said as he nodded.

"I'm posting those things tomorrow. I'm gonna write to Cami too, let her know what's going on." He said as AJ nodded. They'd found a way to send mail in which looked nothing to the naked eye. Cami then knew to shred the letters that she would get once she'd read them.

"Yeah, just let her know things are going well and we're settling in ok." She said as Punk nodded, "Do you think they'll go to the police?" She asked him.

"To do what? Tell them about Mark?" Punk asked her as she nodded, "I don't know."

"Because then you look as guilty as sin." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"I know." Punk sighed, "But I don't think they will. Is it really worth it?" Punk asked, "Plus I… I might have a little plan of my own." He nodded as AJ turned to him.

"What plan?" AJ asked him as he looked at her.

* * *

"Take your hands off of me!" Jason yelled as he was marched down his apartment block in handcuffs after the drug raid team had arrived and found a lot of illegal substances in his place, "That shit isn't mine!" He shouted, trying to struggle as the two officers guided him to the cop car.

Meanwhile Seth stood over with Dean across the road in a blind spot watching with a smile, "Well that's him taken care of." Dean said as Seth nodded.

"How'd you get the drugs?" Seth asked him.

"I know… people." Dean nodded.

"Your old dealers?" Seth remarked.

"What's it to you?" Dean asked.

"Well as long as you ain't taking shit." Seth said, watching the cop car speed off into the night, "He'll get at least three years for that, maybe more because of prior convictions." Seth rubbed his hands together triumphantly.

"So if we could do this, why did AJ and Phil have to disappear?" Dean asked.

"We can get rid of Jason but there's no getting rid of Jamie and his father. They'd find their way out of it. This is fine for just now." Seth nodded to himself.

"But with Jason gone, they can't threaten Punk about going to the police about him in prison." Dean said, "They can come back."

"Jamie is a legit psychopath and Shane is just as bad. Don't you think they'd find someone else to do their heavy work somehow?" Seth asked, "They're safer not being here, trust me." Seth nodded just as a car drew up, "I didn't think he was gonna come." He admitted, watching Ian get out of the car and close the door over.

"Don't think I do this for just anybody." Ian warned them.

"Can you make sure he goes to prison?" Seth asked him.

"Oh, he's going. For a good few years anyway." Ian nodded.

"And what about Jamie? Did you look into transferring him?" Seth wondered.

"Yeah, I put him in for a transfer to Indiana. It should go through." Ian said as Seth nodded, "Have you heard from Phil?"

"No. Nothing." Seth said as Ian nodded.

"Well I hope he knows he's a lucky son of a bitch that I like him." Ian said, "I'll be in contact." He told them, getting back into his car and driving off as Dean turned to Seth.

"He's a lunatic." Dean shook his head as Seth turned to him.

"Coming from you who just climbed in a man's window with drugs weighing him down." Seth said, heading towards the car.

"Hey, I did what I had to do." Dean defended as Seth just shook his head and smiled, getting into the car with him and driving off.

* * *

Later the next night, Cami had gotten home from work and was in the kitchen making something to eat when there was a knock at the door. She abandoned her sandwich and walked out to the doorway, opening it up, not getting much chance to react as Jamie pushed her into the apartment and slammed the door shut behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Cami asked as he grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her up against the wall as she tried to wriggle away but couldn't.

"I know he thinks he's smart, maybe he is, but it's not gonna work." Jamie spat as Cami gulped, "Where is he?"

"I-I don't know." Cami shook her head, "I don't."

"Well you'd say that anyway." Jamie said, "Maybe he gets what he wants this time." He nodded, getting close to her, "Maybe he gets to win this one but I'm not gonna be transferred forever, and Jason isn't gonna be in prison forever." Jamie said, "So there's gonna come a time where… this mystery place that Phil had disappeared to… it's not gonna be a mystery." Jamie nodded, "And I want you to tell him that." Jamie said as Cami looked up at him.

"Get out of my apartment." Cami spat as Jamie took his hands off her and put his hands up in defence.

"I'm going." Jamie nodded, "Stay off the drugs, yeah?" He winked, walking out of the apartment as Cami banged the door shut behind him and ran her hand through her hair with a sigh. Even though they thought they had cancelled the threat, it was still relevant that Jamie was a complete psychopath.

She didn't see AJ and Punk returning to Chicago, regardless of how safe it was to come back. She wasn't sure it would ever be safe enough. They were a target, regardless of Jason and Jamie being taken care of, it wouldn't last forever, and she figured they'd be better off staying put where they were.


	66. Settled

**Settled**

* * *

 _6 months later…_

"I feel so big." AJ moaned, halfway walking up the stairs, taking a pause to find some more strength, practically ready to pop. She was already five days past her due date, and yet their baby still wasn't showing any signs of coming soon, even the doctor had told them that it wasn't even in a position to come any time soon, which terrified AJ.

"You need a hand?" Punk asked, walking out of their bedroom, standing at the top of the stairs and smiling at her holding onto the railing with her hand on her hip.

"This is all your fault." She pointed at him as he smiled.

"I know and I'm sorry about it." He nodded, walking down the stairs halfway to meet her, "Come on, I'll rub your feet or something." He told her, placing his arm around her waist and helping her up the rest of the stairs.

"We've tried everything." AJ sighed. They'd done everything the doctor encouraged them to do to help her waters break. Spicy food and long walks. Sex too, even though it was extremely difficult for them to fit certain ways in bed of course.

"I feel bad." Punk said, watching her walk off into their bedroom.

"Well you should." AJ told him, getting into bed beside Jessica who was sitting in her parents room watching TV.

A lot had gone on in the past few months for them. Jessica had turned six and was settling into a new school around their new home. She'd met new friends pretty easily and both Punk and AJ were so happy that she was happy. Her feelings meant the most to them and knowing she wasn't struggling was a big help. She was even starting to settle into their house too.

They'd managed to fix the house up pretty well and it was beginning to feel like a home and a safe place. The nursery was all finished and Punk had spent a lot of time fixing the house up. He'd also found a decent job at a youth centre, helping out young offenders who had just been released from prison. He wanted to do something that he knew people would benefit from. AJ hadn't looked for a job considering she was pregnant, and decided she would look after the baby was born.

"Mommy, is the baby ok?" Jessica asked her mother, resting against her mother and rubbing her large tummy, giving it kisses as she had been the past few months. She was excited to be a sister to their surprise, and was super excited to meet it.

"Yeah, it's ok." AJ nodded, running her hand through her daughter's hair, "It's just making mommy so tired." She said.

"Oh, no." Jessica said. AJ was surprised at how concerned and caring Jessica had been. She didn't doubt her daughter was a loving and caring person, but she and Punk were seeing a different side to her. At night she would just lay with AJ and rub her tummy, and she had practically picked out the entire nursery. She was excited to be a big sister for sure.

"Move over." Punk told Jessica, getting into the bed as Jessica squished up beside her mother.

"Daddy, mommy needs her space." Jessica told her father firmly as Punk looked at her, "She needs her space and she needs to be comfy." Jessica said, "Give me your pillow for her." She said, grabbing the pillow from behind Punk as Punk slid down a little, "There." Jessica smiled, stuffing the pillow behind her mother.

"Thanks, baby." AJ cupped her cheek, "You're so good to me." She nodded as Jessica smiled and hugged her.

"And what about me?" Punk asked, "Why am I getting less hugs?" He poked her arm as Jessica turned to him.

"You don't have a baby." Jessica told him.

"That's my baby in there." He pointed to AJ's stomach.

"No, this is mommy's baby." Jessica said as AJ smiled to Punk and shrugged.

"But it's my baby too." Punk nodded as Jessica looked at him, "Don't give me those crazy eyes." He teased as Jessica just smiled and turned away, "What are we even watching?" He asked.

"Scooby-Doo. Don't turn it over." Jessica warned him, taking the remote and hiding it as Punk just nodded.

"Good job I like Scooby-Doo then." Punk nodded, turning to AJ who just smiled whilst she played with Jessica's hair.

Things had been oddly calm and relaxing for the past few months in their new home. They'd heard from Cami who had told them things had gone well with getting Jason back in prison and Jamie transferred. That eased their mind a lot, but they still felt like they had to stay clear. They kept saying maybe one day they would go back, but right now, they had a new home, and as long as they had one another, it didn't matter where it was.

* * *

"Hey, how was work?" Cami asked Seth who just got home after a long day, collapsing on the couch beside her and giving her a kiss as she smiled.

"Boring." Seth said, "I just wanted to be here." He nodded as Cami smiled.

"Sweet." Cami nodded.

"You hear from Phil or AJ?" Seth asked her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she cuddled into him.

"No. Last I heard was when I called on the burner the other day. AJ is ready to give birth any minute now and… they seem to be really settled. I could tell by Phil's voice." Cami nodded thankfully.

"You still not told him?" Seth asked her.

"No." Cami said, "And I'm not gonna." She said, "He doesn't need to worry about it. Jason is gone. So is Jamie. That's enough for now. If I tell him Jamie came here with more threats, it's only gonna worry him more and he doesn't deserve that. I want him to be happy with his family. Things just went so wrong for him when he went to prison and he deserves happiness."

"I know. I'm not saying he doesn't but… he should know." Seth nodded, "That prick got violent with you. He's lucky he's transferred." He shook his head.

"As far as I'm concerned, he's out the way now, that's all Phil needs to know." Cami said as Seth just nodded.

"Are you gonna go visit the baby when it's born?" Seth asked her.

"I want to but… I don't know if it's too soon." Cami said.

"I could hire a car and we could go. Maybe we could even… meet my parents while we're there." Seth smiled to her, "We've been together for almost six years now and you haven't met them."

"Oh, suddenly I don't want to go see the baby." Cami teased as Seth smiled, turning to him and nodded, "That would be nice." She nodded as he smiled, kissing her cheek.

* * *

"April, it's been 26 hours." The doctor walked into the hospital room where AJ was lying on her side with a cold cloth over her forehead, holding Punk's hand as she had spent the past day in labour where things were barely progressing, "You're doing good, sweetheart." The doctor sighed with sympathy as AJ turned around on her back.

She thought she'd heard that the second baby was easier. She felt like things weren't progressing at all yet she still felt all the pain.

"Please tell me it's time for it to come." AJ sighed as the doctor examined her and shook her head as AJ rolled her head back on the pillow.

"You're not even five." The doctor said as AJ placed her hand over her forehead, "I want to keep a close eye on things, I've noticed the baby's heart rate keeps going down, it goes back up but… I'm afraid it's starting to get stressed and I'd like to rule out any complications you might be having as soon as possible." She said as AJ nodded, "I'm gonna have one of my doctors come in and take a look at how things are going and if there's any bleeding or sign of complications then we'll do a C-section right away." She said as AJ gulped and nodded, "You're doing great. Just hang in there." She nodded.

"Thank you." Punk nodded as the doctor left the room and AJ turned back around on her side to face Punk, "You're a different breed." Punk cupped her cheek as AJ groaned through a contraction, "You're doing good, it's almost over." He watched the monitor, "Breathe. That's it." He nodded as she squeezed his hand.

"That's it." AJ moaned, "Two kids. That's all you're getting." She told him as he smiled and nodded.

"You're the boss." Punk nodded, placing the cloth back over her forehead, doing whatever little things he could to help her get comfortable.

"I don't want it to be distressed in there." AJ sighed as she looked down at her tummy, "Do you think there is something wrong? Why has it been so long?" She asked him.

Her waters had broken a day ago and she'd been in the hospital since just praying for things to move along quickly but it just seemed to drag in.

"I think it's just taking it's time." Punk nodded, "Jessica was lazy coming out too." He remembered.

"Not this lazy." AJ said, "You'd think it'd be desperate to get out of that small little space." She shook her head, "I didn't want a C-section. The thought of being cut open." She shook her head.

"Well we're not there yet. They're gonna take a look and make sure it's safe for you to still push through it, and if not then they'll do the section." Punk told her, "And either way, it'll be ok." He nodded to her as AJ sighed and nodded.

"Do you think Jess is ok?" AJ asked him.

"Yeah, she'll be good." Punk nodded. A downfall to the fact they had moved to somewhere far away was that they had no one around to help out with babysitting, so they had to ask the hospital if there was anyone who could sit with Jessica whilst AJ was in labour. Punk had been going back and forth to check on her, and she'd been sleeping on one of the couches in the waiting area.

"I'm so tired." AJ sighed to herself as Punk frowned and kissed her hand.

* * *

Another few hours went by and things started to show good progression, where AJ was finally taken to the delivery room. She didn't think she'd be so excited to give birth in her life, but it'd taken so long that she just wanted it over.

She gave birth to a six pound baby girl and after all the pain, there were tears as she finally got to hold their second baby in her arms whilst Punk stood beside her.

"She's beautiful." AJ cried, looking down at the little bundle in her arms as Punk smiled. He had a feeling it was going to be a girl, and he'd never been more happy to be surrounded by three girls in his life. They were everything to him.

"She is." Punk smiled, stroking the baby girls soft cheek with his finger.

"You did great, April." The doctor nodded with a smile, "She's gorgeous." She said as AJ smiled. She felt like a sweaty mess but didn't care. All that mattered was their baby was here and she was perfect.

"She looks like you. Shocker." Punk said as AJ laughed a little and nodded.

"I love you." AJ shook her head, looking up at him as he smiled.

"I love you." Punk replied, kissing her lips softly and cupping her cheek as they shared a special kiss before breaking away to stare back down at their new little bundle.

"Do we have a name?" The doctor asked them with a smile as AJ nodded.

"Yeah. Joelle. But we're just gonna call her Jo." AJ smiled to Punk who nodded.

"Beautiful." The doctor smiled, "Congratulations you two." She said as AJ smiled, looking back down at their baby girl who lay awake in her arms, staring up at them, "I love her so much." AJ shook her head, so proud to be a mom to another baby girl.

"Me too." Punk smiled. For everything that had gone wrong, this made everything ok, being here, being safe, starting this new chapter of their life together in a different place with new challenges. Punk couldn't help feel like it was the best decision they'd ever made.


	67. Safer

**Safer**

* * *

"So it's a sister I have?" Jessica asked, holding Punk's hand and walking down the hospital. She'd been with a social worker in the hospital for most of the time AJ was in labour. It was an ideal set up for the hospital to have for parents who didn't have anyone to watch their kids. It helped them out a lot.

"It's a sister." Punk nodded.

"You're sure?" Jessica asked.

"I'm pretty sure." He chuckled a little.

AJ had been taken to a recovery room after giving birth with baby Jo. Jessica was so excited to meet her sister who she'd been already loving and caring towards in the past few months. She was already protective of her and Punk loved to see that.

"Oh and what is her name?" Jessica asked him as Punk opened up the room door and let Jessica go in first.

"Well her name is Joelle." Punk said, "But we're gonna call her Jo." He told her as Jessica nodded slowly, looking over where she saw her mother was fast asleep. AJ had been practically awake for almost going on two days. She was exhausted and the second she was in her room and given the things she needed, she crashed out like Punk expected.

"Oh, mommy is sleeping." Jessica noticed quietly.

"Yeah, she's really really tired." Punk nodded, "Come see the baby." He took her round the bed and over to the bassinet where Jo was sleeping wrapped up.

"Oh." Jessica smiled, looking in the bassinet, "Oh, I like her." Jessica grinned as Punk smiled, "She's nice." She nodded, in the same tone she would have used to describe a new jacket or pair of shoes, which made Punk chuckle.

"Yeah, she's cute, huh?" Punk nodded, "She looks like you when you were born." He said. Both his daughters took their looks completely from their mother. Their eyes, their hair, their skin, their nose, everything was all AJ and he absolutely loved it, "Do you wanna hold her?" He asked her as Jessica nodded, "Ok, sit up." He said as Jessica sat up on the arm chair beside the bed where AJ was sleeping.

"Am I allowed to?" Jessica wondered.

"Well as long as me or mommy is with you, and you hold her properly, yeah." Punk nodded, "She's not heavy but you need to be careful with her." Punk said as Jessica nodded.

He scooped up Jo from her bassinet and crouched down by Jessica, "Ok, see the way my arms are." He said as she looked and nodded, "You put yours like that too." He told her as Jessica put her arms in a basket, "Ok." Punk nodded, slowly placing Jo into Jessica's arms, "Keep your arms like that." He nodded as Jessica smiled and looked at Jo.

Punk could tell she was proud of herself and was happy to be a big sister, and it was great to see her interact with Jo.

"She's so tiny." Jessica observed, watching Jo closely as Punk nodded.

"Right, she is." Punk nodded, "You guys are gonna be best friends." He said as Jessica smiled excitedly.

"I want mommy to wake up." Jessica frowned a little, looking on at her mother sleeping.

"I know but she's super tired." Punk said, "She'll wake up later and you can talk to her." Punk said as Jessica nodded.

"When is Jo coming home?" Jessica asked, looking down at the baby, not being able to hold back her little smile. Punk and AJ were worried that she'd perhaps get jealous of the baby, and that she wouldn't want to bond with her, but he could already see she had fallen in love with the baby.

"The doctors said tomorrow. Her and mommy can come home then." Punk nodded, "Are you gonna help us with her?" He asked her, "Change her diaper and feed her?" He asked.

"I don't want to change her diaper." Jessica said seriously as Punk chuckled and nodded.

"I don't really either." Punk laughed a little, "Are your arms getting tired?" He wondered.

"A little." Jessica nodded.

"Ok, I'll take her." Punk said, taking Jo back from Jessica as the baby moved around a little but kept fast asleep, making soft baby noises with her mouth. Punk was so in love with the baby girl just like he was when they had Jessica. He knew there were heart attacks to be had in the future with them both, but all he wanted to do was love and protect them with everything he had.

Punk and Jessica had gone home to sleep whilst AJ and the baby were sleeping. Punk wanted AJ to get as much rest as possible. She was exhausted and needed her rest. He also wanted to make sure they had everything ready for bringing Jo home.

They got some sleep and returned back to hospital in the morning where AJ was sat up breast feeding Jo, looking a lot brighter and fresh.

"Mommy." Jessica smiled, letting go of her father's hand and running over to the bed as AJ smiled.

"Hi, baby." AJ smiled, so glad to see Jessica finally after what felt like forever, "How are you?" She asked, cupping her cheek softly whilst keeping a hold of Jo in her arm.

"I'm fine. I saw my baby sister last night." Jessica informed her as AJ smiled.

"Yeah? She's cute, right?" AJ smiled as Jessica nodded.

"I got to hold her." Jessica told her.

"You did?" AJ smiled.

"I got pictures." Punk told her as AJ smiled and nodded, "How are you?" He asked, walking over and giving AJ a kiss, giving Jo a kiss too, not wanting to disturb her whilst she was feeding.

"I'm ok." AJ smiled, "Still tired. I slept all through the night without budging." AJ laughed a little.

"And so you should have." Punk said as AJ smiled, "You ready to come home?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I just want to get her home now." AJ nodded.

"Mommy, what is Jo doing?" Jessica asked, trying to figure out why her sister was cradled into her mother the way she was whilst getting fed. AJ turned to Punk, not really sure how to explain it to their six year old daughter who seemed confused and was trying to look around her sister.

"That's how she gets fed." Punk explained, "That's how mommy feeds her." He nodded as Jessica looked on suspiciously.

"Is she eating you?" Jessica shook her head, horrified.

"No." AJ laughed, "No, she gets her food from me." AJ said.

"But I don't get my food from you. I get it from the supermarket." Jessica said as AJ turned to Punk and smiled a little.

"Babies get special food, though. They just have milk." Punk said, "She's not feeding her burgers in there or anything." Punk assured her.

"Is that how you feed her too?" Jessica asked Punk as AJ chuckled to herself.

"No. Only mommy's can do that." Punk said.

"Oh." Jessica nodded, "How can I feed her then?" She wondered.

"We'll make up bottles." AJ said, "It's ok. Don't stress over it." She laughed a little, noticing how confused and worried Jessica was getting over this.

"What if she eats you?" Jessica asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"She's not gonna eat me. Look how tiny she is." AJ smiled as Punk just shook his head.

"She might." Jessica said worriedly.

"Tell her not to eat mommy then." Punk nodded as Jessica looked at him, "Make sure she knows."

"Ok." Jessica said, getting off the bed and walking up, stroking her baby sister's arm, "Jo, you can't eat mommy." She told her as AJ smiled to Punk.

"I think she'll listen to you." AJ nodded to her.

"She better." Jessica said as AJ smiled.

"You wanna play a game on mommy's phone?" Punk asked her as Jessica nodded.

He passed her the phone over as Jessica got comfy on the chair whilst Punk sat down by the bed on a chair.

"Have you contacted anyone?" AJ asked him.

"I called Cami when I went home last night." Punk said, "She said her and Seth were thinking about coming to see us." He nodded as AJ looked at him worriedly, "Don't worry, they'll hire a car and Seth's parents live here so… that's a reason for them to come." He said as AJ nodded slowly, "Cami is desperate to come see her." He said as AJ smiled.

"I do miss them." AJ said, "I do but… there's something about… just being here in our own private world that I'm starting to love." AJ nodded as Punk smiled.

"I know that you mean." Punk nodded.

"Did she say anything about… Jamie or Jason?" AJ asked him.

"No, not since she said about them being taken care of." Punk said, "I mean I'm prepared for her to ask us to move back but… Shane still knows what I did in prison, it's unpredictable and I'd rather just have them not know where we are, regardless of their situation." He said as AJ nodded.

"It's the safest option." AJ nodded, "We've made the move now and… Jess is happy here." AJ said, looking over at Jessica playing a game on her phone and smiling, "I'm happy here." She turned back to Punk who smiled.

"Then that's all I care about." Punk nodded as she smiled.

AJ then looked down as Jo showed signs of having enough, backing away as AJ cradled her forward, "You wanna go to daddy?" AJ asked her, "Huh? Are you getting sick of me?" She asked as Punk smiled.

Punk took Jo whilst AJ sorted herself out, "She's so dreamy." Punk said, cradling the baby girl up against his chest to rub her back softly and wind her.

"She is." AJ agreed, "I know she looks like me but actually I saw a lot of you in her face this morning when I woke up. More than I did with Jessica." AJ said as Punk smiled.

"So you're saying she's got her father's good looks." Punk smirked, cradling Jo back into the basket of his arms once he had burped her.

"Well." AJ scoffed, "Mostly her mom's." AJ said, "But at least there's a hint of you there." She nodded as Punk smiled, "I just can't wait to get her home." She smiled. It was a wonderful feeling to have this new addition to their family and watch Punk with her, as well as Jessica. For the first time in so long, she really felt like her family was whole again, and the last thing she thought would help that was to move away and start a new chapter, but that's just what had happened.

"Yeah, me too. It'll be good to get her settled." Punk nodded.

"Did Cami say when she was coming?" AJ asked.

"Sometime next week when Seth can get time off. They are actually gonna visit his parents. I don't think she's met them before." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"It'll be good to see them." AJ smiled. The only hard part of moving away was they were very much on their own. They didn't really know anyone. Punk knew a few people from work who had been friendly but they weren't his best friends, and AJ hadn't started a new job either. It wasn't feeling like home in that sense, but everything else felt perfect.

"Yeah, it will." Punk agreed, looking down at Jo who had fallen back asleep, "She's a sleepy monster." He smiled as AJ nodded.

"That's a good thing." AJ said, "Do you like her onesie?" She asked him.

"I do." Punk nodded, looking on at the white onesie with bunny rabbits on them, "Girls outfits are way cuter than boys anyway." Punk concluded as AJ smiled.

"That's true." AJ nodded as the doctor came into the room.

"How are we all doing?" She asked. The staff at the hospital had been incredibly helpful, especially when she had such a long labour.

"Good." AJ smiled and nodded.

"Ok, well… I just have some things for you to sign for your discharge." The doctor said, "And then you're free to take this little one home." She smiled, handing over the pen and papers to AJ, "Do you guys have a car seat?"

"Yeah, it's in the car. I'll go get it in a bit." Punk nodded.

"Oh, and April, we still had trouble with your medical history on the system. It's like there's been a wipe of it or something. It's strange." The doctor said as AJ just nodded slowly, "But your health visitor has a run-down of things anyway so, it's not a massive issue."

"I will look into it." AJ nodded, handing back the papers as the doctor nodded.

"Ok, great." She smiled, leaving the room as AJ turned to Punk.

"Seth's tech game is strong." AJ nodded.

"Yeah, he's a weirdo." Punk nodded as AJ just smiled, "A good weirdo, though." He waved his hand as AJ nodded, "Ok, so it's time to take you home then, little one." He smiled as he looked down at Jo fast asleep in his arms.


	68. Stronger

**Stronger**

* * *

"You good?" Punk asked, walking into their house, carrying Jo in her carrier whilst AJ followed behind with Jessica.

"Yeah, I'm ok." AJ nodded. She was tired and a little sore but she felt good for having just given birth a day ago, "Is she still sleeping?" She asked, looking around Punk and into the carrier as their baby girl lay asleep.

"Yeah, she's out of it." Punk smiled.

"Why does she always sleep?" Jessica asked with frustration.

"That's what babies do." AJ said, "They sleep a lot." She nodded.

"That's lazy." Jessica said.

"No, all babies do it. You slept all the time." AJ nodded.

"I'll just put her down in her crib, huh?" Punk asked AJ who nodded, "Jessica do you want to come help me?" He asked her.

"Ok." Jessica nodded, heading on upstairs.

"You go sit down." Punk told AJ, "I'll be down soon and I'll put dinner on. Just put your feet up." He told her as AJ smiled. He was such a good and caring person. It had almost slipped her mind just how good he was to her when he'd gone to prison. Not seeing him every day made her memory fade, and she just got used to the way Jamie was with her. He was selfless towards her and their children, and that meant everything to her.

"Thank you." AJ smiled, kissing his cheek and walking on into the living room whilst Punk climbed the stairs with Jo in her carrier.

"Daddy, let's show her my room." Jessica demanded, waiting at the top of the stairs as Punk got up, "Let's show her around." She nodded.

"But she's sleeping." Punk said.

"She can still listen." Jessica shrugged, "She always sleeps." She sighed.

"Ok, we can… we can still show her, let me just get her out her carrier." He nodded, walking into the nursery, sitting the carrier down on the chair in the corner, unclipping the straps and lifting the tiny baby girl into his arms against his chest.

He didn't envision himself having anymore kids. He thought Jessica would be it. He thought he and AJ's relationship was broken whilst in prison, and didn't expect them to even get back together, but he was so glad to have another little girl to raise with her. It was slightly terrifying but exciting too.

"Ok, you lead the way." Punk nodded, following Jessica out of the nursery and into Jessica's room first.

"Ok, Jo. This is my room." Jessica explained, going around her room and presenting everything in it whilst Punk stood with Jo asleep against his chest. He smiled as Jessica gave her little sister rules to not touch certain things in her room.

"Jessica I don't think she's gonna be touching anything in your room just yet. Maybe in a few years." He smiled to her.

"I just want her to know." Jessica shrugged, "I don't mind sharing my toys but she should ask." She nodded.

"Well that's really kind of you." Punk said. He thought it was great that Jessica was so loving towards the baby. He heard of kids being upset about having a new sibling, and trying to do mean things to them, and he dreaded it a little, but Jessica was so loving and patient and excited to get to know her sister, and it was the sweetest thing ever.

"We can share clothes too when she gets older." Jessica nodded, "And make-up!" She clapped.

"Ok, shh." Punk said softly, "And no, no make-up for either of you." He warned.

"We can't share boyfriends though." Jessica said seriously as Punk looked down at her.

"Well I wouldn't think so." Punk nodded, "I said you aren't allowed a boyfriend anyway so that shouldn't be a problem."

"I don't care what you say." Jessica shrugged casually.

"Well then I'll have to have you on lockdown forever." Punk said.

"What does that mean?" Jessica asked him.

"It means you won't be able to go anywhere without me with you." He smiled.

"I don't mind that because I love you." Jessica said, "But me and my boyfriend might need some alone time." She shrugged.

"That's it, stop talking to me." Punk shook his head and walked away. He felt like he was being played and tormented with by his own six year old daughter, and suddenly having another daughter made him feel extremely weak and lost.

"Daddy, I have more to say." Jessica followed him back into the nursery.

"I don't want to hear any boyfriend talk. Ever. It's banned from now on." Punk said.

"I'll talk about it with mommy then." Jessica said as Punk just shook his head, "And Jo."

"Yeah, the three of you just gang up on me. That's fine." Punk nodded, placing Jo down into her crib.

"Oh, but we love you really." Jessica said, hugging into her father's leg as he just smiled. He knew fine well he was in trouble with Jessica, and time would only tell with Jo. It scared him but he had no problem with protecting his baby girls from everything and everyone. It was his job now.

* * *

The next week, Cami and Seth had arrived to come visit AJ and Punk, and also Seth's parents. Cami was so excited to see her brother and his family after months of not seeing them. They were spending the weekend there.

"Oh my gosh, look at her." Cami smiled as Punk walked into the living room with Jo in his arms after getting her from her nursery, "Oh, she's so tiny." She clasped her hands over her mouth as Seth looked on.

"She's gorgeous." Seth smiled, "Jessica, are you happy it's a little sister you have?" He looked over to Jessica who was sitting beside AJ playing a game on the phone.

"Yeah, I am." Jessica nodded.

"She's been helping us. Haven't you?" AJ smiled, cupping Jessica's cheek as Jessica nodded proudly, "She picks out her outfits, she even fed her a bottle last night before bed too." AJ said as Seth and Cami smiled. AJ and Punk were making sure Jessica was involved in things, because they didn't want her to feel pushed aside for the new baby. Things had been going great.

"Can I… Can I have a hold?" Cami asked.

"Yeah, sure." Punk nodded, passing Jo over to her as Cami took her into her arms.

"Hi." Cami smiled softly, "You look just like your mom. Yeah." She smiled, stroking the baby girls cheek softly, "You do." She nodded as Jo looked up at her, "She's so beautiful."

"Did you tell Cami her full name?" AJ asked Punk as Cami looked over.

"No, well… I knew they were coming to see her." Punk said.

"What? What's her full name?" Cami shook her head.

"Joelle Camila Brooks." Punk nodded as Cami raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" Cami smiled as Punk nodded, "Oh, that's so sweet." She shook her head as AJ smiled, "I wish I could see them more." She sighed to herself as Punk's smile faded and he nodded.

"Yeah, I uh… we thought you'd say that." Punk said, "And look we know that things are cleared up in Chicago. Jason is gone. Jamie got transferred but… we're… we're happy here." Punk nodded, "We've settled down here. Jessica is a new school that she likes way more than she did in Chicago. We've got a good home. It's nothing like Chicago streets." He said, "And Jamie's dad is still there and he still knows what I did. It just feels better to stay away." Punk said as Cami nodded.

"I know." Cami sighed, "You have every right to feel that way. I just miss you guys, that's all." She nodded.

"You can still visit." AJ nodded, "If Seth's parents are here then… that's a reason for you to be here." She said, "It's not like we're in complete hiding. We just… want to be away from everything. It feels so much better out here." She said.

"You guys look happier." Cami admitted, "That's all I care about." She said as Punk smiled, "I love her." She looked down at Jo, "She's so precious." She sighed as AJ smiled. She loved seeing people gush over their baby. She was a proud mama and liked to show her off.

"She smiled at Phil the other day." AJ nodded, "Whilst peeing on him, though." AJ laughed a little.

"Yeah, I did not miss being peed on." Punk said as Cami smiled.

"She runs this place now." Cami nodded.

"You guys gonna stay for dinner?" AJ asked as Cami turned to Seth.

"Yeah, if that's ok with you guys." Seth nodded.

"We can just order in, huh?" AJ turned to Punk.

"Yeah, sounds good." Punk nodded. It was nice to see his sister and Seth, especially when they hadn't really got to talk to anyone else other than each other since moving. It was nice to have the company again.

* * *

Meanwhile in Chicago, Shane, Jamie's father was sitting at the kitchen table, swirling around whiskey in his glass as he watched his wife walk through into the kitchen.

"Have you spoke to Jamie today?" Pamela asked him.

"Yeah." Shane nodded.

"How does he like it at the new precinct?" She asked him.

"Hates it." Shane said, "He was working his way up to captain here and now… now he's taken three gigantic steps back." He shook his head, "And I know it's because Phil asked Ian." He nodded.

"Well then you should go talk to Ian. Remind him who was captain there for over a decade." Pamela crossed her arms.

"Won't be worth it. He's justified to give anyone a transfer. There's nothing I could do about it." Shane shrugged, "I just hope that scumbag knows that he can't hide forever." He shook his head, "He can disappear and take care of things, have Jason set up and put in prison, have Jamie transferred, but those things aren't going to last forever." Shane shook his head, "And he'll get what's coming to him at one point."

"He should be in prison for what he did." Pamela said, "It's that child I feel sorry for. Criminal, reckless father, a psycho mother." She scoffed, "What chance does that poor little girl have?"

"None." Shane shook his head, "And she wanted to accuse me of touching her inappropriately." He laughed to himself in denial of his monstrous actions, "I wouldn't touch her if she was the last thing on earth. Jamie told me she's slept with most of the station. Who finds that attractive?"

"You'd probably catch something from her." Pamela shook her head as Shane nodded and drank over his whiskey.

"They'll both get what's coming. They don't get to ride into the sunset and walk away leaving a mess behind them. They'll get everything they deserve." He nodded.

* * *

"It was so nice to see them. I wish they could have stayed longer." AJ said, feeding Jo as she sat beside Punk on the couch where Jessica had fallen asleep on his lap.

"Yeah, it was good to see them." Punk nodded, "Good to have the company too." He said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah." AJ agreed, "I think they understand why we just wanna stay put. I just hope no one thinks we're trying to cut people off and become isolated." AJ said.

"No, no one thinks that. This was a situation we didn't want to happen and… it's turned out to be the best thing we've done. Nothing is going on out here. It's peaceful and… somewhere I actually think we can live and have a home. I mean… Chicago was always a home but… so much shit happened there, moving away feels like we're moving away from that too." He turned to her as she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." AJ smiled, looking down at Jo who had eventually stopped feeding, "Do you wanna burp her? I need to go to the bathroom." She told him as he nodded.

"Yeah, sure. I'll make some tea once you come back down." He said as she smiled and flicked his chin, walking out of the living room whilst Punk kept Jo against his chest and rubbed her back to burp her.

"You good now?" Punk smiled, cradling her back in his arms as the baby girl looked up at him, "Yeah, you good?" He nodded, stroking her cheek as her tiny mouth shifted into a little smile, "You're killing me." He groaned to himself.

He looked down where Jessica was fast asleep against his lap whilst Jo was in his arms drifting off to sleep, and he couldn't help feel incredibly lucky and blessed to be able to call them his family. He never in his wildest dreams thought things could be this way, especially after that had gone on. But maybe it had made them stronger for it.

"I love you girls." He smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: So things are wrapping there for this story and yes there will be another part. I like doing different parts to different stories because I like seeing the characters grow aka the children lmao. And I also have more in mind for the story so, look out for the next part coming soon and thanks for the reviews and support on this one, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
